XGene
by May
Summary: Logan and Kitty. What is it? Just one interlude and three chapters till the end! Please read and review.
1. Musical Chairs

Author's Note: This is yet another AU fic. Within this fic, you'll find characters that are in the comics, in limbo, and a few original ones. The characters in this fic will be either VERY different then they are in the comics/cartoons/movies or pretty much the same. A lot of events will also be different as will character's past and relationships. You have been warned.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Musical Chairs  
  
New York  
  
September 2nd, 2002  
  
5:12 p.m.  
  
Nineteen year old Scott Summers entered the rec room of the Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children. He went straight to the sofa and flopped himself down. Sitting in the large chair on his right was, the girl he thought of as his best friend, sixteen year old Kitty Pryde. Resident computer genius and punk/goth. As usual, she was reading a large book on psychics. Or was she?  
  
"Joker trying to take the city again?" Scott questioned.  
  
Kitty looked up at him and he could have sworn she nearly smiled. "Yeah, but that pissy Robin's going to save the day." She closed the book. "Why can't the bad guys win, just once?"  
  
Scott shrugged as he took a pack of cigarettes from his bowling shirt's pocket. "We'd be out of a job." He moved around the sofa, looking for his favorite silver lighter. Then, he remembered he had given it to Jean. And with a sigh, he put the cigarettes up.  
  
"It'd still be fun if they won. Think of the headlines- 'Evil Not Stopped'. Okay, that headline sucked, but I don't write the papers."  
  
Scott nearly smiled at that one. "It wasn't that bad.You see Jean around?"  
  
The second Scott said Jean's name, Kitty made a face. It was a well known fact that the gothic mutant and the perfect Jean Grey did not get along. Jean was always trying to get Kitty to be like the 'cute little girl' in the pictures that Kitty had of herself. Of course, that was three years ago. Before her parents split up. Before she became a mutant. Before her older brother died of AIDS. Before...well, just before.  
  
"No." Kitty simply answered.  
  
Scott nodded a little. Jean was a touchy subject for the both for them. "I just want my lighter back."  
  
"You should have asked for it when you two broke up. Or at the wedding." Kitty replied with a sly grin.  
  
"Nah," Scott ran a hand through his hair. Making a mental note to go out and buy more blue dye for it. "it was freaky enough without me bringing up our past. I mean our parents were getting married for Christ's sake. I was trying to stay away from her. Asking for my lighter would have defeated the whole purpose."  
  
Kitty shrugged and stood up. "Whatever. You were just chicken. You two really need to get over it. You two broke up six months ago and your parents got married three months ago. Just ask for your fucking lighter and move on."  
  
"Easier said then done,Kitty. She's still hot for me."  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
Jean Grey was in no mood for this. In fact, she hadn't been in the mood for it for six months. Yet, there she was sitting across from Erik Lehnsherr, her mentor and teacher. For the past year, Lehnsherr had been trying to teach the nineteen year old telepath, how to break through telepathic shields. So far, they weren't having much luck.  
  
So they sat across from one another, green eyes staring into brown. Just staring. For three very *long* hours. Finally, Jean couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Agh," she broke the stare, causing Erik to jump. "I just cannot do it." She folded her arms across her chest in a sort of protest. "It's stupid anyway."  
  
"Jean," Erik began gently. "it's not stupid. You must work on your gifts to make yourself stronger. Your telepathic gift should be just as strong, if not stronger, then your telekinetic gift."  
  
Jean muttered. "Whatever." Erik gave her a stern look. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just not in the mood."  
  
"Sometimes we aren't in the mood for something, yet we must do it." He patted Jean softly on the hand. "I know your still feeling upset over your break up with Scott and the marr-"  
  
"Yeah!" Jean wasn't even listening to Erik now. "I mean why'd he even break up with me in the first place? Okay, so we were different. But, opposites attract. And ok, my Dad was sort of seeing his Mom, but...whatever. I really liked him, you know. We worked well together. I was smart, pretty, rich, and talented. And he was....he was Scott. We were happy. Do you know why he broke up with me?" Jean looked at Erik. "Well?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I had heard something about his feelings-"  
  
"Yeah. His feelings for me. He told me that he wanted to break up because we were just to different. Then he said and I quote "It's been a fun five months, but my feelings have changed. I'm sorry." " Jean made a face. "He- agh!"  
  
"It's all right, Jean. You'll get over it. You both will, with time and-"  
  
The telepathic teen sank deep into her chair. "I know. I just don't want to get over it or him. I think I loved him, Mr. Lehnsherr." Jean's voice was full of sadness. She really was broken up about it and not just being over dramatic. "And I just feel so bad about everything that happened."  
  
"I know." Erik told her softly. "I know. But, I promise it will get easier for the two of you. I'm sure you'll even be ready to date over people soon."  
  
Jean nodded a bit. Erik smiled and stood. "Now, if you'll pardon me. I have a meeting."  
  
"With who,Mr. Lehnsherr?" Jean asked, just as Erik opened the door.  
  
He looked back at his young charge. "Someone who will play a large part in the future of our mission." And with that, he turned and walked out the door. Leaving Jean to think about everything that had just happened.  
  
* * *   
  
The cafe Le Petite Belle was, as always, empty. It was a small out of the way place, famous for it's soup. Only half the tables were full, but that didn't seem to bother anyone. It was nice and quiet. A good place for a meeting.  
  
There was a pretty, petite,30 something, blonde woman dressed all in white, sitting at the table by the door. She sipped quietly on her coffee and skimmed over the morning paper. She was half way through the sports when a man in his mid-60s entered the cafe. He smiled brightly at her and walked over.  
  
"Ms. Frost, I'm so sorry. I'm nearly late for our meeting." He said as he took the seat across from her.  
  
"It's all right, Mr. Lehnsherr. I'll a mit that I was a bit nervous;I thought you weren't coming." She gestured to a small cup on Erik's side of the table. "I ordered for you. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Of course not, Ms. Frost. Thank you." He picked the cup up and took a large sip. "Mm, you even added the extra sugar, again thank you."  
  
She smiled. "Not at all, and please call me Emma. We've know each other long enough, Erik." He seemed to blush a bit, but nodded. "Now, how are your dear students?"  
  
"Fine, fine." He leaned in closer. "I saw the news this morning. They've moved on to Spain."  
  
Emma sighed inwardly. She was disappointed that Erik had moved on to business so quickly. But, she knew the business was much more important then if he liked his coffee or not. "Yes, Spain. If they keep this up, the sentinels will be moving onto America next. Which, could be trouble for us, especially, if that damn Mutants Act is passed by Congress next month."  
  
Erik nodded thoughtfully. "I agree, it's a bad time to be a mutant." He chuckled a bit at the sure irony of it all. After all, it was always a bad time to be a mutant. Emma gave him a look. "I'm sorry, Emma."  
  
"It's all right,Erik. But, you make a wonderful point. Protecting mutants from the sentinels should be a major point right now." Emma moved back and sat straighter in her chair. "Erik, I think our teams should meet. After all, we'll have to work together in the coming months."  
  
Erik nodded. "I agree. I believe the X-Men should meet your Hellions."  
  
The two team leaders exchanged a small smile. They each picked up their cups and clicked them together before taking sips.  
  
* * *   
  
The bedroom of Jean Grey was painted an airy blue and was filled with awards. There was also a picture of Scott Summers by her bed. She just couldn't bring herself to take it down. And at that moment, someone was looking at the picture.  
  
The tall,seventeen year old, blonde was sitting on the edge of the pink bedspread, the picture in her small hands. "Ah just don't see it. How come you were so hot for each other?" She looked up at the annoyed red head. "Ah mean, Jeanie, Scott's a great friend and all, but you two really didn't have much in common. Your really better off as friends."  
  
Jean grabbed the picture from the blonde and held it close to her chest. "Can it, Paige." Jean opened her night stand draw and put the photo up. "Besides, I thought you were here to study for your French test?"  
  
"Ah am." She flopped down onto the bed. "But, Ah don't really want to. Hey, were did Mr. Lehnsherr go? He's been disappearing a lot lately. You think he has a girlfriend."  
  
"Eww,Paige!" Jean crushed her face up in a gross-outed look. "He's 66. 66 year olds don't have girlfriends. Please, can we just move with the studying? I'm getting images of Mr. L making out with some woman."  
  
Paige sat up and held back a giggle. "You sure your not picking up his thoughts?"  
  
"Paige, please! The only thoughts I want to hear are Scott's."  
  
"But, Mr. Lehnsherr made you do promise not to listen in on our thoughts." Paige sighed. "Besides, what would you learn?"  
  
"Why he dumped me."  
  
Paige sighed. This whole thing was really getting on her nerves. It had been going on for way to long. The whole thing was like some bad romance novel. "You know why. He told you. He's feeling s for you changed. 'Sides wouldn't you find it strange dating your stepbrother? Ah can't image that." She shuddered. "It would just be gross." Something dawned on her at that moment. "Oo, you could ask Kitty. I mean she and Scott are so close. They've gotten even closer since the breakup. Ah mean, if anyone will know how Scott feels it will be Kitty. And-"  
  
Throughout Paige's whole rabble, something had been dawning on Jean. Scott dumping her. Scott spending so much time with Kitty. She didn't even wait for Paige to stop talking. Oh no, instead she blurred out what she had decided. She was grossed out by it, but it had to be said. "Oh my God! Scott dumped me for freaky Kitty!"  
  
* * *   
  
Scott's walls were painted black, crap was all over the floor, and he hadn't made his bed in three weeks. Insets burned on his dresser and a Fog Hats CD blasted over his radio. Scott hung out in a large chair by his radio. He painted his nails black. Meanwhile,Kitty moved around the room. She swayed to the music and hummed along to the songs.  
  
"Where's your Life CD?"  
  
"Somewhere, look."  
  
Kitty stuck her pierced tongue out at him. "If you'd just clean your damned room, Summers we wouldn't have this problem." She turned back around and began looking through his clothes. "And you could also wash your clothes."  
  
"Don't stiff my clothes,Kitty."  
  
"Bite me,Summers."  
  
Scott cocked his head to one side. "Come on over here, then."  
  
Kitty made a face and threw his dirty boxers at him.  
  
Scott dodged the boxers and laughed. "Your aim is so bad."  
  
* * *   
  
Back and forth. Back and forth. Jean was pacing her room, moving her hands all around her.Yelling and ranting. Paige found the whole thing kind of funny, but she'd never say that out loud. She's just let her best friend rant for a couple of hours and then it'd all be over.  
  
"He dumped me for freaky Kitty. How could he dump *me* for her?!" She whirled around to face Paige. "Freaky. Kitty. Does he not notice that like every part of her face is pierced?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure he's noticed."  
  
"Well, how would he kiss her? Huh, answer me that! Plus, she's sixteen. Sixteen! She's jail bait. Jail. Bait." Jean sank down in the chair by her make up table. "Paige, she's a sixteen year old freak and his a nineteen year old..ok, he's a freak too. But he was *my* freak."  
  
"Not anymore,Jean. You and Scott haven't been together for a long time." Paige said gently. "It's okay."  
  
"I got to talk to Scott about this!" Jean jumped up and rushed out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Paige waited about two seconds before following her. They turned down the hallway and stopped at room 321,Scott's room. Jean stared at the door.  
  
"Jean, don't do this. Don't make a big thing out of nothing. Please, you'll just make Scott upset." Paige tugged on Jean's arm. "Come on,"  
  
Jean pushed Paige off her. "I have to know." She used her psychokinsis powers to make the door swing open.  
  
Scott looked up from the magazine he was reading and Kitty phased through the chair she had been sitting on. With a small thud sound, Kitty pushed the chair off herself and stood up.  
  
Kitty looked up at Jean. "Jean? What's with the mighty power show?"  
  
Jean ignored Kitty and stormed right up to Scott;Scott put his magazine down and slowly rose from his chair. They couldn't see his eyes, because of his ruby sunglasses, but all three girls knew they were dancing with laugher. He found the whole thing *very* funny.  
  
"You dumped me for this freak?!" Jean pointed at Kitty for added effect.  
  
Kitty and Paige exchanged a look. Paige made a face as if to tell Kitty that, yes Jean had finally gone over the deep end. Kitty rolled her eyes. She'd figured it'd happen soon.  
  
Scott, meanwhile, had been thinking carefully about what he was going to say. Finally, he stated in a calm voice. "I didn't. I dumped you because I didn't like you in that way anymore."  
  
"Liar!" Jean turned to the doorway, where Paige still was. "Paige said-"  
  
Paige put her hands up and moved into the room. "Don't you dare bring me into this!"  
  
Angry and hurt, Jean whirled around to face Scott. "Well, you did." Her voice was low.  
  
"Guys," Paige began.  
  
Jean ignored Paige. She was feeling upset and she really needed to get it out. "How could you dump *me* for her, I'll never know."  
  
Kitty yelled. "Hey, I'm standing right here!"  
  
"I wouldn't dump *you* for *her*.  
  
"Again, hey!"  
  
Tears were in Jean's eyes. "Then why did you dump me?"  
  
"Because I don't like you like that anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't." Scott tried to put a hand on Jean's shoulder but she moved away.  
  
"Because of freaky Kitty!"  
  
Something flashed across Scott's face. "Don't call her that." He said, at the same time Kitty yelled. "Don't call me that you obbsive psycho!"  
  
Paige had listen to Scott and Jean this whole time. She was getting bord, angry, and really pissed off with the two of them. Jean, for not letting the breakup go and Scott for not showing any regard for Jean's feelings. "Guys, chill!"  
  
No-one listened. "You can't tell me why? You really do only think of yourself!"  
  
"Look who's talking."  
  
"Guys, please chill!"  
  
Jean whirled around, not annoyed with Paige. "Shut-up, Paige!!"  
  
A familiar voice spoke up from the door. "I have an idea, why don't you all shut-up and follow me." All four teens turned to see Erik in the doorway. "Now!" Without another word, Erik turned and walked away.  
  
* * *   
  
Three minutes later, all four teens stood or sat around Erik's office. Erik sat behead his desk and looked over his "children." They were all so young, so pure in the war against humans and mutants. Could he really put the fate of other mutants in the hands of two nineteen year olds, one seventeen year old, and one sixteen year old? If Emma's Hellions could do it, then his X- Men could. Couldn't they? He had trained them for years. He had taught them everything they knew;but, where they ready? Erik looked at each one in turn.  
  
Scott, leading against the door frame. As always, his face was unreadable. His blue hair, baggy jeans, red bowling shirt, and ruby sunglasses marked him as a bit of a punk among the locals. But underneath it all, Scott was a warm and wise young man. Scott'd never say it outloud, not even to Jean or Kitty, but he was scared of his powers. A complex boy-man, who would grow into a great leader.  
  
Jean, beautiful, bright, Jean. Easy, the most powerful student. She sat in the chair across from Erik. Her hands neatly in her lap. Her red hair neatly flowing around her bare shoulders. Her eyes seemed so old. Erik pitied her in a way. In four years she had come so far,but she had some way to go. Could she handle what was to come?  
  
Paige, sitting in a chair next to Jean. Little, innocent, Paige. The only mutant Erik had ever met that *wanted* to be a mutant. She to had come a long way, but she had trained more then anyone. Always studying, training. But, she was also the one to keep the peace. Without her, Erik was sure the X-Men would have been disbanded years ago.  
  
And finally, Kitty. Leaning against the wall by the bookcase. What was the old phrase? Still waters run deep? Well, Kitty wasn't really a still water, but she did run deep. To most, Erik included, Kitty seemed to be a gothic/punk with thirteen piercing and four tattoos. However, she was a sad, lonely, little girl. A little girl, who never trained in her powers. A little girl that ended up in the den below her bedroom every time she had a bad dream. Erik knew she'd be okay in the end.  
  
"I have no idea who made or controls the sentinels. All I know is that the sentinels are heading this way. Put this with the Mutants Act, that will in all likely hood, be passed and it is going to be a very hard and trying time. I'll be truthful, I think your all too young to be involved in what's to come. You may not be ready. But, I've done all I can for all of you. And I promise to be by all of you till the very end. Our world is ten percent mutant and growing. If we do not take care of these things that stand in the way of their safety now, it could lead to awful things." Erik looked over all of them, locking eyes with each.  
  
"We leave for Boston in an hour. Wither are not you come is up to you. If you stay here, I won't hold it against you. I love you all. Dismissed."  
  
* * *   
  
Scott Summers had thought about going to Boston and not going to Boston for half an hour. He had weighted the pros and cons of each. To go would mean that he might not come on. Erik hadn't shared to many details, but Scott was sure there would be the risk of death. And if he didn't go, he'd never forgive himself.  
  
He looked over at a picture by his bed. It was of him and Kitty on the front steps of the school. It was one of the few pictures with the two of them smiling. With a sigh, he went over to his closet and grabbed a bag.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jean Grey had thought about not going to Boston for three seconds. She'd go to Boston for Mr. Lehnserr. For her father, her sister, her stepbrother, stepmother, her mother's spirit, Paige, Kitty, but mostly, she'd go for Scott. Despite everything, despite the way she knew he felt. So, she'd go because she didn't want anything bad to happen and because she loved Scott.   
  
  
  
Paige Guthrie didn't even think. She just went into her room and packed a suitcase. She'd go to Boston. She'd do whatever was asked of her. If she was asked to fight sentinels, she'd fight sentinels. If she was asked to go to Congress and beg them not to pass that Mutant Act, she'd go.  
  
A long time ago, Paige had made a promise to herself and to God. She was about fourteen years old when she decided she wanted to a mutant. Her older brother,Sam, had been killed by a mob three months before. For three months, Paige didn't leave her room. Then, one day, she decided that she wanted to help mutants. She wanted to make sure no mutant or normal human was ever hurt like that again. So, she went outside and screamed for God to make her a mutant. That was when she pulled the skin on her arm off and found a diamond skin under it.  
  
Paige put her ski hat tightly on her blond head. She picked her suitcase up and headed downstairs. She knew that she was ready to do whatever she could for peace. Even if that meant joining her brother in Heaven.  
  
  
  
When Kitty Pryde's brother was on his death bed, he had told her something she'd always remember. "Protect life till death." She had been with the X- Men for less then two months, but she knew that Doug had been talking about them. He'd been telling her to stay with the X-Men and protect everyone till she died.  
  
Yet, now it was different. As she packed her bag, she found herself wondering if she was ready and willing to die for the cause. No. The answer rang through her mind over and over. No. No. No! Kitty wasn't ready to die. She turned her wrist around and stared down at the scars from her first try. She had been fourteen. The second time she had used pills and had been fifteen. Now she was sixteen.  
  
*No more trying. I don't want to die anymore. I have something to stay alive for.*  
  
  
  
The sky looked like snow. Erik felt sad because Paige wouldn't see the first snowfall of the season and he knew how much she loved it. He looked out the window in his office and whispered softly. "Protect man kind from harm no matter what. I'm still doing it after 43 years, my friend. No one's getting hurt on my watch."  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
Somewhere in northern Canada  
  
Sept. 2nd,2002  
  
Fuzzy. The world looked fuzzy to him. It was just shapes and colors. Now and then a sound would come but it was always pushed away. He had been laying on that table for three days and he had had enough. He was sleepy, hungry, and all together out of it. To keep his mind occupied, he had taken to staring at the lights above him or at the science crap around him. Sometimes he'd look at the girl next to him.  
  
She to was laying on a table. A tube connected them. Feeding his blood into her. She was surrounded by scientific machines and what not. Wires and tubes were all over her. An IV was in her right arm, tubes her up her nose, wires were in her head, tubes her even down below. Yes, she didn't even have to move to pee.  
  
Her dark brown hair was covering her face and those damned streaks her covering her hazel eyes. Slowly she turned her head to look at him. Her bruises had healed nicely. He was proud of her. She had put up a great fight. She tried to smile, but failed. Instead she whispered his name. "Logan."  
  
He smiled a little. In just saying his name, she had let him know she was okay. She was still with him. And for that small moment, he knew he'd be able to keep going.  
  
end of chapter one 


	2. 573

573  
  
Boston, Mass.  
  
Sept. 3rd,2002  
  
2:49 a.m.  
  
It looked like it might rain when the plane landed the next morning. Emma Frost stood off to the side and waited for Erik and his students. She had taken an earlier fight and had spent the last hour on her cell phone, dealing with her business, Frost Inc. Now, she was ready to go home and take a hot bubble bath before getting her nightly six hours of sleep.  
  
Erik and his students were the last out of the plane. Emma wasn't to shocked to see that the students looked like family. The pretty red headed girl, that was dressed in a beautiful red sweater, was talking quietly with Erik. The cute blond, who was dressed in tight jeans and a purple baby tee, was laughing at something the brown haired boy in the baggy clothes had said. Tagging behind them was a brown haired girl that was all dressed in black.  
  
"Erik!" Emma waved as she walked over.  
  
"Emma, hello." Erik said something to the red head before going over to Emma's. His students followed closely behind him. "I'd like you to meet my students," he pointed to each student as he said their name. "Jean Grey." Jean shook Emma's hand warmly and told Emma how much she enjoyed Frost Inc.'s clothing line. Emma noticed the girl dressed in black rolled her eyes. "Scott Summers." Scott nodded his head and muttered 'hey'. "Paige Guthrie." Paige also shook Emma's hand and told Emma how nice it was to meet her. "And finally, Kitty Pryde." Kitty said something that sounded like 's'up?' but Emma couldn't be sure.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all. We should get going." They all began walking toward the front. "May I ask how your trip was?"  
  
The students exchanged looks. The telepath was interested in seeing just what had happened on the plane.  
  
Paige smiled softly. "It was a great plane ride."  
  
"My favorite part was when Kitty threated to punch that guy." Scott stated.  
  
"And then did." Jean finished.  
  
Kitty shrugged and said in a voice that let Emma know she was a girl that would never feel bad about doing something she felt was right. A skill that would come in handy. "I warned him. He shouldn't have grabbed the last coke. I said I wanted it."  
  
Erik gave Kitty a stern look. "Thankfully, the man didn't want to press charges. He said he found in endearing."  
  
Emma gave Erik a small look. "What a colorful group you have here,Erik."  
  
"Is your group the same?" Erik asked with a grin.  
  
"I'm sorry to say, they are."  
  
* * *  
  
Hellion House  
  
Sept. 4th,2002  
  
9:31 a.m.  
  
The house in which the Hellions lived was a six story brick home in a rich part of Boston. It had a garden and pool in the back, a large iron fence that surrounded the place, and a little brick path leading up to the wooden door.  
  
After five and a half hours of sleep, Scott and Paige were wide-awake. They found their way to the kitchen and walked in. It was normal sized and was black and white. A large oak table was in the middle of the kitchen. Truthfully, Paige found it very funny that the only thing of color in the kitchen was the rose colored windows.  
  
Someone was sitting in at the kitchen table, eating some breakfast. It was a man with sliver hair and the clearest blue eyes. He was tall, thin, and dressed in baggy pants and a baggy blue shirt. He looked to be in about twenty-one and Paige thought he was the most handsome man she had ever seen.  
  
"Hey." Paige said as she sat down at the table. "Ah'm Paige and this is Scott."  
  
"Pietro Maximoff." Paige and Scott were both sure that he had said two names, but it had came out sounding like one. The boy talked faster then anything. "I made breakfast. Eggs. They're in the microwave."  
  
Scott went and got the plate out of the microwave. Pietro had made a about six eggs into one very large one. He found a knife and began to cut it back into six parts. Meanwhile, Paige was talking to Pietro.  
  
"So, why the Hellions? Mr. L told us that you guys are like the bodyguards to the Hellfire Club, which is a group of really rich people. You don't seem-"  
  
"Money." Pietro looked up at Paige for the first time. "I need money. Plus, Emma has ways of getting people to do what she wants."  
  
"Oh," Paige looked down at the table as Scott put a plate full of eggs in front of her. "you and Emma are a couple?"  
  
He made a face. "Nah, well, we're a couple of mutants,but other then that, nope. She's old; she's 30. That's like nine years. I meant that she offered money and I needed money. Plus," he waved his arms around. "she said I could live here! Who wouldn't want to live here?"  
  
"I don't." Kitty's voice spoke up from the doorway. Unlike Paige and Scott, Kitty hadn't bothered to get dressed yet; however, her piercing were in and as always her hair was in her face. She directed the next two sentences at Scott. "Had a nightmare last night, you know the one. Fell through the bed and floor and ended up in some room with a lot of ugly chairs and sofa that looked liked the curtains at my Bubbe Hannah's house." She looked at Pietro next. "Then, I got lost on the way back to the room and then lost this morning."  
  
"You feel into the drawing room." Pietro explained. He got up and before anyone could blink he was standing next to Kitty. "Emma likes having a whole room for drawing." He put a hand on Kitty's shoulder. "Hello there, I'm Pietro Maximoff. I'm single, willing, and able." He winked.  
  
Kitty looked at Paige and Scott. Paige looked downfallen and upset. Scott was, as always unreadable. Kitty phased through Pietro and joined her classmates at the table. "Uh-huh,Kitty."  
  
"Two words, Pietro," Scott told the older guy before taking a sip of his juice. "Jail and bait."  
  
"I can wait." He winked again and walked out of the room.  
  
Kitty stole Scott's juice. "And I thought you people were strange."  
  
"Well, I don't think it's going to get any stranger."  
  
Kitty took a gulp of the juice. She shook her head sadly and handed it back to Scott. Paige looked after Pietro.  
  
* * *  
  
The darkness was nearly unbearable. To Jean it felt like she was in the middle of a dark night. She could feel others with her, but she couldn't tell where they were. Jean began to wish she had paid more attion to Erik's teachings. Then, the room lit up.  
  
The room was large and its walls were made of steal. On one side of the room was another incased room. Jean could tell something was going on in there, but she couldn't tell what. One the other side of the room, weapons were stored in cages and cabinets. She couldn't even begin to name all the weapons. In the middle, was a large pit, filled with science equipment and tables. To get to it you had to go down thirty steal steps.  
  
Jean took a chance and went down to the pit. Two people were strapped to two different tables. The older, male one appeared to be sleeping. His eyes were closed and he was breathing at an even rate. The girl was awake. The streaks in her hair covered her eyes, but Jean could tell she was awake and watching her.  
  
"How did I get here?" Jean asked the girl. "I...I was in Boston. I was asleep. What am I doing here?"  
  
The girl's face suddenly turned to Jean. "They're hurting us." The voice wasn't female or male. It was strange and seemed to echo all around the strange room.  
  
Jean moved toward the girl. "What? I don't- where are you? Who's-" Jean didn't get to ask anymore questions. The place went black.  
  
  
  
Jean shot up in bed, she was full of sweat and gasping for air. It had all been some kind of dream. Some awful nightmare. No, some part of it had been real. Jean just knew she had seen that place, those people. She looked over at the clock. 10:09 a.m.  
  
Quickly, Jean jumped out of bed. She didn't even bother to put a robe on, she just ran downstairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Scott, Paige, and Kitty were all enjoying a breakfast of eggs and milk or juice when Jean came rushing into the kitchen. Her eyes had dark circles under them, her hair looked like a rat's nest on top of her head, and her robe was hanging loose on her body. She really did not look like the Jean they all knew.  
  
"Jeanie, are you okay?" Paige questioned, the concern clear in her voice.  
  
"No," her voice sounded scared and shaky. "I had this dream. Or not a dream. There was this place, this lab place and these people. The girl, she said 'They're hurting us.' I don't know what to make of it."  
  
"It was cheese." Scott said. All three girls looked over at Scott. All of their faces saying âE~what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about?âE "Cheese. Did you eat any before bed?"  
  
"No!" She hadn't meant for the reply to come out so angry, but it had.  
  
"Yeah, Scott." Kitty hit him on the arm. "This was not a crazy cheese dream. The cheese does not wear her, she wears the cheese." This time everyone gave her the 'what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about?' look. Kitty looked around, before lowering herself and crossing her arms over her chest. "Jeez, watch Buffy sometime."  
  
Jean rolled her eyes and looked between Scott and Paige. "Seriously, what do you guys think?"  
  
"I think that dream wasn't a real dream. It had something to do with your powers." Paige spoke up. "You should talk to Mr. L and Ms. Frost, they'll know what to do."  
  
Scott looked at Kitty, who wasn't looking at the group anymore. For a split second he wondered if she thought that cocky Pietro was cute. Pushing it out of his head, he stood up. "I'll take you."  
  
This made Jean smile for the first time that day. "Thanks, Scott." She took his wrist and led him out the door.  
  
Paige sighed. "Even when she's in danger, she's all about Scott." Kitty stopped sulking and shrugged. "You don't care?"  
  
"Why would I?" Anger. "It's their twisted and sick 'ship." She stood and began to phase through the floor. "I think I'm going to just drop out. Later."  
  
Paige looked around the empty kitchen and muttered. "They couldn't leave the musical chairs game at home?"   
  
* * *  
  
The desk fan blew softly, giving Emma's office a nice breeze. Emma and Erik had decided to get together and talk about the Mutants Act and the oncoming sentinels, the night before. And for the last three hours, those had been the only topics that were discussed.  
  
Both team leaders had decided to split the teams up for the next month. Emma would take some of the children to Congress to try and get them not to pass the Act. Erik would take the rest back to New York to train them, so they'd be ready when the sentinels showed up. Then, in early October the two teams would reunit and they would all go on training. Meanwhile, Erik and Emma would look for other mutants to join the cause while finding safe places for mutants to hide. As for Emma and the Hellions' job with the Hellfire Club? Emma explained to Erik that the Club might be able to show the public that mutants weren't monsters.   
  
Now, all they had left to do was decide which child went with which adult. They started with the X-Men.  
  
"Jean Grey would be excellent in Congress," Emma stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "she reminds me of a young me."  
  
"Yes, Jean has a way with people. I also agree that she'd be most useful in Congress. And while she is with you, maybe you'll have better luck training her in her telepathic gift then I have?"  
  
Emma smiled softly. "You flatter me,Erik." She cleared her throat. "Scott Summers? Would he also be useful to us in Congress?"  
  
Erik forcefully shook his head 'no'. "Scott is the opposite of Jean. That young man is going to make a very strong leader, but he is not a strong people person. However, Paige Guthrie should go with you. She's the All- American girl that just happens to be a mutant. She'll be perfect." Emma nodded and wrote Paige and Jean's names on a piece of yellow notebook paper. "Kitty should stay with me. I don't think she'd be right in Congress and her control over her powers could use some work." Emma nodded, she agreed that Kitty didn't look like the type of person that would chance the minds of Congress.  
  
"I guess that leaves my Hellions. You haven't met them yet, so I suppose I have to decide whom they should go with." She drew little circles on the paper as she thought. "Half of my team is not here at the moment, but the half that is here should go with you. His name is Pietro Maximoff, maybe the fastest man alive, though a bit cocky, but I guess you can-" Emma trailed off. The look on Erik's face was a mix of sadness, angst, and darkness. "Erik?"  
  
He blinked a couple of times. "Is something wrong, Emma?"  
  
With a sigh that was a mix of relief and annoyance, Emma answered. "No, everything is as it should be. By the way, two of your students are about to come bursting in here with something they seem to think is very important."  
  
"Mr. Lehnsherr! Ms. Frost!" Jean's voice cried as she came rushing into the office. "We need to talk, now!"  
  
Scott walked slowing after Jean. "Yeah,"  
  
Erik turned in his chair, so he could face the two of them. "What is it Jean? Ms. Frost and I were in the middle of a very important meeting."  
  
Jean blushed, but she told him what she had to. "I had a dream or a vision or I got a telepathic message, I'm not sure." Emma leaned forward in her chair. "It was a lab and people. A girl told me that they are hurting us. I know it wasn't a dream."  
  
"You believe someone was trying to give you some kind of message?" Emma questioned. Jean nodded. "Interesting. You are either a very powerful telepath or a very powerful person is trying to get your attention." She tapped a well-polished finger on her oak table. "However, I'm not sure. This could have been a dream formed by a powerful telepathic mind. A nightmare, perhaps?"  
  
Jean made a face. How could Emma say such a thing? Couldn't she see it was not a dream?  
  
Erik turned back to Emma. "I'm sorry to say, I disagree. I don't think this was a dream." He turned back to Jean and Scott. "Jean, we will talk about whatever you after the meeting. I'm sorry to have to say this but, it seems mutant kind is not as safe as I wanted to believe."  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere in Northern Canada  
  
Sept. 4th, 2002  
  
10:45 a.m.  
  
It had worked. The girl was sure it had worked. The third most powerful telepath on the plant had been connected. If she weren't strapped to a table with all kinds of tubes and wires attached to her, she would have jumped for joy. She would have shouted at the top of her lungs. "I did it! I am the greatest human mind to ever live! I'm the Queen of the world!"  
  
She looked over at the guy next to her. At Logan. Her friend. Her teacher. Her protector. He smiled at her. But, just as quickly as the smile appeared, it went away. The girl looked, as best she could, at the other side of her. Guards.  
  
If she could have moved, she would have ran.  
  
One of the guards made the order and the other five guards unstrapped her and took everything off and out. They lifted her up, all of them making a point to bump into her naked body. To "get a feel of the goods" as they called it. She was moved to another table and again strapped down. They put things on her forehead, stomach, legs, and arms.  
  
She turned her head and looked at Logan. Her voice was scared, terror running through her. "Logan?!"  
  
Logan couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes. "It's okay, darlin'. It's going to be okay."  
  
The guards laughed as they turned the machine on. Only God knows how many walts they put into her body. Her body jolted up and down. And for the rest of his life, Logan would remember how her streaks fried and the disgusting smell of smoking flesh.  
  
* * *  
  
Boston, Mass.  
  
Sept. 4th, 2002  
  
7:30 p.m.  
  
Hellion House  
  
Emma had left early that evening. She had told everyone that she had a meeting with the other board members of Frost Inc. and not to wait up. Pietro knew this meant, she planned on going home with one of the board members. So, it was up to him to entertain his guests.  
  
He had asked Erik if there was anything he wanted to eat, but Erik had shook his head and told Jean and Scott to follow him upstairs. So, that left Pietro with Paige and Kitty. After asking them what they wanted to eat, it was decided on a vote of three to none that pizza was the main course on the menu.  
  
The three of them sat around the kitchen table, eating the cheese/veggie/bacon pizza. Pietro picked a slice of bacon pizza up and stuffed half of it into his mouth. Paige picked tiny pieces of cheese of her slice and ate them one at a time. Kitty cut her veggie slice up into smaller pieces and ate them with a fork. They were just happy to be there; to enjoy the company of two other people.  
  
"She's really going to go home and have hot, crazy, monkey, sex with a guy from her board?" Kitty couldn't believe it. Sure, Emma seemed way to sugary sweet and all, but she didn't seem like a whore.  
  
Pietro nodded as he stuffed another slice down. He was done chewing it before he even opened his mouth. "Yep." He got an inspired look on his face. "But, it may not be a guy."  
  
"You sayin' she plays on both sides? Or just the other side?" Paige moved her hand from side to side to further her point.  
  
"I'd say, she's the type of woman that likes to have a good time. Doesn't matter with whom."  
  
Paige and Kitty exchanged a look. Kitty spoke first and Paige followed. "She strikes me as the type that marries old men for money." Paige shook her head. "Nah, she's more the type of woman that was once in love, but the man she loved was poor, so they could never be together."  
  
Pietro grinned. "You've read one to many romance novels,Paige." He paused. "What about Erik? What's his love life like?"  
  
"Has none." Kitty answered. "He's a 66 year old widower, who's spent over 40 years trying to do something his dead friend would have done if he hadn't died."  
  
"It's very sad." Paige stated softly. "He really loved his wife, Ah can tell." She looked at the other kids. "He does have four children, but he never talks about them. I saw a Christmas card from his oldest daughter once. She lives in Dallas."  
  
"Sounds to me like his kids don't really care about him." Pietro said. He picked up another slice of pizza. "At least he has you guys."  
  
Kitty shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. He just wants what's best for us."  
  
* * *  
  
Erik, Scott, and Jean sat around Erik's bedroom. Scott and Jean on the edge of Erik's bed and Erik in a chair across from them. They had all skipped dinner in order to discuss what Jean had seen in her "dream".  
  
"Jean," Erik leaned forward and locked eyes with her. "I'd like you to do something for me. While youâEre with Ms. Frost in D.C., I'd like you too try and get in touch with whoever sent you that vision of that place. Don't tell Ms.Frost about what youâEre doing. Report only to me."  
  
"You don't think we can trust Emma and Pietro and the other Hellions?" Scott asked.  
  
"I know that Emma wants to help other mutants; however, I'm not sure we can trust her 100%, yet. I'll let you know." He turned back to Jean. "Now, what do you say, Jean? Will you try?"  
  
Jean wasn't looking at Erik or Scott. She was looking at her shoes. "I...I don't know if I can." She looked up. "And even if I can, I don't know if I want to. It was scary and gave me this awful feeling all up and down my spine."  
  
Erik and Scott sat in silence for a couple of seconds. Slowly, Scott put a hand on Jean's shoulder. "You can do it. You have to, Jean."  
  
Jean nodded slowly. "I'll do it."  
  
* * *  
  
Boston, Mass.  
  
Sept. 5th, 2002  
  
12:30 a.m.  
  
Hellion House  
  
Pietro's bedroom was the smallest in the house. Emma had once told him that his bedroom was supposed to be a large walk-in storage area, but Pietro liked how it was out of the way. So, he knocked a bit of the wall out and put a window, and made it his home. His attion was on the late night horror movie, but he still heard the door slowly open.  
  
She stepped into the dark room and went straight to the edge of his bed and sat down. She was dressed in a slip that was red. Her feet were bare and he couldn't help but wonder if she was cold. The white streak in her hair was tuck behind an ear, but it kept falling out.  
  
Pietro put his television on mute. He turned his neck to look up at her. "Where've you been. for three days? Emma's pissed." He sounded amused but also a little worried.  
  
She shook her head slightly. "Ah couldn' help it. Someone wanted ta go..." she shook her head again. "Ah forge' where. We wen'. Don't matter."  
  
"Rogue." He stood up, like he was going to take her somewhere.  
  
"Don't worry." She smiled sadly. "Ah'm okay."  
  
He gave her a look. "Rogue, I have to worry about you. What else are best friends for?"  
  
Rogue laughed, a loud and pure laugh. She shoved Pietro lightly. "youâEre so corny!"  
  
Pietro grinned. "That's why you love me! That and my sexy body." He began rubbing his hands up and down his body. "I'm too sexy for my shirt," slowly, (well, slowly for him) he began to take off his shirt.  
  
Rogue screamed/giggled and threw a pillow at him. "Stop! Ah'll go blind!"  
  
Pietro scoffed. He moved over to her and pulled her off the bed. They two mutants began to wrestle and ended up back on the bed. They laughed, giggling so much their stomachs hurt. They rolled over on the tv remote and froze. Was what they were hearing real? They both turned to look at the screen.  
  
  
  
The tv reporter's brown hair was flying around her face. The scene was New York City in front of a large manhole. The reporter began to speak. "Thirty- two individuals, believed to be what the world of science has dubbed "mutants", super powered humans, are dead. The mutants are being called Morlocks, and they were living in the large tunnels and sewers of New York City. Thirteen others are in serious condition and are being taken to an undisclosed area."  
  
Rogue and Pietro exchanged a worried glance. Mutants were known about, but most people thought of them as un urban legal, now everyone would know that mutants were around them.  
  
The two of them watched as a large, white, fur-covered man was carried out of the sewers.  
  
The newscaster went on, "Police were called in after someone saw people, are what looked like people, curling out of the manholes in the area. Reports also claim that loud noises could be heard for blocks and that many of these Morlocks may have gotten out before police and ambulances arrived. We'll have more on this story in a moment."  
  
Rogue turned to Pietro. "Emma?"  
  
He nodded. "Emma."  
  
They got up and started for the door. "Pietro, do you think there are others like that out there?" Rogue softly asked. Pietro took his hand in hers. "God, I hope not, Strips."  
  
* * *  
  
Los Angles, California  
  
Sept. 5th, 2002  
  
12:45 a.m.  
  
The reality is they are everywhere. They are all around us.  
  
The street was empty, save for a few stray pieces of paper. A sewer cover, in the middle of the street, was moved to one side. A blue, fuzzy, hand held it open and a pair of yellow demonic eyes looked out.  
  
end of chapter 2 


	3. Lost Morlocks

Lost Morlocks  
  
If you've read the papers lately, you'll know that the world it is a changin'. The newspapers say that only 5% of American born mutants live to see their 20th birthday. The other 95% are killed my mobs, other mutants, or themselves.  
  
There are some mutants that want to heroes, the next civil rights leaders, or terrorist. That's fine by most. But there are some mutants that just want to stay alive. These mutants just want to see 20.  
  
Some of these mutants live underground; they live in sewers and tunnels. People call them Morlocks. They say these people are monsters. Others say they are just an urban legend. Truth is, they are more then just an urban legend, less then the horrific monsters America proclaims them to be.  
  
Los Angeles, California  
  
Sept. 5th, 2002  
  
9:45 a.m.  
  
Twenty years old, Jonothon "Jono" Starsmore had come to L.A. to be a star. He had always planned to be a rock star. Sadly, things change. His powers kicked in and he became a mutant. He never talks about it; but everyone can hear the sadness in his music.  
  
Jono stood in front of a church that fall morning. The bottom half of his face and upper part of his chest was covered by a leather scarf. His duster blew lighting in the wind, and he wrapped it closer around him. He couldn't speak to the people passing, so he used his telepathic powers. "Please, spare a dollar or two." He was begging for money and he really hated it. He watched, from the corner of his right eye, as someone came to stand beside him.  
  
It was another man, slightly older then him. He was dressed in a long, brown, coat, hat, gloves, and dark sunglasses. Jono could see the person under all of those cloths was burning up in the ninety-degree heat. "Yes, after all you are going before God and his home."  
  
"Kurt!" Jono punched the older mutant in the side. "No one wants to hear about God. It just makes them feel all sinful and dirty."  
  
Kurt shrugged. "I'm just trying something new,Jono. We need the money; she's not getting any better."  
  
  
  
Somewhere along the line the world had begun not to make sense. It was as if everything bleed into each other. And she began to get confused. She began to remember everything that had happened and somethings she was sure had never happened. But there were something's she knew as true. One was that the blue fuzzy one, Kurt and the man with half a face, Jono cared about her.  
  
That was why they had left her and Penance in the alley. The two of them could become even more broken if they were allowed around people. So the two of them sat and waited for Kurt and Jono to come and get them.  
  
Penance, dressed from head to toe in black leather, because no one wants to touch rose colored razors, sat behind two dumpers. She carefully moves a shiny red apple between her hands. Every now and then she'd take the apple to her lips and softly press it against them.  
  
And she, Cordelia Frost, dressed in men's cloths that were to big for her, sat on top of a bunch of wooden boxes. She looked out the ally and across the street. And with the look of a scientist about her, she watched the fuzzy one and the one with half a face. The, she looked at Penance, who paid her no mind and just took a bite of her apple.  
  
Cordelia looked at Penance, then down at the ground. Her whole body retracted, she groaned softly and then she vomited all over the ground.  
  
  
  
9:50 a.m.  
  
Jono and Kurt returned the the alley and wished they hadn't. It stuck of vomit. Penance went over to them and knelted beside Kurt. He patted the fifteen-year-old mutant's head and smiled down at her. "I take it Cordelia became ill?" He asked the mute girl. Her strange eyes looked up at him and it looked like she nodded. "Great."  
  
He and Jono looked over at Cordelia. She had curled herself into a tight ball and she had pushed herself all the way against the wall. Dried tears were on the part of her face they could see. Jono and Kurt shared a glance. Jono nodded a bit and went over the the younger girl, not caring that he had to step in her vomit.  
  
Jono bent down so he could be eye level with her. He put and hand on her face and forced her to look at him. "Luv, what's wrong?" She looked at him through her long, dirty, hair. Jono turned back to Kurt and Penance. "She seems to be upset because she thought she was better and now she's vomited all over." The British mutant turned back to Cordelia. "No one blames you for that. YouâEre sick and now we have twenty dollars and ten cents. That means we can help you." He took her arm and half dragged/half picked her up. He took her hand in his. "It's okay. It's going to be okay now."  
  
"Yeah," Kurt added thoughtfully. "nothings going to happen to you now, Cordelia."  
  
* * *  
  
Boston, Mass  
  
Sept. 5th, 2002  
  
9:52 a.m.  
  
Hellion House-Emma Frost's Office  
  
Emma slammed her right fist down on her desk. "I cannot believe we let this happen! Mutants hiding and being killed! How could no one help them? It's," she lowered her head, not wanting to let Erik see the tears forming in her cold blue yes. "it's not right. How could this happen?"  
  
"Emma." Erik spoke softly. He leaned across the desk and put a hand on hers. He used his other hand to lift her head up. "I promise you, we'll be there next time. No more mutants will be killed that I promise you." Emma sniffed a little and nodded. "That a girl. We must stay strong. Nothing can get us down if we are to win this war."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hellion Library:  
  
The library was by far the least used room in the Hellion house. Kitty was sure no one had used the large room in years. Which made it the perfect place for her to be. It seemed like she was avoiding everyone that lived or was staying there for one reason or another.  
  
She felt at peace at the table in the back of the room. Her headphones were on her head and the sounds of the latest Blink 182 CD filled her ears, and a pad of paper and a college level trigonometry book in front of her. She scratched notes, page numbers, and a few problems onto the paper using her green pen. Yes, Kitty was at peace.  
  
At least she was, till Scott sat beside her. "Hey." He watched her turn down the volume and take the headphones off. He thought she'd look over at him, only she didn't.  
  
"Busy." She told him, sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
Scott looked down at the book, partly for something to do and partly to make sure she wasn't lying to him. "Erik didn't give you trig. work before we left."  
  
Kitty shrugged and kept working. "I do it for fun. Stick around, I'm going to get wild with calculus, it should be a party." she turned a page.  
  
Scott reached over and took the pen for Kitty. She looked up at him and he spoke fast. "You've been avoiding me the last two days, you know that?"  
  
"Give me back my pen, Summers." He grinned and stuck the pen into his pants pocket, daring her through his sunglasses to go after it. Kitty let out an exhausted sigh. She turned her body to face him. "I haven't been avoiding you. I've been busy; we both have. Plus, I wanted to give you sometime to talk to Jean and work things out. You know, because of the fight and all."  
  
"We've talked." Scott turned his body to Kitty. "She's going to try and connect whoever sent her that dream."  
  
"Fun." Kitty stated sarcastically. "Why should I care?"  
  
Scott shrugged in the way only he could. That half shrug, half body slouch move. "Shouldn't. Just keeping you informed." Kitty nodded. "You sad?" Where had that come from? He wasn't sure, but it was out there now. She had to answer him.  
  
Kitty raised her pierced eyebrow, clearly confused. "What about?"  
  
"Pietro going to D.C.?" He tried to make it sound calm and "no big" like everything else he said. Only, he knew it didn't. He knew that for maybe one of the first times there was an emotion in his voice.  
  
"Nah," Kitty paused to let in sink in. "Paige is happy, though. She's got this huge crush on him. I tried to tell her he'd be bad in bed, because he's like the fastest guy alive. Only, she didn't believe me."  
  
Scott dug into his pocket and pulled out the pen. He handed to Kitty. "Good. Lay." Without another word, he stood up and walked away.  
  
Kitty put her headphones back on and turned them up. She nearly smiled as she went back to work.  
  
* * *   
  
Los Angeles, California  
  
Sept. 5th, 2002  
  
11:17 a.m.  
  
Jono held Cordelia's hand tightly as they walked back into the alley that was between the free clinic for the homeless and a Wendy's. The doctor had seen Cordelia fifteen minutes before and it turned out that she had the flu. Thankfully, it was just the flu.  
  
Kurt and Penance were waiting for them. Kurt had taken off his coat and took out his long tail for his pants. The blue fur on his arms was a bit patted from being under a coat for the better part of two days. Penance sat beside him, a new apple in her hands. Penance was watching everything and Jono thought she'd run at any second, only he knew better.  
  
"So, how'd it go?"  
  
"Just the flu." Jono looked at Cordelia, who was staring out into the streets. He walked over to Kurt and sat next to his best friend. "But I take it you mean how'd she act, right mate? She screamed, cussed, hid under a table, bit, pulled, kicked, and hit."  
  
Kurt laughed. "So, she was better behaved then last time?"  
  
"Yeah, she's really-"  
  
  
  
The world had stopped. Cordelia was sure it was still going on around her, but for her it had stopped. She watched ten men, all dressed like they were headed for some game walk across the street and into a bar.  
  
She stared at the men. There was something different, wonderful, and deadly about them. Slowly, she began to move out of the ally. "Weapons." She whispered the word softly, as if it were a secret that must be kept.  
  
Jono suddenly noticed, shot up, and reached out gently. He took her sleeve and pulled her back into the safety of the alleyway. Cordelia turned her neck to look at him and his eyes gave her an answer she wasn't looking for. 'No, you can't go see them.' She shook her head, clearly confused again. "Weapons." She whispered, trying to explain. Jono ignored her. He led her back into the alley.  
  
* * *   
  
Los Angeles, California  
  
Sept 5th, 2002  
  
5:45 p.m.  
  
The Morlocks Tunnels  
  
Kurt made it a point to make sure he and the three younger Morlocks had at least two meals a day. He usually only fulfilled half his promise and even then it wasn't very good. But, that day they had made it big. After, buying Cordelia's nighttime flu and cold medicine, they had some money left over. And with that money they had been able to buy two burgers for each of them.  
  
The four Morlocks sat on wooden boxes around a fire they had made in a trashcan. They were in their abandoned subway tunnel, their usual eating and sleeping area. Kurt laid Penance's burgers and drink on her lap. She picked up a burger and took a small bite. She looked at the others and seemed to grin. Jono, meanwhile, was having no such luck with Cordelia.  
  
"Come on, pet. You have to eat." He put the burger in her hands.  
  
She put it back in his. "I don't want it."  
  
"It taste good, Cordelia." Kurt chimed in with a grin. He took a big bite and smiled even more. "Very yummy in my tummy." He gave Cordelia a look, daring her not to try it.  
  
"Don't want it."  
  
Kurt shook his head. "The girl has no taste." Cordelia cocked her head to one side to stare at him. Penance put down her meal. And Jono turned to Kurt. Kurt had their attention and he couldn't have been happier. "Don't be sad. I'll teach you about taste." He pointed to himself. "Me, I'm taste. No one can say no to this blue face." Kurt then pointed to Jono. "He, not so much." Jono would have made a face, if he had one. "Let's review. Kurt Wargner is tasteful. Jono Starsmore is not. Get it?" He smiled playfully.  
  
Cordelia looked pasted Kurt and into the blackness of the tunnels. Something deadly and wonderful was coming toward the,. For a moment she didn't know hat it was. But, then something flashed in her mind. Weapons. She screamed, though she really didn't scream for long.  
  
  
  
The ten men that Cordelia had seen in normal cloths, were now dressed in some form of army outfits. The outfits were green, gray, and brown. Each man had a gas mask on and a stun gun on his back. They walked quickly and quietly through the tunnels.  
  
They came into the Morlocks's home tunnel from three sides. Three on the left, five on the right, and two across. Each soldier had a capsule in one hand and a gun of some kind in the other. They took aim. Without thinking, Kurt and Jono formed a tight line, putting themselves between the soldiers and the girls.  
  
One of the soldiers spoke. "Stand down, mutants and no one will be hurt."  
  
Cordelia and Penance's pressed themselves, either caring that Cordelia was being cut. Jono put a hand on his scarf and waited for Kurt to tell them what to do. Kurt's yellow eyes flashed with angry. No one was hurting his family.  
  
"Jono, think you could do a number seventeen while I do a number four? I think Penny knows to do a number six." It was hardly more then a whisper and Kurt was scared that Jono and Penny hadn't heard him. But then Kurt saw Penance get into a running position and Jono take his scarf off. That's when the battle started.  
  
Penance took off running, full speed at the two soldiers,which were across from them. The soldiers tossed their capsules to the ground and the tunnels filled with smoke. Penance took off down the tunnels. Cordelia began to whimper. Kurt teleported behind the soldiers on the right, he knocked two of their heads together. It was then that Kurt knew these guys didn't know what to do when the mutants fought back. The smoke had been meant to confuse them, but it was confusing the soldiers much more. Put that together with the blasts that were coming from Jono, and things were really confusing for everyone.  
  
One of the soldiers grabbed Kurt and shot something into his arm. Kurt put a hand on his shoulder and screamed. He could hear Cordelia screaming. Quickly, Kurt teleported to her. Two soldiers had her by the arms, and even though she was kicking them, they were too strong. He grabbed he leg and teleported her to another side of the tunnels. "JONO!" Kurt screamed out for his friend. There was a second and then....  
  
Kurt teleported to Jono, took his hand. And the three of them were gone in a bunch of blue smoke.  
  
* * *  
  
A Beach Somewhere in L.A.  
  
Sept. 5th, 2002  
  
6:39 p.m.  
  
The wind whistled through the trees. Penance half stood/ half leaned in the middle of a patch of large stones and rocks. She watched everything with fearful eyes; looking right and then left every three seconds. She looked up to watch as Jono jumped down to join her. Cordelia was next and finally Kurt. All of them looked the worst for wear.  
  
Penance slowly went over to them. She put her hands around Jono's right leg, her way of telling him she was glad he was alive. "You remembered the spot, Penny. Thank God. We were all scared you won't." He looked at Kurt and Cordelia. "We should try and find a safe and warm place to sleep."  
  
Kurt, who had leaned himself against a rock, nodded. "Agree. There are some caves around here. Not very dry, but safe and warm. Plus, it's better then killed by the man." The others agreed and they slowly made their way to a cave.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Los Angeles, California  
  
Sept. 5th, 2002  
  
6:42 p.m.  
  
Above the Morlock Tunnels  
  
The Morlock killing had been a bust. They really hadn't thought they'd only be four mutants who'd have a plan for fighting back. But, it was okay. The soldiers had climbed out of the tunnels and gotten back into the van.  
  
Thomas, a 20 something private, handed a black cell phone to Hover, a 50 something General. "Sir, the four targets got away." Hover said into the phone. There was a pause. "But, sir one or two were injected."  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere in Northern Canada  
  
Sept. 5th, 2002  
  
6:43 p.m. (LA time)  
  
Weapon X Base  
  
The man known as Track to his troops smiled. "Good. We'll see you back at base." He hung up and looked across the office. "One or two were injected with your new virus, sir."  
  
The other man, if that's what you could call him, smiled a sinister smile. "Wonderful. Have the children brought to my lab." He turned and walked out of the room. 


	4. Beaten Down

****

Beaten Down  
  
**Somewhere in Northern Canada  
Weapon X Base  
Sept. 6st, 2002  
5:56 p.m.**  
  
Twenty-one year old Remy LeBeau sat on his bunk and stared at the black wall in front of him. He hadn't moved for the last ten hours and he didn't plan to. He won't move till he knew she was okay, or at least alive. He had watched them carry her in. Looking bruised, cut, and dead. Her hair was fried and her skin smelt burnt. The guards had dumped her in the cell and then disappeared. "Duo." He whispered softly.   
  
"I'm alive." It wasn't really loud, but it was her voice. Low, and cracked. Damnit, they had done it again, she had been electrocuted.   
  
Remy walked over to the wall and put a hand on the thin wall. Through the wall, he could feel Duo's small hand. "You've been asleep f'r nearly a day, heart."  
  
"Yes, I know. Now, if I can go a few hours without being hurt-I'll be okay." Her hand fell by her side.   
  
From across Remy's cell, someone started muttering things. Remy turned and looked through his red energy bars and into the cell across from him. A figure was curled into a ball in the far corner. "Three is a prime number. It's an important number. Very important. Three goes into the house of three and always comes out one." It was the voice of a child, no more then seventeen or so. "Five is a prime number. It's an important number-" The girl continued counting off prime numbers.   
  
Remy whispered to the girl across the cell. "It's okay, Hall. Sh....Logan'll be back soon." Hall ignored him and went on counting. Remy groaned and turned back to the wall. "Where do you thank he is, heart?"  
  
Duo chuckled softly. "Oh, just hanging out."  
  
  
  
  
Logan was floating in a sea of green water. The oxygen mask covering his face always bugged him, but at least they let him breath. Wires were inside his head and they were these strange things on his naked body. He watched the scientist in the pit. They moved around, stopping to look over information that was coming over computer screens.  
  
The man they called Trask entered and walked over to the scientist that was in charge of pressure in the tank. "Apply more pressure." The young scientist gave Trask a look, the look they always gave him when he told them to do something that could kill the mutants. "Just do it." The pressure went up. Logan screamed.  
  
  
**Washington, D.C.  
Hotel Suite  
Sept. 6st,2002  
5:56 p.m. **  
  
Jean, Paige, and Pietro sat around the hotel suite Emma had gotten for them. Emma had gone off to God knows where and lift the three teens alone. Paige and Pietro sat on the floor, by the oak coffee table and played a game of sevens. Jean, sat on the bed by them and stared off into space.   
  
"She's been at that for the last three hours." Pietro whispered.   
  
Paige looked over at Jean. "She's trying to connect. She's trying to find the person that sent her the vision."  
  
"Sounds like a waste of time to me."  
  
Jean glared at Pietro. "It is not a waste of time, speedy." She sighed softly. "I can't do this anymore." She slid down onto the floor. "I'm not getting anything." Jean floated herself over to the table.  
  
"Doesn't matter. Play a game of cards with us. Those people aren't going anywhere."   
  
  
**Weapon X Base  
Sept. 6st, 2002  
6:09 p.m.**  
  
Logan sat cross-legged on his bed. He took a pen he had stolen from the pit, out of his pants pocket and began to write in a little brown notebook. "Sept. 6st, 2002. Fifteen years."  
  
Remy sat against the wall that separated his and Duo's cells. He listened to Hall mutter things in her cell as he went over his checklist. It was the same thing every night for the last five years. He had to go over in it order to know that he was still him. *Your name is Remy Jean Luc LeBeau. You are twenty-one. You have a mother and a father and an older brother and a younger sister. Your birthday is Dec. 29th. You like fried catfish. You like classic rock. You love Hall and Logan and Duo. You're a man no matter what they tell you.* He put his head against the wall.  
  
Duo lay in her bed. She put her hand on the spot where Remy's head was on the other side of the wall. "Goodnight, Remy." She closed her hazel colored eyes and slept.  
  
Hall had wrapped herself in her thin, brown, blanket, and had curled herself up in a ball on her bed. As she often did, she muttered things to herself. "We're being punished. God's punishing us. We're wrong and evil. No one's supposed to be like God and we are."  
  
Logan looked at the wall that separated his and Hall's cell. "Shut-up, kid."  
  
"Sh, chere." Remy agreed.   
  
Hall softly began to cry.   
  
Logan groaned and rolled his eyes heavenward. "Look, it'll be okay, kid." Hall continued to cry.  
  
"Hey, Hall how many Weapon X guards does it take to screw? None, they never do." Remy laughed at his own joke.  
  
"LeBeau, that's the stupidest joke I've ever had the misfortune of hearing." Logan gruffly stated.Hall laughed softy.  
  
Remy smiled a bit. "I know."  
  
**Weapon X Base  
Sept. 6st, 2002  
7:00 p.m.**  
  
The mutants of Weapon X always got three meals a day. No one said they were good meals, but they were meals. The first meal was everyday at three in the morning, it was usually some kind of milk or juice and some eggs. The second meal was at ten in the morning and was usually water and sandwiches. The third meal was at seven and usually some kind of soup or meat. Tonight it was soup.   
  
Two guards brought them their dinner and put the trays in through the holes in the engery bars. Hall crawled down from her bed and began to drink the soup from the bowl. Logan picked the tray up and brought it over to his bed. Remy, however, wanted a laugh. He took the led off the tray and looked it over.   
  
"Pardon, I ordered de shrimp, not t' runnin' soup."  
  
Duo sat half way up in bed and a small smile crossed her ruby lips. "Oh no, I ordered the runnin' soup and I got the shrimp. Let's trade, Remy. Guard!"  
  
The youngest guard, a man in his late twenties with light blond hair made a face. "Shut-up and eat."  
  
"Easy for you to say-"  
  
"Your not de one dat had his order give t' de wrong person."  
  
"Remy! Duo! Eat your god damned food and shut the hell up,now!"  
  
Remy and Duo looked down. "Sorry." They muttered at the same time.  
  
The blond guard laughed. "That's right. Listen to your mutant 'daddy.' "  
  
Duo and Remy exchanged a look through the wall. "He's not my daddy. Honey, is he your daddy?" Duo shook her head and sniffed. She answered in a fake, proper, English accent. "I should say not."  
  
The guard made a face. "You things are disgusting."   


Duo looked up at the guard and for the first time that night he could clearly see her face. She had a back eye, cut over her forehead, black and purple bruises on her face, and it looked like her wrist was broken. Plus, her baby blue streaks in her hair were fried and her skin looked...strange. She smiled a sad little smile. "You said you loved me." Remy, Logan, and Hall laughed.   
  
**Weapon X Base  
Sept. 7th, 2002  
5:00 a.m.  
  
**Hall had been put in a mental asylum when she was just eleven years old. For the next four years she stayed there. Then, when she was fifteen she was 'recruited' by the Weapon X program. The head of the program, Trask was interested in her powers, the ability to manifest insanity through the senses. At first she had used them only on herself, driving her insane. Now, she was using them on others and at that moment she was using them on the mutant called Remy LeBeau or Gambit.  
  
Gambit stayed perfectly still. The snow was falling all around him and he wasn't really sure if it was real snow or not. It felt real and tasted real, but then again it could be Hall's way of distracting him. He thumbed a rock between two of his long fingers and waited. And waited....  
  
...and waited. Then...a loud crash from behind him. Remy quickly turned and saw-nothing. *Good job, chere. You getting me all confused.* He thought with a small grin. He looked around and that was when he heard the noise. At first it sounded like he was in a noisy bar and then it sounded like a noisy street during Mardi Gras and then it sounded like he was in the middle of the world and everyone was talking around him. He put his hands on his ears and fell on the ground. The noise was too damn much. "Hall!"  
  
The noise stopped. Everything grew quiet. Remy didn't notice,he was on the ground with his eyes closed and his hands over his ears. Two guards went to him and picked him up by his arms. He opened his red eyes long enough to see the small framed, chestnut haired, girl called Hall being lead out of the trees. She looked around confusion on her face. As always, she had no idea what she had just done.  
  
**Weapon X Base  
Sept. 7th, 2002  
5:05 a.m.**  
  
They had Duo on a bed. She was strapped down and, for one of the first times, she was asleep during surgery. They had been told to open her head and find some way to get rid of her telepathic powers. Trask and his boss did not want a repeat of what had happened a few days earlier.   
  
One of the doctors looked closely at her brain and asked his nurse to make a mental note. He leaned in and began to cut into her brain tissue.  
  
**Trask's Office  
5:05 a.m.**  


In Trask's office, the man known only as Logan sat across from the man known only as Trask. They were as different from each other as night and day.   
  
Trask was a man in his late 50s, with white hair and clear blue eyes. He was always dressed in a suit that cost hundreds of dollars. Trask carried himself with grace and power. Logan, on the other hand was opposite.   
  
Logan looked to be a man in his late 20s, but was really over a hundred years old. His hair was full and brown and it matched his dark eyes. He was always dressed in army pants and a gray shirt. Logan carried himself with strength and power. He had an attitude that let everyone know he was ready and willing to kill to get what he wanted. Something in his eyes, told people that he had.   
  
Logan folded his arms over his chest and waited for Trask to say something. Trask looked Logan up and down before speaking. "As you know, Mr. Logan, we here at Weapon X have many projects going at the moment. One of which is something called the Legacy Virus. What it will be used for, I cannot tell you." Trask leaned over his desk and whispered. "But, I would like to ask you, Mr. Logan, has May been feeling ill of late?"  
  
Logan's dark eyes narrowed on Trask. It had taken him a moment to remember who May was but when it hit him, well it hit him hard. "You mean Duo." He clicked his tongue. "I guess she's okay. Bit burnt around the edges. Those damn streaks of her are fried, don't think they'll grow right." He knew where Trask was going with it, but he wasn't going to say anything.  
  
"Mr. Logan, your dear friend has been given a large dose of the seventh draft of the Virus. Thankfully, she has a healing factor. May will stay alive longer then most, but-" he trailed off. Trask's eyes gleamed with laugher.  
  
"You saying that Duo's going to die? You saying you put a virus in her?!" Logan jumped over the desk and jumped on Trask. He began to punch Trask.   
  
The guards who had been at the door, rushed to help Trask. Logan turned on them, he claws now out and ready to gut them. One of the guards, Frank Allan, held up a stun gun. He shot and as Logan fell, all he could think about, wonder about, was why Trask had told him about Duo.  
  
  
After the guards had taken Logan away to his cell, Trask got up and dusted himself off. "I told him." He said to the air.  
  
A sinister voice answered from somewhere in the room. "Good. Now, he'll try and find a cure for her by getting her out of the base. This will lead to a wonderful experiment. Can the virus spread from mutant to mutant?"  
  
  
**Weapon X Base  
Sept. 7th, 2002  
5:30 a.m.  
**  
Remy sat on the floor in his cell and watched Logan in his cell. The older man was asleep on his cot. A few minutes earlier, the guards had brought Logan back to the cells.Remy had tried to ask the guards what Logan had done, but they wouldn't say anything about it. They had just walked away, causing Remy to call out and tell them how rude they were. He had laughed about it, just to keep things light. Just to keep himself from going mad.  
  
In the cell next to Logan, Hall was curled up in her usual corner and saying her usual insane ramblings. "Four is not a prime number. If four go into the house of four, four times and then comes out two."  
  
"Shut-up, kid." Logan whispered harshly. Hall went on ramblings. "No matter what I say, damn kid never shuts her mouth."  
  
Remy grinned. "Logan, yer alive. I feared de worse." There was a mocking tone in his voice and both men knew it. "What happene'?"  
  
Logan groaned loudly and slowly sat up in bed so he could look Remy in the eyes. "Bad news, Cajun. Your 'heart' is about to break and I don't think we'll be able to fix it this time." Remy's eyes narrowed on Logan, he wasn't sure what the older man meant. Logan sighed. "Trask and I had a talk. He told me something, damn I wish he hadn't and I wish I knew why he did." He paused. "He told me that they're working on some kind of virus and that they put it into Duo. It's the seventh draft, so...there's only one thing I can think out to do. Remy, we have to find her a cure and that means we have to get the hell out of these cells and out of this place."  
  
Remy was quiet for a few seconds before he replied. "Why not you?" His voice was harsh. "Why in de hell didn' dey use you, you son o' a bitch?!" He had jumped up and was in front of the bars. "Yer healin' factor is better den hers!"  
  
"Quiet Cajun!" Logan yelled back. Hall began to cry. "You and me both know why they used her. My healing factor would, in all likely hood, get rid of the virus before it could do any real harm. Duo's factor is small, she really just uses it to make sure she doesn't blow up when she blows up stuff." He looked down at his blankets, damning himself for not being able to have the virus instead of Duo. "I think there's only one thing to do. Listen up, Cajun. Hall, you shut-up for a minute and listen."  
  
**Weapon X Base  
Sept. 7th, 2002  
11:02 p.m. **  
  
At night there weren't many guards in the fifty-mile Weapon X building or the surrounding sixty miles of area that the programmed owned. There were just twenty guards on the grounds between the hours of ten at night to two in the morning. Two of them, Ryan Cash and Tad O'Neal carried Duo back to her cell.  
  
She had been in the med lab, resting after her brain surgery. Cash and O'Neal had to carry her between them. Her hair was parted and Logan and Remy could just make out the scar where they had cut her skull open. As O'Neal walked past Logan's cell, Logan grabbed his arm. O'Neal looked surprised. Normally, he or another guard would shoot Logan, but the guards weren't armed.   
  
Cash went to the aid of his fellow guard just as Logan used his claws to cut of O'Neal's right hand. O'Neal screamed and fell into Cash. The blood began to stain Cash's uniform. Duo was dropped to the ground and forgotten by the two guards. They were now worried about Logan.  
  
Logan used O'Neal's hand to open his cell. He put the palm up against the computer screen and the red energy bars disappeared. "I'm not done with you, bud." He told O'Neal. With a strange grin, he pressed the hand on Hall's cell and she stepped out. O'Neal and Cash were too stunned to move.   
  
Hall stared at the two guards and they began to scream. They ran into Logan's cell and hid under the cot. Logan tossed O'Neal's hand to Remy and went into his cell. As Remy opened his cell, he heard two more sicking sounds of metal claw going into skin. Logan came out with two more hands. Hall went over to him. Remy helped Duo stand.  
  
"What the fu-" Duo started, but Logan didn't let her finish.  
  
"We're leaving." Logan said by way of answering. He tossed her a hand, which she caught with a disgusted look. "Here's the plan, I gotta go to the med lab for a couple of things. Remy, you take Hall to the computer room and make damn well sure that the guard in there doesn't sound any alarms. Duo, I want you to go to building B, hall C, door 573. You'll find the stuff we had on us when they brought us in. Get our boxes and one marked 'Victor, C-mutant 3'. We're all going to meet at the entrance to building A in fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes, got it? If your not there, you stay and I think we all know what will happen if we get caught."   
  
There was a moment of silence, each wishing the others a safe journey. Then they all ran their separate ways.  
  
**Weapon X Base  
Med Lab  
Sept. 7th, 2002  
11: 06 p.m.**  
  
Logan moved through the shelves with the supplies and tubes of liquids that were all shades and colors. He was use that they wouldn't keep the virus or the cure to the virus they had put in Duo in plain site, but he had to look. He walked around looking at all the tubes and reading the titles off in his head. They seemed to have everything, but not what he was looking for. He walked deeper into the lab.  
  
As he walked deeper, the shelves of tubes and supplies disappeared and were replaced by things that looked like they'd belong in a mad scientist's lab. He got to a shelf and paused in silent horror at what he saw. There in a large jar was something that looked gross and marked 'May, L-reproductive organ' Logan took a deep breath, picked it up and smashed it.   
  
**Weapon X Base  
Computer Room  
Sept. 7th, 2002  
11: 07 p.m.  
**  
The computer room was a small room in the back of building B. It was full of computers and two chairs. Every three hours a new guard would come in and watch the 450 monitor screens that showed nearly everything that went on in the base. Remy stood in the doorway of the computer room and let Hall do her thing.   
  
Hall sat next to the thirty something guard and stared hard at him. In his mind, he was watching the 450 monitors and everything was normal.  
  
**Weapon X Base  
Building B-Hall C  
Sept. 7th, 2002  
11:09 p.m.**  
  
Duo had entered building B with no problems. The only things in the building were a lot of record rooms and a few classrooms for solider briefings and the like, so only one or two people guarded it at night. Slowly and painfully, Duo limped to hall C, the hall with all the records. She went to door 573, the only door that needed palm scans to enter. With a look that said she hated what she was about to do, Duo took Cash's, or at least she thought it was Cash's, right hand out and pressed it against the scanner. There was a moment of machine noise and then the door's lock unlocked. She put the hand on the floor and walked into the room.  
  
The room was huge, maybe half the size of a football field. One half of the room was full of records, half for the soldiers that were apart of Weapon X and half for the mutants that were apart of the program. The back half of the room was three shelves of boxes parked with the first name of a mutant, the first letter of their last name, and the number that the program tattooed on their left shoulder. Duo went straight to the back of the room and began her search.  
  
The first shelf, she was sure would have Logan's box and the other box he had wanted her to find. Duo climbed the ladder and sure enough, Logan's box was one of the first boxes. Very clearly in black marker was 'Jim, L-mutant 4'. She grabbed it and then grabbed the box next to it, 'Victor, C-mutant 3'. Duo climbed down the ladder and looked through Logan's box.   
  
She took out a large napsack and stuffed Victor, C's box into the knapsack. She found a hat in Logan's box and grinned. Who would have thought Logan was a cowboy? Remembering the time, Duo stuffed Logan's box into the bag,but his cowboy hat on her head, and went back to her search. Everyone else's boxes would be on the last shelf.   
  
Duo went to the last shelf and began looking through the names. 'Wade, W-mutant 12'. No. She moved on. 'Remy, L-muatant 13' followed by 'Eilonwy, H-mutant 14' and finally 'May,L-mutant 15'. Yes! Duo quickly stuffed the three boxes into Logan's knapsack and walked back to the front of the room.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks when she got to the door. One of the guards, Frank Allan. He was young, had only been a solider for five years and apart of the Weapon X program for three. He held up his gun and yelled in a somewhat shaking voice. "Stand down, mutant! Put the bag down and step away from it, now."  
  
She smiled sadly at him. "Can't do that, Allan. Really wish I could, but I can't. So, here's what I think we should do." Duo walked a few steps forward, Allan walked backward. "you're going to put your gun away and step aside. Ok?"  
  
"I can't do that, number fifteen." Duo moved forward again. "Stay back! I said-" He closed his eyes and fired. Duo's body moved back. She looked down at her stomach and then up at Allan, a mixed look of surprise and sadness on her face.   
  
Allan gasped and watched Duo fall backward against a shelf. He did the only thing he could think, he ran.  
  
**Weapon X Base  
Main Entrance  
Sept. 7th, 2002  
11:14 p.m.**  
  
Logan stood at the main entrance of the first building of Weapon X. He had gutted the guard and put him in the closet. Now, all he had to do was wait for the others. From there it was clear sailing, or running, the sixty miles to the iron gates and then getting out of them. No problem. They had three minutes or he was leaving those kids behind.   
  
"Logan!" Remy's voice called from around the corner. Remy came running around the corner, Hall's right hand firmly in his. They stopped when they got to Logan. "Hall's worked her voodoo on the whole place."  
  
"Good-bye gift." Hall simply said.  
  
Logan gave Hall a confused look. "Wh-" He was stopped by the sounds of screaming and shouts. His eyes narrowed on Hall. His face, unreadable. But, his voice said it all-he was proud and scared of Hall. "What are you doing to them?"  
  
Hall's face was innocent and yet her eyes let Logan know she knew what she was doing. "Making them feel everything they made us feel." It was simple, the only emotion innocence.  
  
Logan nodded a bit. "Good girl. About times those assholes got what coming to them." He leaned over and looked down the hall. "Where the hell is Duo?"  
  
Remy looked down the other hall. "She got three minutes." He paused. "We best go look f'r her."  
  
Logan looked back at the door. So very close. Every other time he had tried to get out, he had been the one left behind. Now, he won't have to be. Now he could be free. All he had to do was go. Leave Duo. Leave Hall. Leave Remy. He couldn't do it. He had soft spots for all three of them. They were his to take care of. "She was supposed to be in building B. Let's move."  
  
  
**Weapon X Base  
Building B-Hall C  
Sept. 7th, 2002  
11:16 p.m.  
**  
Remy stood frozen in place. He couldn't believe his eyes. It couldn't be. He was dreaming. Yes, dreaming. He'd wake up and be in his cell. Logan would tell him to shut-up and stop screaming. Duo would laugh and say that he had pressed up against the wall all night. Hall would mutter how dreams are windows into thinks people want or fear.   
  
But, it wasn't a dream. It was real. Duo was half-sitting, half-falling up against a shelf, blood covering her stomach. She had a far off look in her eyes and she was holding her stomach with both her hands. She noticed Remy and seemed to smile.   
  
"Oh God!" Remy turned at the sound of Logan's voice. The older man rushed past Remy and to Duo's side. "Duo, Duo look at me!" Duo turned her head to face Logan. "Darlin', can you feel your legs?"  
  
Duo smiled sweetly. "Logan, you know I don't dance."  
  
Logan smiled. "I know." He turned to Remy, who was still frozen in the doorway. "Remy, get over here." Remy didn't move. "Remy!"  
  
Remy didn't move. He watched Hall pick up the bag and hat. He watched Duo's eyes. But, he didn't answer Logan the way Logan wanted him to. "Who shot her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who de fuck shot her,Logan?" Remy said slowly.  
  
"Put that aside now, kid. It's not important. Get over here and help me." Logan growled.  
  
Remy didn't seem to be listening to Logan. He was making his own plans. "I'll kill de bastard. Take care of her-" He turned to go.   
  
"Remy Jean-Luc LeBeau!" Logan called out. "Don't you dare move or I swear to God, I'll kill you myself! Put aside your damn want to gut the guy that did this. You seen a stomach wound that goes unchecked?" Remy paused and nodded. He turned and walked over to Logan and Duo.   
  
Duo laughed softly. "Everyone's so mad."  
  
"Yeah," Remy whispered softly. "jus' like Thanksgiving at de LeBeau house." He exchanged a nervous glance with Logan. "You cold, heart?"  
  
"I like it Remy, being cold let's me know I'm alive." She looked up at Remy and Logan. "Don't fight, ok?" She closed her eyes.   
  
Logan lifted Duo into a sitting position and took off her shirt. He tossed the bloody thing into a corner of the room and laid her back down. He motioned for Remy to take off his jacket and Remy did so. Logan ribbed the shirt in half and used part of it to stop the blood and the other part to 'clean' his hands with. Logan gave Remy a look.  
  
Remy stood up and went over to Hall. He took the insane teen's hand and led her outside, closing the door behind him.   
  
  
The two mutants stood outside the door. Hall put Logan's cowboy hat on her head and the bag on her back. She held tightly to Remy's hand and every time Duo screamed or groaned, she'd press tighter.   
  
About ten minutes later, Logan kicked the door open. An passed out, Duo in his arms. She was pressed against his body. The only thing covering her stomach wound, was Logan's jacket and even that was being soaked by blood.   
  
"What did you do?" Remy asked.  
  
"Gave her a few hours." Logan replied. He didn't stop or turn around, he just kept walking. Hall and Remy followed.  
  
**Sept. 7th, 2002  
12:09 a.m.  
**  
Logan drove the car down the highway. They had about an hour head start on the gang at Weapon X. It was an hour they needed. Remy sat in the back, Duo in his lap. Hall sat next to Logan, humming along to the sound of the car.They drove for nearly half a day and then stopped at a bar. Logan got down and came back with an address. "An old friend." He explained.  
  
  
**Alaska  
Sept. 9th, 2002  
5:09 a.m.  
**  
There was a knocked on the old wooden door at five-o-nine that morning. It was much to early for visitors. He opened the door and he gasped. There was a tall, lanky, man with dark brown hair and red eyes and a face full of bruises and cuts and scars. Behind him was a short, thin girl with dark hair and green eyes; her face was also full of bruises, cuts, and scars. But, the strangest thing of all, was Logan carrying a girl with no shirt that was full of dried blood.   
  
Logan smiled. "Hello, bub."  
  
Victor Creed wore a confused grin. "Hello, shrimp."  
  
  
  



	5. Factors

Factors  
  
Alaska  
  
Sept. 8th, 2002  
  
5:13 a.m.  
  
Victor Creed had thought he left Weapon X and everything that went with it behind. For the last seven years, he had lived as a normal person, now it was all coming back to haunt him. He silently thanked God that his wife, Raven, and their two sons were out of town for the weekend. The big blond man opened his den door for the short dark haired man. Logan turned to stare Remy in the eyes. Dark brown meeting red. They faced off for about half a second before Remy gently took Hall's arm and lead her outside, the door was closed behind them.  
  
Victor watched the door close before turning to see Logan lay Duo on the small love seat. "What the hell happened?" Victor whispered softly.  
  
Logan didn't even turn around. "She was shot. It happens, Vic. Where's your first aid kit?"  
  
Victor pointed to a corner. He rolled up his shelves and looked Duo over. There were scars and bruises all over, but he knew they weren't just from that day. Ah, the joys of Weapon X. He carefully took the jacket off of the girl. Her stomach had third degree burns that he knew would never fully heal. Her white breast and stomach were covered in blood and her stomach was ripped open. *Logan used his claws to cut her open.* Victor thought with a groan. It disgusted him, yet it also made him feel proud. The kid had listened to him after all. Logan had gotten the bullet out, saving her life. But, he had ripped her stomach open, causing the girl to loss a lot of blood. Victor put a large had over the stomach, mostly to put in anything that was trying to come out. "She have a healing factor, Logan?" Logan handed him the kit and nodded. "Then you did good."  
  
"I learned from the best. Think you can save her?" There was emotion in Logan's voice that Victor had never heard. As far as Victor knew, Logan felt nothing like love. Clearly, he felt something for the girl other then a liking.  
  
Victor looked down at Logan. "Maybe. Go see about the other two. Get yourselves cleaned up. My wife has soap that smells like flowers." Logan raised an eyebrow, clearly questioning the "wife" part. "We'll catch up after I save this girl. Go." Logan nodded and headed out. Victor turned back to Duo. "Kid, if you believe in God, pray for yourself. I'll do the same."  
  
Los Angeles, Ca  
  
Caves  
  
Sept. 8th, 2002  
  
5:19 a.m.  
  
Penance had once had a real name. She had had another name that was used by a mother and a sister once, but not anymore. Now, people just called her Penance. The name had come from a name tag that hung around her neck, as if she were a dog. An animal. Her sister had called her an animal. A monster. The monster had come for her one night. It had taken her away and eaten her up. "Monsters eat bad things, your a bad thing." Her sister's words still echoed in her mind. Stupid sister.  
  
Penance curled herself into a ball to watch Kurt. He had been disappearing for the last couple of days and she had decided to follow him. Every morning before Jono and Cordelia got up and every night after they had gone to sleep, the blue, fuzzy, man would sneak off to do something. Whatever it was didn't matter to Peance, she just didn't want to be in the dark about it. So, she had curled herself up a few feet away from Kurt and watched as he vomited behind some rocks. And when he could no longer vomit, his body tried to anyway. Peance uncurled herself and stalked over to stand behind him. Kurt slowly and weakly turned around and gasped.  
  
"Penny, you scared me." He looked around. "Your alone?" Peance nodded a little. "Good." He put a fuzzy hand on her leather covered shoulder. "Listen, um don't tell the others about this ok?" Peance stare up at him. He laughed, mostly because he was nervous. "You know what I mean." Kurt smiled down at her. He guided the young girl back to the cave they were staying in. Two monsters walking off into the sunrise. Peance smiled. If you had to be a monster, at least you could be a monster with other monsters to keep you company.  
  
  
  
Washington, DC  
  
Congress  
  
Sept. 8th, 2002  
  
9:00 a.m.  
  
Robert Kelly was not known for being a just or fair man. He was know for being a man that did what he felt had to be done for the god of human kind. His latest issue was trying to get a Mutants Act passed. The Act would force every mutant to sign up with the government the day their powers came into play. Then, the mutant would be given a number and placed in a special camp, where they would learn to control their powers, till their 18th birthday. Some people were calling him the next Hitler, others had seen fit to make him People magazines man of the year.  
  
He stood in front of Congress that fall morning and spoke to over a hundred people with such power and knowing that everyone had to listen. "Mutants are a danger to themselves and the world. I have, in my hands, files on just a hand full of mutants. A hand full, ladies and gentlemen, that if brought together could kill a whole army unit in less then fifteen minutes." There were a few muttered comments. Emma Frost simply rolled her eyes. "Mutants are very real and very dangerous. As people of America, no of the world, we cannot and should not let them run wild." He looked down his files. "A twenty year old man, some would call him hardly more the a boy, was taken in by the police last month because he set a car on fire. A sixteen year old woman, taken in by the police, three weeks ago, because she used lighting to hot-wire a car. A man with white wings, spotted flying over Central Park," He shook his head."he's been spotted nearly everyday for the last ten months. And finally a thirteen year old boy, taken to the doctor late last week because he had turned to ice." Kelly sadly shook his head. "These people are dangers and need our help. How can we find them if they aren't forced to tell us who they are?"  
  
Emma Frost stood up and softly clapped her hands. Every eye turned to her. "Very well written, Mr. Kelly. I was very moved. Hitler would be proud-"  
  
"Ms. Frost-"  
  
Emma raised her hand to shut him up. "Mr. Kelly, you've gone over your time. It's my turn now." She spoke to him in a tone befitting a third grade teacher. She somehow made him feel small and unimportant. "You got a chance to talk about the good the Act will do, now I will talk about the good it will not do." She smile politely before turning to the teens. "Jean, Paige, Pietro, we're up, dears." Emma gracefully walked up to stand in front of Congress. Paige and Pietro stood to her left, Jean to her right. Emma cleared her throat and scanned the crowd. She could turn some to their side with her powers, but she doubted she cold turn them all. She had thought about asking Jean for help, but she knew the girl would never betray her teacher. Something that would cost the young girl dearly.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I could stand here and tell you why the Mutants Act is wrong and unjust. How it goes against everything America was built on, but I'd be wasting my time. Because, the truth is, you've all decided how your going to vote. Each and everyone of you decided that before you even came here this morning. The only thing I can really do is make you feel bad about it." She laughed a little. The teens gave her side looks, but she didn't seem to notice. "Are mutants a danger? Yes, they could very well be. However, they don't have to be. Mutants are apart of evolution. We cannot change that." Emma looked over at Kelly and grinned a bit.  
  
"Mr. Kelly's planned is flawed. How does he know mutants will even sign up? If I were told that because I was born with the power to say, run faster then any person, I'd have to spend the next five or so years in a camp, I wouldn't sign up with the government. I would be on the next plane to Europe. This plan is something out of a Nazi plan book. Is that what we want, to become a nation of hate, anger, and fear? To become a nation that takes its cues from hate groups? No, I do not want that. When I have my children , I want them to be able to live in a nation were everyone is treated the same. Isn't that what we teach our children now; to treat everyone the same no matter what color, race, reglion, sexuality, sex, etc? Instead of wasting money on an Act, why don't we just do it that way? Why don't we just teach each other that we should all be treated the same no matter what race, sex, color, age, sexuality, and gene pattern?" Emma stopped and took a deep breath. "Thank you."  
  
It was silent for a moment, then there was a small amount of applause. Emma turned and walked back to her seat, the teens followed. Kelly stood and walked back to where he had been standing.  
  
"Lovely speech Ms. Frost, my hat off to whoever wrote it." Emma glared at him. His time would come.  
  
New York  
  
Sept. 8th, 2002  
  
9:47 a.m.  
  
Erik stood in the middle of his garden. He was dressed in his favorite pair of slacks and his oldest black sweater. A cup of English tea was in one hand, a copy of that mornings paper was in the other. In front of him were three sleep teens. He had awoken Kitty, Scott, and Rogue at four that morning and had forced them to train till six, at six they were given a light breakfast, and then made to train again. Now, they stood in front of him. Kitty was clearly glaring at him, she pulled her wool hat over the tip of her eyes and glared harder. Rogue seemed to what to tell Erik were he could put it, but she was a guest, so her mouth was shut. Even, Scott, who was not one to show emotions seemed to be glaring at Erik through his ruby sunglasses.  
  
"I know your all sleepy and would love to take a rest." The kids looked at him. Their hope was clear. "However, I have one more task for you this morning. You finish it before ten-thirty and I won't have you train till after lunch. Don't finish it before ten-thirty and you run the thirty miles around the house." He smiled. "I have put targets, little things you might say, all over the grounds, gardens, house, the whole bit. You all must work together to find the targets and avoid the traps I had put up. There are fifty targets and you must bring them all back to me. You have less then an hour, so I'd get started." The kids took off toward the house. Erik went to his breakfast table, sat, and opened his paper.  
  
Scott, Rogue, and Kitty, began their search in the rec room. They had been looking for about two minutes before Scott announced. "I need a smoke."  
  
Rogue looked up from the books she was looking through. "Ah, don' have a lighter or anything, but maybe there's one around here." She spoke softly and sounded unsure of herself around these new people.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "It's cool, Rogue. Smoking kills anyway." She made a face at Scott. " 'Sides, he could smoke if he had his lighter." She covered her mouth with her hand in fake surprise. "Ops, Jean still has it."  
  
Rogue looked between the two of them. There was some strong tension there, every voice in her head could feel it. She slowly began to move toward the door as they began to fight.  
  
"It always comes back to Jean, doesn't it?" Scott asked. His voice was still calm and cool but both girls could tell it wouldn't be that way for long.  
  
Kitty marched right up to Scott. They were a small two inches apart now. She look the five inches up at him and glared. "Hey, I'm not the wuss who can't and won't ask for his damned lighter."  
  
"It was a gift, Kitty." Scott answered. Rogue cocked an eyebrow. Was that annoyance in Scott's voice?  
  
Kitty laughed. "Please. It's what's keeping her from moving on and you know it! Have you forgotten her psycho episode? I'm telling you, she's not over you and your not over her. And to be frank, Paige and I are getting bored and tired of the "Jean/Scott show". It sucks to be in the middle of it all and, dude, ah, screw you." Kitty sighed. "Just screw it."  
  
"Fine." That was it. One little word. Cool and calm.  
  
"Fine!" Kitty whirled around and started walking to the door. "Let's move, Rogue." She reached out to take the older girl's arm. Rogue looked down in horror as Kitty turned whiter and a sucking noise filled the air. Rogue's green eys were locked on the arm. Kitty's brown eyes were locked on the wall ahead. Scott couldn't move. Every part of him was screaming that he had to get the girls apart, but he couldn't move. Finally, Rogue phased herself through Kitty's arm. Kitty's limp body dropped to the ground. Rouge stood there, she could feel the tears falling down her face. Scott rushed to Kitty.  
  
"It's okay, Rogue, you didn't hurt her." He picked Kitty up and cradled her in his arms. "You didn't hurt her. She's alive. She's fine." There was emotion in his voice. He was scared for Kitty and felt sorry for Rogue.  
  
Rogue shook her head as she began to cry. "So much pain. She's in so much pain, Scott."  
  
"No, she's ok." Rogue shook her head hard. "Yes, she's fine. We have to go to Erik, ok?" Rogue nodded. Scott lead the way back to the garden.  
  
Alaska, USA  
  
Victor Creed's Place  
  
Sept. 8th, 2002  
  
10:39 a.m.  
  
Logan was surprised. In the years he had known Victor, he had never taken the man to be a family type. Yet, there he was, in the middle of Alaska, living in a house covered with photos and plastic figures of little women and men. He and Victor sat on the leather sofa, the television was on CNN and the two men had a beer. It was almost normal.  
  
"Raven's a good woman." Victor was saying. He was telling Logan all about his life, truthfully, Logan was a little jealous. "She's a mutant, so she knows how it is. She and the boys, Henry and Logan are visiting her parents for the weekend. That means you and the kids can stay for a couple of days." Victor took a sip of his beer. "What's going on with Weapon X? They still looking for me?"  
  
"No, bub. Trask stopped looking two years ago. Good thinking changing your name and dying your hair." Logan winked. "I always thought you watched too many movies. Weapon X is the same. Find young mutants, torture them a little, cut 'em open, you know the way it is."  
  
Victor nodded. "You staying with the kids?" The question had to be asked and when it was, it hung in the air for a minute or so. "You can't stay with them. They'll slow you down. Weapon X will look for you. Afterall, they put the most it you."  
  
"The kids need me." Logan answered.  
  
"Nah," Victor grinned slyly. "I think you need those kids."  
  
*  
  
Hall has stayed in the bathroom. Remy had tried to get her to go with him to see Duo, but she had whimpered and begged to stay in the small bathroom. It was no secret that her powers to make things appear to happen was something she often used on herself, so when she had told Remy that she wanted to stay to play with the blue puppy, Remy hadn't blinked. He had just told her to wash her hands when she was done with the puppy.   
  
Hall stared at herself in the mirror. Her brown hair hung down her shoulders and a little down her back, it was dirty and was full of tiny pieces of snow. There were cuts and bruises all over her dirty face. In seventeens, she couldn't remember ever being clean. Hall turned the water on and watched it go down the drain. Round and round. Going down the drain to parts unknown. Hall put her small hand under the water and watched the dirt fall off her hand. She looked up at her face and the cuts and bruises were gone. Her face was now clean and showed how pretty she was. It wasn't real, she was still covered and full of cuts and bruises and was still dirty. but, it didn't matter. In her mind, she was pretty. Hall smiled.  
  
*  
  
Remy sat in the rolling computer chair and spun around and around. He stopped himself so he cold face Duo, who was now half way sitting up and wide awake. Duo and Remy both grinned at each other. They were really happy, for the first time in a long time they were both really happy.  
  
"Is this a dream?" Duo asked. She still thought she might be dreaming or dead.  
  
Remy rolled himself over to the love seat, he reached out to make sure he wouldn't fall out of the chair, and took her hand. "If it is a dream, it's a very good dream."  
  
Duo laughed and took her hand back. "Your such a loser! Could you be a bigger loser?"  
  
"Sure, I could be you."  
  
They exchanged smiles. "Your so lucky, I've just had my stomach swon up with knitting string, otherwise I'd so kick your ass."  
  
"I got no doubt you would." He grinned. "You know, now dat we free, we can do anyt'ing. "  
  
"I can go to a movie!" Duo giggled. She was giddy. Something she wasn't often. "I haven't seen a movie since I was eight."  
  
Remy nodded. "I wonder if Buffy and Angel are still together." Remy added. Duo rolled her eyes. Remy moved off the chair and flopped down next to Duo's feet. "Mais yeah, I t'ink we should go t' de movies t' see w'at superheros made it t' de screen?"  
  
"Or we could get some burgers or a pizza."  
  
They went on talking about all the things they were going to do.  
  
*  
  
Cuts up and down the face. Buries that were black, blue, yellow, and huge. Dirt and snow all over. She was back to normal and no matter how hard she tried to make herself pretty again, Hall couldn't do it.Hall looked down at the water and then she looked up and stared at herself in the mirror, but she didn't look back. In the mirror she saw her cell, dirty and small, the red energy bars mocking her. Can't leave, can't use her powers, yet she was still insane. Standing in the middle of the cell, was a man in a black costume, he had a pale face and a red diatom in the middle of his forehead. He smiled at her. Hall screamed. The mirror smashed into a million tiny pieces. She had become so angry, her illusions were becoming real. It had only happened once before and it hadn't ended well. They had been forced to repaint the cell walls just to get the blood off.  
  
Remy jumped up and ran to the door the second he heard the screaming. Duo was asking him what was going on, but he couldn't tell her. He watched Logan and Victor run past him and up the stairs. He called out to Logan, but the older man didn't answer.  
  
Logan ran into the bathroom and straight to Hall. She had curled herself into a ball in the corner by the tub. The girl was rocking back and forth, sobbing and muttering her prime numbers to herself. Logan bent down in front of Hall, he took her small frame to him and began to rock with her. He whispered things into her ears and held her close.  
  
Victor watched from the doorway. It seemed that the kids needed Logan and Logan needed the kids. The kids had made Logan more human then Victor had ever seen him.  
  
Washington, DC  
  
Hotel suite  
  
Sept. 9th, 2002  
  
3:45 p.m.  
  
Paige, Pietro, and Jean all sat cross legged on the floor of their suite. The all stared up at the television screen and watch the news anchor on CNN. The reporter was talking with a spokespersons from something called the Friends of Humanity. They kept talking about the Mutants Act and the reporter kept promising that at four o'clock CNN would show the whole tape of Congress that morning. At four o'clock they'd be on television for all the world to see! So they hadn't really won, they were going to be on television. That made them happy.  
  
"This-is-so-freaking-cool." Pietro said for the third time in three minutes. "I-so-need-to-tape-this-for-Strips." He stood and was out the door before anyone could blink.  
  
"Ah should get a copy for my family." Paige thought outloud. "Mama's goin' be so proud." She was smiling with joy. Pietro was back the second she finished the sentence. He put the tape in the VCR. "I'll-make-you-a-copy." He said happily.  
  
Emma looked up from her nails. She was sitting on the edge of the bed and hadn't spoken in an hour. "I'm not so sure." they turned to look at her. "It went well, no one tried to kill us, but it could have gone better."  
  
"Ah think we touched some people." Paige told the group. "If we changed just one person's mind, well that's a start."  
  
Jean nodded and stood up. "Agree. I should call home, let them know we're coming on." She waved a hand and her cell floated out of her purse and into her hands. She dialed but go no answer. Jean shrugged and turned it off. "Guess they're busy."  
  
"Or-watching-us." Pietro looked back to the television. "We're-on-ladies!" They all turned to the screen.   
  
New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children  
  
Sept. 9th, 2002  
  
7:00 a.m.  
  
The weed sat on an ash tray. It had been smoked and put away ten hours before;the weed had been the first to be smoked but not the last. Scott Summers had given up smoking weed a month ago, but he had retaken up the habit the morning before. The nineteen year old mutant sat in a wooden chair by Kitty Pryde's bedside. He had fallen asleep three hours before.  
  
Scott's blue hair had lost its spike, his tee shirt was in need of a good ironing, and his jeans were giving him a wedgie. He was drooling on his arm and every now and then he'd mutter something about the government being pigs or how he needed butter for the toast but he'd rather jam. He jolted himself awake as Kitty's alarm clock went off. Clumsily, Scott found it on the dresser and turned it off. He slowly found his sunglasses and put them back on;taking a chance he looked over at Kitty, she was still asleep. "Wake up, Kitty." He muttered more to himself then to the sleeping girl.  
  
As if on cue, Kitty slowly opened her eyes and wished she hadn't. She felt like hell and she really wanted to go to sleep again. "Oh God." It was hardly more then an underbreath mutter. Scott opened his eyes widely to look at his best friend through the ruby glasses. He was so happy she was awake, but he'd play it cool, as always. "I feel like I just drink three kegs and then got run over by a car." Kitty turned her head to look at Scott. "How's Rogue?" Scott didn't answer, he just sat there staring at her. "Summers, how's Rogue?"  
  
"She's good. Erik's been with her. At first she was really upset and kept phasing through stuff, but she's okay now." He kept staring. "I thought...she could have really hurt you, you know."  
  
Kitty seemed to shrug. "I'm okay. I'm a survivor, you know that. Nothing can stop me, Summers." She grinned a little. "You should know that by now."  
  
"I know, Kitty." Scott said softly. "Glad your back and okay."  
  
"Yeah, it would suck if I died. You'd mourn me for what, three seconds?" She laughed, but she was serious.  
  
"No." Scott answered simply. He stood and walked to the door. Kitty looked after him, clearly upset. Scott opened the door and got ready to leave. He turned and half smiled. "Kitty, I wouldn't mourn you for three seconds. I think I'd mourn you forever. I'd take up country music and I'd spend the rest of my days sitting in my room. That's why you can never die, I'd turn into a loser."  
  
He turned and walked out. Kitty closed her eyes. She fell asleep and dreamed of Scott Summers.  
  
*  
  
There were parts of the school the X-Men had never saw and would never see. All these places had been built under the school over thirty years before. The underground par of the Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children was called 'X Quators' by Erik Lehnsherr. It had all been built by a man named Charles Xavier, the telepathic mutant had built it to train young mutants, sadly he had never been given the chance to use it all. One part of the underground place was built for mutants without of control powers. It was a small room that was built so nothing could get in or out once the doors had been closed from the outside. Powers were somehow "turned off" in the room. The room was where Erik had put Rogue. He had stayed with her till she had fallen asleep the night before. Then, he had come back to let her out.  
  
Rogue stood in the doorway and watched as Erik took the sheets off the bed. "Ah'm sorry." The young woman whispered softly. "Ah shoulda done somethin'."  
  
Erik looked up at her and shook his head softly. "No, my dear. It was no one's fault. These things happen." He put the sheets under his right arm and joined Rogue outside the room. "You won't tell the children about this room or place, will you?"  
  
"Nah, you have mah word, sir."  
  
Erik put a hand on Rogue's lower back and lead her away from the room. "Thank you, Rogue. I'm sad to say it but I don't think my students are ready for this, not yet anyway."  
  
He lead her to the elevator and they went up to his office. When they got there, Rogue was told she could leave. Erik sat down at his desk and dailed the cell number of Jean. It took a moment before Jean answered, it was early, but she sounded wide awake."Hi, Mr. Lehnsherr." Her perky voice said on the other end of the phone, he hadn't even been given a chance to say anything. Of course, she was a telepath. He wondered if he could just think a few things and not even speak. "Mr. L?" No, he'd have to say something.  
  
"Good morning, Jean. I just thought I'd call to see how you and Paige are and to ask how things went with Congress?"  
  
Jean's voice sounded sad now. "Not well. Oh, Paige and I are fine. But, things didn't go so hot with Congress. This guy, Robert Kelly is really make things hard for us. But, Ms. Frost says he's an ass that can be taken care of."  
  
Erik held back a laugh. "I'm sure Emma has her ways of dealing with people like him. Will you be speaking with Congress again?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Today, Paige and I are going shopping. Pietro's coming with us, I think Paige has a huge crush on him. It's soo cute." Ah, now Jean sounded happy. "Oh, how's Rouge?"  
  
"She's fine. She aborded Kitty yesterday morning, but they're both all right. Scott looked after Kitty and I took Rogue."  
  
"Oh, um," Jean's mind was focused on Scott now. "how is Scott?"  
  
"Fine, I could have him pick up the phone in his room so you two could talk." Erik smiled to himself.  
  
"No, no, I'll call him later. Um, I have to go. Bye!" And with that the phone was hung up on Jean's end.  
  
Erik hung up and smiled to himself. "Young love." He groaned. "Thank God I'm over that stage."  
  
Alaska, USA  
  
Victor Creed's Cabin  
  
Sept. 9th, 2002  
  
1:20 p.m.  
  
Logan had stayed with Hall for hours. She was still crying softly to herself, but she wasn't that bad. He sat with her and Remy in the Creed living room. The three of them had to talk about where they were going to go now that they were on the run. It was something that none of them really wanted to talk about. Sure, they were more then happy to be away from Weapon X, but they had no idea what to do now.  
  
"Hall can't go home." Logan was reasoning. "Her father gave her up to the state of Callie when she went crazy." He glance over at Hall, whom was sitting beside him. "Not to be mean or anything."  
  
"It's cool, man." Hall said with a small giggle. "It's cool." She leaned against his shoulder.  
  
Logan and Remy didn't even bother to blink. For Hall, this was normal. Logan went on. "I have no idea where I'm from, so that's out. Duo, Duo's been in Weapon X since she was eight. Didn't they blow up her hospital wing to make her appear dead?" Remy thought about it for a minute before nodding. "And you were in jail. You can't go home, Cajun."  
  
"I could go back t' de fam. De Thieves gots t' take me back."  
  
"If you go back to them, they'll only get killed if Weapon X goes looking for you, dumb-ass." Duo called from the den. They had open the door so she could hear them. "And stop talking about me like I can't hear you!"  
  
"Okay," Logan said, he had decided that he was their leader now. No matter how much he hated it, he was incharge of this group. "I say we get on a plane and get as far away from here as we can."  
  
"Whoa, what about the telepath I connceted? Look boys, I nearly died doing it. They took away my telepathic powers. Maybe we should find her?" Duo called out from the den.  
  
"You connected her for help and she never came. Screw her." Hall said. Logan and Remy held back a laugh. "We should just go were we want. Split up, so if two get caught, the other two are safe. And the two that are safe can warn the bird."  
  
"Non Hal, " Remy told her. "we stay t'gether." He made a face. "And there's no bird." Hall just shrugged.  
  
"Agree." Logan said. He put an arm around Hall and held her close to him. He looked at Remy and then through the den door and at Duo. They were a family now, he wouldn't loss them. "I've always wanted to go to New York. How about you three?"  
  
Remy nodded happily. "Sure." Hall grinned. Duo called out from the den. "I'm rasing my hand. You might not count me since you keep talking about me when I'm right here, but I'm rasing my hand."  
  
"Settled. We leave for New York tomorrow afternoon. When Victor gets home from work, I'll let him know."  
  
New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children  
  
Sept. 10th, 2002  
  
6:00 a.m.  
  
Scott Summers was not a morning person, so when his phone ran at six in the morning he thought about not answering. Then, he thought about who it might be, so he answered. Sounding horse, pissed, and sleepy Scott said into the receiver. "What?"  
  
"Scott?" Jean's perky voice asked. God, she had been up for hours. Scott had a feeling he'd want to hit her before he hung up with her. Did she always have to be so damn perky? "It's Jean, but you know that. I just wanted to call, to say hi. I talked to Mr. Lehnsherr the other day, is Kitty okay? Of course she's okay. The girl can live through anything. But, poor Rouge! Tell her I hope she's okay. We're talking to Congress again today and I wanted you to wish me luck. So, wish me luck." There was no answer. "Scott? Scott? Scott!"  
  
Scott's eyes popped open and a beam shot out, causing the glass in his window to shatter. "Son of a bitch!" He reached over and put his sunglasses on. Meanwhile, Jean was yelling at him about cursing. "Sorry Jean, I just took out my window. I'm cool. Yeah, good luck with Congress. Erik told me about the other day, I'm sure you guys will do better today. Maybe Emma will let you guys speak or something." Scott moved to sit up in his bed. He leaned over and began to look for his smokes. He was sure he had left them on the dresser. "Yeah. Oh, really? How cool." He wasn't really paying any mind to what Jean was saying, all he knew what that she was going on about Paige's crush on Pietro and how it seemed he liked Paige as well. He found the smokes but couldn't find a lighter. He looked around the room and found a black lighter on the other side of the room. He bopped his head to music in his head. Yeah, he now had a lighter, no more strange talks with Kitty about the lighter he had given Jean. "Shut-up Jean." Jean stopped talking about her new pair of shoes. "I've been thinking and I want to talk to you about our relationship." Scott could have sworn she made a happy noise. "When you get back, maybe we could go on a date. I'm not saying we'll hook up or anything but we could grab a burger or see a movie."  
  
"Really?! Oh Scott, I'd love to. what made you change your mind?" Jean sounded even happier now.  
  
Scott shrugged and when he remembered she could see him he said. "I just thought that it might be strange because we're stepbro and stepsis now, but your so into me and I might still like you so we should give it another go."  
  
"You won't regret it Scott. I promise. I have to go tell Paige. We could double date with her and Pietro. Okay, bye!"  
  
Scott groaned and hung up the phone. Way to happy in the morning. He got out of bed and picked up his lighter. With a couple of quick moves, he had his morning cig. in his mouth and was ready to face the day.  
  
Kitty had heard it all. She had been outside Scott's door and was about to go inside and ask if he wanted to skip training and go get some comics when the phone had rung. So he and Jean were going to get back together? Kitty didn't care. No, she did care, she was glad. Now, Jean would leave her alone and the "Will they/won't they get back together" show could stop. Who was she kidding? She was jealous. *Your so stupid, Pryde.* She leaned against the wall and phased right through. Kitty landed on a dirty pile of Scott's boxers and groaned inward. Why her?  
  
Scott finished buttoning his shirt and looked down at her. "Nice going, Kitty."  
  
"Shut it, Summers." Kitty stood and dusted herself off. "Ever hear of doing laundry? I'm surprised you ever have clean clothes." Scott just smirked at her. He looked so great smirking with a cig. hanging from the corner of his mouth. Total bad boy. *I bet he has the best eyes.* Kitty thought. She made a face and slapped her forehead with her right hand. *Keep it together, Pryde.*  
  
Scott smirked as he joined her by the door. "You feeling okay?"  
  
Kitty waved a hand. "Never better. I heard the phone ring." They walked out of the room and toward the stairs. Kitty took a deep breath. She's play it cool. If Scott could, she could.  
  
"Yeah," he shrugged. "Jean called me. We might get back together." He quickly stole a glance to see if Kitty did anything that might show she was jealous. He didn't know why but he wanted her to be a little jealous. "Yup, we'll be back to makingout all over the rec room in no time."  
  
Kitty made an 'ew' face. "Summers, please! I'm asking you as a friend, make out in your room. I read my comics in that room. It's holy to me." They walked down the stairs. "If you and Jean make out in the rooms I promise to make out with Pietro in my room."  
  
This made Scott stop. He grabbed Kitty's arm and forced her to face him. Kitty didn't phase through him. "You'd kiss that guy? Paige likes him and he's older then you." Yeah, as if that was a good argument to stop someone from kissing someone else.  
  
Now Kitty phased through him. "What do you care? Your not my brother so stop acting like it. I can protect myself. As for Paige, it's a crush, she'll get over it. Besides, I was only kidding. Jeez, I think you almost showed emotion. You better watch out, Summers."  
  
"Katherine." He used her full name. He never used her full name. It was serious. Even his voice had emotion. He sounded pissed and a little hurt.  
  
Kitty sighed. She had really not wanted to start her day this way. "This place is getting muddier then Dawson's Creek and I don't want that. I don't want this to turn into this huge thing where we all end up hating each other and Mr. L is forced to make us leave. We're..we're like this family." Scott gave her a doubtful look. "We are like a family, a creepy Springer family,but still a family. Listen, we all need each other and..and you have to decide what you want. Because you cannot go around getting jealous when I want another guy and getting jealous when Jean talks to other guys or get happy when she wants you. You can't keep liking two girls at once. You have to decide what you want." Kitty smiled sadly. "And sadly, you don't want me." Scott looked like he might say something. "I know you think you do, even a little, but you don't. Trust me. I gotta go." She began to phase through the floor. "Bye Scott." And she was gone.  
  
Scott stood at the top of the stairs for ten minutes before he went back to his room. He spent the rest of the morning with his radio on country music. Erik could not get him to come out.   
  
Alaska  
  
Sept. 10th, 2002  
  
1:00 p.m.  
  
Victor Creed had gotten a job as a math teacher eight years before. He had changed his name and had quickly become a favorite among the students.He sat at his desk as the kids entered, ready to do some math.  
  
"Hey, Mr. G." A girl said as she walked into the room.  
  
Victor smiled. "Good afternoon, Tabby." He nodded to her young boyfriend. "Afternoon, Peter. How's the English coming? Still think it's harder then Russian."  
  
The fifteen year old blushed. "I'm coming along. Bommer," he nodded to his girlfriend and used the nikname she had gotten from the other skaters at the school. "has been helping me. She says she'll teach me French as well." He grinned at Victer. "She said something about a French kiss." He winked at Victor who laughed a little. Tabby just blushed a loud red and dragged Peter away.  
  
Victor got up to teach just as his cell rang. He picked it up and answered. "Henry here, go ahead." He paused and listened. "What? No. No, it can't be!" He noticed his students were staring. He walked into the hall as he listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. "No, she can't be dead. Are you sure? Yes, I know that you can tell when someone's dead; I mean are you sure they are the ones that did it?" A long pause. Victor ran a hand through his thinning blond hair. "Because, because he's out. He's out and she was a warning for us not to help him.Yes, Logan got out. He's with three kids between twenty-one and seventeen." Another pause. "Two and I have no idea if there're sexy. I had to sew one's stomach up with my wife's sewing string and the other one spent the whole night crying by the tub." Another pause "For God's sake Wade, they killed Sliverfox, they might come after you next, could you please be serious here! They might come after me or my family. We can't have that. There's only one thing to do. Wade, I'll take care of it, you watch your back." Victor hung up and dailed the phone again.  
  
It took a moment before the phone was answered. Victor spoke softly. "It's me, Victor Creed. I think I might have someone you'd like to see." 


	6. Brothers To Sisters

Washington, DC  
  
Sept. 10th, 2002  
  
1:30 p.m.  
  
Emma Frost was gone. Jean Grey had looked for her everywhere using her telepathic powers and had found no sign of the older mutant. Pietro Maximoff had speed around Washington D.C. but had come back with nothing. Paige Guthrie had searched the whole hotel and had called Emma's cell four times, she to had come up with nothing. Emma Frost had left the three of them with no word or even a hint that she was leaving. It was like Emma had disappeared from the eastern part of America.Paige thought they should call home and tell the others that Emma was gone. Pietro thought they should screw the whole Washington thing and go home, period. Jean had already decided that they would do nothing of the kind.  
  
"We will speak to Congress at four, like planned. We don't need Emma's help." Jean told the others in her forceful voice. She put her favorite black suit out of the bed she and Paige were sharing during the trip. "We will speak and when it's all over we will report to Mr. Lehnsherr." She whirled around to Pietro, who was busy reading a book. "Pietro, your older and all but I want you to know that I've decided to take charge here. I understand you're loyal to Ms. Frost, but I'd really like it if you's speak with Paige and I."  
  
Pietro looked up from his book. He had finished it in thirty-nine seconds, a new record for him. Pierto chewed on his lower lip in thought, he already knew what his answer would be,but he wanted to see them sweat a little. Paige sat on the floor next to him and pleaded with her eyes. Jean looked stern. "Yeah-whatever." He moved and was beside Jean. "I'll-talk-with-you- two." Paige grinned from ear to ear. Pietro moved beside her on the floor. "Knew-that'd-make-you-smile."  
  
"Wonderful. You have another suit? Something that will bring out your eyes?" Jean asked Pietro. She quickly looked him over, deciding he'd look best in a black suit. "Not like the one you wore the other day, something black and classic looking."  
  
Paige laughed a little. "We could all wear black. Very upsetting color, but it would show that we're serious....and sad by it all."  
  
Pietro grinned at Paige. "When-I'm-done-you'll-think-I-came-out-of-the- pages-of-QU." He raced into the other room.  
  
"I like him." Paige told Jean. "I really think he's just with Emma's group for the money. Maybe we can ask him to join the X-Men?"  
  
Jean looked doubtful. Erik had warned her that he didn't trust Emma all the way, and that went for her team. Pietro did seem like he wanted mutant rights, but he also had said he joined Emma for the money. Would he turn on Emma for more money? And if he would, did that mean he'd turn on anyone if he got a better offer? "He seems nice, but we'd have to ask Mr. L about the joining thing." Paige smiled happily. Jean smile back, but inside she wasn't so sure of Pietro, Emma's disappearing act, or really anything at the moment.  
  
New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children  
  
Sept. 10th, 2002  
  
1:45 p.m.  
  
Rogue and Kitty sat at the table in the kitchen. Each had a sandwich and coke. The two of them had discovered that they had a lot in common, thanks to Rogue absorbing Kitty. At that moment they were sharing sex stories. You would think that a sixteen year old and a seventeen year old, who hadn't been able to touch people without putting them in a coma since she was ten, wouldn't have many sex stories. That was untrue.  
  
Rogue leaned closer to Kitty. "What did you do?"  
  
"What could I do? It was a hard time for me, you know? I mean, Doug was dead and my parents were fighting 24/7 and I was just thirteen and a mutant." Kitty shrugged. "I kissed back. He was trying to be nice to me, I guess. It meant a lot to me, I had a thing for him."  
  
"So you and Scott kissed the day you buried your older brother and it was never brought up again?" Rogue couldn't believe it, though it did explain the tension between Kitty and Scott. Kitty just nodded as she sipped on her coke. "Was it a long kiss full of passion or a short and sweet kiss?"  
  
Kitty put her drink down and thought about it for a second. "Passion. Well no, see at first it was short and sweet. We were sitting in the rec room together. It was about ten hours after the funeral and we were sitting there watching I Love Lucy and I said that I wanted Doug back and Scott said he knew something that would make me feel a little better and I said I didn't want weed and he said no and then he kissed me and I kissed back and then we went back to watching tv." Kitty paused to let Rouge think about it. "We sat there for three whole seconds. The next thing I know there's a sixteen year old on top of me and we're making out like there's no tomorrow. We're talking, full on make out session. Then," Kitty shrugged. "we heard a noise and he jumped off me. Paige and Jean came in and they offered to take me shopping. I said no and Scott said he'd go. I was sort of forgotten, I guess.They left together and Scott and I never talk about it again."  
  
"Wow." Rogue whispered. "Ta make out with someone who would become your best friend. How could it never be brought up? It's been three years. What happened the next time you saw each other?" It was like Rogue had her own soap and she wanted to know everything.  
  
Kitty shrugged. "We played a video game. I'm telling you, Rogue, we have never say one word about it. It's like it never happened." She sighed. "I guess it's a good thing. We're better off as pals anyway." Rogue looked doubtful. "It's true, you know. It's like he and Jean are soul mates. They've had a thing since the day they met. It'll always be there. They should just get married."  
  
"It's that against the law;they bein' brother and sister now." Rogue pointed out.  
  
Kitty waved a hand to dismiss the whole idea. "Trust me, Jean's going to find a way to marry Scott. I think she'd get rid of her father or his mother if it came down to it." Both girls laughed.  
  
"Ah only met her for a few minutes, but she did seem a little...crazy over Scott."  
  
"Thank you! See no one else believes me, they say she's just a drama queen, but that girl would kill to have him and I-" Kitty trailed over as Scott entered the kitchen.  
  
He didn't look at Kitty or Rogue, he just went to the bread box and took out the bread. Scott started to take two pieces of bread out. "Don't mind me, just got the munches."  
  
"Gettin' high again, Scott?" Kitty asked. She winked at Rogue, her way of telling the other girl she was about to get a show. "You know you really shouldn't fall off the wagon. Jean'll be back in two days and you know she hates that habit of yours."  
  
"Shut your hole!" Scott nearly yelled. The normally cool and nearly Zen Scott was gone.  
  
"Sorry." Kitty muttered.  
  
"Um," Rogue began. "Kitty would you like ta..uh...um.."  
  
"Show you the famous rec room?" Kitty finished. The air about the room was nasty and Kitty really didn't want to be around Scott. "Yeah yeah, I can show you the room and tell you how I got these tats and piercing or when I started dressing this way or hell, even when I lost my virginity when I was fifteen to an older guy." Kitty and Rogue got up and quickly left the room.  
  
Scott stayed looking at his bread for a couple of seconds.Things were now weird with he and Kitty and it might never get better. She was right, it was all turning into a big teen drama. *Wait, did she just tell Rogue she's no longer a virgin? She never told me she'd had sex.* He was about to go listen in on everything Kitty told Rogue when the metal forks in the kitchen began to move, Erik's way of saying he wanted to see Scott, with a small sigh, Scott went down the hall to Erik's office.  
  
*  
  
Scott found Erik sitting at the desk in his office. Erik looked up from the novel he was reading,and smiled at Scott. "Just in time, I've just finished Emma." Scott raised his eyebrow. "It was my wife's favorite." Erik explained. He waved a hand and the chair in front of the desk moved. Scott went over and sat. "Scott, Jean just called me. It seems that Miss. Frost has disappeared. Jean and the others have searched for her and have come up with nothing. It's like she's disappeared from the Eastern part of America. They will speak to Congress today, but I want them to come home tomorrow. Scott, I'd like you to meet them at the airport at ten tomorrow night." Scott nodded and looked like he might ask why Erik was telling him that now. "Oh, Scott, there's something I'd like you to do this afternoon. It's very important that you tell no one what I'm about to tell you." Scott nodded again.  
  
*  
  
Outside of Vancouver, Canada  
  
Sept. 10th, 2002  
  
3:30 p.m.  
  
They had thanked Victor Creed for everything and then sent off in an old car Victor had. Logan drove and Hall sat beside him. The car was filled with an umcomftable silence. Remy and Duo sat in the back; Duo's head rested on Remy's shoulder. Victor had told Logan that Duo seemed sick, and Logan had decided that the virus was making Duo weak. He prayed she wouldn't figure out just how sick she was. They needed help. Help Logan was sure they wouldn't find in time to help Duo.  
  
Remy leaned over and turned the radio on. A loud tune filled the car, someone's smooth voice sung lyrics about wanted to have sex in the rain. Hall looked at the radio and began to hum along. Remy leaned back and put Duo's head back on his shoulder. Logan changed the station. The car was soon filled with a song from the late 1970s. The drove on.  
  
Time passed and they were all silent. Finally, Remy could not take it. He hate uncomfortable silence. "We're goin' t' New York, right?" Logan just nodded. "So, why we head t' Washington? We're goin' de really really long way?"  
  
"If we go through Canada, we could be caught. If we go through Washington, Callie, and then turn east, we have a better chance of not being caught, Cajun."  
  
"Four is a prime number." Hall began to whisper. "Four goes into the house of four by only two come out." A small drop of water fell on her hand and she screamed. Then, the whole car began to get rained on. It wasn't real rain, of course. Oh, it felt, smelt, and tasted like rain, but it wasn't. It was an illusion.  
  
Logan rolled his eyes. "Hall, what have I told you about this? Shut up, kid. And stop with the rain, it's annoying."  
  
"Now now, Logan. Hall, jus' nervous."  
  
Duo whispered sleepily. "It's not real, sweetie.You can make it go away."  
  
"Mais yeah, my heart be right. It not real, Hal." Remy told the insane mutant.  
  
Logan groaned. He was so not in the mood for Hall. She had been fine, since they had left Weapon X. Okay, so there had been that thing at Victor's, but she hadn't been that bad. He pulled the car over. Thankfully, they were on a back road, so no one was around. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned his body to face Hall. Logan pulled the girl and made her face him. "Listen to me, Hall." She looked back at Remy and Duo, who just smiled and waved for her to look at Logan. Logan took her face in his right hand and made her face him. "Not them, me. Look at me, Hall." She looked but her eyes darted over his face, she wouldn't stay looking at one part for to long. "Your a good girl, right? So be good for me." The fake rain stopped and the fake water that had begun to gather in the car disappeared. "Good girl. Now, I'm going to start this car again and we're going to drive. The prime numbers can wait and they'll be no more rain or monsters or blood or anything. Got it?" Hall nodded. "Good." Logan turned back to the wheel. He started the car.  
  
Logan only got a mile down the road when a rumbling noise filled the air above them. He glance at Hall but she just stared at him, her eyes saying that it wasn't her, her eyes begging him to make the sound stop. Logan pressed harder on the gas. Whatever it was, he didn't want to know. Remy and Duo looked out the rear window.  
  
"Jet and two planes." Remy said to no one in particular. "De jet's private, de others have de fighters. No' Weapon X."  
  
"Then who the hell are they?" Logan growled. He was no pissed.  
  
Duo looked closely at the planes, they were flying dangerously close to the ground. "You guys aren't going to believe this," Remy shot her a look saying that they could believe anything. "but one's landing on the road behind us."  
  
"And one in front." Logan responded.  
  
"Four go into the house of four but only two come out." Hall whispered. She moved herself against her door and closed her eyes.  
  
Logan had no choice. He stopped the car. With a small nod, he got out and went around to open the door for Hall. Remy got out and supported Duo. They went into the middle of the road. Logan, his cowboy firmly on his head, cigar firmly in his mouth, and left hand firmly in Hall's left hand. He stood facing one of the jets, a look of danger in his eyes. For good measure, he let his claws shot out from his right hand. Remy stood facing the other jet, his back against Logan's. He supported Duo and held her close with his right arm. In his left hand, he moved a card between his long fingers. Duo held her right hand in a tigh fist. They were ready for anything. The right guards facing Logan and the nine facing Remy didn't bother them. They'd make it out.  
  
The soldiers in front of Remy parted. "Please, let's not be rude." A male voice said. Logan and Hall turned toward the voice. The four mutants watched a man and a woman walked toward them. The woman was dressed in a black business suit, she was a tall and thin woman with dark black hair that was tied into a bun and light blue eyes. Her white, creamy, and pale skin made her look a little dead. She carried a leather file in her small hands. The woman walked a little behind the man. The man went on talking to them as they walked over. He talked like they were old friends. "Mr. Logan, I take it your the group's leader? My name is Mr. Sebastian Shaw." He smiled a little, showing off his perfect teeth. Shaw was not a bad looking man, but not a very good looking man. He was a normal looking guy that was maybe half an inch taller then the woman. Shaw had dark brown hair, that Hall could tell would begin thinning in ten years. His black business suit showed them that he had a nice body under his clothes. His dark eyes rested on each of them before settling on Logan. "This is my assistant, Tessa." He motioned toward the woman, who remained silent.  
  
Logan sniffed the air. He did not like the way these people smelt. They smelt...wrong. "So?" He asked, trying to sound bord. Remy gave Logan a side glance as if to say 'what are we going to do?', Logan gave Remy a look to say 'nothing, not yet.'  
  
Shaw laughed a bit. "Mr. Logan, we are members of the Hellfire Club, a group that can offer you shelter and protection from those that would harm you." He paused and searched their faces for any sign that they were going to take the offer. There was no sign that they'd take the offer. "We'd like to help you and your little friends."  
  
"Who de hell do you t'ink you are?" Remy asked him. "Dis isn' some movie. You can' jus' pop up an' ax dese questions."  
  
Duo patted Remy's back and answered before anyone else could. "He's the classic villain, man. He comes and offers us what we need and in exchange we end up doing things we know are wrong. He'll use us."  
  
"Please, I would never." Shaw answered. He turned to Tessa. "Tessa, be a dear and give the file to Mr. Logan." Tessa nodded and walked to the group, her heels clicking on the street the whole time. Tessa handed the files to Logan, who opened the file and looked over it, the others tried to see but he wouldn't let them. Logan handed the files back to Tessa. "Now, will you accept my offer?" Logan didn't even have to answer, Shaw knew what the older man would say.  
  
"Non-" Remy began. Logan hit his arm and the Cajun stopped.  
  
"We accept."  
  
"Logan-" Duo started.  
  
"You can' be serious-" Remy began.  
  
"Please, no." Hall whispered.  
  
Logan looked at his friends. "We accept." He leaned in to the group. "They may use us, but that doesn't mean we can't use them right back. Don't worry, we'll be fine. I promise."  
  
*  
  
Los Angeles-Caves  
  
Sept. 10th, 2002  
  
3:40 p.m.  
  
Jono Starsmore was not a happy man. Kurt and Penny were missing again. The two of them had been disappearing at odd hours of the day since they had started to live in the caves. He had asked Kurt where he was going, but his best friend had simply answered that he liked to be alone. Jono stood by the rock that Cordelia Frost sat on. She was staring up at him and he knew she didn't fully understand what he was venting about, but it was good enough that she sort of knew what he was venting about.  
  
"They shouldn't be leaving like this. Not after what happened. We can't go out like that, mostly those two." Cordelia nodded. "I mean, we can't even go home and he's going off to "think"? If I didn't know better, I'd say he and Penny were going off to make out."  
  
"They don't make out." Cordelia said, matter-of-fact. "We do."  
  
"Yes, but that's because we..."  
  
"Love each other." Cordelia finished. "You love me. I can see me floating around your mind. I'm always there, smiling." She cocked her head to one side and stared at him. "I'm not right, you know."  
  
If Jono could smile, he would have. "That is the popular theory, luv."  
  
Cordelia stood up. "It's getting colder. If we are to stay live to see another birthday, we must stay warm." She moved toward him. Cordelia lifted her chin. "Stay warm or die." He cradled it with his fingers. Then her lips were on his leather scarf. It was a soft kiss, and as al their others it was sweet and unsure.  
  
They both tensed as the kiss became more passionate. Jono held Cordelia tight in his arms. He'd never let her go, he needed her. She needed him. They were going to be together forever. Then, he realized she was pulling away. Cordelia backed away and averted her eyes. For a moment, Jono thought he had hurt her. That he had finally scared her. That the clear part of Cordelia, the sane part had finally decided that she didn't love him. That she had finally seen that in was wrong for a man to kiss an insane girl that might not know better.  
  
"What?" If he could have panted, he would have. "Cordelia,what's wrong?"  
  
Suddenly, she looked at him. Her eyes were wide and scared. "They're coming for us." She began to rock back and forth. "They're coming. Not weapons, but from the weapon." She was back in her own mind, trapped once again. Her moments of clearness were gone. "Coming." the tears began to roll down her face. "Make it stop, Jono. Don't let them get me. Not again." She reached out and grabbed him, wrapping her small arms around his upper body.  
  
Jono held her close and kissed the top of her head. "Never, Cordelia. Nothing will ever happen to you, I swear."  
  
*  
  
Washington, DC  
  
Sept. 10th, 2002  
  
4:30 p.m.  
  
It was late and no one wanted to be in Congress. The room was cold and everyone wished they'd turn on the heat. The only heat was coming from the bodies and the television lights.  
  
Robert Kelly sat in his chair, a look of disguise on his face. How could they agree to let children talk? Where was Emma Frost? In the front of the room, stood the three of them. Jean Grey, was the 'leader', even if Pietro Maximoff was two years older, she stood there with a commanding presence that made everyone want to listen to her. Her red hair was loose around her shoulders and her black suit made her look older then nineteen. On her right was Pietro Maximoff, the blond twenty-one year old was dressed in a black suit that made him look like he had just walked out of the pages of a fashion magazine. He stood next to Jean Grey, but he did not speak or move. Paige Guthrie stood on Jean's right. The youngest at seventeen, she looked the most nervous. She stood in her black suit, blond hair in a tight bun. Paige held some folders in front of her. Everyone could see these three were ready for battle.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are witnessing the next stage of human evolution. It's a truly wonderful time for science and the human race." Jean began. Her tone made everyone sit straighter and listen. "Mutants are not to be feared but rather accepted as a part of the human race. Within our DNA there is the mutant gene, which causes our bodies to mutate. These mutations are slow, normally taking thousands of years." Jean scanned the crowd. "Within each of us lie million of genes whose purpose is unknown to us."  
  
Jean paused and switched places with Paige who opened the folder and looked out at the crowd before starting. "These jeans have been called "junk DNA." In fact, eighty percent of our genes are "junk DNA." Over the last fifty years, we have seen the latent DNA in our bodied mutating." Paige paused. "What we're telling you is that in each and everyone of you and your children is "junk DNA." And that your so called junk DNA isn't junk, but could lead to mutations. How will you feel if you vote for the Mutant Act and then your children or grandchild end up becoming mutants?" Paige looked down at her folder and then back up at the crowd. "Like Robert Kelly, we have files on mutants. A woman in Canada, who turned into a white wolf to save a children from drowning in a lake. A man, in England, who used his powers to save eight people from a burning building, he put the fire out in less then a minute, it is unknown how. A girl in Los Angeles, used her new powers to stop two men from robbing a local store. She blinded them with something that the police said looked like fireworks. Finally, a doctor in Ohio. His skin became blue fuz and no one would go to him, till he cured a little girl who was dying.Now, the small town's ciztians say they would die for him." Paige stopped. There were a few mutters from the crowd. Jean scanned their thoughts, they were changing their minds. They were starting to rethink the Mutant Act. Paige switched places with Pietro.  
  
He cleared his throat and tried to speak as slowly as he could. "what-we're- saying," it wasn't slow enough. He looked at Paige, who smiled warmly and took his hand under the stand. "is that mutants-can be dangerous, yes, but- so can all humans. What this act is asking is wrong, and each and everyone one of you knows it."  
  
Pietro moved to stand beside Paige and Jean went up to finish. "What we're asking is simple, do not let this Mutant Act be passed. It will only lead to mistrust and chaos. Normal humans and mutants must learn to work together for the good of the world;for a better future."  
  
The room was silent. The three mutants began to worry that they had failed. Just when they were about to leave in disappoint, the clapping started. It was slow at first, but then it grew louder. It grew and grew till more then half the room was clapping for them. Jean smiled from ear to ear. Pietro kissed Paige's hand, causing her to blush a deep red. Robert Kelly angrily got up and left. But, none of them cared-they had did it. No Mutant Act.They had won the battle, now all they had to worry about was the war.  
  
*  
  
Somewhere Over New York  
  
Sept. 10th, 2002  
  
5:00 p.m.  
  
The private jet was huge. Mr. Shaw and Tessa had gone into the 'office', a small room toward the back of the jet. They had left the foursome in the 'living area' a place that took up the middle of the jet. There was a hot tub, television, radio, computer, DVD player, DVDs, CDs, two large seats, and a sofa that became a bed with a push of a button. The whole place looked like it had come out of Austin Powers, though none of them had ever seen that movie, so they had no idea.  
  
Hall and Duo sat in the two large chairs and watched one of the DVDs with great wonder. Either of them had seen a movie in years, so it was a real treat. They sat there watching Bill and Ted have a most excellent adventure. Remy and Logan sat on the sofa, whispered to one another about the whole thing.  
  
"Dere be somet'ing id de folder, non?" Remy asked his friend.  
  
Logan whispered his reply, not wanting the girls to hear. "Info about the virus. Somehow, this Hellfire Club got info of the virus and all of us."  
  
"You t'ink dey wit' Weapon X?"  
  
"Nah, but they have connections. That Shaw guy said he's bringing us to where we should be. I did some listening, where're somewhere over New York."  
  
Just then Tessa walked out of the office. She stood in front of Logan and when she was sure all their eyes were on her, she began. "Mr. Shaw would like you all to know what we will be landing soon. Once landed, we will give you to someone who will bring you to a Mr. Lehnsherr,who will be able to help all of you." She turned and walked back into the office.  
  
Remy smirked. "She be a pretty little belle, but she go' de personality o' a wet fish."  
  
"Couldn't agree with you more ,bub." He looked at the three of them. "When we land, stay close. Be ready to fight our way out of something. I don't trust these people."  
  
*  
  
Outside of Weschester, New York  
  
Sept. 10th, 2002  
  
6:04 p.m.  
  
Scott Summers leaned against the school's minnivan. He had been parked at the abandoned air strip for over five hours. He had been board for three and a half hours. He had needed to pee for an hour. And he had been hungry for half an hour. Erik had asked him to meet some mutants here, he had told the young mutant that they'de show up at six-oh-five on the dot. So, Scott was waiting. He looked down at his watch and watched as the small hand moved to the five. It was six-oh-five on the dot and no mutants. In fact, there were no people for twenty miles.  
  
He looked up as a jet passed over head.He watched it turn around and begin to land on the air strip. Scott watched the jet land, a ladder come out of the jet and watched the doors open. A man in a business suit stepped out. He was followed by a dark haired woman, also in a black business suit. They stopped at the end of the steps. Scott watched as four more exited the jet. There was a short, hairy guy in his late twentys-the leader. The guy was dressed in a tight black shirt and even tighter jeans. He wore a black cowboy hat and had a cigar between his lips. He was followed by a petite girl with brown hair, she was dressed in a long, white dress and was wearing small sandals that she kept trying to kick off. Next, was a tall guy who was dressed in a black shirt and semi-baggy jeans. Scott noticed the guy had sunglasses on. Finally, there was another girl. She had baby blue streaks in her hair and was dressed in jeans and a white baby tee. Scott noticed the tall guy, stop and wait for the girl.  
  
They all got to the bottom of the steps and started walking toward the minnivan. Scott stood straight and watched the four. They all stayed close together. As they got closer, he noticed that they all had bruises cuts, and scars all over their faces, necks, and arms. He guessed they had more under the clothes. The guy in the suit stopped and the others followed his leader.  
  
"Mr Summers?" He asked Scott. Scott just nodded. "I'm Mr. Shaw, a friend of Mr. Lehnsherr. This," he nodded toward Tessa. "Is my assistant, Tessa." He moved so the others could move forward. "And these charming people are the ex team of the Weapon X project," Logan shot Shaw an angry look. That was supposed to be a secret. Shaw just laughed. "Mr. Logan, Mr. Lehnsherr knows all about the program and I am sure young Mr. Summers would have learned about it. Mr. Summers, these four people are to be brought to Mr. Lehnsherr right away. No stops at the local Burger King, understand?" Scott just nodded again. "And if it makes you feel better, Mr. Summers, Mr. Maximoff and Ms. Rogue are under my employ." He nodded at Logan and then at Scott before turning to walk back to the jet. Tessa nodded as well and followed.  
  
They stood staring at each other for a minute or two. Logan and Remy sizing Scott up and Scott checking out Hall and Duo. Hall sat on the ground and began to play with something only she could see. Duo put her hands behind her back and began moving back and forth to the song stuck in her head. Finally, she spoke. "The blue, it's dyed, right?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Scott answered with a small nod. "I go through the rainbow and then start again. Your streaks real?"  
  
"Nah," Duo shook her head a little. "they appeared one day, but I could dye 'em out. Think I will now that I can go to a Walmart."  
  
"Cool." He went to the driver's door and opened it. "You guys ready."  
  
"You know it." Duo replied. "I call shot gun." She half raced to the front side seat.  
  
Remy shrugged, picked Hall up, and lead her to the side door. With a groan, Logan followed them.  
  
*  
  
Unknown  
  
Sept. 10th, 2002  
  
6:30 p.m.  
  
Emma Frost had disappeared the night before. Well, she hadn't disappeared. At one in the morning, she had gone downstairs, gotten into a private car and drove away. She would have liked to be with the children when they spoke that evening, but she had other plans. They'd do well, she had faith in them. The car had driven for hours, before stopping at an airport, where she had gotten on a jet and flown to an unknown place. Emma had been given a room and told that she would be gotten at four that evening and to be ready.  
  
And, at four that evening, another private car had come for her. She had gotten in and they had driven for two and a half hours. The car had stopped outside of a glass office building and she had gotten out and been told to go to the fourth floor, suite 3D. Emma did has she was told. She went up to the floor and the suite.  
  
Emma walked into the suite. It had a large waiting room. The walls were painted a cream color and pictures taken by famous artist hung on the walls. There was a white, leather, sofa against one wall, a small table with a Ming vase on it. There was a coffee table in front of the sofa, the latest fashion and sports magazines on it. On the wall farthest from the door was a small window and a large oak door.  
  
Emma walked against the white carpet to the window and tapped it lightly with her finger nail. It opened and an older woman with white hair and green years looked out at her. "Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Emma Frost here to see your employer."  
  
The woman waved a hand toward the sofa. "Please, have a seat. You'll be seen shortly." She waited for Emma to sit before closing the window.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the older woman opened the large oak door and invite Emma inside. The person at the desk greeted her. "Emma, how good to see you."  
  
"It's always a pleasure, doctor."  
  
The older woman closed the large oak door behind her. 


	7. Somewhere Else To Be

Chapter Seven  
  
Somewhere Else to Be  
  
Weschester, New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children   
  
Sept. 10th, 2002   
  
7:04 p.m.  
  
Remy felt like he were about to see a head master or something. The crew of Weapon X sat on a wooden bench outside of Erik Lehnsherr's office.The thick door was closed and they had all decided that it wasn't going to open anytime soon. Only five minutes before they had arrived at the school and now they had to wait to talk to the guy incharge. If it were up to Remy, they'd leave. But, Logan said they had to stay. Said that these people could help them.  
  
Duo shifted uncomftably next to him. She coughed and wipped the spit on her pants. Remy looked down and noticed a tiny yellow thing on Duo's pants. He tapped Logan's thigh, the hairy man glared at the Cajun. Remy pointed down to Duo's pants. The two of them exchanged a nervous look.  
  
*  
  
Inside Erik's Office:  
  
Inside Erik's office things were going better. The master of magnestism leaned back in his chair, hands folded neatly together and listened to Scott Summers. The young mutant had done as he had been asked and had picked up the four mutants that were currently outside the door.  
  
"I've never seen people like that, not in real life. There're full of scars and the like. Looks like they were in a battle of something. Those Hellfire Club guys said they were apart of something called Weapon X."  
  
Erik inwardly sighed. He knew it was coming, but he had hoped it wouldn't be so soon. "Yes, Scott, they are from Weapon X. It is a program that was once founded by the United States government. They do things to mutants. Test drugs, test new weapons, that sort of thing." The old man looked into the young man's face for some kind of shock, but found nothing. "It was stopped in 1995, but is now funded by an unknown source. Scott, your an adult, and I won't lie to you. I've known about Weapon X for some time. I just didn't know how bad it was till I got the call from Mr. Creed, an ex- member of Weapon X."  
  
"Scott, I'd like to speak to them. But, I think I should speak to the oldest one-the one in charge. The other three should eat, clean up, and get some rest."  
  
"Yes, sir." Scott got up and walked to the door. He opened it and looked at the four mutants sitting on the bench. "Mr. Lehnsherr would like to speak with Logan. The rest of you, can come with me to the kitchen."  
  
Logan stood up and walked into the office.  
  
*  
  
Los Angeles-Caves  
  
Sept. 10th, 2002  
  
7:08 p.m.  
  
The noise of vomiting always grossed Kurt out. It reminded him of putting food in a pig pen or something. Then again, vomit was gross all on its own. He held onto his stomach has he vomited behind some rocks. He was getting worse and he knew it. He'd have to tell Jono about it soon. They had to figure out what to do. He knew it had something to do with those soliders, that they had done something to him. he just didn't know what they had done to him.  
  
Penance sat behind him and watched the fuzzy mutant. Kurt turned around and looked at her. "Your really strange, Penny. Always watching me loss my lunch." He wipped some drool from his mouth and wipped it on his pants. Penny looked wide-eyed at it. "Huh?" He looked down at his pants, there were yellow things from his drool. Kurt quickly turned around. His vomit was full of yellow things, he wasn't sure what to call them. They were little and looked almost like something that would come out of a computer. Panic rose in him. Without thinking, he began to bury his own vomit. No one could find it, it would ruin everything.  
  
"Stupid son o' a bitch! Can't even take care of himself!" Cordelia shouted at the top of her lungs. Jono stood behind her and held her wrists against her chest. She kicked him and tried to break free, thankfully he was stronger then the small woman. "Let go! You can't..let me go damnit!" She kicked the back of her foot against him. "Son o' a bitch!"  
  
*Cordelia!* Jono shouted in her mind. *Stop it! Stop it!*  
  
She ignored him. "I won't do it! You can't make me! Dress me up like a God damned doll! Poke me and hurt me! Stick needles in me! I didn't do it! I won't do it, damnit!"  
  
*Cordelia, I have no idea what your talking about and I promise I won't make you do anything. Just shut up!*  
  
Tears were in her eyes. "Your not him." She sounded confused and disappointed. "Your not him." With a strength Jono didn't know the girl had, Cordelia broke away from him. She turned her body around and looked him up and down, staring. "Your not him? I thought...I thought you were." she laughed sadly. "Not him." Cordelia slowly nodded. "I see."  
  
Jono stepped forward a little, wanting nothing more then to help her. *Luv, it's okay. It's okay now.*  
  
Cordelia quickly moved away from him and pressed herself against the cave wall. "No." she forcefully shook her head. There was something important that she had to tell him. "Listen, damn you, not to me, listen! Weapons. Coming. Faster and Faster. Four and four. Then two and two. No one's safe." She had this look on her face, this grave and serious look. It was a look that greatly scared Jono.  
  
*  
  
Weschester, New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children   
  
Sept. 10th, 2002   
  
7:04 p.m.  
  
Logan had never thought of himself as the leader of his group, at least not until they broke out of Weapon X. Now it seemed like he was deciding everything. Logan was now, it seemed, incharge of the fates of three young people. He sat across from Erik Lehnsherr and tried to look as gruff and mean as he could. It wasn't very hard.  
  
"Look," Logan leaned into the desk. "there are somethings I want to know, bub. How do you and that prissy Shaw guy know about Weapon X? About those kids and me? I want answers and if I don't get them, so help you I'll be really pissed." He didn't Erik at all. He would have asked about the virus stuff that had been in the folder Tessa had given him, but he didn't want to tell Erik, just in case.  
  
Erik leaned back in his chair, the picture of class. "Mr. Logan, I have no idea. I am connected to Victor Creed." Logan leaned back, intrested in what Erik was saying. "I know Victor because when Victor escaped Weapon X, I invited him to come to the school. Mr. Creed declained the offer, but took the school's number. I asked the Hellfire Club to pick you and your friends up. I only know them threw Emma Frost. She and her Hellions are helping my X-Men and I with a current mutant rights problem. I know the Hellfire Club has contacts but I don't know if they are apart of Weapon X or what they know about them. I'm sorry."  
  
Logan was still unsure, but he was going to be honest. "Look, I ain't goin' back. And none of those kids are goin' back. I'll kill all three of them before I let them get taken back to that place."  
  
Something in Logan's eyes let Erik know he was dead serious. "I understand, Mr. Logan. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you and your friends are safe as long as your here. And I offer my home to the four of you, for as long as you need it."  
  
"No offence, old man, but you and a few teens are no match for Trask and Weapon X."  
  
Erik gave Logan a warm smile. "You'd be surprise, Mr. Logan."  
  
*  
  
The Rec Room   
  
7:24 p.m.  
  
It had been five years since Remy had talked to a girl that wasn't Hall or Duo. And five years is a long time to go without flirting and charming your way into a girl's heart. Remy sat on the large sofa with Rogue, while Kitty sat in her chair. The boy, Scott, had taken Hall and Duo in the kitchen, giving Remy sometime to flirt with the girls. He put on his cocky, charming grin and played in cool.  
  
"So, let me g't dis straight. You," he nodded toward Kitty. "be an X-Men. And you," he winked at Rogue, who blushed a little. "be a Hellion. Now, ol' Remy wants to know, which one is more fun?"  
  
Kitty gave him a look. "Dude, use a pronoun." At the same time Rogue answered. "It's a job, it's not meant ta be fun."  
  
Remy laughed. They were both cute and both had different things he liked. Kitty was a tough little cookie with a scacastic streak. While Rogue seemed sweeter and soft spoken. He liked them both. Maybe he could get them both? "Sorry, chere. Sometimes I do dat. But, jobs are meant t' be fun. I bet dat af'er a few drinks yer both real fun."  
  
"Ah don' drink. But, some people currently in my head do." Rogue answered simply.  
  
Kitty grinned slyly. "I do. But I think your trying to be all charming. Your coming off as sort of a lustly pervert. Your twenty-one. I'm sixteen and she's seventeen. But, I think we could all keep it hush-hush."  
  
Remy smiled and Rogue blushed again. "Chere, I l'ke de way you t'ink. Tell you w'at, I haven't been t' a movie in years. We could all go t' one. G't some drinks, see what happens."  
  
Kitty and Rogue exchanged a look. "Deal."  
  
*  
  
The Kitchen   
  
7:24 p.m.  
  
The girl they called Hall freaked Scott out. She kept playing with things and looking at things he couldn't see. She kept staring at things and playing with things and muttering things about prime numbers. Really very freaky. And he knew, he was a freak. He liked the other girl, Duo. She seemed cool. She had even showed him the yellow sewing string that had been used to stich up a bullet wound. As for the guys, the Remy guy seemed like a bit of an ass while the Logan guy seemed a bit of a hard ass. Scott decided to stay away from them.  
  
Scott put a plate with a couple of sandwichs down on the kitchen table. Duo and Hall were already half way through with their drinks and the second he put the plate down, they started to eat. Man, they acted like they hadn't had a real meal in years. Scott pulled out a chair and sat himself down.  
  
Duo looked up at him and said between bites. "Do you have any brown hair dye? I really want the streaks out. Bad memories."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I can get it for you after you eat." He found himself wanting to know more about them and the Weapon X program. The idea of mutants being cut open like lap rats was freaky to him, but it was also intereted him ."So, how'd you guys get in the program?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "I was dreaming when it happened. When I finally woke up, I was just another animal in a cage." The way she said it, so natural. Like everyone had that happen to them.  
  
Scott had noticed that about her and the others, they talked about Weapon X like it was high school. A hell that everyone went threw. "Huh. Well, what about her?" He nodded to Hall. "How'd she get there?"  
  
Hall answered for herself. "They saw me make the sky bleed. It's a good talent, they put it to good use."  
  
"Huh." Yeah, Hall really freaked Scott out. "I'll get that dye for you." He stood and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Hall and Duo looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to eating.  
  
*  
  
The Hallway   
  
7:28 p.m.  
  
Scott walked down the hallway and toward the stairs. He passed by the rec room and stood outside the door. He wanted to make sure that Remy guy wasn't coming on to Kitty...or Rogue. Rogue seemed sweet and easily hurt and Kitty, she was his best friend. He had to watch out for her.  
  
"So, den I said t' de guard, "Dat's not my hand." " Remy began to laugh, then Rogue, then Kitty.  
  
"Man, he must of freaked." Kitty's voice said from inside the room. "I would have so paid to see the look on his face."  
  
Remy's laugher filled the hallway. "Kitty, you and I could do a reinactment." More laughing.  
  
Scott felt his face growing red with anger. Damn it, Jean had been right! He had a crush on Kitty Pryde. Scott quickly walked pass the room and to the stairs.  
  
*  
  
Washington, DC  
  
Hotel Suite   
  
7:30 p.m.  
  
Jean's favorite pair of low riding jeans were thrown into her suitcase with a small thud. She was so angry, she could scream. She would have if she hadn't felt the need to always be perfect. Eariler that day, she had felt like she and the others had really reached the Congress. In the background, the televesion was on CNN and the young reporter was talking about the Mutant Act. The stupid thing was still on the table, despite all the effort she and the others had made. A vote earlier in the day had come back with only 23% of the Congress saying they'd vote against the bill. Robert Kelly had given an interview, which they kept playing over and over, about how he couldn't be happier. Jean couldn't be more pissed. Paige and Pietro were just as angry about the whole thing. Jean watched as Paige, who kept biting her lower lip, something she only did when she was pissed, packed her sweaters and jeans. Pietro, just kept reading everything that was in the room. Over and over again.  
  
Pietro suddenly looked up from Jean's shampoo bottle. "I'm-sorry-that-Emma- disappered-and-that-I-couldn't-be-more-of-a-help."  
  
Jean took the shampoo bottle from Pietro and put it with her other bathroom things. "It's okay, Speedy. We tried and I guess that's what counts."  
  
Paige closed her suitcase and sighed. "Yeah, but it wasn't good enough, was it? That Mutant Act is going to be passed."  
  
Jean was about to say something to her best friend, but Pietro was by Paige's side and patting the younger girl on the back before Jean could open her mouth. "Hey-I-don't-want-to-hear-talk-like-that. We-changed-the- minds-of-23%. That's-something."  
  
Jean nodded in agreement. Robert Kelly's interview began playing on the television again. Jean used her powers to turn the television off. Pietro and Paige sat on one of the beds. "It was bringing us down." She explained. "I don't want to be all sad right now." She sat on the other bed. "It's times like these that I wish I were still a kid. That I was eight again and that my younger sister, Sarah and I are playing dolls on the front steps with the girls who used to live next door."  
  
"Yeah," Paige said. "Ah wish Ah were back home."  
  
"Not-me." The girls looked at Pietro. "I-went-to-an-all-boys-school."  
  
Paige smiled at him before standing up and walking to the bathroom. When she was halfway there, there was a low noise and then a blast. Paige was thrown backward. Jean screamed.  
  
Paige lay on the floor, the skin on her right shoulder was off and there was rock under it. Pietro picked the tall girl up and look at Jean. She had put a mental shield up. They had been protected from the blast. "Looks-like- we're-not-the-only-ones-not-happy." Pietro thought outloud.  
  
*  
  
Weschester, New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children   
  
Sept. 10th, 2002   
  
9:00 p.m.  
  
In the den of the Lehnsherr school, there was a small love seat. Remy LeBeau shared in with the girl called Rogue that night. They had found that they had a lot in common. From the fact that they were both from the South to the fact that they both loved classic rock to their favorite type of bike. They sat there in the dark and talked in hushed tones.  
  
Remy leaned into Rogue and looked deep into her green eyes. She was a pretty little thing. "How'd a girl l'ke you get mixed up wit' de Hellfire Club?" He had wanted to ask her that question for sometime, but hadn't worked up the nerve till just then.  
  
Rogue sort of shrugged and looked down at her red slip. "Emma found me on the streets back in Mississippi. Ah was really messed up. Ah was 13 and had absorded so many people. Ah was curled in a ball and half crazy by all the memories in my head. Ah was covered in God knows what and Ah would hardly talk. Ah couldn't even remember mah own name. Emma brought me to Boston. Pietro, that's the other member of the Hellions, took care of me and the rest is history."  
  
Remy grinned playfully. "You always talk 'bout Pietro. I t'ink you and he be in love."  
  
The girl with the white strip of hair shook her head, causing the white strip to fall onto her face. "Nah, we're friends. Family. 'Sides no one wants ta be with somebody they can't touch."  
  
The Cajun leaned into the South belle and whispered gently into her ear. "Remy's not so sure 'bout dat, chere."  
  
In the hallway  
  
Hall played with her nightgown as she watched the couple from a crack in the door. Was this what they called flirting? She had never flirted with someone before. The last time she had been around boys her own age, she had been eleven and had not wanted a boyfriend, just a friend to hold hands with. There had been a boy named Todd who lived next door to her in Callie. His nickname had been Toad, because he jumped far. Hall could remember that she had once had a crush on him. Did Remy have a crush on the Rogue or was it the other way around?  
  
Hall looked to the woman on her right. A tall and thin woman with pretty, curly, blonde hair and bright and big brown eyes. The woman was dressed in slacks and a pretty dress shirt. She looked almost like someone's mother. Almost. There was the bullet hole in the middle of her forehead and the blood all over her face. Hall closed her eyes and when she opened them, the woman was gone.  
  
Hall frowned thoughtfully, deep in her own strange thoughts. She looked back at the couple through the crack in the door before turning and walking back upstairs.  
  
*  
  
Weschester, New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children   
  
Sept. 10th, 2002   
  
9:30 p.m.  
  
Kitty Pryde's room was painted a sea green color and posters of famous rock groups hung all over the walls. She didn't have much in the room, just a bed, dresser, desk, and a make up table. The mirror over the table had, at one time been the home to all her favorite pictures. She had taped pictures all over the mirror. So much so that you really couldn't tell it was a mirror. But, now the pictures were coming down.  
  
The picture of her with Erik last fourth of July and the picture from last Halloween of her, Paige, and Jean dressed as 'Charlie's Angels', and the picture of her parents and her brother four years ago were all on the table. Kitty took off another picture, she and Scott on the front steps of the school. His arm was caussly over her shoulder and she was pressed against his side. They were both smiling at the camera. It had been taken two years ago, but it seemed like years ago. Kitty put it with the other pictures and took down the picture of her brother. He was standing infront of his dorm at M.I.T. and was grinning from ear to ear. Sure, he had looked a little pale, but he had been so happy.  
  
The mirror was now half way clear. She could see herself in the mirror. This little girl with thirteen piercings and four tattos. Kitty put her hand up to her lip and took out the little sliver ring. She did the same for her tounge, nose, eyebrow, bellybutton, and ears. She then took off her dark makeup and let her pretty brown hair out of its bun. Kitty sat there in her black skirt and shirt and looked at the girl in the mirror. The girl staring back at her looked younger then sixteen. She was a pretty little girl was milky white skin and sharp eyes. A little heartbreaker waiting to happen.  
  
A tap at the door awoke Kitty from her trance. She didn't want to talk to anyone, not then. Without a thought, she phased through her chair and the floor.  
  
Scott Summers opened Kitty's door and looked around the room. Sure, it looked like there was no one there, but he knew better. "Your advoiding me now? That's cool." He walked the ten steps to her dresser and put something on said dresser. "I just brought you this, it makes me think of you. You were right, we are in a freaky stich and we can't get all WB, teen drama. Your my best friend, Kitty. You'll always be my best friend. We may grow closer or grow apart in the coming years, but you will always always be my Kitty. 'Cause in the end, what we have is a great friendship." He turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Three seconds later, Kitty phased into her room, walked over to the dresser and picked up what Scott had left for her. It was a burned CD, with two songs of it: "Tiny Dancer" and "And So It Goes". Kitty opened up her CD player and put the CD in.  
  
*  
  
Washington, DC  
  
Outside the Hotel   
  
9:45 p.m.  
  
It looked like a scene out of a NBC cop drama. Cops, ambulances, and people from the hotel occupied the street outside of the hotel. The bomb had gone off in one room, but had caused a bit of damage to the hallway. It had also spooked everyone in the hotel. No one knew that the three young adults staying in the room were mutants or that they were trying to help mutant kind. All they knew was the three young adults were targets of someone or someones. This, of course, freaked them out even more.  
  
Jean stood off to the side and talked with the police. It turned out that the bomb was planted in their bathroom. It also turned out that they were targeted and that whoever had targeted them knew what he or she or they were doing. This was not a happy thought for Jean. Someone wanted them dead because they had spoken out against the Mutant Act. "You don't understand, sir." Jean was saying. "We have a plane to get on. We were targeted by a murder and we want answers, but we have somewhere to be."  
  
The elderly policeman shook his balding head. "Yes, I understand that Ms, but we have to follow format. You and your friends aren't going anywhere, not for a while."  
  
A few feet away, Pietro held Paige's hand as she got stiched up. During the bombing, she had suffered a slash on her right arm. Everyone kept telling her she should go to the hosptial, but she refused. Her brother, Sam, had been taken to the hospital after he had been attacked and he had died. She refused to go to a hosital. When she was finished she reached into her pant's pocket and pulled out her cell. "I should call Mr. L," she explained to Pietro. "he'll be worried." She dialed the number and waited a moment. "Mr. L? It's Paige. I just wanted to call to tell you that we won't be coming home tonight. Someone tried to kill us with a bomb in the bathroom. Oh, we're fine! Yes, I'm sure. Don't tell the others, okay? I'm so sorry to bother you with this, I'm sure your very busy. No, I am sorry. Really, don't be upset, it's not your fault. Please tell the others that the plane was delayed due to fog or something. Thank you. Thank you very much. We'll all see you soon." She hung up the cell and looked at Pietro. "He's not happy but he's glad we're save." Pietro smiled down at Paige and kissed the top of her head.  
  
*  
  
Weschester, New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children   
  
Sept. 11th, 2002   
  
12:30 a.m.  
  
Erik had offered the ex-team of Weapon X two different rooms, but Logan had asked that they all share the same room. Erik had granted Logan's request and gave them a large room on the third floor. It had two queen sized beds and a sofa that could pull out into a bed. Logan had given the girls their own beds, Remy would take the sofa and he would sleep in the overstuffed chair by the fireplace. It was almost like they had a little apartment or something.  
  
Logan sat in his chair and stared into the roaring fire as he smoked a cigar. God, how he missed cigars. Fifteen years had been much to long. He smirked at the thought that he could now smoke cigars whenever he wanted. The hairy man had a sneaking supspenion that most of the money he'd make in his new life would go toward cigars. And bikes. He longed for a new motorcycle. A classic, not one of these new pansy bikes everyone seemed to be riding.  
  
"Aaghagh." A gagging sound filled Logan's ears. It was followed by that nasty vomit noise people make when they vomit on beds. Logan quicky stood up and looked at Hall-fine. That's when it hit him. Every part of his body told him no. It couldn't be happening. Not here. Not now. It was way to soon. They had no way of- He looked at Duo. The girl was vomiting in her sleep. Tiny yellow things were in her vomit. Eww.  
  
Logan quickly shallowed and rushed to Duo's side. The teenage mutant was really throwing up now and she was still halfway asleep. With a quick turn, Logan ran into the ajoining bathroom and turned on the shower. He ran back into the bedroom, picked Duo up, and put her in the shower. Moving fast and without much thought, he took off the tee-shirt and boxers she had wore to sleep. The mutant quickly rushed into the bedroom and threw the clothes into the fire;he then went to the bed she had been sleeping on and ripped off the sheets. Logan ran to the fire and threw them in. He didn't know if the virus could be spread to other people but he didn't want to take a chance.  
  
He rushed back to the shower to find Duo awake. She had stood herself up, using the rail for the towel for support. She was weakly trying to get out of the shower. With a small growl, Logan grapped the small girl by the waist and pulled her down into the shower. He held her down and let the warm water rush over her. "You got t' get cleaned up." He whispered into her ear.   
  
"Duo's hurt?" Hall's voiced asked from the doorway.  
  
God, she was up. He had wanted to hide this from her. Logan turned to Hall. "Go find the damn Cajun." He told her in a harsher voice then he had meant to. Hall didn't seem to notice, she just nodded and ran off.  
  
Logan looked back down at Duo. She was weak, wet, pissed, and confused. He smiled weakly at her and brushed the streak of fried hair, that had once been baby blue, out of her wet face. "It's going to be okay."  
  
Duo returned the weak smile. "Logan, I don't feel very well." And with that, she leaned over the drain, gagged, and vomited again.  
  
*  
  
Weschester, New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children   
  
Sept. 11th, 2002   
  
12:34 a.m.  
  
In the rec room, Remy was completlty clueless about what was going on two floor above him. He was much more interested in the girl they called Rogue. She was a quiet girl with a sweet smile and the Cajun had to say he was rather taken with her. He was pretty sure that, if he played his cards right, he could get something from her. Granted, she couldn't touch people but there were ways to work around that. There had to be.  
  
"So, you an' Remy go t' a show t'mo'row night?" He put his arm over the edge of the sofa and leaned in closer to her. "Hm?"  
  
"Ah, Ah don'..." Rogue trailed off when she noticed they had an aduance. The girl known as Hall was standing in the doorway. Rogue let Remy know by kicking him in the leg.  
  
Remy looked over at Hall and grinned. "Chere, ya go' s'met'ing t' say?"  
  
Hall forcefully nodded. "Duo's sick. Your supposed to come now."  
  
Remy looked at Rogue. She did seem nice and all but Duo was sick and he couldn't stay with her when his 'heart' was ill. He quickly stood. "I'm, sorry." Without another word or glance, Remy quickly followed Hall out of the room. Rogue just sadly stared after them.  
  
*  
  
Weschester, New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children   
  
Sept. 11th, 2002   
  
12:36 a.m.  
  
It had taken Remy one minute to run up two flights of stairs. It might have been some kind of record. Hall was sure that it was and she would have shared this information with Remy, but he wouldn't have cared at that moment. There was only one thing on his mind at that moment-Duo.  
  
Remy and Hall entered the room and were greeted with the sounds of vomiting.  
  
Remy went straight to the bathroom and stopped dead in the doorway. He had been ready for anything, or so he told himself. He had been ready to find out that Duo's stiches hadn't held and that she was bleeding from her stomach. He had been ready to find out that some of her cuts were pussing or something. He had not been ready to find what he found.  
  
Duo, his little heart, was weakly leaning against Logan in the shower. She was naked and he was rubbing her back. Duo's head was hovering over the drain and she was gasping for air. Logan smelt Remy and turned to look at the younger man. Their eyes locked and information passed between them. The virus in Duo was starting to take hold of her.  
  
Remy felt Hall move passed him and into the bathroom. The insane girl went straight to the sink and turned in on. It took Remy a moment to figure out why she had turned the sink on. Hall must have thought that the sound of the water in the sink would drown out Duo's vomiting. It was their business and they didn't need anyone coming in. Remy thought he heard Logan tell Hall that she had done good, but he couldn't be sure. Remy was completly foused on Duo. He stood there watching her vomit, watched little yellow things come from her, over and over and over again. 


	8. Here aka Hey, Look it's a Giant Robot

Chapter Eight  
  
Here (aka 'Hey, Look a Giant Robot!')  
  
Weschester, New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children   
  
Sept. 11th, 2002   
  
3:04 a.m.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Weapon X program, three-oh-four in the morning meant breakfast.It meant that Remy would rip on the guards and end up having to spend an hour or two in the "hole". Three-oh-four meant that Hall would begin muttering her prime numbers and talking nonsense. It meant that Logan would be taken by Trask to run a course. It meant that Duo would get her daily dose of whatever Weapon X was feeding into that month. It was normal for the mutants. However, on September eleventh three-oh-four meant something very different. Three-oh-four meant watching one of their own puke her guts out.  
  
Remy and Logan stood in the hallway on the third floor of the Lehnsherr mansion. Duo had finally stopped throwing up a minute before and the two men had taken the free time to talk about what was going to happen. Duo, who was now asleep in the shower, was being watched by Hall. The girl had been told to make the illustion of fire if Duo started to be sick again.  
  
Logan ran a hand threw his brown hair and sighed deeply. "It's her healing factor. It's trying to heal her, that's why she's so sick. Her healing factor is trying to get the damn virus out of her and it can't." he shook his head sadly. "Maybe it will stop."  
  
The Cajun lit one of his new cigaerttes. "It best not stop, Logan. It stop, my heart dies. You said yerself dat it be de only t'ing keepin' her alive." Logan gave Remy a look as if to say 'would you rather have her sick forever or at peace?' Remy nodded. "W'at can we do?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'd say try and find a cure, but it'd be in the Weapon X buliding and we can't go back. I'll think of something. In the meantime, we can't tell anyone that Duo is sick. They'd either kick us out or try and keep us here, so they can get a better look at the virus."   
  
Remy nearly laughed. "You still don' trust 'em?" Logan just glared at him. "Okay, okay. I won' tell no one." He smoked his cigaertte for a moment. "T'ink she'll remember dis?"  
  
Logan looked into the room and at the small illustion of a small fire that was burning on the chair. Duo was throwing up again. The two men started into the room. "Remy, I hope not." Remy simpliy nodded in agreement.  
  
Weschester, New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children   
  
Sept. 11th, 2002   
  
8:00 a.m.  
  
The theme song to some children's show on the Disney channel blasted over the television in the rec room. Kitty Pryde was running late for school, but she had decided that she wasn't going to school. After all, she hadn't been to school on the eleventh of September for three years. That wasn't going to change just because her small world seemed to be ending.  
  
She sat on the sofa, bowl of 'Fruit Loops' in her lamp and a copy of 'Hamlet' on her right. Kitty watched as a large bear did a dance with a smaller bear.  
  
"Kitty," Erik's gentle voice said as he took a seat beside her. "how are you today?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mr. L." Kitty gave him a look and spoke in the voice most people use for idiots and/or small children. "How are you?"  
  
Her teacher was clearly unamsed by her atempt to be funny. "You know what I mean, young lady." He took the remote and turned the television off.  
  
Kitty was slightly disappointed that Erik had turned it off durning her favorite dance number, but after looking at the glare he wore, she decided not to tell him that. He was just trying to look out for her. Doug had died on September 11, 1999. She always got a little sad around that time. Normally, she and Paige would spend the day together, but Paige wasn't around. Kitty was sure she'd get a phone call from the older girl a little later but till then she was on her own.  
  
"Kitty," Erik began again. "would you care to spend the morning with me? I could bring you to get some breakfast and then we could go see a picture."  
  
Kitty moved her body so she could look at Erik. She was so grateful for him. "Mr. L, are you asking me on a date?" Erik blushed a little and Kitty grinned. "I accept. I would love to spend the morning with you." She reached over and grabbed the remote from him. "We can start by sharing a bowl of 'Fruit Loops' and watching a little preschool tv." Erik seemed to want to leave. He stayed there and watched an hour of preschool programing anyway.  
  
Weschester, New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children   
  
Sept. 11th, 2002   
  
9:09 a.m.  
  
There was a small patch of sun on the carpet by Duo's bed. Remy stayed focused on it so he wouldn't have to look at her. She had been sleeping for three hours. Logan had taken the free time to bring Hall downstairs for something to eat. Remy had asked to stay. He didn't want to leave Duo, just in case. She had once told him that she had a fear of dying alone. He would make sure she died with him holding her hand.   
  
He moved some of her hair out of her face. She seemed so small and helpless, not the Duo he was used to seeing. He leaned in and brushed the top of her head with his lips. "Tu as moi petit amour."  
  
A soft knock on the door releaved him of his trance. Remy looked up. "Come in." The door opened to revleve Rogue. She was dresseed for a day of being around people;no part of her skin was showing, save her neck and face. "Bonjour, Rogue."   
  
Rogue smiled her soft and innoncent smile at him. " 'Mornin' Remy. Ah was jus' worrin' if you'd l'ke ta come ta breakfast with me?" her gaze left the Cajun charmer and foused on the sleeping teen. "Is she okay?"  
  
Remy glanced down at the teen in question. "Oui." He left it at that. Logan had made him promise not to tell. "and I would love t' go t' breakfast wit' you. You got no idea how much I'd love t' go t' breakfast wit' you. T'ing is, I can't."  
  
Rogue's face feel slightly, but she quickly smiled. She didn't know what was going on. And she didn't want Remy to feel bad. So, she smiled and said. "Ah understand. Another time." She turned to go, only to run into Hall. The other girl cocked her head to one said before running past Rogue and into the saftly of the large chair that was in the room. "Ah'm sorry." Rogue told the aprouching Logan.  
  
Logan shrugged. "It's fine. Hall doesn't care." He looked into the room and at Remy. "You on, we can stay with Duo."  
  
Remy bounced up. "Merci, Logan." He quickly left the room, grabbing Rogue's arm on the way out. The twosome was halfway down the stairs in under a minute.  
  
Logan stared after them for a moment.  
  
"He's leaving us." Hall mused. Logan turned around to look at the girl. She was now sitting in the large chair, swinging her legs to a beat. "He's leaving his family for a girl."  
  
"It's like a Greek play." Logan replied as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Weschester, New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children   
  
Sept. 11th, 2002   
  
1:06 p.m.  
  
Erik spent the whole morning with Kitty. They had watched cartoons for an hour, then hoped in the car and gone for breakfast. At about ten-thirty they went to see a picture from France, either one knew French, so Kitty read the subtitles to Erik. At twelve-thirteen they made a stop for icecream and then came home. Needless to say, Erik was pooped. It had been a long morning for him. He needed something to relax him. Erik picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
A moment or so later, the phone was answered by a young woman. "Hello?"  
  
Erik smiled. "Anya, it's your father. How are you, my dear?"   
  
"Father, hello! You've just missed Charlie, he's taking his nap." Anya's voice happily said over the phone.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad. And I suppose David won't be around till this evening?" Anya's reply came over the line and Erik nodded. "I thought not."  
  
Erik heard Anya clear her throat. She was getting ready to ask him something important. "Father, David and I were thinking that you could come down here for Thanksgiving this year. Lorna said she'd come. You could even invite the twins."  
  
He was starteled for a moment before remembering he had told her about the new development in his home. "I don't think that would be wise, Anya. I haven't even told the boy that I am his real father."  
  
Anya made an annoyed noise over the phone. "Father, Pietro had as right to know. He and Wanda."  
  
Erik rubbed his forehead with his free hand. He really was getting old. "It's not the right time, Anya. I don't know if he even wants or a father or where Wanda is. I...it's just not right yet."  
  
She laughed a little. "Well, the time better be right before Thanksgiving. I miss my little brother and sister." A two year old's cry could be heard over the phone. "Father, I'll call you back." The phone was hung up.  
  
Erik hung up his end of the line. He leaned over and opened a drawer. Carefully he took a framed photo out of the drawer. It had been taken twenty years ago in Germany. He had been a happy forty-six year old married man back then. Things had been normal. He, his wife, and their children had lived quietly in a small town. He had been helping mutants but not on the scale he was now. After all, he had had a family to think of.  
  
The photo had been taken by a friend who lived down the street. It had been taken in  
  
honor of the first birthday of the twins. Erik stood in front of his garden with his thirty-four year old wife. They each held a one year old baby. Erik held Wanda and his wife held Pietro, mostly because he would cry if anyone else held him. In front of them were two little girls. Seven year old Anya stood infront of her mother. While five year old Lorna stood infront of her father. The only think that could lead people to suspect them of being a family with mutants in it was Lorna's green hair, but it was always dyed a rich brown.  
  
Erik often wondered if it was the green hair that had done them in. If the green hair had been the cause of the death of his wife and the disappearance of the twins. He knew it was wrong, to think a five year old's hair was the cause of all the death that came to the town only three days after the photo was taken, but sometimes Erik couldn't help it. Meantally, Erik shook his head. It was not the time to think of such things. His family would soon be a family again. And for that he was truly grateful.   
  
Weschester, New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children   
  
Sept. 11th, 2002   
  
1:09 p.m.  
  
Scott opened Kitty's bedroom door to find her where he knew she would be, sitting on her bed and watching home movies. She sat there her eyes glued on the screen. Kitty watched as her thirteen year old self, piercings and tattoo free sat in a hospital bed with an eighteen year old boy with brown hair and matching eyes-her older brother Doug. They were nearly on top of one another and whispering sercets. Suddenly, they turned to the camara and began to sing theme songs to cartoons.  
  
Scott walked over and turned the television off before sitting beside Kitty on her bed.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Why do people keep turning off my tvs?"  
  
"Be serious, Kitty." Scott ordered. Then, to sound less 'adult' he added, "How are you?"   
  
Kitty shrugged a little. She looked down at her bedspread and began to pick little pieces of string off it. "Okay. Mr. L took me to breakfast and a "picture." Paige called a while ago. We talked about Doug and Sam and the unfairness of the world." She looked down at her shoes, finding them more fastingnating then her bedspread. "It's been three years, I really need to get over it. Paige says I shouldn't "get over it" she says I should just remember Doug and live for him."  
  
Scott ajusted his sunglasses and ran a hand through his now blue hair. "Paige is right." Kitty glanced up at him through her hair. "My old man has been dead way longer then Doug or Sam and I always get a little sad aroud March, it's human."  
  
Kitty sat up straight. "You are a wise man, Mr. Summers." She turned so she could face him better. "Thanks for the CD and for trying, not just now but for the last few weeks."  
  
He nodded in his solem way. "It's what we do."  
  
She nodded and reached over to turn the television on. Doug and thirteen year old Kitty were now playing a game of poker.  
  
Scott cocked his head to one side. "You look good in a private school girl uniform-very anime." Kitty didn't even turn away from the screen, she just hit him in the arm.  
  
Weschester, New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children   
  
Sept. 11th, 2002   
  
3:18 p.m.  
  
Erik walked into his office in time to pick up a ringing phone. At first he thought it was Anya, but it was very mistaken.  
  
"Erik? Hello. How are my Hellions and your X-Men?" A familier voice fondly greeted him.  
  
Erik took a second, clearly shocked by who was calling him. "Emma?! They're fi-Emma, where are you?"  
  
"I'm away on Hellfire Club, business." She quickly went on before Erik could speak again. "I'm so disappointed to hear about the Mutant Act is still on the table and that if it passes it will take effect in 2005. I really did think the children would have better luck. C'est la vie! We'll get them. I don't care if 47% say they are voting for it, we can change some minds."  
  
Erik felt confused. If he didn't know better, he would have thought Emma was high. "Emma, please. We have something else that is of grave importance. The Sentials. Three were spotted over Iowa last night."  
  
"Oh, Erik." Emma sighed. "You mustn't worry. Listen, I'll be back at your lovely school by next week. Tell my Hellions hell for me." With that the dial tone replaced Emma's voice.  
  
Erik looked down at the reciever. What on earth had just happened?  
  
Weschester, New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children   
  
Sept. 11th, 2002   
  
6:30 p.m.  
  
Duo had awoken two hours before and had began to complain about behing hungry. Logan had made a joke about her once going three days without food and now she was hungry after only a few hours. He told her she was going soft. Hall had suggested getting lots of food, and so they did.  
  
Now, the three of them sat on the floor, a small buffet before them. The topic of conversation that evening was Remy and his newfound attraction to Rogue.  
  
"If you ask me," Duo said inbetween bites of her roast. "he's so interested because it's been five years since he's flirted."  
  
Logan passed Hall a bottle of water. "If you ask me, he should start thinking with his brain. We don't know there people, so we can't trust them."  
  
Hall giggled. "Your parinod, man. Government out to get ya and all that jazz." Duo and Logan laughed softly and Hall smiled widely, she liked to make the others laugh.  
  
"So, why was I so sick last night?" Duo asked as she finished the roast off.  
  
Hall looked over at Logan, waiting to see what he would say. Logan looked at Hall and then at Duo. He thought about telling Duo that she was sick because of Weapon X. Because they had put some virus in her that he didn't have a cure for. That she might die. He decided against. "You must have been sick from the shot and then all the movin'. Must have gotten a little infected or somethin'."  
  
"Oh. Thank God for my healing factor." She got up and went to the bathroom to get more towels for them to clean up with.  
  
Hall looked deeply into Logan's rich brown eyes. "You lied." She whispered.  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
Los Angeles, California  
  
Caves  
  
Sept. 12th, 2002   
  
2:30 a.m.  
  
She was dreaming again. She was back in Boston with her family. Her parents had brought her to their club and she was sitting on the steps that lead up to the second floor. She was playing with her dolls and toys when *he* walked past her. *He* sent shivers up and down her spine. *He* turned back and smiled at her. That sick and twisted smiled that she had come to fear. Cordelia screamed.  
  
She woke up screaming, shooting up and knocking Jono's body in the progess. She screamed and cram-walked herself into a cornor of the caves. Jono was leaning up and looking at her while Kurt was slowly making his way toward her. Penny stared at her in an interested mannor.  
  
"Cordelia?" Kurt asked softly. "Cordelia, it's us. Your okay."  
  
Cordelia forcefully shook her head, causing her wild hair to fly everywhere. "No, no!" Her wide eyes darted toward Jono. "Why didn't you listen? They're coming! The things from the weapons are coming! Listen, damn it, not to me, listen!"  
  
*Cordelia, nothing is coming.* Jono told her. He reached out to touch her, but she just screamed. The Brit looked back at Kurt. *What should we do?*  
  
"Get her to shut up. She's never acted like this before, has she?"  
  
Jono was still trying to think of the answer when Penny rushed outside. Jono and Kurt yelled at her to stay, but she ran outside anyway. Defeated, both men followed Penny. Jono dragging a still freaking Cordelia along. They found Penny sitting outside and looking up at a glowing sky. There were lights coming from the east. They could hear a loud noise, like a thousand trains coming toward them from the sky.  
  
A minute later, a large robot looking thing came flying toward them. It had to have been over a hundrend feet tall. The thing was painted a red and purple and reselmbled a person body wise. It had two arms and two legs and a head. Its head looked machine-like in the mouth and its eyes were glowing an orange color. It seemed to be flying by yellow beema from its feet.  
  
It got to where it was flying about twenty-five feet above them. It hovered there a second before a deep machine voice spoke. "Mutant genes confirmed. Proceed with termination." It riased both its arms and fired yellow beems at the Morlocks.  
  
Without thinking, the four Morlocks did what they had trained themselves to do. Penny rushed back into the caves, Kurt teleported into the caves, and Jono pushed Cordelia back into the caves. The beem hit the sand outside the caves. Cordelia whimpered and rushed toward a cornor of the caves.  
  
*Teleport the girls out of here, mate.*  
  
"We're not-" Kurt was stoped by a blast on the side of the cave. "-leaving you."  
  
*I can fight that giant robot, you can't.*  
  
There was another blast, which caused some rocks to fall three inchs from Penny. The mute girl jumped and rushed to Cordelia's side. Cordelia put a protective arm around Penny.  
  
"The things from the weapons. They're here! Do something, please." The look on her face was that of pure horror.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll teleport you and Penny out." Kurt moved to Cordelia and Penny and put a hand on each of them. "I'll teleport us over to that old boat three miles away." Jono nodded. Kurt, Penny, and Cordelua disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
There was another blast and rock fell infront of Jono. If he could have, Jono would have gulped. *Okay, this one is for me mates back in London.* He turned, pulled his scarf off and ran outside. He aimed straight for the Sential and didn't stop letting his powers out.  
  
Los Angeles, California  
  
Old Boat  
  
Sept. 12th, 2002   
  
2:35 a.m.  
  
Kurt paced the deck of the old boat. He was sure that it belonged to some yuppie couple who used it to sail around on the weekends. However, he wasn't worried about the couple at the moment. He was worried about Jono. He could see the Sential's blast and Jono's blast, but he couldn't tell who was winning.  
  
Kurt glanced over at Penny, who was crotched beside some boating stuff. Cordelia was a few feet away from Penny, playing with the hem of her shirt. Every few seconds, she would look toward the fight and mutter something to herself. Kurt knew she was watching the fight in her mind. "How's it going, Cordelia?" She just started up at him blankly.   
  
Sometime later, maybe two minutes or so the blast stoped. The three Morlocks all looked to where the fight had been. They could not see the Sential. They waited to see what would happen. The Morlocks didn't have to wait long, two minutes later, Jono came walking up the beach. Penny seemed to smile. Kurt nodded happily. Cordelia shouted Jono's name.  
  
*'Ello mates.* Jono fixed his scarf as he walked onto the boat. "I killed the evil robot.*  
  
"What was it?" Kurt questioned his friend. "I've never seen anything like it."  
  
The British mutant shrugged. *No idea. But, I think we should leave. Tomorrow someone's going to find that thing and we can't be here for that."  
  
Kurt was thinking about what they should do when Cordelia spoke up. "We need to go east." Kurt and Jono exchanged a look. "Need to go east right now."  
  
Jono looked to Kurt. "You heard the lady, the Morlocks or LA are going east."  
  
Author's Note: Just a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed. :) 


	9. Entropy

A/N: A quick thank you to all that have reviewed. I just wish I had more of them. ( But, I don't do this for the reviews; I do this to get these plots out of my head. ( Yes, these characters are different and more dangerous then their comic/movie/cartoon counterparts, but there're are moments when they are just as sweet and caring.  
  
To answer some questions that were emailed to me:  
  
Duo and Hall do not appear in the comics. Hall is actually a mix between a few of the comic characters who had(s) similar powers. Duo, who has been seen to have some kind of telepathic power, a healing factor, and as someone said 'blow herself (things) up', is a large mix of certain characters with a twist that we will see soon.  
  
Yes, Victor married Raven. Which means that no, she isn't Kurt's mother as for Rogue.no, she's not her foster mother here.  
  
Are Remy and Duo a couple? Will Remy and Rogue get together?: These answers will be coming soon, but you get a big hint this chapter, okay?  
  
Are Scott and Jean really getting back together? She just doesn't seem right for him and isn't it illegal now? Scott should get with Kitty. : As someone once said, nothing is ever certain. But yes, Scott and Jean are back together.for now.  
  
Okay, I think that's enough answers for one chapter. Thanks so much to my hand full of reviewers and the one faithful fan who emails reviews after every chapter. You guys know who you are. ( Oh yeah, I don't own anyone in this story, not really anyway.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Entropy  
  
Westchester, New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children  
  
Sept. 13th, 2002  
  
2:09 a.m.  
  
In the early morning hours, the kitchen in the Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children seemed warm and inviting. The light from the moon cast shadows up and down the floor. The man called Logan sat at the kitchen table, smoking a cigar. Hall and Duo were asleep upstairs. Remy was with Rogue, again. He was spending a lot of time with her. Logan wanted to put a stop to it, but he knew it would only drive Remy away, and even though Logan would never say it, Remy was needed by himself and the others.  
  
There was a small noise as someone opened the kitchen door. Logan looked up to see the youngest X-Men sneak into the kitchen. He remembered that her named was Kitty Pryde and that Remy had told him she was goth. Only, she didn't look very goth. Sure, all thirteen of her piercing were in but she was dressed in a cute skirt, top, and shoes. She noticed him and jumped a little.  
  
"Sorry," she blushed a little. "I didn't know anyone was here."  
  
"Kitty, right?" He asked without looking up from his cigar.  
  
"Yeah." she moved deeper into the kitchen. "What are you doing down here?"  
  
"Just had to get outta the room. What about you, half-pint?"  
  
Kitty smiled at the nickname. "Just had to get out of the house." She pulled a chair out from under the kitchen table and took a seat. "So, you do know that cigar's going to kill you, right?" The small Canadian glared at her. Kitty clicked her tongue. "Sorry I asked."  
  
Logan examined his cigar a moment before putting it out in his hand. Kitty cringed at the site. He just grinned and showed her his already healing palm. "Healing factor." He explained. There was a pause before he asked her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Club, to grab breakfast." Kitty answered with a shrug. "Haven't figured it out yet."  
  
He nodded. He wasn't sure why, but he liked this kid. In a way she reminded him of someone that he couldn't seem to remember. He liked that she reminded him of someone. "Do me a favor, kid? Try and have fun."  
  
The mutant girl nodded. It seemed to her that his favor meant more then she knew and much more then what he was saying. "I'll try." Kitty got up and started toward the backdoor of the mansion. "Feel better, Logan."  
  
"Kitty," Logan called after her. She half turned around. "tell Remy to not stay out to early." Kitty smiled at him before turning and opening the door. She seemed to whisper 'bye' as she left the mansion.  
  
Outside, two people waited for Kitty. One was a male of twenty-one and the other was a female of seventeen. The male was dressed in tight black pants that hugged him in all the right places and a tight black shirt. Over his outfit was a long black duster. The female thought he looked like someone out of 'The Matrix', but she wasn't about to tell him that. The female wore a short red dress, a small see-through red jacket and red shoes.  
  
"Hey," Kitty said as she jogged over to them. "sorry I'm late. I ran into Logan." She winked at the male. "He says you shouldn't stay out to early."  
  
Remy laughed a little. "I'm old enough t' stay out early."  
  
"Besides, we owe you a drink." Rogue spoke up.  
  
"So let's go get that drink." Kitty reached into her shirt and pulled out a set of keys. "I borrowed Jean's keys to her SUV."  
  
The threesome began to walk to the car. "You're learning from me already." Remy told Kitty.  
  
Westchester, New York  
  
The Airport Sept. 13th, 2002  
  
7:15 a.m.  
  
Erik Lehnsherr anxiously checked his watch for the third time in ten minutes. He stood outside of a gate, waiting for the plane carrying Jean, Paige, and Pietro. He hoped there had been no problems back in D.C. he really didn't want the girls to stay away any longer then they had and he really wanted to talk to Pietro. An announcement came over the intercom, saying that the plane the children were on was now arriving. Erik moved a little closer to the gate.  
  
Jean, Paige, and Pietro were the last three out of the plane. Jean came out first, Erik spotted her right away. The nineteen year old was dressed in her favorite gray, kaki skirt and its matching white top; Jean, Erik mused that she looked like an ad for the Gap. Paige and Pietro came next. Paige was in her usual outfit, jeans and a sweater. Pietro was wearing, oddly enough, a dressy outfit of khakis and a black dress shirt. Erik noticed that Paige and Pietro were holding hands.  
  
"Mr. Lehnsherr," Jean called. She waved to him as they walked over. "it's good to see you."  
  
"It's wonderful to see all three of you." Erik replied with a small smile.  
  
"It doesn't look that way." Paige said. She bounced a bit to stand by Erik, her hand still firmly in Pietro's. "Is somethin' wrong? Is this about Miss. Frost?"  
  
Erik could have smiled, of course Paige would see through his falseness. Paige had a way of reading people, of knowing if they were lying or not. It had nothing to do with her powers; it was just the type of person she was. "Yes, it has to do with Emma and the Mutant Act." He began walking and the others followed him. "Last night, I received a call from our missing Miss. Frost." He paused a moment. "She told me that it looks like the Mutant Act will be passed. I'm afraid we might have failed in that area."  
  
"Shit." Jean cursed softly and for the first time since Erik had known her. "I can't believe we may have lost that fight."  
  
The older man patted Jean's shoulder. "It's all right, Jean. We have not yet been defeated."  
  
"We'll-make-it-through," Pietro spoke for the first time since getting off the plane. "I-know-we- will." Pietro moved a little so he could stand closer to Erik. "Do-you-think-there-are-a-couple-of -temporary-spots-open- on-your-team? I-think-Rogue-and-I-could-take-some-time-off- to-deal-with the-Mutant-Act-and-those-Sential-things." Pietro looked down at Paige who grinned happily. She really wanted him to stay.  
  
Erik looked over at the young speed demon. "My dear boy, you and Rogue are more then welcome to stay at my school. You two may stay as long as you like."  
  
Westchester, New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children  
  
Sept. 13th, 2002  
  
8:05 a.m.  
  
Jean nervously rubbed the palms of her hands over her skirt. She had been home for twenty minutes and had been standing outside of Scott Summers' door for ten minutes. She really wanted to knock, go in, and then show him how much she had missed him. But, she couldn't do it. Jean just couldn't bring herself to throw it all away and just do whatever she wanted. There were rules and boarders. Even if she and Scott were 'back together', it didn't mean they were 'back together'. She silently damned herself for always wanting to be so perfect. She thought she should be perfect, so she acted perfect, and then became perfect. Jean silently damned herself for that to. Why couldn't she just knock on the door and through it all into the wind? Why couldn't she just...  
  
The door to the room opened and Scott looked out at her. And he looked good, all shaggy and guffy. Scott needed to shave and his hair was blue now. His baggy jeans were slowly following down his thighs and his AC/DC shirt really needed to be ironed. He pushed his sunglasses farther up his nose. "Hey," he moved deeper into the room. "come on in."  
  
Jean walked into her stepbrother/former boyfriend's room and wished she hadn't. It smelt like weed. She put a hand under her nose for a moment. The telepath watched as Scott walked over and sat on his bed. Jean decided to stay standing.  
  
"How are you?" Scott asked her. He was going through some CDs that had somehow ended up all over his bed and he didn't seem to be really that interested in what Jean had to say. "Good plane ride?"  
  
Jean gulped. She was going to do it. She had done it twice eight months ago, and she was going to do it again. "Can we skip this?" Scott looked up at her, a questioning look on his classic face. Without answering his wordless question, Jean walked over to Scott's bed. She stood in front of him a moment, her green eyes staring into his sunglasses. "Can we just pretend nothing ever changed?" She sat down on his lap. "Please?" Jean leaned into his face and slowly kissed his lips. They tasted like a strange mix of weed and peppermint.  
  
Scott slipped his tongue into Jean's mouth. His arms went around her waist and he pulled her deeper into him. And for once Jean didn't feel so perfect.  
  
Outside of Santa Fe, New Mexico  
  
Unknown Sept. 13th, 2002  
  
8:15 a.m.  
  
The Morlocks, formly of Los Angeles and currently of nowhere, climbed out of their new (and stolen) van. Jono, who had been driving, stopped the van by the side of the road. They had been using it long enough and knew it was time to leave it. It had been good to them over the last day, but they didn't want to risk getting caught with it.  
  
They began walking down the street. Kurt and Penny were covered, so they could be okay if a car pasted by them. The plan was simple; they'd find a sewer cover and spend the day below ground. They'd rest until that night and start traveling again.  
  
*So, you got any idea where we're going?* Jono asked Kurt.  
  
Kurt's covered head nodded. "I was thinking Boston." Cordelia looked back at Kurt, her eyes wide and feral. Something flashed in her big eyes and she whimpered. "Right, nevermind. I forgot, Cordelia." He moved toward her, but Cordelia went behind Penny for protection. Kurt smiled sadly. "Sorry."  
  
*Yeah, Cordelia's not to keen on the 'B' word.* Jono reminded them. *Maybe we should think about New York?*  
  
"Morlock killings." Kurt reminded him.  
  
*Nevermind, then.*  
  
Cordelia, who had been whispering in Penny's ears, suddenly stood up and straighter then normal. "Penny says we should go to Maine, by way of New York." Cordelia paused and looked back at Penance. "And that she wants an apple."  
  
The two men exchanged a look. Jono shrugged, deciding to let Kurt make the call.  
  
"Maine by New York it is." Kurt told the group. "Come on, we should get below." They started walking again, ready for some rest.  
  
Westchester, New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children  
  
Sept. 13th, 2002  
  
10:45 a.m.  
  
In the rec room, Paige and Pietro hung out like regualer people. It was a normal thing for a seventeen year old and a twenty-one year old to sit together and watch silly soaps with bad plots, so Paige wanted them to do that. With all that had happened in such a short time, Paige wanted to do something normal and she found herself wanting to do that something with Pietro.  
  
A commerical came on and Pietro looked over at Paige. "I'm-worried-about- Rogue, she's like-a-sister-to-me-and-I-worry-when-she-disappears-like- this."  
  
Paige nodded. "Kitty isn't around either. They might be together." She paused and looked over at the television and then back to Pietro. "A lot had changed in such a short time, hasn't it? In less then two weeks so much is different."  
  
Pietro nodded. "It's-strange-but-it-fits." He leaned closer to Paige, finding himself wanting to kiss the Southern girl. Paige closed her eyes and.  
  
"Pietro? Could I speak with you please?" Erik's voice came over the intercom system.  
  
Pietro pulled back and groaned. So close. He got up and started toward the door. A second later he was back in front of Paige, who was just opening her eyes. Pietro grinned and quickly kissed her on the lips. "Be right back, Paige." He grinned happily and left the room, leaving a very happy Paige to wait for him.  
  
Westchester, New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children Erik's Office  
  
Sept. 13th, 2002  
  
10:50 a.m.  
  
Erik and Pietro sat in Erik's office. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Pietro had just assumed that Erik had wanted to talk about he and Rogue staying at the school, but he had been wrong. Erik had told the young man that he wanted to talk to him about something else and then he had pointly shut up. That had been four minutes ago.  
  
"Tell me about yourself." Erik finally spoke.  
  
"Not-much-to-tell." Pietro replied. "I-was-born-in-Europe-along-with-my- twin-sister-, Wanda. We-were-orphaned-at-a-young-age-and-raised-by-our- mother's-mother-in-a-small-town. Emma-found-me-when-I-was-working-in-the- facturay. I'm-a-very-normal-guy."  
  
Erik nodded. His son had had a good life. "What about Wanda?"  
  
"She's-still-in-Europe. I-send-her-and-grandmother-money-when-I-can. She's- in-school-right-now,-pre-law."  
  
Erik felt himself beem. His girl had made good. "What about your parents?"  
  
Pietro shrugged. "I-grew-up-thinking-they-and-my-two-older-sisters-had-been- killed-in-a-booming. They-must-have-thought-the-same." He got up and stared coldly into a shocked and confused Erik's face. "Until-now. Is-that-all? I- was-planning-to-take-Paige-out-today. Is-that-cool,-Dad?" Pietro leave the room.  
  
It was then that Erik knew the truth, Pietro knew and had known for sometime, that he was his father. That may have been a deciding factor in Pietro joining Emma; the small chance that he could meet Erik and confront him. Erik cursed under his breath, he had just blown it, hadn't he? He wished his wife was still alive, she would have known what to do.  
  
Westchester, New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children Sept. 13th, 2002  
  
12:16 p.m.  
  
Five hour make-out sessions had never been so good or hot. Jean, in nothing but her underwear, straddled Scott's lap. She hurriedly took off his shirt, careful not to take his sunglasses off with the shirt. She didn't want a hole through her chest. The telepath leaned down and started to kiss his neck.  
  
"I've missed you, Scotty." Jean whispered in his ear. "This feels so right."  
  
Scott just moaned as a replied as he began to unhook Jean's bra. He pressed her closer to him and they fell onto Scott's bed. His hand trailed down her thigh and began to slip her panties off her.  
  
Jean suddenly put her hand on his, stopping him. She looked down at him, her red hair falling all over her face. "It's been a while and a lot has changed. You sure about this?"  
  
Scott didn't answer her, he just pulled her panties down all the way. Jean giggled softly ad unzipped his pants with her powers. Scott smiled and looked down at the unzipping pants. "Oh yeah, I've missed this."  
  
Westchester, New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children Sept. 13th, 2002  
  
2:36 p.m.  
  
In the "Weapon X" room, things were going a little differently. Since showing up at the school, the crew had pretty much kept to themselves. In fact, Remy had been the only one to really talk to anyone. The girls mostly stayed in the room and Logan mostly glared at the students and their teacher. After all, he didn't plan to stay long. Just until Duo got a little better.  
  
Hall stood to the right of the mirror in the room. Since the whole thing at Victor Creed's, she had been afraid to go in front of mirrors, so she stayed to the side. She was content to just watch Duo brush her ever longing hair. Hall watched Duo brush her chestnut colored hair, over and over.  
  
"I miss those damn streaks!" Duo suddenly announced. It was so strange, because for the last year or so she had been wanting them out. And when they were finally out, she wanted them back. Figured.  
  
"I miss the soup." Hall commented. They had really good soup at Weapon X.  
  
Duo thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, they had good soup. Really good soup on Tuesdays." Hall chewed the inside of her mouth a minute before nodding in agreement.  
  
"Where's Remy?" Both girls looked to the door, where Logan was. He was carrying a small tray of food and didn't look very happy. "He should be back by now."  
  
Hall shrugged and giggled. "He ain't walking his little Remy that's for damn sure." Logan would have given Hall a look, if he weren't used to her.  
  
"The damn Cajun's been gone over twelve hours." Logan put the tray down on the large chair.  
  
"He'll be back." Duo stated. "I have his playing cards."  
  
"You can buy playing cards anywhere." Hall reminded Duo.  
  
Duo put her brush down and sighed. "Then, I suppose there's only one thing to do: we'll just have to put an ad out for a new Southern bad boy." Hall began to laugh. Duo rushed over to the bed. "I'll get the paper to start looking."  
  
Logan watched from the side of the chair and couldn't help but smile. "You are two crazy little girls."  
  
"No," Hall spoke up. "I'm crazy and Duo is clearly repressing her emotions through humor."  
  
"Yeah well, you two girls better get ready. We're leaving on the twenty- fifth." It would give him enough time to get fake records and ids, as well as leads on a cure for Duo.  
  
The girls had no objections with that. They gathered round the chair and began to eat their lunch.  
  
Westchester, New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children Sept. 13th, 2002  
  
3:30 p.m.  
  
Paige stood at the front entrance of the Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children, nervously awaiting Pietro. They were going on their first real live date that afternoon and Paige just couldn't help feeling like she was about to pass out. She smoothed out her sundress for the third time in the last ten minutes and looked toward the stairs.  
  
Pietro came walking down the stairs and then was next to Paige. "Hey-pretty- lady." He smiled. "You-ready-for-the-classic-lunch-and-a-show?"  
  
"Yeah," Paige nodded. "what are we going to see?"  
  
"Nothing-romantic. I-could-never-compete-with-those-movie-guys. Maybe- horror. I'd-love-for-you-to-jump-on-me." Paige giggled and lightly hit him on the arm. That had been a little sexual and she found herself blushing. "Too-much?" Paige nodded. "Forgive-me?" Paige nodded again. "Good-great,- let's hit-it." Pietro took Paige's hand and began to lead her to the door.  
  
"Pietro, Paige!" The duo stopped in their tracks as Erik's voice came from behind them. Pietro whirled around and glared at Erik. "Pietro, I'd rather like to speak with you, please." Erik's face was full of hope. "Please, son."  
  
Pietro shook his head in disbelief. How could Erik even think of calling him that word? "No." Pietro shook his head again. "No-,old-man." Pietro whirled back around, regrabbing Paige's hand and headed out the door.  
  
Erik stood there, looking after them. He had blown it, hadn't he? He had waited too damn long to find his son and too damn long to talk to him. Erik turned to go back to his office just as Logan was coming down the stairs.  
  
"Erik," Logan jogged a little to stand in front of Erik. "I just wanted to tell you that Hall, Duo, and myself will be outta here in about eleven days. I just need to get a few things together. I also wanted to," Logan paused, he had never been good at this sort of thing. "say thanks."  
  
"Oh," Erik really wasn't in the mood for that right now, but he wanted to be nice to this strange man. "it's no problem. Stay as long as you like. But, won't Mr. LeBeau be going with you?" The Cajun was a charmer, but Erik found himself wanting the young man gone. He didn't like the way he was around the girls. Truthfully, Erik wanted Logan and the girls gone as well, they seemed like trouble.  
  
"Remy ain't comin'. Boy's been gone for thirteen hours. He's been with your Kitty and that Rogue girl."  
  
Erik looked confused. He hadn't realized that Kitty and Rogue had been gone that long. "I'm sure you're mistaken, Mr. Logan,"  
  
"Oh, I'm not mistaken. You should just pay more attention to your kids."  
  
The leader of the X-Men looked sternly at the leader of the Weapon X team. "What do you mean? My kids are good children."  
  
Logan laughed. "That's why I smell sex all over the third floor?" With that he turned on his heel and walked back up the stairs. Leaving Erik to stand there and wonder what was happening to his team, his kids.  
  
Westchester, New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children Sept. 13th, 2002  
  
10:59 p.m.  
  
They giggled softly as they bumped against the walls of the third floor. They staggered and had to hold onto each other for support. One of them, the youngest one, shushed the other two in a very loud whisper. All three of them were drunk out of their heads. They laughed and stumbled through the dark hallway. The youngest one reached her door and opened it slowly. The wooden door creaked slightly and she quickly shushed it.  
  
Kitty waved the others forward. "Hurry." She said in a slightly slurred voice.  
  
Just as Rogue and Remy were helping each other into Kitty's room, they heard a noise behind them. The threesome turned around and stared at Scott, who was standing in his doorway, a black sheet around his waist.  
  
Scott stared at them, his face unreadable. "What the hell is going on?" His tone was slightly angry.  
  
Remy chuckled. "You goin' t' a toga partee?" He whispered something into Rogue's ear and she giggled.  
  
"Shush, we're sneakin' in." Rogue whispered to Scott. She leaned close to him, forcing herself to hang on to Remy with one hand.  
  
Kitty giggled loudly. "Black doesn't really work, Summers." She leaned against her doorframe, suddenly finding it hard to stand straight.  
  
Scott kept one hand on his sheets and fixed his sunglasses with his other hand. She couldn't be, could she? "Kit, are you drunk?" He would have gone on, but Jean appeared behind him. She was in nothing but a shirt. This caused giggles and leers from Rogue and Remy.  
  
Kitty was less amused by it. Shock and disappointment crossed over her face. She quickly shook her head. "You had sex?" she whispered. Kitty looked at Remy and Rogue. "Dudes, they had sex. I thought they'd wait a while, but they didn't."  
  
Rogue shook her head. "Young people can't help it." The others just looked at her. Rogue looked down sheepishly. "Sorry, Ah may have absorbed an elderly man last night."  
  
Remy hugged Rogue slightly. He looked at Kitty and shrugged. "You know, young people like these two," he nodded toward Scott and Jean. "are whores."  
  
"I love this man!" Kitty exclaimed. "He's such an asshole."  
  
Jean looked concurred. "I think you three need some rest and coffee."  
  
Remy snickered. "Could I rest wit' you?" Rogue shoved him away a little. Remy grabbed her waist. "You know I love you, baby." He kissed the top of her head and Rogue grinned from ear to ear.  
  
Scott looked back at Jean. "Jean, maybe you could see Rogue to her room?" He looked back at the small group. "Kitty, you should hit the hay. Remy, I'll see you to your room."  
  
Remy's red eyes grew wide. "Scotty, I didn't know ya swung dat way." This comment caused giggles from Kitty and Rogue.  
  
Logan appeared in the hallway. "I'll take him to our room."  
  
Everyone turned to look at him and Remy broke out in a huge grin. "Logan! Hairy, little, Logan!"  
  
Logan walked straight up to Remy and glared at the younger man. "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
Remy looked down at Rogue and then at Kitty. "Sweet Kitty and pure Rogue were jus' showin' me stuff." Scott, Jean, and Logan glared at Remy.  
  
Logan grabbed Remy's arm and moved him away from Rogue. "Just follow me, lover boy." Remy looked back at Rogue and winked before following Logan down the hall.  
  
Rogue sighed happily and bounced off toward her room. Jean exchanged a look with Scott before following the southern girl.  
  
Kitty looked at Scott for a moment before walking all the way into her room. She turned around and looked at Scott. "Good-night, Summers." She closed the door and Scott heard it lock behind her.  
  
Scott stared at her door for a second before going back into his room and closing the door behind him.  
  
Westchester, New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children Sept. 14th, 2002  
  
1:56 p.m.  
  
Remy slowly opened his red eyes and stared into the face of Duo. She was standing on the side of the bed, leaning over him and staring. She'd been watching him for the last two hours and was really starting to doubt that he'd wake up. Logan had taken Hall downstairs for lunch and had left her to watch him.  
  
"Logan told me and Hall about yesterday." Duo told him as she straightened up. "It sounds like you had fun and forgot all about us." she sounded a little sad. "It's okay, we've put an ad out for a new southern bad boy." Duo smiled. "We should be hearing something soon."  
  
Remy reacted with mock hurt. "I jus' wanted t' have a lit'le fun 'fore I died." Duo waved a dismissive hand. "We'll have fun where we're going. Logan says its somewhere in Asia, someplace called Japan. It's not in this country. We leave in a little over a week." A look of seriousness crossed her face. "So you shouldn't get to close to your new lady friends."  
  
Remy sat up in his bed and looked at Duo. "I don' wan' t' leave de country. I l'ke America and I l'ke my new lady friends." He looked down at his sheets for a moment before looking back up at Duo. "And I really could really l'ke Rogue. I t'ink I'd date h're."  
  
She raised a scarred eyebrow. "You'd leave us, me, for a girl you've known for less then two days?"  
  
Remy held his ground. "I jus' wan' t' have a normal life."  
  
"Even if it means leavin' us?" Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes and she sniffed them back.  
  
"I jus' wan' a normal life." Remy repeated, this time a little harsher then he would have liked.  
  
"I understand." Duo smiled sadly before turning and leaving Remy alone in the dark room.  
  
Dallas, Texas  
  
Sept. 14th, 2002  
  
2:56 p.m.  
  
The Morlocks were heading east. They had 'borrowed' another van and a license plate from a van in a junk yard. Kurt and Penny sat in the back, while Cordelia sat in the front and Jono drove. Cordelia tossed a bag of burgers to the back of the van; Kurt caught the bag with ease and took a burger out of the bag.  
  
*I think we could make it to Tenn. on the 16th or so.*  
  
"Yeah," Kurt answered with his mouth full of burger. "that could work. We could sleep in the van for a couple of nights and maybe get their earlier."  
  
"We have to get away from the robots." Cordelia began to mutter. "The weapon wants us gone and the robots are to make it so."  
  
Jono looked over at the young woman. *It's okay, Cordelia. We're getting away.*  
  
In the back of the van, Kurt coughed. He looked down at his blue, fuzzy, hand, just thinking he'd find some bread or meat sticking to his fur. That wasn't so. There was no bread of meat on his fur, there was however, some tiny yellow things. He looked at Penny, who was watching him intensely and made a shushing noise. Then he remembered that Penance wouldn't make any noise. Kurt blushed a little and rubbed the yellow things onto the inside of his robe.  
  
Westchester, New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children Sept. 14th, 2002  
  
5:16 p.m.  
  
Kitty, dressed in her jogging pants and her favorite black tee, quietly closed her bedroom door behind her. The door made a small sound and Kitty cringed. Must everything be so damn loud? She began to sneak down the hallway, must too embarrassed to see any of the others. She couldn't remember much about the night before, but what she could remember wasn't to flattering.  
  
She turned the corner to go down the stairs and literally ran into Logan. Kitty was bounced back an inch or so. She put a small hand on her forehead and cringed again. "Could you keep it down?" Kitty whispered.  
  
Logan smirked. "You got a hangover, don't you?"  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes and regretted doing so a minute later. "You know I do."  
  
He looked at her a little pitifully. He reached out and took her right wrist. "Come on, half-pint." Kitty had no choice but to follow.  
  
Ten minutes later, Kitty sat at the kitchen table, a bottle of aspirin in front of her and a special hangover shake from Logan on the way. He finished pouring the green liquid into a cup and walked it over to the table. Logan put the drink down and took the seat across from Kitty.  
  
"You often go underage drinking?" Logan asked with only half interest.  
  
Kitty opened the aspirin bottle and took out a couple of the little white pills. She popped them into her mouth and swallowed. "No." Kitty admitted. "This time and five times before. Mr. L says I'm rebelling and acting out my emotions through self-destructive behavior."  
  
"Little girl like you shouldn't be so self-destructive." Logan told her. He didn't know why, but he found himself nearly caring about Kitty. She really reminded him of something or someone that he had lost long ago and he liked that, liked that a lot.  
  
"I'm sixteen." Kitty said quickly. "I'm not a little girl, I'm a young adult." She took a small sip of the drink and made a face. "That's gross!" She spit some of the liquid onto the table. "Way gross."  
  
"Yeah," Logan nodded. "but it cures hangovers, so drink it."  
  
She eyed him carefully. He really didn't seem the type to worry about people he hardly knew. "Why do you care what I do?" She questioned him.  
  
Logan shrugged. "Don' know, darlin'. I just seem to find myself carin'."  
  
Kitty made a face. "Darlin'?" She held back a small laugh. "I like half- pint better."  
  
Logan nodded. "Half-pint it is." She smiled shyly at him and he found himself returning the small smile.  
  
Westchester, New York  
  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children Sept. 14th, 2002  
  
7:48 p.m.  
  
Pietro entered Rogue's room, a tray of supper in one hand. He found Rogue sitting in a large chair at a desk. Her hangover was better but she still felt bad.  
  
"Ah'll never drink again." Rogue muttered. "Never."  
  
Pietro put the tray of food on the desk. "You'll-go-out-with-Remy-and-Kitty- again?"  
  
"Yes, to both." Rogue turned her chair to face her best friend. "Ya goin' see Paige again?"  
  
"Of-course." Pietro smiled happily. "I-really-like-her-Strips." Pietro paused for a second and grew serious. "I-was-right. Erik-is-my-father." Rogue's face turned to shock. "Yeah,-I-felt-the-same. Erik-Lehnsherr,- teacher-of-the-X-Men-is-my-father. My-father-is-still-alive." His father grew softer. "I-wonder-if-my-other-two-sisters-are-as-well."  
  
"You'll have to tell Wanda." Rogue gently reminded him.  
  
Pietro nodded. "I-know,-I-just-have-no-idea-what-to-tell-her. I'll-really- have-to-think-about-it."  
  
"You'll also have to think about talking to your father again." Rogue said. Pietro made a face. "Come on, some people would kill to remember who their parents are, to meet them. You have that chance, don't blow it. Ask him what happened twenty years ago, you'll feel better." Pietro smiled a little. "I-promise-I'll-talk-to-him. I-just-have-to-figure- out-what-to-say."  
  
Rogue nodded a little. "You'll think of something, you are the smart one."  
  
Northern Canada Weapon X Base Sept. 15th, 2002  
  
6:15 a.m.  
  
Emma Frost entered the office of Trask and sat in one of the chairs opposite his desk. She was dressed in one of her white business suits, her blond hair piled onto the top of her head. Trask looked up from his paper work and gave Emma a small smile.  
  
"Emma, how good to see you. How is the good doctor?"  
  
Emma returned the small and very fake smile. "The good doctor is fine, as always." Emma leaned back in her chair. "The good doctor has a list of things he wants done before March. His top three are, of course, to have all of the lesser ones killed, the Mutant Act passed, and the experiment results on the virus. He wants these results, Mr. Trask and if you, your men, and your little Sentials can't do it, he'll just get someone else."  
  
Trask leaned back in his own chair. "It's already begun, Emma. You tell the doctor that 87% of the lesser ones are dead, that the Mutant Act will be passed, and that we've infected over fifty mutants. Everything is going as planned. Everyone of our people and investors agree that we are ahead of schedule." He leaned forward and looked at her sternly. "And when this is over, I want my four mutants brought back to me-intact."  
  
Emma smiled at him sweetly. "Mr. Trask, there are no gaieties in life." She stood and began to walk to the door. "But, I shall see what I can do." Emma opened the door and began to walk out.  
  
"Emma?" Trask called after her. Emma turned slowly to look back at him. "You have a younger sister, correct? I believe her name is Cordelia and I also believe she went insane and then missing a few years ago?" Emma's blue eyes stared at him. "I believe my men found her in California. A Morlock, living in the tunnels like an animal." He smirked. "Living like a dirty, insane animal, with all those secrets about you and your involvement with us locked inside that pretty little head of hers."  
  
Emma nodded thankfully and turned to leave. "There are no gaieties in life. My family, the Hellfire Club, and myself really thought she was dead. How wrong of us. I suppose I'll just have to find the little lost lamb before she's found my someone like our dear Mr. Lehnsherr." Emma closed the office door behind her.  
  
Trask sat at his desk and stared at his door a moment. He really felt pity for the youngest Frost, because he knew that when Emma found the young girl she would be dead or she'd end up wishing she were.  
  
The End 


	10. Interlude: Love, Lust, or Something in B...

****

Interlude: Love, Lust, or Something In Between 

A/N: Every chapter or so, I believe I shall write a little something about a few of the characters, just to let you guys know I'm still here and because I got a few interlude ideas. This time, it's Scott and Jean! Now that they are a couple again, it's time to explore their feelings for each other and the others around them. 

Jean:

My name is Jean and I'm nineteen years old. I'm also a mutant, but more importantly, I'm a person that always feels the need to be perfect. I think it started after my Mom died and I think it's also why I'm so attracted to Scott, because he is so imperfect. That must be it, because I know I am not attracted to his loser ways and his loud music. Has the man never heard of pop or country music? 

Anyway, I guess I was really talking about my need to be perfect. Ever since Mom died, since I became a mutant, I've wanted to make my father and Sarah proud by being beautiful, smart, kind, and rich. I…I didn't want them to leave me like mom or stop loving me. I know that's strange and might not make sense, but its how I feel or felt. After a couple of years, I stopped feeling the need to be perfect, but I kept being perfect out of habit. That might also be another reason why I like being with Scott, he makes me feel imperfect. Scott points out the faults I try to hide, he makes me question things. I like that. 

Speaking of Scott, he's my stepbrother and I can't stop feeling the end to jump on him and…and do things that would really make me imperfect. I know that we dated before our parents got married and that we lusted after each other more then anything else, you should hear about the places we had sex, but I started to fall for him toward the end. Does that make me crazy or just really dumb? Maybe a bit of both. 

The thing is, I don't know if Scott even loves me or lusts after me or if he feels something in between?. And, what are our parents and siblings going to think? And what about freaky Kitty? 

I'm saying it, I'm afraid that Scott will figure out he has everything in common with that holey freak and dump me for her. Crap, that makes me sound like a bitch that doesn't like Kitty. I do like Kitty, in fact I wish I were more like her, I wish I hardly gave a damn. Yeah, hardly giving a damn would make things so easy. 

So, I think the questions have become these: While I feel that I love Scott, am I simply using him to make myself feel normal? Am I really in love with Scott or do I just love him? Does Scott love me or lust after me? Is he using me as a way to get Kitty? Finally, do Scott and I love each other, lust after each other, or is it something in between?

Scott:

My name is Scott, I'm nineteen, I'm a mutant, an ex/semi-druggie, Zen, and a punk. Yeah man, I'm just fucking great. Not. I mean, there are times when I want to scream and cuss, but I'm all Zen, so…yeah, that's out of the picture. When they were handing out personalities, I should have gone to the drama queen line, at least I'd be able to show some feelings. 'Cause there are times when I'd really love to go to the middle of a crowded room and scream at the top of my lungs. Like, right now. I've got girl problems. 

Their names, yeah there's more then one, are Jean and Kitty. Come to think of it, if Paige wasn't making eyes at Pietro and wasn't Jean's best friend, she'd probably be a part of this problem. Oh God, then we'd have a love square!

So, the thing is, Jean is my stepsister, us dating is creepy and I think it's against the law. I mean, what if Alex and Sarah started humping? Secondly, we didn't date that long and she really got into me, which is also creepy. I'll shout it from the roof; I lusted after Jean our whole first relationship, and pretty much liked the sex part the best. On the other hand, I think I love Jean, I think I loved her before I even liked her. 

Then, there's Kitty. Kitty, who I have tons in common with and who doesn't mind just sitting in my nasty room for hours at a time. She's one of the only people that can make me laugh and she's way more beautiful then she knows or lets on. Plus, she's fucking smart and she doesn't get all high and mighty over it. I'll say it, I've got a crush on her. 

Paige, who is much wiser then she knows, once told me that you can love someone, but not be in love with them. That you can have a crush on someone and love someone else. And that you can be in love with one person while loving another. So, which one is my problem? Do I just love Jean? Do I have a crush on Kitty and love Jean or vise versa? Or do I love Kitty while being in love with Jean? God, I'm not used to thinking this much. I really needed to get high right about now. 

But, before I go and get so high I start watching 'Scooby Doo', only find hidden meanings in it, I'd like to say a few things. No matter what the answers are to the questions I have asked, I'd just like to say that I really think I do feel and care deeply for both girls, but that I think I feel more for Jean. 

Maybe?. 

God, I need to go get high. 


	11. One More for the Road

****

A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys liked the Interlude. To my faithful reviewer who thought chapter 9 was the end, shame on you. There will be 20 chapters and about 5 interludes in this story, so stayed tune. On another note, I've been writing this for nearly a whole year! Yeah me. *smiles* Also, if you haven't, read 'Lucky Me' by Rui, it's a great story. 

Chapter 10: 'One More For The Road'

****

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children 

Sept. 18th, 2002 6:15 a.m.

"Shush." Kitty Pryde whispered to the man that sat across from her. "You're so freaking loud, dude." She glanced toward her bedroom door, slightly scared that someone would come in and find her sitting on her bed, with an older man sitting in a chair across from her. 

The man who was sitting in her chair just lightly shrugged. He kept his cigarette pressed between his lips and fingered the card that was currently between his middle and ring fingers. He was clearly thinking more about his next move then about making too much noise. Besides, he hadn't meant to make that card explode. It had been an accident. 

From her perch on the rolling chair that was at Kitty's computer, Rogue watched the card game with half-interest. They had started playing the game 'War' in the late hours of the night before and somehow that had turned into poker, a game Rogue wasn't good at nor very interested in. She whirled her chair around in small circles. Rogue was really getting bored and a little sleepy. 

Remy LeBeau finally put a card down and took another from the pack. Over the last few days, he had found himself spending more and more time with the X-Man and the Hellion. He liked them both in different ways, but he was really physically attracted to the waif called Rogue. He put the new card with his others and winked at her. Rogue blushed and went on moving her chair in circles. 

"I t'ink we done h'er, petite." Remy stated to Kitty. He put his cards down, four queens graced his hand. 

Kitty nodded approvingly. She put down her hand on her comforter; four kings. "You were saying?" She questioned him with a large grin. "I believe I win, Remy. And you know what that means."

"You get to make him do whatever you want!" Rogue offered. Remy glared at the southern girl and she winked at him. "I'm pretty sure he was going to make you take something off. You should make him take something off." Rogue grinned widely. "Like his pants."

Both Remy and Kitty gave the girl a semi-shocked look. She had said worse on their little drunken day together, but it was still shocking. 

"Mm, you have a point, Rogue." Kitty looked down at Remy's lap and then over at Rogue, who was helplessly giggling. Kitty slowly returned to Remy's lap. She could tell the Cajun man wasn't all that happy and Kitty was loving it. "Take off your pants."

"W'at?!" Remy was now a beet red and it was only going to get worse. "Dir'y girls." He quickly stood. "I ain't doin' it." 

"A bets a bet, LeBeau. Now, show us some skin." Kitty told him. She let out a small cry to farther her point. "Take 'em off, baby."

Rogue, now in a violent fit of giggles fell off the rolling chair and onto the floor, where she went on giggling. Kitty sat on her knees and reached out to Remy's belt. Remy, who was growing redder by the moment, backed himself against the wall. 

"Take 'em off! Take 'em off!" Kitty began to chant. Rogue tried to join in, but she was laughing much to hard. 

Remy glanced down at Rogue, who was now rolling on the floor laughing her head off, and then over to Kitty, who was bouncing on her knees chanting 'Take 'em off!'. He wasn't sure what to do. Sure, Logan, Hall, and Duo had all seen him naked during their time at Weapon X, but this was different. He didn't have a crush on any of them and he wasn't quickly becoming best friends with any of them. They were family, these girls weren't family. 

Finally, Remy yanked off his belt and started to unbutton and unzip his pants. This got Rogue to stop laughing and to sit up. It also got Kitty to stop bouncing and to stop chanting. Remy quickly slid his pants off. His legs were pretty hairy, not Logan hairy, but hairy enough. They were also full of bruises and cuts that had never healed properly. He wore boxers with yellow fish on them and he made no move to hide that fact. Remy stood straight, his hands at his side, for a half minute, before he pulled his pants back up and started rebut toning and zipping. 

The girls were quiet a moment and for that Remy was thankful. 

"Dude," Kitty finally stated. "you've got a huge-"

"Package." Rogue quickly cut in, feeling nearly as embarrassed as Remy. "It looked very nice through all the fish." 

Kitty looked down at Rogue. "Fish." She looked back to Remy. "That's your nickname now, Fish or maybe Donkey."

Remy, now as red as red can be, sat down in his chair. "Fish is fine." He reached over to the bed, picked up the card pack, and began to shuffle them. "It fine." Remy looked back up at Kitty and then to Rogue, who was climbing back onto the rolling chair. "We playin'?"

Rogue rolled her green eyes upward before starting to spin again. 

Kitty got off of her knees and sat Indian-style. "Think you can beat me, Fish?"

Remy locked eyes with Kitty for a moment. "You know it." He dealt the cards.

  


****

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children 

Sept. 18th, 2002 7:30 a.m.

He had seen vomit before; it was nothing new for him. However, he had never seen so much of it. The vomit was yellow, looked like it had tiny computer chips in it, and also had a little blood in it. There was a part of him that just kept wondering if she would end up vomiting out her organs. Like maybe he'd be rubbing her back and then he'd suddenly notice her lung slowly sliding out of her mouth. 

He heard a small gasp from the doorway and sniffed the air. Hall was standing in the doorway, waves of fear and disgust flowing over her. She feared for her friend, yet she was disgusted by her friend's sickness. "Duo's not going to be better?" It was hardly above a whisper, but Logan heard it. 

He looked over Duo's bent body and smiled slightly and pitifully at the young woman. No, Duo wouldn't get better and it was at that moment that Logan finally let it sink in. He hadn't wanted to think it and he had kept that stupid thought of them finding a cure alive, but he knew that Duo was going to get sicker and die. 

Duo, who was bending over the toilet and was in hour two of her daily vomit session, briefly paused and looked thru her hair and at Logan. "I want Remy." Her voice was soft, tired, and sounded all together weak. 

Logan rubbed her back, trying his hardest to give her some kind of comfort. "I don' know where he is, darlin'. Besides, that doesn't matter right now."

Duo sniffed. "Logan, I want my-" she never got the chance to finish. Another wave of vomit crawled up her throat and she bent over to let it out. 

****

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children 

Sept. 18th, 2002 10:13 a.m.

Erik Lehnsherr was having, what most people would call, a bad year. He had found his long lost son, who hated him. His business associate, Emma Frost, had gone missing. Congress was trying to pass an act that would ruin mutant kind. Finally, huge robots were being spotted and killing mutants all over the world. He was really just wishing the year would end. He was sixty-six and was supposed to be playing golf in Florida, not trying to track down a missing telepath. 

The master of magnetism cradled his telephone receiver between his neck and right cheek, as he looked over some papers that Lorna had sent over. It was his middle child's first published paper and normally he'd give her a call and ask to meet her in Boston to celebrate, but things were not normal.

"Hello, you have reached the voice mail of Emma Grace Frost, I am not in at the moment, please leave a message." Emma's voice mail told Erik. 

Sighing heavily, the mutant waited for the beep and left a message. "Emma," he said sternly and angrily into the phone. "this is Erik. Where the hell are you? Do you even care about what is happening here? Emma, it pains me to say this, but don't return to my school." With that said, he hung up. Emma had abandoned the cause and could not return.

But, what was the cause? Should he have his children go off to find those robots? Or go back to Congress? Or should they just sit back and wait? Erik wondered when things had gotten so complex. He could still remember bringing little Scott Summers to the school after his time in a rehab for teens. He could remember getting a scared and lonely Jean Grey to laugh. Little Paige Guthrie tearing some of her skin off while playing football, was fresh in his mind; as was finding Kitty Pryde sleeping in the den after an awful nightmare the night before. They were just children and he wondered if they were even ready for what was to come. 

Looking at a picture of the children last Christmas suddenly gave him an idea. Using his powers to cut off some of the blood in their legs, Erik summoned Scott and Jean. 

****

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children 

Sept. 18th, 2002 11:30 a.m.

Paige Guthrie was sure she had never been this happy. She, little southern Paige, had a boyfriend. And not just any boyfriend, he was older and he was from other country, a country in Europe. And it wasn't just the fact that Pietro was from another country, he was also one of the smartest and sweetest guys she had ever met. He even held doors open for her!

"Hey, you goin' move or have you decided to become a statue in the middle of the hall?" Paige glanced over her shoulder to see Kitty standing behind her. The younger and smaller girl was in the middle of putting her nose ring in her right nostril. It was no secret that Paige hated all thirteen of Kitty's piercings and all seven of her tattoos, after all Paige had been taught that a persons body was another home of God. Yet, at that moment, Paige didn't care. She was way to happy. 

With a small blush, Paige moved to her. "Sorry, Kitty. Ah was jus' thinkin' 'bout some stuff." 

"Whoa, the accent is coming out. Must be big stuff." Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Our new friend the speed-demon?"

Paige blushed again, she could just feel her face becoming redder by the second. *I must look like a huge tomato.* she thought as she moved to stand against the wall. "Yeah," she couldn't help but smile goofily. "he's really nice and we've been hanging out a lot the last week."

Kitty joined Paige on the wall. "So, you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" The young girl decided that it was okay to sound like a cartoon or a seventh grade girl, because, a: she was talking to Paige and b: no one was around. 

Paige blushed again, something which made Kitty believe that Paige had husked and somehow ended up with red skin. "I think, we've been on dates and he's kissed me." Another blush, it seemed that Pietro had been Paige's first kiss. 

Kitty couldn't help but think that maybe Pietro just wanted to be friends-friends with benefits, but she just told herself to stop being jaded and forced a small smile. "Well, I think you should ask him where your relationship stands. With the age difference, being on different "teams", and I use that term loosely, and with the mile difference, you should know what his intentions are."

Paige glanced down at Kitty and couldn't help but grin. "Katherine Anne Pryde, when did you get to be some mature?"

Kitty shrugged. "I don't know. Somewhere between last Thursday and today, I think. Either that or somewhere between Bear in the Big Blue House and Blue's Clues this morning." 

Paige couldn't help but laugh as she lightly hit Kitty in the side. "Come on, Ms. Mature and I'll treat you to lunch at Harry's." Kitty grinned happily and followed her friend to the garage.

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children 

Sept. 18th, 2002 8:00 p.m.

What was happening in the formal dinning room of the Lehnsherr mansion was perhaps the strangest thing to ever happen at the Lehnsherr mansion, and that was counting the time Paige husked into a fly and Kitty got stuck half-way in the wall trying to kill fly-Paige. 

What was happening in the formal dinning room of the Lehnsherr formal dinning room was a semi-formal diner with everyone that was currently living in the mansion, even the three Weapon Xers that stayed in their room 24/7. It had been at Erik's request, so everyone showed. 

Erik sat at the head of the table, looking over the food at everyone. Scott sat to his right and Jean to his left. On Scott's side of the table were Paige, Pietro, Rogue, and Remy. On Jean's side were Logan, Hall, Duo, and Kitty. Two minutes before they had all gathered in the room and sat calmly at the table. Erik had asked that they wait to eat until he had a chance to talk to them and it had been agreed.

"I'm so glad you could all come." Erik stated. Someone, maybe Logan, whispered how they didn't have a choice if they wanted to eat. Erik just gave a passing glare to the little man. "I know this last month or so has been strange, overwhelming, and even draining. However, that is all about to change and perhaps get worse. I have been thinking about this for sometime and the disappearance of Emma has finally forced my hand. My children, dear friends, and new friends," the whole Weapon X crew, minus Remy, rolled their eyes at that part. "the time has come to take a stand. The time has come for us to finally become what my dear friend, Charles Xavier, wanted all those years ago, it is time to become the X-Men."

A thick silence filled the air, until Logan started to laugh. "You, old man, want to turn a bunch of kids into a team that will stop that crappy mutant thing and defeat those huge-ass robots? These kids couldn't fight their way out of a mall during the holiday rush." 

Scott touched the tip of his sunglasses. "Want to bet, little man?"

"Scott, don't." Jean told her boyfriend/stepbrother. "He isn't worth it." she gave Logan a snobby look. 

"I know it'll be hard, Mr. Logan, but I was hoping you and Mr. LeBeau, Ms. Hall and Ms. Duo would help." Erik stated gently. "At least until I can get the final things done, so I can finally train them properly."

"No," Logan said with an icy glare toward Erik. "no way in hell. I was a prisoner for fifteen years, Hall was one for two years, Remy was one for four, and Duo was a prisoner for six. And if we stay with you, we'll just become prisoners again. I told you I'm taking them again and I meant it."

"Logan," Remy spoke up with a small chuckle. "M. Lehnsherr has no intentions t' use us as slaves." 

"That ain't what I meant, Cajun. We stay here, they'll find us." Logan growled. "I ain't staying here and neither are the girls." He moved away from the table so fast that his chair fell, causing Jean to move closer to Erik. "You comin'?" He somewhat gently asked the two teen girls that were in his care.

Hall looked over the table and at everyone there. Suddenly, they all saw their food gone and replaced by blood, shouts and screams filled the room. Paige moved closer to Pietro and Kitty closed her eyes, trying to drown out the noise. It all suddenly stopped and they saw their food had never disappeared. "That's what will happen." Hall said in a soft whisper. "That's what happened to us and if you try to be heroes, that's what will happen to you. We were trained, forced to kill, don't do that to yourselves." She smiled sadly, stood, and moved to stand beside Logan. 

The whole table was now focused on the mutant called Duo. She was still sitting calmly in her chair, arms folded in her lap. "I," she began, locking eyes with Remy. "have what Trask called multi-powers. One major power and three powers that were locked away, powers I would have given to my children. Weapon X unlocked by telepathic powers," she looked over at Jean. "which I used to call you." Duo smiled a little. "They found out and took the powers away." She looked back at Remy. "The other two are super-strength and flight, they have never been unlocked. My major power is that I store energy from all the diseases I get pumped into me and then use that energy to fire blast, that can literally blow up a building.. I suppose I wanted to tell you this because if something ever happens, you'll know what I can do." Duo looked over to Erik. "I'm sorry, sir, but I shan't be staying. I cannot and will not leave my family and I won't risk being caught. I do, however," she looked back at Remy for a brief second. "wish you luck." With that said she stood and joined her friends. 

The table was now silent and Scott couldn't help but think it was all so Bold and the Beautiful.  He was pretty sure the Weapon X crew would go back to their room and stay there until they left. He was sure they'd go upstairs and then one day he or maybe Jean would be walking by and notice they were gone. But, that wasn't what happened. 

"Very well, feel free to stay as long as you-" Erik began, but was quickly cut off by Remy, who was clearly not to happy with his ex-prison mates.

"Dat's all crap! Duo, heart, Angel, you can' be serious. I'm yer," Rogue and Kitty looked at Remy, clearly wanted to see what he would say. "brother, yer family."

Duo sighed sadly. "So are they. Let it go, bro. Stay with your new family and I'll stay with mine. Just don't cause a lot of drama with this, Remy." 

"Let it go, Remy." Logan told the young man gently. "Just let it go." He put a protective arm around each girl. "Thanks, Erik. We'll be out of here soon." Logan paused. "Good luck, and Cajun, if you survive, look us up in Japan." With that the three of them walked out of the room, leaving a very quiet table of mutants. 

There was a long silence, that must have lasted at least four minutes before anyone said anything. Finally, it was Erik who spoke. "The rest of you agree to be X-Men?" There were nods and 'yes' all around. "Very well, Paige, Kitty, you'll have to call your mothers to tell them, you are both minors. Now, I would like you all to meet me on the third floor outside my office at this time tomorrow." he cleared his throat. "Shall we eat?" The meal was eaten in a very awkward and uncomfortable silence. 

****

Unknown, Mississippi

Rest Stop 

Sept. 19th, 2002 3:43 a.m.

__

"You should have told us." Jono told Kurt. 

The two men were in a rest stop somewhere in the state of Mississippi, they had been forced to stop ten minutes earlier when Kurt began vomiting all over the back seat of their newly 'received' van. Jono had quickly pulled over while Cordelia went on and on about the bad men finally finding them and while Penance moved deep into a corner. Jono and Kurt had no idea what the problem was, but Kurt ended up confessing that he had been ill since the attack in Los Angeles and that he feared the worse.

Now, the two of them were in the men's room. Kurt was bending over a toilet and Jono was standing by the sinks. The fuzzy twenty-something looked at the wall. "I thought I'd get better, my friend. I didn't know I would only get worse. I am truly sorry, Jon."

Jon waved a dismissive hand. _"It's okay, mate. I don' know wot you were thinkin', but we're all okay." _If he could of, Jono was sure he'd need a drink. _"I've been thinkin' that maybe we should get some help, medical help, I mean."_ Kurt looked like he was about to speak. _"You look like you're vomiting computers parts, Kurt. We need help, this is beyond two men with barely high school minds, a crazy girl, and a Penny. I thought about it, and I'm goin' ask Cordelia to call him._"

"No," Kurt turned around. "Jono, you can't ask her to call him. She ran away from her father and the Hellfire Club, because of what she is, what they did to her. You really think they're going to say 'Okay, let's take Cordelia Frost in, along with her new mutant friends, one of which has an unknown illness.' Yeah, they'll say that the day I join the circus." He could fell the bail crawling up his throat and quickly turned back to the toilet. 

__

"Well, maybe we could have her call the other guy. You know, the one she says she met once. The one she's always goin' one about, the uh, uh," he thought about it for a moment before snapping his fingers. _"Magneto. Yeah, she says he's supposed to be called Magneto. Says she met him once when she was a kid, he visited one of hers."_

"Jon, I don't think it's a good idea to call a guy with such a gay name. It sounds like some kind of, I don't know, tool for fixing a car." Kurt would have gone on to make a joke about the name, again, but he needed up vomiting instead. 

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children 

Sept. 19th, 2002 4:09 a.m.

She wiped her wet face with a towel before looking at the man that was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. She was just finishing up her daily vomit session and was feeling worse then usual. Duo sat down on the toilet and stared at Logan for a moment. Hall was asleep, having gotten used to the vomit sessions, so Duo figure it was now or never. 

"Logan, I ain't sick from the shot or some flu they pumped into me before we left." Logan gave her a 'you-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about' look. "I mean it, my vomit has little yellow shit in it!"

"Sh! Come on, I think we should talk." 

Logan took her hand and led her downstairs. He walked her into the 'rec' room and sat her on the sofa. As calmly as he could, Logan stood in front of Duo and started talking.

"Duo," No he couldn't call her the name Weapon X had given her. He decided to call her the name Remy had once told him the Thieves Guild had called her. "Angela May LeBeau."

Duo giggled. "You're not about to ask me to marry you, are you?"

"No." Logan stated quickly. "I just have something important to tell you. Before we left Weapon X, Trask called me into his office and told me somethings." He looked up at the sky for a moment. "God, I wish he had never told me." 

Logan looked back at Duo and tried to smile, but couldn't. "He, uh, he told me about something they had put into you a while back." He had her full attention now, she was sitting up straight and staring at him so hard, he thought she'd burn a hole through his body. "It's something they cooked up in one of their labs, something they call the Legacy Virus or something, you got the seventh draft, there are thirteen. It was made to kill people like us, Duo. It was made to kill mutants and they put it in you to test it." It was so strange, but Logan was crying now and Duo had never seen him cry before. "I think there's a cure, but it's at Weapon X and…it's been okay, but now it's here and it'll take a while, but it'll…you know."

"Oh." Her voice was soft and sad. She was looked down at her bear feet now, finding them very interesting. "I'm going to die, then?" Duo looked up at him, even in the dark he knew she was crying, he could see the tear stains on her face. "I…I'm nineteen years old Logan. I was in a coma from the age of six till fifteen. I was a prisoner of Weapon X since I was thirteen. I had plans, you know, I was going to live in a house and have children and…" she closed her eyes, trying not to let the tears fall again. "I don't want to die."

She stood up and Logan could feel the anger inside her. "I don't want to die!" He could make out the yellow energy crackling in her fist. "I…" she put her palms out and Logan dodged the energy that shot out from her palms and went straight through the wall. He turned, briefly, to look at the five by five hole that she had just made in the school. "This isn't fair, damn it! I'm a child, a little kid, I don't want this, I don't…" she trailed off and Logan watched her fall to the ground in broken sobs. "I don't want to die. I don't want to die, Logan."

"Sh, sweetheart." Logan causally moved over to stand above his young friend. "It'll be okay, I promise." He moved himself down and took her into his arms, she used his chest as a pillow to cry into until the sun rose. 

****

Unknown, Mississippi

Rest Stop 

Sept. 19th, 2002 4:43 a.m.

Jono, despite Kurt's objections had decided on a plan. If Kurt was seen as the leader of the Morlocks of Los Angeles, that meant Jono was second in command and since Kurt was ill, it meant he was leader now. He was going to ask Cordelia to call him, even if it meant badness would happen to them. Calling him was the only way and Jono knew Kurt knew it. 

He found Cordelia sitting on a bench, Penny using her lap as a pillow slept next to the insane girl. Jono sat beside her and took one of her hands in his. Cordelia looked at him closely and he wondered if she was searching his mind, he hoped she was. 

"You've found the mutant killer?" she whispered hopefully. "You've made the fuzzy one better?" Jono shook his head and Cordelia's face fell. "Of course, the Weapons are still coming and this is their calling card now. I was foolish, forgive me."

__

"There's nothing to forgive, luv. I just have something to ask you. Would you call him? Please, Cordelia. Kurt's ill and he needs more help then we can give him."

Jono's love looked at him for what seemed like forever. "I don't want to go back there, Jono. I don't want to die. Please…I don't want to go back there." She was going to start freaking out, so Jono put a hand on the right side of her face and gently kissed her forehead. 

__

"You won't go back there, I promise. It'll be alright, Cordelia. I won't let anyone hurt you. And I'll be damned if I let them take you back. Will you call him?" 

Tears were forming in her eyes as she nodded. "He'll be angry that I've woken him so early, but yes." She closed her eyes and was silent and when she opened them again, Jono knew she had called him. "He'll come. He'll come." Jono smiled thankfully and wiped away the tears that were falling from her face. 

****

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children 

Sept. 19th, 2002 9:02 a.m.

The last day had been very trying and very draining. A lot of things had happened, but the biggest thing was that Rogue and Pietro had turned their backs on the Hellions and had joined the X-Men. Another big thing to happen was that Remy had joined the X-Men,; he had turned his back on his family to be with her. Rogue wasn't sure if that made her feel great or awful. She supposed it was really a little of both. 

They, she and Remy, sat in the room she had been giving. They sat on her bed and talked in whispers about the past days events. Rogue knew it was hard on him and she wanted to be there for him, but she also knew that he needed his space. 

"It's jus', Ah think it'd be better if we didn' hang out so much, jus' 'til yer friends go or something." 

Remy played with her gloved hands. "Rogue, chere, I…I'm sad t' say, I t'ink you right. I l'ike you, I do, it jus' I've been outta de, you know, for awhile. I t'ink we need t' slow it down."

"But, we're still friends?" 

Remy smiled. "Always. Now," he was cut off by a knock at the door. "come in."

The door to Rogue's room opened and a very sad looking Duo stood in the doorway. It looked like she had spent the better part of a day crying. At first she didn't say anything, she just stared at the couple. Finally, she opened her mouth and muttered something in Cajun-French, Remy nodded slowly. 

"Rogue, I'll be right back." He kissed her hand and followed his younger sister out into the hall. 

Once in the hall, Duo continued to stare at Remy with a blank look on her scarred face. Remy, growing slightly annoyed, reached out to touch her, but she moved away. 

"Heart, w'at is it? I was havin' a very i'portant talk wit' Rogue." That was when she slapped him. It was hard, opened palmed, and full of anger. Remy touched his cheek and stared at her in disbelieve. "Duo?"

"It's always about her now, isn't it?" Duo held back tears. "You knew and you still chose to spend all your time with her." There was something in her voice that he had never heard, at least not directed toward him, hate. Duo hated him now. "At least Logan and Hal spent time with me, at least they cared."

Remy could hardly believe his ears. "You, he told you?" She nodded. "I'll kill 'im." 

"No," Duo forcefully shook her head. "you will not touch any member of my family, Remy LeBeau. They care about me, which is way more then I can say about you, Mr. 'I-want-a-normal-life.' I'm dying and you're off making eyes at a girl you can never touch!"

"Don' you ever," Remy didn't even think, he was so mad he couldn't think. He just slapped her and then second he did, he wished he hadn't. Duo looked back at her brother, and didn't even cry. "Duo, Angel, May, w'atever you w'nt t' be called, I didn' mean t' do dat."

She swallowed hard. "My name is Angela May LeBeau. My first family called me May, except my brothers who called me Angel. My new family calls me Duo. You, I don't want you to call me anything, Remy." Duo paused and swallowed again. "I'm dying and you can't seem to care." Her voice was low, tear filled.

"You ain't goin' die! Dere's a cure, Logan said dere has t' be." He was now on the edge of crying and both of them knew it. 

"Nah," she looked at him sadly, with pity. "there's no cure we can get to. It's in Weapon X. I'm going to die, Remy. I'm already dying, or haven't you noticed my vomit sessions or my fever or the fact that Logan won't let anyone touch my blood? I. Am. Going. To. Die."

"Non," he started going off in French and she was sure he wouldn't stop. "I'm sorry, I was wrong t' jus' go away. Duo,"

Duo laughed-she actually laughed at him. "Stop it and grew up. You're not the one dying, Remy. I am and I cried and I'm still holding back the tears, so you need to be strong for me. Because, I may want to kick your ass now and the like, but I think I will want to see you later. So, be strong damn it! Because, I don't think I can for much longer. I got to go talk to Erik in an hour or so, and I really think we'll have to stay for a bit. I just," she sighed. "I just wanted to tell you I know. You should go back in and talk to Rogue now, I think you need to be with someone you care about." She smiled sadly before walking away from him. 

****

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children 

Sept. 19th, 2002 10:00 a.m.

Logan and Duo had never been to a principals office, but they were sure this is what it had to have felt like. Sitting across from an old man who was slightly frowning, even before you walked in the door. Logan had decided to tell the old mutant everything, Duo wasn't sure why, but she bet it had something to do with the Hellfire Club people that had brought them to New York. She bet that Logan thought they were conacted to Weapon X and that Erik was connetted to Weapon X thru them. 

It had been three minutes since Logan had finished telling Erik the story of Duo's illness and Erik had spent those three minutes sitting silently frowning. Duo glanced over at Logan, but he was looking straight ahead. 

"You should have spoken up sooner." Erik finally said. "This virus was made to kill mutants and you are in a mansion full of mutants." It came out harshly and no one in the room liked that. "However, we help people here and we will help you. Charles' widow is a scientist and she may be able to help you. Allow me to try and find a cure for you, Ms. LeBeau. There are rooms under the school, rooms the kids don't know about, and one room would be perfect for you, it would make you unable to use your powers, but it would also keep the others well. I could call Charles' widow and maybe help you, Duo."

"I don't know." Duo stated softly. "I mean, I want a cure, but I couldn't risk you and your team."

Logan put a comforting hand on her leg. "Thank you, Erik. We'll stay, but only one more month. Duo's right, we can't risk Weapon X showing up here."

Erik smiled. "Shall I bring you there around five? Give you enough time to get somethings together." It was agreeded. 

****

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children 

Sept. 19th, 2002 5:04 p.m.

Erik had brought them down four minutes before and had opened the door for Duo to go in. She had stepped into the fifteen by seventeen room and had put her bag down. The door had been closed and she had stood staring at Logan and Hall threw the glass windows. 

"How is it?" Hall finally asked, getting a tighter hold on Logan's hand. "Is it nice? It looks nice." Lie. 

"It's better then the cell." Duo replied with a shrug. "I got bunkbeds, a table, chairs, a shelf with," she looked over at the shelf that was on the right wall. "puzzles from the '70s and some books and oh, a radio with uh," she walked over to the shelf and held up a CD. "Lots of Barry Cds, the deep voiced one." she nodded to herself and looked out at her friends. "It's not so bad."

"It looks bad." Logan muttered, Hall stepped on his foot. "I mean, you can fix it up." He thought for a second. "Few pillows, some candles, it'll look home-ish."

Duo smiled happily. "You think? I was thinking something along those lines."

The three of them smiled. It was going to be okay, they just had to keep telling themselves that. It was going to be okay. 

****

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children 

Sept. 19th, 2002 8:01 p.m.

Kitty skidded to a stop in front of Erik Lehnsherr and tried not to look too guilty, she was a minute late and it looked like she was the only one who had stopped for a 'Mars' bar before coming upstairs. She held up her bar shyly. "I got chocolate needs today." Kitty said by way of an explantion. Erik softly glared at her. "Sorry."

Erik smiled softly. "It's alright, Kitty. Now, for a small history lesson. This school was built by Charles Xavier before his death and I have been adding on to it for some time. You've all been all over the school, but you have never been to one part." He tapped on a picture and the picture moved back, showing them some kind of lit staircase. "Under the school, is what I have added. If you'd please follow me." The sixty-six year old mutant started down the stairs. 

"Did any of ya'll know that was under there?" Paige whispered. 

"I think we were to busy living out our Dawson's Creek thing." Kitty replied. Jean shot her a look and Kitty grinned. 

"Ya'll ain't goin' down?" Rogue asked. 

"We better." Scott replied. They all just shrugged and walked down the stairs. 

The teens and twenty-somethings soon found themselves in the middle of a large metal hallway, large metal doors and floodlights all around them. The hallway felt cold and impersonal, but somehow it seemed to have a safty to it as well. Erik stood in the middle of the wall, nearest one of the largest doors. 

"Okay-how-could-none-of-you-notice-this?" Pietro asked Erik's students. 

"Dey were busy?" Remy guessed with a shrug. 

Erik could help but smile as he turned and put his hand on a pand that was to the right of the doors. The large metal doors opened to revile a large metal room, gasp were heard from all. 

Erik looked back at them. "I take it meets your approval?"

"That is one big-ass metal room." Kitty whispered. 

"Children, I've been teaching you to control your powers, now I'm going to teach you how to use them." Erik looked over each in turn. "Welcome to the Danger Room." 


	12. Interlude 2:Little Girl

A/N: Every chapter or so I believe I shall write a little something about a few of the characters. This time, it's Remy! In Remy's mind, Duo will always be a little girl. 

****

Interlude: Little Girl

****

Remy:

They say that if you try hard enough, you can remember nearly anything that's ever happened to you. I tried that once, but I could only remember up to the month before, plus a few flashes of when I was a little kid. The most important flashbacks were at the ages of eight and sixteen. Because when I was sixteen I killed a man and when I was eight.when I was eight, I put my sister into a coma. 

I put Angela May LeBeau into a coma. I put my little sister, my little heart, my favorite person in the world, into a coma. A coma she would be in for nine years. I did that. 

You know, I can still remember the day I put her into the coma. I remember it like crystal. We were playing. Me, Henri, Mercy, Angel (only me, Henri, and our parents could call her that. Everyone else called her May.), Belle, and Julien were playing in an old and very abandoned building. It was wrong; we Thieves and they Assassins, but we were friends. We were all between the ages of six and ten and we were just kids playing. 

We were just playing. 

Mercy and Henri went off to 'explore' the building. *snort* I think they were exploring each other. Anyway, that left the rest of us to play. Julien was ten and he wasn't sure he wanted to play with 'kids', but Angel told him something as she moved around in little circles, her hair flying around her face. She said '"So are you. Besides, we won' be kids forever, so we should play now."' I still smile when I think of that. Julien, who always had a soft spot for my heart, said he'd play. 

We decided on hide-and-go-seek. Worst mistake we could have made. Angel said she'd count and we'd hide. The sweet girl counted to thirty, skipping a few numbers and adding a few that weren't there. When it was over, she came looking for us. 

I was hiding in a room upstairs, starching my hands. They had been itching the last couple of days, but everyone told me it was no big deal and to just ignore it. I listened to them. I shouldn't have listened to them. 

I was in interrupted by Belle, the girl came dashing up the stairs and flung the door open. She didn't even try to catch her breath, she just started talking about my sweet Angel and how she had gone and gotten herself trapped in a closet and the closet couldn't open. I was the best lock-picket out of all of us and they wanted the job to fall to me. I took that job.

We rushed back down the stairs and came to the closet. I'm not sure how it happened exactly. One minute I was using one of Belle's hair clips to get the door open and Henri was telling me to hurry while the others spoke soothing words to a crying Angel. The next my hands were itching and I put one on the door to make it stop and.

and.

And then I blew the door off. We were all tossed back and we sat up, w-we saw Angela May LeBeau lying against the wall of the closet, a tiny bit of blood coming from the back of her head. 

Mercy buried her face in Henri's shoulder and, I remember Belle screamed. Julien was the first to go to her. He bent down and touched her shoulder, Angel just rolled onto her stomach, like a rag doll. I remember I screamed for him not to touch the body. 

I. Called. Her. A. Body. 

Henri told me to shut the fuck up. He and Mercy went over to Angel and Julien, they all looked down. Henri touched Angel's wrist and said the three best words in the English language. "She's not dead." 

I could have jumped for joy. But, my joy would be short lived. 

Mercy said Angel looked like she wasn't breathing well. We decided to bring her to the hospital. Mercy would run back to the Thieves and tell them what had happened, the rest of us would bring Angel to the hospital. 

*

It's strange, but I can still remember everything I did, every word I said, and every smell I smelt when I was in that hospital the first couple of days. 

Angel was carried into the ER by Henri, Julien closely behind. Belle was still crying and I was trying to comfort her, but I knew even then that it was no use. The doctors took her and a few minutes later, Daddy and Mama, along with nearly every adult thief came rushing in. They didn't care about anything, they just wanted to know if Angel was okay.

Hours later, we learned that I had beat Angel up pretty badly with my new powers, but the worst part was that I had put her in a coma. A coma the doctors feared she would never wake from. Mama started to sob and Daddy started to cuss and Henri yelled at the doctors and I, I felt like a murderer. I had condemned by beloved little sister to a life of sleep. 

*

I used to visit Angel everyday. They say when you're in a coma, your body ages slower then normal. It was true of Angel. The last time I saw her in a coma, she was thirteen years old and yet, I still remembered her as a six year old child. She looked about eleven or so, so I supposed that helped. 

I left her with a kiss and a promise to return the next day with more sorted stories of me and Belle, along with Henri and Mercy's prom pictures. 

That night, there was a story on the news. The hospital wing Angel had been in exploded due to gas or something and all were thought dead. I didn't know then that it had been a distraction by Weapon X and that she had been taken. 

At that time, I thought she was dead, that she was now forever a little girl.

*

A year later, I killed one of my best friends, Julien and was put in jail. Weapon X got me out and shipped me off to somewhere in Canada. I was sixteen and Angel would have been fourteen. Two years later, I saw Angel again. 

She was being carried into her cell. She was covered in cuts and bruises and scars I could tell would never heal. I remember that she looked like a child, like a girl of twelve. I remember they called her Duo, a name I would later find out had been given to her by the leaders of Weapon X. 

Logan would later tell me that she had been there, in a coma for two years, and that she had woken up a month or so before. That the day after she woke up they started her on a program. 

I know that the guards said something to me then, made some stupid remark about the way I was looking at her, but I don't remember what it was. I was to busy looking at this girl I thought had been dead for two years. This girl that, no matter what, would, in my mind, always be a little girl. 


	13. Hello, Goodbye

****

A/N: Here it is chapter 11! I'm really sorry about the wait, but then I'm not sure anyone is reading anymore, so I'm only sorry if you're reading it and have been waiting a long time. With this chapter, the story is taking a turn and characters are taken to new levels. People are pairing off and lines in the sand are slowly starting to be drawn. I hope you enjoy it and remember to tell me what you think.

Chapter 11: 'Hello, Goodbye'

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children

Sept. 21st, 2002 2:06 a.m.

Erik Lehnsherr quietly led the group of three mutants into a room on the third floor of his home, before going back upstairs to get the mutant in the brown robe. He brought that mutant down to the secret part of the school and to the medical lab. He made the robbed mutant comfortable before he began to run some tests.

It would not be till three o'clock in the morning that Erik would find the cause of Kurt's illness. To find that Kurt had recently been infected with that Erik and Logan were calling the Legacy Virus. The others would have to be tested.

**Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children**

Sept. 21st, 2002 9:23 a.m.

The original four students of Mr. Lehnsherr had decided to meet for breakfast in Jean's room the night before. For the last two days, Erik had been getting them ready to go into the Danger Room. They had all been given leather uniforms, which Pierto teased all the girls about, and had gone over rules and theories. But, at exactly nine that night, they would start practice in the Danger Room and they needed codenames. Pierto, Rogue, and Remy, all had codenames, so it would be just the four of them.

Paige and Kitty sat on Jean's bed, while Scott sat on Jean's computer chair, Jean on his lap. Eggs, toast, and glasses of juice were on a large tray on Jean's computer desk. They had

been discussing codenames for twenty-three minutes and so far, they had come up with nothing that could be realistically used on the field. Unless 'Scott and his three ladies' was a good field codename.

Paige picked at the piece of toast, which she was holding in her hands and sighed. "We should just call ourselves 'The Rest,' it'd save time in the field."

Jean made a face, mostly because Paige was dirtying her carpet. "Like Gilligan's Island?"

Scott smirked. "I can see it now, " he began to hum the show's opening theme.

Kitty joined in, saying her new teammate's names in place of the characters from the show and being sure to sing them. ""I'm Gambit!" "I'm Quicksilver!" "I'm Rogue!" and "We are the rest!"" They all began to laugh, feeling more like a group of teens then they had in a month.

Jean shook her head slightly. "Next idea please."

"I think Kitty should be called 'girl who's pissed.'" Scott teased his best friend.

Kitty rolled her eyes and stuck her pierced tongue at him. "Only if you can be Zen. It would totally throw off those stupid robots."

Paige snapped her fingers and everyone looked at her. "Oh, Jean could be Perky." Everyone gave her a look." 'Because she's always so perky!"

Kitty began to laugh a little. "Or we could call her 'TPG' You know, Truly Perfect Girl, but no one would get it and so that would give us time. Jean could mentally hit them upside the head, then Scott could blast them."

"Okay, okay, how about we go back to 'Scott and his Ladies'?" Scott questioned with a nearly there grin. "Again, it would save time on the field and it would make me look good in the eyes of the enemy." He moved Jean a little, so he could be more comfortable.

Both Paige and Kitty made faces. "No." They answered in unison.

"And no means no, Summers."

They were all silent for awhile, just eating their breakfast or playing with their boyfriend/stepbrother's fingers. Suddenly, Paige shot up, scaring Kitty in the process.

"Kitty should be called Ariel." Paige told them happily.

Kitty phased herself back onto Jean's bed and made a mental note to try her damnest to forget all the dust bunnies she had just seen. "As in mermaid?"

Jean grinned playfully. "No, let's call her Sprit."

Kitty made a face. "Like Rainbow, but with a 's'?"

Scott clicked his tongue. "Nah, Shadow."

Jean glanced back at Scott and smiled. He had given her an idea. Looking back at Kitty and Paige, she cleared her throat. "No, Shadowcat!"

Kitty looked around the room. "Is it scary that I like that?" Paige just shrugged. "I'm going with that. Shadowcat, it's kind of cool."

"One down, three to go." Scott thought out loud. "So, who's next?"

They were all silent for a while, each thinking of what to say. Finally Kitty snapped her fingers together.

"Paige takes her skin off, right?"

"It's a little more complexed then that, Kitty." Paige began. At the same time Jean made a face. "I actually, well, I sort of…"

"Husk." Scott said simply. Kitty's thought had given him an idea. "You husk your skin. You're Husk." The two friends exchanged a small look. "Good job, Kitty."

"Two down and two to go." Jean thought out loud.

"Oh well, I got this one." Paige told the others. "Scott shots one big blast, right? What has one eye?"

"A pirate?" Kitty guessed with a smirk.

"No," Paige jumped off the bed, clearly excited. "a Cyclops!"

Scott looked unsure about the name. "I don't know, it sounds a little…" Paige gently pouted and Scott had to groan. "It sounds good, thanks Paige." Paige smiled happily. "Okay," he kissed Jean's cheek. "Jean's turn."

"I," Jean began dramatically. "want to be Marvel Girl. I'm a marvel after all."

Kitty and Paige exchanged a look. "Jean, I am not calling you Marvel Girl." Kitty told the older teen. "I refuse to." Jean's face fell slightly. "Fine, I'll call you M. G. and that's it." Jean smiled.

The four of them had codenames and things were looking up.

****

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children

Sept. 21st, 2002 11:45 a.m.

Kurt awoke with a throbbing head and the voice of a deep voiced man singing about all night loving over the radio. He rolled off the bottom bunk and looked around the rather small room with glass walls. It took the twenty-one year old mutant a second to remember what had happened. Cordelia had contacted the man named Erik Lehnsherr and he had taken them to his school. He had also told them that Kurt was ill with something called the Legacy Virus and that until they knew more about it, Kurt was forced to stay in the room with another carrier named Duo.

"Morning." Kurt looked over to the table to see a rather scarred young lady. She looked perfectly at peace as she put a puzzle together. "You missed breakfast, but I saved you some. It's on the shelf." Duo nodded to the shelf before going back to her puzzle.

Kurt joined her a minute later and looked down at the puzzle of the Berlin Wall. The back of the box said the wall would come down one day and the copyright date was 1983. Kurt shook his fuzzy head in disbelief. "This is what they gave us to keep us sane?" He cleared his throat. "I'm Kurt." He held out a hand.

Duo took the hand and shook it. "Duo, pleasure. Hand me that piece. Thanks." She placed the piece in its place and looked down at her puzzle. After two days the puzzle was all done, Duo felt a trace of pride. She had never done a puzzle before. Duo looked up at Kurt and for the first time she really looked at him. "You have fur." She said flatly.

"Yes. Does it scare you?" He made a move to go and get his robe off the bed. "I can put my robe-" Kurt looked down at his wrist to see that Duo's small hand was wrapped around it. "and…"

"I'm not scared, Kurt. I think you're…you know, handsome." Duo told the older mutant with a small smile. "I like it. Besides, we can't get uncomfortable with each other. After all, we'll be living together for a while." With her free hand she began to take the puzzle apart. "Come on, we got tons of Barry tapes and ten puzzles. Let's have some _Brady Bunch_ fun."

He gave her a hesitant look. They were going to spend their day doing puzzles and listening to some man sing about love? He knew Jono and the girls were upstairs and safe, but it still seemed strange. It was then that he realized that Duo had put another puzzle, this one of the Magic Kingdom, on the table. He gave her a toothy smile and picked up a piece.

****

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children

Sept. 21st, 2002 12:05 p.m.

The thing that was going on in the dinning room of the Lehnsherr school had only happened once before. Everyone, well everyone in the top levels of the school, were gathered around at a table and eating lunch together. Erik sat at the head of the table and Logan sat across from him. Jean, Scott, Kitty, Paige, Pietro, Rogue, and Remy sat on the right side of the table. Jono, Cordelia, Penance, and Hall sat on the left side of the table. The meal wasn't anything fancy, just some meatloaf and cold tea. While the meal was lovely, the dinner conversation wasn't so great. In fact, the only noise at the table was a cough from Jean.

"Well," Erik began slowly. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming to lunch." He picked up his glass and took a sip. "I'd like us to be a family." He looked directly at Pietro and smiled. Pietro just looked away. Erik cleared his throat. "And, well I'd like us to have a nice lunch today." He picked up his fork and began eating. A moment later, the others joined him. "And, of course an excellent Danger Room session this evening."

"Could we not talk about that?" Jean asked. "I'm worried enough and I'd like to eat something so I'll have the strength tonight."

"All I know is that I'm going to vomit; I just know it." Paige muttered. Pietro leaned over and kissed Paige's cheek gently. "Aw, I'm still going to vomit."

The table was silent for a moment.

"Have you contacted that doctor?" Logan suddenly asked Erik. "Now with two infected people, I'd think you'd be hauling ass." Everyone at the table looked from Logan to Erik. Hall began to giggle. The giggling made Logan look her way and wink. "Hall and I want to get Duo and get gone as soon as possible."

Remy laughed uneasily. "Logan, don' be rude t' Erik." Everyone at the table glanced at Remy. It was silent and everyone was waiting to see what would happen. Even the Morlocks, who had no problem with any of it, watched. "It not polite."

Logan glared at Remy. Everyone at the table, even the insane ones, could image Logan tearing across the table to beat Remy to a bloody mess for the comments.

Kitty cleared her throat and all eyes flew to her. "I don't think Logan meant to be rude, Remy. He's just nervous about the well being of those in his care. It's no different then the way Mr. L feels about us."

"Yeah," He nodded, "Logan is a saint when it comes to things like that." Remy ignored the looks and began eating again. It didn't take a telepath to see that Remy was still upset with Logan about wanting to take Duo and Hall away. Remy was young, rash. He wanted to help people and take down those who had given him so many years of pain. He couldn't see the big picture.

"That is enough." Erik said firmly. His tone was deadly and he truly sounded upset. "That subject is closed, Remy and Kitty. Mr. Logan, I've contacted Mrs. Xavier and she will be here in a matter of days."

The meal was silent again. Everyone, except Jono, ate their meals. Even Penance and Cordelia were good, not throwing fits in the new place. No one dared ask about the Morlocks and the Morlocks didn't want to upset Erik by asking about the Danger Room or why Logan wasn't staying. Jono knew it was none of their business and he had mentally reached out to Cordelia to tell her so. Cordelia gave Penance a look to tell her.

However, no one had given Hall a warning. "I want to go." She whispered loudly to Logan. "I've eaten, see. I want to go now." Logan exchanged a look with Erik and got up. He stood next to Hall's chair and held out his hand. "Going?" Hall took Logan's hand and the two of them left the room.

Again everyone was quiet.

"You know, this is a truly awkward meal." Jean stated to no one in particular. "We're a team now, we shouldn't be all…oh, what's the word?"

"Awkward." Kitty and Paige suggested.

Jean rolled her eyes. "Yes."

Erik smiled thinly and glanced over at Jono. "Well, perhaps our guests would like to start some conversation?"

Penance made a move and jumped off her chair and crawled under the table. _"She doesn't talk." _ Jono telepathically told the group in all seriousness. _"We think its part of her mutation, but we don't know."_

Paige smiled gently at Jono. He was rather cute and mysterious. "That's okay. You don't either."

"He's-telepathic?" Pietro asked. "No-wonder-it-sounds-like-its-coming-from-my-head." He looked Jono up and down and decided that the British mutant wasn't all that great.

"Yes," Erik leaned onto the table. "Jono is telepathic and much more. He and his friends will be staying with us for a while. It seems one of their friends, Kurt, may have what Ms. LeBeau has."

"Have you offered membership?" Jean asked her teacher. "I think they would make great additions to the team."

"Jean." Scott and Erik warned.

Erik went on. "It's really not our place. Jono and the others aren't interested in fighting our fight. Like, Mr. Logan they just want to live in peace."

"Won't happen, if nobody fights." Remy muttered. He was still angry with Logan. It seemed that everyone was going to be forced to put up with that anger.

"Remy," Rogue began, "don' talk like that." She placed a gloved hand on his hand. "It's not polite." She gave him a soft smile. "We have guests and now is not the time."

Remy was about to speak, but Erik cut-in. "Remy, I've asked you to leave it. Please respect my wishes or leave the table." Remy simply glared at Erik, got out of his chair, and stomped out of the room. A moment later, Rogue gave an apologetic look to the others before following Remy out.

"Four down." Scott said, speaking for the first time since the meal had started. "Nine to go." Jean shot him a look. "Stating the facts."

"This is so the worst lunch ever." Kitty muttered. Paige kicked her friend in the leg. "Christ, don't do that!" Erik shot Kitty a look, which made the sixteen year old lower her head in shame. "Sorry, but it hurt."

"The bird's going to die!" Everyone at the table turned to Cordelia, who had spoken. She was sitting perfectly still and calmly in her seat. "It'll die and all will mourn."

"Um, well I…" Erik wasn't quit sure what to say. He had met Cordelia long ago. When she had been but a little girl and not yet known that she was a mutant. She had also been sane. It was hard to think of this girl as the bright and charming Cordelia Frost he had met twelve years earlier. "Cordelia, dear, do you need." Erik looked to Jono. "Does she need…should I do something?"

"The bird is going to die and no one can stop it. Sacrifice is an art that will be reborn." Cordelia went on, completely ignoring Erik and Jono, both of whom were trying to calm her down. She was still sitting still, but she was talking in a panicked and rather creepy tone. "Can't and mustn't help that."

Feeling embarrassed Pietro stood up. "Maybe-we-should-leave?" He offered.

"Please, son." Erik said softly. "It might be for the best." He stood to the right of Cordelia. "Cordelia, please stop this."

"Okay-we'll-be-in-the-rec-room." Pietro took Paige's hand. Paige looked to her three classmates. All of them were gone in a minute, on the way out Scott could be heard saying,

"Six down, four to go."

Jono gently touched Cordelia's arm and she pulled away as if he had burnt her. _"Cordelia, baby, wot is it? Did you see something, read something?"_

Penance crawled out from under the table and stood watching.

"The bird." Cordelia looked anxiously up at Erik. "You know the bird. You must know what will happen."

"I," Erik began. He stopped when he realized he had no idea what to say.

"Please, do something." Cordelia was now filled with some unknown terror. "It's coming, faster and faster. Can't stop it." That was when she screamed. It was a piercing and unearthly scream that had Erik covering his ears. Cordelia kept screaming until Jono put a hand over her mouth. She began thrashing around in her chair.

"I…" Erik trailed off. How had Cordelia become like this? When had she gone completely insane? According to the Frost family, Cordelia had died unexpectedly in her sleep one night a few years ago. The family doctor had even confirmed this, saying she had died of an unknown health problem. At the time, the family hadn't known their two older daughters were mutants. After it had come to his attention that they were, Erik had lost his theory that Cordelia had been sent away because she was a mutant. Now, he wasn't sure what to think.

When Cordelia had contacted him telepathically, it had scared and surprised him. Now, looking at her he wondered how she had stayed alive before meeting Jono and Kurt. Penance seemed like the type that could care for herself. But, watching Cordelia mutter and thrash against Jono's chest, Erik couldn't help but wonder why her family had let her out into the world in her condition.

__

"I'm sorry about this, mate." Jono told Erik. _"She gets like this sometimes. Can't help it, just got to let it pass, you know?"_ Cordelia was crying softly into Jono's scarf. _"Gurl's got stuff inside and she tries to tell, but it all comes out wrong. Gets her upset is all."_

"Her family…they say she died in her sleep." Erik whispered.

Anger flashed in Jono's eyes. _"She didn't. Kurt and I found her one night. Cold and hungry. Not scared of us in the least. Thought Kurt was some kind of angel. She's a good gurl and if you ask me, her family is less for kickin' her out."_

"I'm sure they didn't just kick her out." Erik told Jono. He felt the need to try and make his old friends not look bad. "She must have… I'm sure there are reasons we don't know."

__

"They hurt her and she ran. Plain and simple." Jono said bitterly. He 'kissed' the top of Cordelia's head. Erik was sure he was speaking to her now.

There was a noise from across the table. Erik looked over to see that Penance had found the basket of apples and was now eating them. It was a strange sight, a girl with razor skin eating apples, a man with no lower chest and no mouth taking care of a girl that the world thought was dead, and an old man that had no idea what to make of it all.

****

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children

Sept. 21st, 2002

3:18 p.m.

He felt a little unless. Logan had started out his journay with three people to take care of and was now down to one. Remy had off and joined the X-Men, a group of people that had no idea what or really who they were up against. Duo was down in the sublevels, making puzzles and listening to Barry White with a guy that looked like a blue demon. The only person that needed him now was Hall. Little Hall, who had driven herself crazy with her own powers. She was the only one that needed him now.

He kept one eye on her as she played with the Morlock called Penance in the garden. With his other eye he went over the files that Shaw guy had given him. There were files of him and the others, as well as one on the virus, one on the huge robot things, and even one of some Mutant Act; Erik had the last three in his office.

The files on he and the others were pretty much things he already knew. Remy had killed his childhood girlfriend's bother. Duo had been in a coma before she was found. Hall had witnessed her mother's suicide, something that made her a little crazy and released her powers. He had been implanted with claws. Logan let his claws slide out and back in.

He went on reading. It seemed Hall had borderline autism before her powers and according to test, still was. It also seemed that Duo had been given the virus because the program saw her as expendable. Ha, not in Logan's book.

"Hey," Logan looked right and up to see Kitty Pryde walking toward him. She also didn't seem expendable. "you look deep in thought."

"I am." He nearly growled. "Doin' some reading, half pint." He noticed Kitty wasn't going anywhere, so he put the files away. "What do you want? Don't you have some misdemeanors to commit with LeBeau and his girlfriend?"

Kitty shrugged and sat in the garden chair next to him. "They aren't really fun right now. It's a drag when all you're friends have paired off. I'm the only single one left and it's not actually easy. Even Remy and Rogue have gotten all lovely dovey. Talking and giggling in corners." She made a face. "It seems I'm alone for a bit. Usually I'd find something to do, but I'm nervous. Danger Room's tonight, you know."

"Mm, I think I've heard something about that. You really goin' to do it, half pint? You goin' to fight the big bad of Weapon X?" He turned his body so he could watch her, but kept one eye on Hall and Penance.

Kitty shrugged again, only this shrug was the shrug of a teen. "I guess so. Don't want to be the only one not to. Damn this peer pressure." She replied sarcastically.

"You're a sheep." Logan told her with a small smirk. "You also don't seem the type for peer pressure, though you couldn't tell looking at the goth look."

"Please, this look is so '97. I'm retro if anything." Kitty said with a wave of the hand.

Logan smirked. He wasn't sure why and he really couldn't admit it out loud, but he liked this girl. In fact, he was slightly attracted to the sixteen year old. Of course, nothing would ever come of it. Logan was much older then the 27 he looked and he didn't plan to be around much longer. "I'm retro, you're sixteen." Logan paused, and looked over at Hall and Penance. The two girls seemed to be playing some strange form of tag. He looked back to Kitty and said, "So, why you really goin off to this war?"

"I guess because…well," Kitty paused to try and think of the right word. She sighed deeply. "See, I used to have this brother, Doug. Three years ago he died of AIDS. Before, before he got HIV and got sick, he was normal. Well, as normal as he could be. But, when he got sick and went into the hospital, he…he got reflective. I guess in the way all people do when they know they're going to die. He spent a lot of time writing and thinking and talking to anyone that would listen." Kitty laughed softly at a private memory. "He once had this three hour talk with his friends about ripples in water." Logan nodded and tried to smiled.

"Anyway, right before he died, he asked to see me. Doug told me that I should protect life until I died. I thought he meant something else, but I think he meant that I'm supposed to fight this unwinable fight. I don't know, I could be wrong. But, my brother wouldn't want me to just sit around and let my friends do everything, he'd want me to help. I have a feeling I won't actually do anything, but at least I'll be there, you know?"

Logan nodded and briefly wondering if Remy hadn't sent her out to talk to him. He could tell she was being truthful and had no other motive but to talk with him. In truth, he could tell she thought he was a cool person. "Yeah, I got a simpler motive. I want that normal life your brother had. I'm goin' to get it to."

"Go for the dream." Kitty told him. She sniffed. There were tears in her eyes, but she was trying to play them off. "I think you'd make a cool neighbor. No one would ever need a butcher knife with you around; I mean, you slice and dice without a second thought. I'd pay three payments of $29.99 to have you around."

"You're a weird kid." Logan said with a small laugh. The girl had gotten him to laugh, he liked her even more for that.

Kitty shrugged again. "So they tell me." She leaned deeply into her chair.

Logan watched Hall and Penance sit on the grass. Hall showed Penance some flowers and Hall began to make crowns with them, talking to Penance in hushed whispers all the while. Logan was sure that Penance didn't speak and he was half sure she didn't know a lot of what was going on, but he could have swore he saw her nod every now and then.

"I miss that." Kitty said suddenly. "I miss playing around in grass. You don't really give off the 'goth/punk chick' vide making crowns in the grass. I had to stop." She glanced over at Logan and smiled. "They both seem sweet and like little kids. It's nice they have someone to play with, even for a little while."

"Seems everyone's paired off but us and Erik." Logan remarked.

"Seems so." Kitty said with a small bop of the head. "Think I should go find him and ask if he wants a date or if he wants to make flower crowns?" She smirked.

"I think you should just sit there." Logan told her seriously. "You're good company."

"You to." Kitty told him seriously. "You're kind of cool for an old dude." Logan gave her a look. "What? I mean it, you're cool, pardon the super old expression of excillentance."

It was Logan's turn to shrug. "It's okay, I haven't heard it for a long time." The two of them exchanged a small smile and Logan was sure they were now flirting. It was something he rather liked.

From their spot on the grass, Hall told Penance about the fine art of flower crown making. In her own way, Penance listened and made her own flower crown.

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children

Sept. 21st, 2002

6:15 p.m.

Scott Summers pulled his pants back on and fumbled with the buckle. Looking over at the clock on the wall he noted the time. "Hey, we're about fifteen minutes late for dinner." He told the person currently laying on his bed.

Jean Grey put the black covers over her naked body and sat up. "So? Don't you want to spend some more time together? Once nine comes around, I think we won't be spending a lot of time together."

"Jean," Scott buckled his pants fully and turned to face her. "Mr. L wants us all there. He's getting all reflective."

"Yeah, but I want to spend time with you." Jean whined. "What's more important, me or them? Just another ten minutes."

Scott pulled his favorite tee-shirt on over his head, careful not to disturb his sunglasses. "I'm going." He turned around and walked out the door.

A moment later the whole floor shook.

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children

Sept. 21st, 2002

6:18 p.m.

The X-Men had gathered in the formal dinning room for dinner. Everyone but the Morlocks, the Weapon X crew, and Scott and Jean were there. Erik wasn't happy that his two oldest students were missing. He was pretty sure that they were up in one of their rooms making love, but it was something he didn't want to think about.

"We've been waiting seventeen minutes. Maybe they ain't coming." Rogue suggested in her small voice.

"Well, what's better then dinner with friends?" Paige asked. From across the table Kitty raised a pierced eyebrow. "Oh." Paige said softly. "Oh, I see."

"I-say-we-eat." Pietro told the others. "I'm-hungry."

"Pietro, we'll eat when Scott and Jean get here." Erik firmly told his son. He glanced toward Remy, who had grabbed a biscuit. "And not before." Remy put the biscuit up.

Kitty let out an exhausted sigh. "Look, maybe one of us should go look. They might be fu-busy and that would mean they've forgotten the time. Paige go look."

Paige's eyes widened. "W-why me?"

"Jean's your best friend." Kitty explained.

"Scott's yours." Paige shot back.

"No one has to look." Scott's voice said from the doorway. He walked into the room, a grumpy Jean trailing behind him. They took their seats.

"Now," Erik began, only stopping to glare at Remy who was about to eat. "before we begin our meal, I'd like to make a few announcements." He cleared his throat for dramatic effect. "As you know, the seven of you are my X-Men. And for the last few days, I've had you train, take written tests, and even ignored Kitty and Paige's studies to get you all ready for the first session of the Danger Room. The point I'm trying to make is that every good team needs a field leader and a field co-leader. Every team-mate needs a purpose. Though all your tests I've made what I believe to be the best team possible."

Everyone's eyes were on the old man called Magneto. "Pietro and Rogue were Hellions, they have more training. Remy was a part of Weapon X, he knows his powers better. The rest of you know control, but not how to use your powers in battles." Erik paused again. "I've read up on everyone, studied you all in training, read over the test and I've decided on the team." He turned to face Pietro. "Pietro, you and Remy are the two oldest at twenty-one but you have actually been in battles. Will you accept the role of field leader of the X-Men?"

Paige squealed in joy and side-hugged Pietro. Her boyfriend was field team leader. "Pietro, I'm so proud."

Pietro looked nervously around. Field team leader was a huge deal and he wasn't sure if he could live up to that. Plus, Erik could just be making him that for brownie points. "Me?-You-sure?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I weren't." Erik replied. "You have the most time in the field." He turned to Remy. "And you, Remy would make a wonderful co-leader."

"Moi?" Remy asked, pointing to himself. Was Erik serious? Sure, he had been taught how to use his powers to thief and kill, but was he good enough for that kind of responsibility? "Serious?"

Erik nodded. "Serious. Now, the rest of you will have very important roles as well. Kitty and Paige, you're both underage. That makes both of you strictly recon. Someone gets hurt or something needs to be gotten, it'll be your jobs to do it. Rogue, you're to do the job you did with the Hellions. Jean and Scott, you're both defense." He looked around to make sure everyone knew what their roles would be. "Alright, I'll see you all outside the sublevels at eight-forty-five p.m. No one is to be late." He looked at Kitty and then at Scott and Jean. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

****

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children

Sept. 21st, 2002

8:58 p.m.

Paige tugged on her black and oh so leather uniform as she walked out of the girl's dressing room. It was so form fitting, it made her blush. She spotting Pietro, Remy, and Scott walking out of their dressing room and waved.

Pietro was by her side a second later. "Good-evening,-beautiful."

Paige shoved him playfully. "Hey there, Pietro."

Scott played with the visor Erik had gave him. It was so huge. Scott was sure it made him look like a complete tool. He ran a hand through his newly red hair. He had dyed it about two hours ago, after figuring baby blue wasn't very 'superhero.' "Where are the others?" He asked Paige.

"Kitty is taking out all her piercing, Rogue can't find her gloves, and Jean is helping Rogue." Paige explained. She paused to smile at her boyfriend as he slipped his hand into hers. "They'll be out in a second."

As if on cue, the other three girls walked out. Remy made some comment about them all looking damn good. Kitty responded to this by shoving Remy. The others laughed, but Erik was not so amused.

"We don't hit team members, Katherine." Erik told her in a firm tone. "Not when we are down here." He fixed his helmet. "Now, today's training session will be fairly simple. I will be in the control room throughout the session and all of you will work as a team to get to the control room to turn off the session. Do you understand?" They understood. "Wonderful." Erik opened the Danger Room and the team walked in. "Remember, call one another by codenames." Erik's voice told them as the door closed behind them.

The seven of them stood in a tight circle, all watching the walls of the round room. Pietro had told them to watch everything and tell the others if there was any kind of moment. After nearly half an hour, there had been no moment. It was getting on everyone's nerves.

"Stay-close.-Keep-an-eye-out." Pietro told the others. "We'll-be-okay." He took Paige's hand with his right hand.

They all stayed perfectly still.

"Is it just me, or is the wall moving?" Rogue asked the others. She was looking at the wall with the door in it. It was indeed moving.

"It's not just you. That wall is moving to." Jean said nervously. She gulped and moved deeper into the circle. "What should we do, Quicksilver?"

Pietro didn't answer. His forehead was knotted in confusion and he was clearly thinking. "Calm.-Stay-calm." The walls were moving faster and closing in on them.

"Hurry." Kitty urged.

The walls were now mere inches from the group. The team was now nearly of top of one another. In fact, they were all touching, which made Jean angrily ask who was touching her butt. Remy told her he was sorry and that he thought she was Rogue.

"Okay," Pietro began with a sigh. "M.G.-you-head-up-and-bring-Husk-and-me-with-you.-But-first-let-Rogue-get-some-of-your-powers-so-she-can-get-herself-and-Cyclopes-up." Pietro paused.

Rogue took her glove off and touched Jean lightly. It wasn't enough to really hurt Jean, but it was enough to get some power to lift herself and another person of about 140 some odd pounds up some feet.

"Shadowcat-you-and-Gambit-are-to-go-through-the-wall. Phase-through.-We'll-meet-you-just-below-the-control-room."

"But…the wall's really thick." Kitty told him. "What if I can't do it?"

"You-can." Pietro said sternly. "And-you-will." He knew it was time to step up. "Look-we-can-do-it. Go!"

Jean knotted her forehead and bit her tongue. She lifted herself, Paige, and Pietro up. Rogue lifted herself and Scott up Both girls were wobbling, but they were good enough. Kitty and Remy were left on the ground. She grabbed his wrist and touched the wall, a second later they were through the wall and slowly going through and toward the control room.

Pietro landed on the top of the moving walls with a small thud. The others shortly joined him. They were all on the top of the walls, which had just pushed themselves together. He gave the group a nod and they started toward the control room, which was a few feet away and about ten feet above them.

They had to hurry because Pietro was sure the ceiling would start going down in a second. He made it to the edge first and was left to wait. As he waited, he looked down at the foot of the Danger Room that hadn't moved. It was where Kitty and Remy were to come out.

It felt strangely wonderful, moving through a wall as thick as a building. Remy felt his body, but it wasn't solid, was it? He could feel Kitty's hand on his wrist, but other then that, he wasn't aware she was there. From his calculations, they were half way through the wall.

The rest of the X-Men were now of the edge of the walls. Pietro figured they could jump down and go through the side door, which would lead them up some stairs and to the control room and Erik, or Magneto as he was to be called in the Danger Room.

"Down." He told the others. "M.G.,-Rogue,-you-know-what-to-do."

They did it.

Kitty gasped and bent over. She and Remy had gone through the wall and Kitty had never been more tired. She felt Remy fall into her, but Kitty didn't care. The others were down and waiting for them by the door.

"Kit-Shadowcat, you okay?" Scott's voice asked her with concern.

Kitty couldn't see him, everything was blurry and she felt like she was going to vomit. From behind her, Kitty heard Remy vomit.

"Oh," Jean tenderly touched Kitty's back. "Maybe having them go through the wall wasn't such a good idea."

"They-have-to-learn." Pietro told Kitty. He felt awful, but he had to maintain his role has leader. "Husk-stay-with-them-at-the-foot-of-the-stairs. Everyone-else-follow-me. We're-going-up-stairs."

Scott and Jean helped Kitty while Paige and Rogue helped Remy. They left them, along with Paige and headed upstairs.

Jean used her powers to have the door to the control room fly open. She and the others stood in battle stances for a moment before slowly walking into the room. Erik stood in front of the controls.

The room was small and round, controls lined every part of the room and there was a large glass window to look out and below at the Danger Room. Erik turned away from the window and looked at them. "Good for a first try, but not nearly good enough. We'll take a three minute break and try again." The teens and twenty-one year olds groaned softly. "Make that two minutes. Get down stairs and help your team mates."

The others left the room, but Pietro stayed behind. "Yes, Quicksilver?" Erik asked. He had turned back to the controls.

"I'm-sorry." Pietro said softly. "I-guess-I'm-not-that-great-a-leader."

"You'll learn." Erik turned around to face his son. "You will. I just pray it is in time."

"It-will-be,-Dad." Pietro smiled before running down the stairs.

Erik nodded slowly and turned back to the controls. Maybe they would be okay, maybe they could beat Weapon X.

****

Canada

Weapon X Offices

Sept. 23rd, 2002

9:47 a.m.

Emma Frost sat across from her boss. She was as calm as ever and was rather proud of herself. After all, she had just told him everything she knew about her two ex-Hellions as well as Erik Lehnsherr and his four students. They stood little chance of making a difference now that Emma and the founder of their little program knew everything about them.

"You've done well, Emma." The 'man' in the chair across from her said with an evil grin. "Very well, indeed. Hasn't she, Mr. Trask?"

Trask, who was standing beside Emma, nodded in approval. "She has, sir."

"Mr. Shaw, do you and the Inner Circle agree?" The 'man' asked into a speaker phone.

"We do." Shaw's voice said from over the phone. "We're very proud of Emma. It's a shame about Mr. Maximoff and Ms. Rogue though."

"They can be easily replaced." Emma told the others with ease. "Those two were nothing special."

"But my experiments can not be so easily replaced." Trask spoke up.

"We agreed they wouldn't be hurt too badly." Shaw said. "I delivered them straight to Mr. Lehnsherr. All four of them are in the same state they were in when they 'escaped' the base." Shaw chuckled a bit. "The oldest one believes he and the girls are leaving the United States for safer places."

"Logan was always delusional." Trask chuckled. "He actually thinks we have no idea were all the programs and projects are."

"Yes." The 'man' behind the desk said. "There is, however something I'm concurred about. Years ago, the youngest Frost girl walked in on us." He looked directly at Emma, who ducked her gaze from him. "Her sisters, Mr. Trask, and the Inner Circle were supposed to have taken care of her. She was supposed to be turned into some babbling idiot child and then killed. It has come to my attention that despite the years of torture and experiments, little Cordelia Frost is not only still alive, but also in the company of disgusting Morlocks and possibly Erik Lehnsherr." Throughout this, his tone had reminded calm, but everyone knew he was nothing like calm. If Cordelia told Erik or any of the others that Emma was an enemy or any other detail about the program, it would ruin everything they had spent years working toward. "Now, Emma, what are we to do about that?"

Emma could feel the weight of the world on her shoulders. Everyone was waiting for an answer. "I'll take care of her. Nothing has to change, Mr. Sinister." Sinister nodded.

Nothing would change, they had come to far and his plan was nearly complete.

TBC in chapter 12: **We Had A Few Laughs**


	14. We Had A Few Laughs

Chapter 12: We Had A Few Laughs

A/N: Sorry for the delay, life got in the way. Please remember to RR, so I will know if anyone is still reading, and yeah to please my ego. Disclaimer in first chapter.

Disclaimer Two: The line "It'll come back around. " is from ABCs _Lost. _I also do not own CNN or MMs. Vast is a group of musicians. And the name Carol, well if you've been paying attention you'll know where that is going. smile And you now known one of the key people "Duo" was modeled after.

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children

Sept. 29th, 2002

12:08 a.m.

Moira MacTaggart-Xavier, clipboard in hand, stood in front of Kurt and Duo and watched the monitors beep slowly. It was apart of a simple physical exam to see if and how the virus affected certain parts of their bodies. The two young people sat together at a table, playing a game of poker. After all, they were used to the test by now and they both knew that they needed to not think about it, less they go insane or end up throwing pity parties for themselves everyday.

"You in or what?" Kurt asked Duo. "We haven't got all day, my dear."

Duo sucked some air in and nodded. "I'm in." She tossed a bag of mini-MMs into a pile that was in the middle of the table. Duo gave Kurt a little smile. "We haven't got all day, my dear."

"I'll rise." Kurt tossed another mini bag of MMs into the pile along with a fun size candy bar.

Duo raised and eyebrow and was about to fold when Moira's voice came over the intercom. "Alright, if you'd please undo yourselves." She was outside their glass room, because both Kurt and Duo had gotten worse over the last six days. Both of their skin now had yellow things growing on it and they both spent a great deal of their time in bed. "Then, if you'd both please help one another with your daily blood samples. I'd like to see how you are today."

Duo and Kurt exchanged rolls of the eyes and wry grins before doing as they were told.

**Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children **

Sept. 29th, 2002

5:17 a. m.

Kitty Pryde sighed heavily before sitting down in her favorite chair in the rec room. It was early, too early for any descent person to be up. And yet, she and the others had just finished a two hour training session in the Danger Room. Two very long hours in which she had been used as defense. It had ended in blood, tears, and lots of vomit-mostly from her. Kitty just wasn't ready to go through walls as thick as the ones Erik was giving her.

"Mornin'." Kitty glanced to the door to see that Logan had entered a cup of steaming coffee in one hand. He went over to the couch and sat down. "News on yet?" He turned the television on CNN and began to watch.

Kitty watched Logan. He was a myserty to her and everyone else in the masion. Even Remy, whom he had lived with for years, didn't really know Logan that well. "Where's Hall? You two are usually together."

"Visitin' Duo." Logan answered without looking up from the television. "Her tests are done for now and Hall wanted to see her." He glanced over at Kitty. "You look like shit."

"Thanks." Kitty thanked him with a fake smile. "I feel like shit. Who knew that you could have four two hour training sessions in just ten hours? In the last six days, in the last 144 hours, I've been in that stupid Danger Room for 128 hours."

"He's pushing you because he knows you won't survive if you're not prepared."

"He couldn't show us films or something? Like in drivers ed." Kitty questioned, rubbing her sore neck.

"That's not how battles work, half-pint." Logan looked around before moving closer to Kitty. "Come here, I'll help you out with your neck."

Kitty made a face. "No harm, man, but I don't want you rubbing my neck. It's too movie of the week for me." She rubbed her sore neck. It really was sore and it felt like little needles were stabbing her and- "Forget it." Kitty moved over to where Logan was and sat down on the floor in front of him.

Logan rolled his eyes and put his hands on Kitty's neck. He put his thumbs on some pressure points and twisted a bit. A loud crack echoed through the room and Kitty let out a loud and happy sigh.

"There you go. You should tell Erik not to be so hard on you kids, half-pint." Logan told Kitty with a small grin. "I doubt you can handle it for much longer."

"You are not alone in your thoughts." She sighed and raised herself up so she could join Logan on the couch. "There have to be child labor laws dealng with this somewhere."

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children

Sept. 29th, 2002

7:48 a.m.

"Paige." Scott Summers took hold of Paige's arm and dragged her into his bedroom. To say Paige was shocked that Scott had dragged her into his bedroom was an understatement. There was a moment where she feared he wanted to ask her to help him dump Jean again. "I gotta ask you something."

"Um, okay." Paige looked around Scott's room nervously. Did he ever clean?

"Do you want to hang out tonight after practice? Just you, Kitty, Jean, and me. I was thinking we could catch a movie."

"Okay," Paige giggled. "who are you and what have you done with Scott? Because the Scott I know would never want to catch a movie with a group of girls." She glanced around the room. "Is this a joke? Is Kitty inside your closet taping this?"

"No." Scott ran a hand through his newly dyed bright yellow hair. "I just thought that we haven't hung out as a group for a while."

"Scott, we never hung out as a group. Well, hardly ever anyway. In case you never noticed, the four of us were never best friends. You and Kitty were best friends and Jean and I were best friends. And you dated Jean and Kitty and I were friends. And Jean and Kitty were civil, but we were every a big group of friends." Paige gave Scott the once over. "What's this really about?"

Scott shrugged and muttered that he didn't know. Paige just stared at him, her eyes daring him to lie to her again. "Fine." Scott sighed loudly. "I, uh, m-miss us. The group. There are way too many people around and I miss the quiet and the way we used to just chill around here."

"Yeah." Paige agreed softly. "It hasn't even been a month, but everything has changed so much. Eight new people in the mansion. You and Jean back together." She smiled widely. "I got a boyfriend. I guess the four of us could use some bonding time." Scott's lips curled up into a small smile. "But, not tonight. Pietro and I are going out tonight. And I think Kitty has plans." She kindly patted his arm. "But, you and Jean should do something nice and romantic. There hasn't been much time for that lately."

"No, I guess there hasn't." Scott replied with a shrug. "Thanks for your time, Paige."

Paige smiled brightly before leaving the room. Scott stood there a moment and wondered how things could change so much in so little time.

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children

Sept. 29th, 2002

10:56 a.m.

"I've been going over the tests that were done on Kurt and Duo." Erik looked up from the files and at Moira, who sat across from him. "There's not a great deal here, is there?"

"There's not much I can figure out." Moira admitted. "Whoever made this virus knew about mutant biology, at least a lot more then I do. And, some of it is completely forgien to me. It's like they got someone from the future to enginer it." She laughed nervously. "Erik, I'll be honest with you, I'm flying blind on this one. I'm going to have to have more time."

Erik sighed. "Time is something I think we don't have a lot of. Those children down there are dying and they seem to be getting worse every hour. There are moments when I think they are well, but then something happens and-" he trained off, not wanting to go on.

There was a tiny part of Erik that blamed himself. If only he had done, more then take in a few teenage mutants. Why had he never tried to find more mutants in need of his help? Had he been blind or simply uncaring? Erik knew that he had just taken in his students in order to shush that nagging feeling in the back of his head and now that it was serious, he wished he had told that nagging feeling to shut up.

"Erik, this virus was meant to kill mutants. The only hope those children have is if I can figure out enough to come up with some way to make an antidote using the virus or at the very least make the virus latent in their systems."

"And do you think you can do that?" He asked her quietly.

Moria took a moment before answering. "I really don't know. All I can do is try. Meanwhile, you got those Morlocks and those kids from Weapon X, along with those robots. I'd say your plate is full." She kindly touched his hand. "Let me worry about the virus, okay?" Erik nodded. "Good, now we both best get to work."

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children

Sept. 29th, 2002

4:45 p.m.

It was his first day off it days, which meant that he should have been spending them with a beautiful and underage girl. Instead, he was spending his afternoon arguing with an insane girl who refused to tell him the whole reason they were fighting. All Remy wanted was to visit Duo and all Hall would say about the matter was that Duo didn't want to see him.

"She's not up for visitors of the male gender." Hall told Remy simply. She stood in front of the door that led to the underground parts of Lehnsherr's.

"Bull, she's livin' wit' a boy down dere." Remy replied with annoyance.

"Bull yourself." Hall growled. "She is not up for vistors of the male gender!"

"Hal," Remy ran a hand through his hair. "I'm 'er brot'er. She'll be happy t' see me." He tried to touch Hall, but she was hot to the touch or at least Hall made him think she was. "Move. Move or I'll ge' Logan."

"Mr. Logan has nothing to do with this, LeBeau. Carol does not wish to see you."

"Carol?" That got Remy confused. "Who de hell is Carol?"

"Carol is your sister. She told me she's changing her name." Hall replied smuggly. "And Carol does not wish to see you." Hall lowered her voice to a stage whisper. "She's taken ill, you know."

"I know dat! Dat's why I want t' see 'er!" Remy screamed. He regretted it a moment later, because Hall began to tear up. "Hell, Hal…I didn'….stop cryin'." Remy watched Hall cry and he wondered if it was real or if she was just making him see the tears. "Hall. Fine, I won' go see 'er."

"Promise?" She asked him through tears.

"Yeah."

Hall suddenly stopped crying and smiled brightly. "Good. Because she doesn't want to see you, you know."

Remy stared at Hall for a second. She had said Duo wasn't up for visits, not that she didn't want to see him. What was really going on? "Hall, did my heart say she don' want t' see me?" Hall nodded. "She say why?" Hall nodded again. Remy waited a beat. "Well?"

Hall chewed on her lower lip a moment before she answered. "Because."

"Need more den dat, chere."

"Because you'll get sad if you see her and she can't deal with that right now. Duo…Carol, she's dying. Her and that Kurt guy. They're all alone down there and dying. She doesn't want you to have to watch her die again." Hall stated in a mature and calm voice. It took Remy aback to hear the girl speak like a sane and mature person.

Remy nodded and looked away, not wanting Hall to see the tears that were forming in his strange red eyes. Duo was dying in a room with a blue fuzzy guy and he couldn't save her this time. He blamed himself, of course. If he hadn't blown up that closet and put her in a coma, then Weapon X would have never gotten a hold of her.

He moved away from the door and flopped himself down on the big chair that was by the fire. He couldn't deal with all of this. There had been a time when he had been the funny guy that kept everyone's spirits up. Now he was being forced to deal with all kinds of things, including the death of his sister. They were free of Weapon X, but not free of the pain it had caused them.

"Hal," Remy began softly. "you'll tell 'er somet'in'?" Hall nodded slowly. "Ax 'er 'bout Tuesdays. Make 'er smile."

"Just once more?" Hall asked him quietly. Remy sniffing softly was the only response. "I'll do it for you, Remy." She moved gracefully to the chair and climbed onto it.

Hall sat on the edge near Remy and curled herself up against him. He put an arm around her and held her close. They looked more like a brother and sister then lovers and that was the way they felt at that moment; like siblings getting used to the idea of the death of another sibling. Remy held Hall close to him and he buried her face in his shoulders. Together they allowed themselves to truly cry for one of the first times in years.

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children

Sept. 29th, 2002

6:31 p.m.

All Jono wanted was to be back in Los Angeles, safe in some warehouse. He imagined himself with ther other Morlocks. There would be a fire going somewhere and he would have gotten them burgers or maybe half a pizza, plus a couple of apples (the red kind, because those were her favorite) for Penny. Kurt would be telling pointless stories and Jono would be lazily strumping his guitar. Penny would be eating her apples and watching all of them, soudlessly laughing at Kurt's jokes. And Cordelia would be sitting next to Jono, playing with a jacket or making toys with the burger bags or pizza box.

However, life was no longer like that. Kurt was dying from an unknown virus and they were in the house of a man from Cordelia's past life. A life that had driven Cordelia insane and that she was so scared of. Jono hated himself for everything that had happened, even though he knew he wasn't to blame.

Currently, he and Cordelia were standing outside the room that had become Kurt's home. His roommate, Duo, was asleep on the bottom bunk. Kurt sat in a chair, facing the glass where Cordelia and Jono stood together. The intercom had been turned on, so they could talk freely.

"You guys clean up nice." Kurt said. "Jono, I never knew your eyes were so pretty." He smiled at his own joke, his teeth shining in the light.

"Tell us another one, mate. How you holdin' up in there?"

"You kidding? Puzzles from twenty years ago, tapes of guys not even my parents would be caught dead listening to. It's a nonstop party in here." He glanced toward his sleeping roommate. "Thank God for the company."

Cordelia smirked at Kurt and began swaying back and forth. She was looking over the surface of Kurt's mind and Kurt was sure she was interested in what was going on inside there. He wondered if she knew he was attracted to Duo and when Cordelia smirked wideder, Kurt knew she knew.

"Anyway," Jono said. _"I'm thinkin' me and the girls should head somewhere else. _

Somewhere not so-" He paused to search for the right word.

" Jono said. He paused to search for the right word. 

"Exposed?" Kurt suggested. "Morlocks don't enjoy the light."

"The more we step into the light the more we put ourselves at their mercy." Cordelia thought outloud.

Jono put a protective arm around Cordelia's shoulder. _"Somethin' like that. It's just, this place isn't for us and wit you stuck in there."_

Kurt nodded thoughtfully. "You don't want to wait around for me to die." He smiled sadly at them. "I don't want you to wait around for me to die. 'Cause I am going to die. My roommate and I finally figured that out. We're going to die painfully and our deaths are sort of the gunine pig phase of this whole deal." Kurt paused. "Get Penny out from wherever she's hiding. And I, uh, want you to take the girls. Somewhere, anywhere you feel safe."

"Kurt-"

"Now, don't get all mushy on me." Kurt cut in. "Take Pen and Cordelia. And, well, maybe ask them if they'd rename the virus after me." Cordelia giggled softly. "What? It could happen, Cordelia."

"Fuzzy one, I'll miss you." Cordelia told him in a small voice. "Misss you like the grass misses the rain during a drought." She placed a small hand on the glass and a moment later, Kurt put his hand on the glass. "I feel for you."

"I feel for you, to." Kurt told her. "And I'll miss you." He glanced at Jono. "Take care of old half a face, will ya?"

"Now, whose getting' mushy?"

Kurt was about to answer when a noise distracted him. He looked past his fellow Morlocks to see Penny. She was near some boxes and holding two green apples. "Penny, you want to join us?" Kurt asked her. Penny nervously looked around before joining Jono and Cordelia. "Not sure if you get this, Penance, but I'll miss you."

Penance showed Kurt her apples. Cordelia and Penance stared at one another for a moment. Cordelia nodded and took one of Penny's apples. She brought it to the opening where the food was put and dropped it in.

"Penance says goodbye and that she will miss you to." Cordelia told Kurt. "She also says she got you a gift."

Kurt took the apple from the food drop and pressed it against his lips. "Thank you, Penny." Penance seemed to smile at him.

"Guess Morlocks are becoming an endangered species. However, it'll be all right. I'll talk to them about the name change, mate." Jono paused. _"And I'll keep us nearby, so that Erik fellow can get word when-if you, you know. And I'll miss you, Kurt."_

Jono paused. 

Kurt nodded slowly. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. Kurt was saying goodbye to yet another family and this time he'd never get the chance to even think about seeing them again. "Morlocks forever, yeah?"

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children

September 30th, 2002

7: 45 p.m.

Of all the people Jean Grey didn't want to find in Scott Summer's room, Kitty Pryde was at the top of the list. Kitty was the best friend that could have been something more, and Jean really didn't need said best friend messing up the new relationship she and Scott had going. Jean had even entertained the idea of mentally making Kitty hate the idea of going near Scott or his room. In the end, Jean had decided against it. Now she was wishing she had just done it.

"What are you doing in here?" Kitty looked up from Scott's chairs to find Jean standing in the doorway, a hand on her hip. "Mm?" Jean was wearing the ice queen expression of doom. The 'I'll bitch you out' expression that Kitty had come to know well over the last few months.

"Lookin' for one of my Vast Cds." Kitty explained simply. "Summers borrowed it a few days ago and I need it back." Jean raised an eyebrow. "Logan wants to listen to it. I let him listen to my other one and he wants to hear more."

Jean let her hand fall of her hip and to her side. This was the best news she had heard in ages! Kitty and Logan. It was perfect. "So, you two have been spending a lot of time together. Getting close?" Jean added the last part hopefully.

The youner girl made a face. "He's old enough to be my grandpa." Kitty rebuffed. "Everyone else I know has coupled up. It's like freakin' Noah's Ark around here. I got bored, so I hung with the only person who's not making out or trying to make out or locked in a room in the basement." Kitty wrinkled her nose up. "That last part sounds totally horror movie."

"You know, I got a sure fire way for you not to be bored." Both teens turned to see that Scott has entered his room.

Jean made an 'ew' face. "You two are not getting high with me in the room."

"Doesn't matter anyway." Kitty held up the CD she had been looking for. "Found my CD and now I'm gone." She moved past Scott and Jean. "See you guys at tomorrow morning's training session."

"Where's she going?" Scott question Jean as he moved over to his dresser and started digging through drawers.

"Logan. She swears she and that walking Canadian beer ad sterotype are not an item, but I totally think it could happen. They are both totally alone. Well, he does hang with that creepy Hall chick, but I don't think they are having sex or anything. Logan and Hall, not Logan and freaky Kitty. I think he could go all kinky on her-Kitty that is." Jean was in full gossip mode and was now leaning against Scott's wall. "But, we don't need Kitty. You and I could spend some time together. Good, together and alone time."

"Yeah, maybe later." Scott closed his drawers and held up a box of bright green hair dye. "I gotta dye my hair tonight." He moved past her and walked on down the hall.

Jean looked after him, a shocked expression on her face. Had she really just been dissed and dismissed for hair? There was something seriously wrong with Scott Summers. "All that hair dye has finally gone to his brain." Jean muttered to herself.

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children

September 30th, 2002

8:08 p.m.

"You're so strange." Paige said with a laugh. She playfully hit Pietro on the side as they entered the school. The two of them had taken in an early movie and then had grabbed a meal at a local diner. "I know you talk fast and walk fast and think fast and do everything fast."

"Not-everything." Pietro cut in with mock annoyance.

"Okay, not _everything_. But, I have never seen anybody eat as fast as you did. It was like your mouth was a black hole and everything was just going in it!"

Pietro made a face. "You-are-such-a-little-romantic." He moved next to her and grabbed an arm over her petite shoulder. "Talkin'-about-how-gross-I-am."

Paige laughed. "I never said you were gross. Just fast." Pietro raised an eyebrow. "Not in everything. Just walkin' and talkin' and eatin'."

"Damn-straight."

The couple made their way into the rec room, which was thankfully empty. The two sat on the couch and Paige turned the television onto the news. They sat comfortably together for a few moments.

"You-know-what-tomorrow-is?" Pietro suddenly asked. Paige looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "My-mother's-birthday."

"Oh. Oh! Have you gotten her something?"

Pietro looked away for a moment. "She's-dead. Died-when-me-and-Wanda-were-babies."

"Oh." Paige suddenly felt very awkward and unsure of what to do. Pietro had told her about Wanda and she knew Erik was his father, but he had never mentioned a mother. Paige had just assumed that Pietro's mother was just out of the picture. "My brother and Daddy are dead." She blurted out. The second it was out, she regretted it and blushed a bright red. "Ah, Ah-"

"Accent's-coming-out. You-are-embrassed." Pietro smiled warmly at her. "It's-okay."

Paige's blush deepened. "Have ya sent flowers or-"

"Flowers-with-a-promise-to-go-home-when-things-calm-down." He told her quietly.

They were silent again.

"You know," Paige began slowly. "Mr. Lehnsherr doesn' know where she's restin' and neither do his girls, your older sisters. Might be nice to tell 'em." She waited for Pietro to get angry and walk away, but he didn't. Instead he sighed. "What?"

"I-should-tell-him-huh? He-might-want-to-send-flowers-or-visit-or-whatever." Pierto took the remote from the coffee table and turned the television off. "You're-such-a-good-person-Paige. All-this-bad-stuff-and-you-just-worry-about-everyone-else." Paige blushed again. Pietro grinned widely at her. "Don't-worry-I'll-look-after-you."

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children

October 1st, 2002

2:00 a.m.

"I promised I'd take care of her." Remy whispered in the darkness. He and Rogue walked through the hallways under the school that Tuesday morning. "And I didn'."

"It-you couldn' help what happened." Rogue whispered back. She walked a few inches behind him, a jacket he had given her over her red nightie.

A few minutes before, Remy had snuck into her bedroom and asked for her help in getting into the rooms below the school. He knew how to get into the Danger Room, but not into the medical area where Duo and Kurt were currently living. Remy had asked Rogue because she had been in that part of the school and also because he knew he could trust her.

"I can now. She is not stayin' down h'er and waitin' t' die." Remy growled.

"Ah thought they were…catchin'?"

Remy rolled his eyes. "Dat jus' w'at dey say." He held up a hand to stop Rogue from walking. They had arrived at the room. The glass walls allowed them to see that all the lights were off inside the tiny room and that both Kurt and Duo appeared to be sleeping in the bunk beds.

"You got de code f'r de door in yer head?" Remy asked Rogue. She nodded and walked to the control panle. "Open it when I get t' de door." Rogue looked unsure, but nodded anyway. Remy walked to the door to the room and told Rogue to open it; Rogue did as she was told.

The door opened and Remy walked in. He saw Duo asleep on the bottom bunk and immediately his heart sank. Many of her wounds from Weapon X had held, though she still had many scars. Duo's hair had been cut shorter and was now up to her chin. Her skin was waxy and covered in yellow patches here and there. She looked like hell-she looked like someone that was dying.

Carefully, Remy picked her up and carried her out of the room. Duo slowly began to awake as Remy put her standing just outside the door. He smiled lovingly at her and whispered hello.

"Remy?" Duo groggily asked. She rubbed some sleep out of her eyes and tried to foucs on him. "Why are you in the room?"

"We ain't in de room. I took you out." Remy explained.

"What?"Duo tried to focus and figure out what was going on, but her mind was still fuzzy. "I'm not supposed to be out of the room." She tried to make her way back into the room, but Remy held tightly onto her arm. "Let go." Duo told him.

"No, I need t' tell you…you ain't dyin' an' I'm sorry. It's all my fault. Don' die an' I'll fix it f'r you. I'll-I'll do anyt'in', jus' don' die!" Remy stared at Duo and held her tightly. "Don' die! I'm sorry…I'm sorry I did all de t'ings I did t' you. Don' leave me." Tears were falling down his cheeks and he seemed to no longer have a rational stream of thought.

Duo looked nervously at her arm. "You're hurting me. I might get you sick, so just let go!" Remy kept his hold. "We've been over this, I'm dying." She looked past Remy and to Rogue, who seemed almost frozen in freeze. "Help."

Rogue swallowed hard and quickly walked over to the siblings. "Let her go." She demained quietly. When Remy ignored her, Rogue reached her hand out and put it on Duo's arm. She wanted to help Duo pull herself free, she hadn't even thought of the fact that her hand was not covered with a glove or even a piece of clothing.

Rogue and Duo stood frozen together. Remy jumped back and watched the two girls. Duo's mouth was opened in a silent scream and Rogue's eyes were wide with terror. They stood together, neither letting go. This time wasn't like all the other times Rogue had touched someone. She couldn't bring herself to let Duo go and Duo couldn't get herself free.

Something seemed to pass between them and then suddenly they were broken apart. Duo fell to the ground as if she were a rag doll. Rogue stumpled backward and into Remy. He gaped wide-eyed and fear full at the two girls. Neither moved and Remy couldn't help but fear that he had messed up and ruined everything because of his gulit.

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children

October 15th, 2002

1:55 a.m.

Cordelia Frost was dreaming. She often had dreams about her past and in her dreams she was who she had once been. She was smart, witty, and just waiting to rebel for the sake of rebeling. However, in this dream Cordelia was as she was in the waking world-a person with knowledge that couldn't come out just right.

She stood on the edge of a boardroom and watched the people at the long table. She knew them all from before, but couldn't remember all their names. There was the Program, the King, the Sinner, and the White Queen. They were discussing a virus and weapons.

Cordelia opened her mouth: "You're the makers of the weapons? The destroyers of the world?"

The Sinner looked at her and smiled. The smile made Cordelia feel sick. "Yes."

"Can you be stopped?" Cordelia questioned them.

The King and the Program exchanged a look. The King answered simply. "Not by children."

The White Queen stood and walked over to Cordelia. She placed a loving hand on the girl's face. "It'll come back around." She whispered softly.

2:00 a.m.

Cordelia awoke screaming. She shot up in her bed and screamed as loud as she could. The girl didn't even notice when Jono appeared beside her and Penance appeared at the foot of the bed. Cordelia shook nervously and tried to back herself up against the wall.

"Wot?" Jono moved some hair out of her face. _"Shh, shh, wot? Cordelia?"_

Jono moved some hair out of her face. 

Cordelia moved away from him and covered her ears. "There's too much screaming."

Jono glanced at Penny and then looked at Cordelia. The concern was clear in his eyes. _"Cordelia, no one's screaming."_

She shook her head and looked at Jono seriously. There was something in her eyes, a horror he had only seen a couple of times. It let him know she knew something he never could. When she spoke, her voice was hardly above a whisper and full of fear. "They will."

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children

October 15th, 2002

2:00 a.m.

Erik had no idea why he was entering his office, but he just felt the need to go to his office. It was much too early to go over paperwork or anything and yet he was there. He opened the door and gasped when she chair turned around-Emma Frost sitting in it. She was smiling and looked like some kind of businessperson.

"Erik!" Emma said brightly.

Erik closed the door behind him. His face was stern as was his voice. "How did you get in here?"

Emma rose from the chair and walked around the desk. "What no hug? Haven't you missed me, even a little?" she pouted playfully.

"Emma, you disappeared. You left us."

She scoffed lightly. "You haven't done anything. You've just been sitting on your ass for weeks. I doubt my being here would have changed that. Well, I'm done wasting time. We all are." She reached out and gently touched his face. She ran her hand down his face and stopped at his chin. The way she looked at him, it was like an old lover trying to remember the face of someone they had once loved.

It was then that Erik realized his couldn't move. "Emma-"

"Shh." Emma put a finger to his lips. "I have to go. Mustn't get crossed in the cross fire." She gently kissed his lips. "No use dragging this out." Emma glanced over at the window. "The others are here. Come to get their due." She grinned at Erik before leaving his office.

Erik could just make out the sounds of cars approaching the school. Could hear the sentials above the school. But, he couldn't move, talk, or sound an alarm to his students. His school was under attack and he could do nothing.

TBC in "Exit"


	15. Exit

Chapter 13: Exit

A/N: Sorry for the delay, life got in the way. Please remember to R&R, so I will know if anyone is still reading, and yeah to please my ego. Disclaimer in first chapter.

A/N 2: This chapter is pretty short, but it is sort of the end of the first half (think of it as a season ender). A lot of the scenes were inspired by the attack on the mansion in X2. This chapter is a bit rushed, but after months I want to move on and couldn't until I did this chapter. After this chapter, I will skip ahead to April of 2003. (That's six months) and I will end the series at chapter 18 or 20.

"means someone is thinking or speaking telepathically."

Disclaimer: I don't own the idea for mutants, X-Men, Weapon X, etc. Marvel and their respective creators do. I also own none of the characters. The characters of Duo and Hall are both mixes of many different Marvel characters that I wanted to include, but could not. So, I basically put about five characters into one person.

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children

October 15th, 2002

2:03 a.m.

"Shh." Emma put a finger to his lips. "I have to go. Mustn't get crossed in the cross fire." She gently kissed his lips. "No use dragging this out." Emma glanced over at the window. "The others are here. Come to get their due." She grinned at Erik before leaving his office.

Erik could just make out the sounds of cars approaching the school. Could hear the sentials above the school. But, he couldn't move, talk, or sound an alarm to his students. His school was under attack and he could do nothing.

He tried to move his body, even a finger would have given him some hope. But, Erik could not move and his brain seemed unable to get his powers to work properly. His only thoughts were on the safety of the others in the school. Had they come for the Hellions? The X-Men? The Morlocks? The Weapon X crew? Or worse, had they come for all of them.

Erik could only pray his students would figure out what was going on and get everyone out.

Paige rubbed some sleep out of her eye as she made her way back to her bedroom. It really was much to early to have to go to the restroom. She turned a corner and bumped into someone-a tall and uniformed someone. Paige looked up and her mouth fell open with a small gasp. There was a soldier standing in the middle of the hallway! Paige was about to ask what he was doing, when he raised his gun and pointed it straight at her. She let out a small scream and was thinking she'd be shot. But, she wasn't.

The next thing Paige knew, she was laying on the ground, Pietro on top of her. "I-didn't-want-the-first-time-to-be-like-this." He told her with a cocky grin. Paige couldn't help smiling at him.

Meanwhile, all the noise had woken Remy, who was now standing in his doorway, the soldier knocked out at his feet. "Okay, w'at de hell is goin' on?"

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children

October 15th, 2002

2:28 a.m.

Below the school, two mutants stood in the middle of a glass room. Kurt and Duo anxiously stood and stared up, trying to hear what was going on above them. They could hear people coming toward them, shouting directions and orders. Talking about how things were not going well upstairs.

Freaking out, Kurt reached toward the intercom. Duo quickly stuck her out and moved his hand away. "No." She hissed in his ear. "It'll let us hear better, but it might alert people that we're down here."

Kurt had to admit she was right. Except, he really wanted to know what was going on. "Well," he whispered back. "what are we going to do?"

Duo shrugged, not completely sure. "Hide?"

"Where?" Kurt glanced around. "It's all glass." He reminded her. "Oh," Kurt's gaze fell on a door. "the bathroom. We'll hide in the bathroom." With that decided, Kurt grabbed Duo's hand and they quickly rushed to safety.

Westchester, New York  
Lehnsherr School for Gifted Children

October 15th, 2002

2:31 a.m.

Inside the school it was chaos. There were only a few people in the school, but there were a lot of soldiers. And sentials outside. If the mutants stayed, they would be captured and if they left, it was surely death. To make things worse, Hall was scared-and that meant she was making her illusions; illusions which were becoming _very_ real. While it caused problems for the soldiers, it was also a problem for the mutants. Logan was trying to calm her, but it wasn't working.

* * *

Scott and Jean ran down a hall. Scott held Jean's hand tightly and nearly pulled her along after him. They would only used their powers if they needed them, but at that moment their main concern was getting out. Scott briefly wondered if Kitty and Paige were alright. 

"They're fine. Pietro is with Paige." Jean assured him. She had been reading his thoughts again. Scott only nodded and the two ran on.

* * *

"Jesus!" Remy yelled as he dodged a soldier's punch. "I t'ought I was done wit' y'all." He had backed himself into a wall. Only one thing to do. With a swift movement, Remy grabbed the soldier's arm and let him powers go to work. The arm was charged and exploded. Removing his arm from over his red eyes, Remy stared in wonder at the soldier's arms. It was a machine! Well, that certainly made things a hell of a lot easier. Remy grinned widely, grabbed a vase from the table behind him, charged, and threw.

* * *

The walls were covered in rich red blood, which was slowly dripping down onto the floor. The floor which had literally become water. Logan could have cursed. In fact, he did curse: "Damn it, Hall!" He stood hovering about the waif of a girl, who was curled up in a ball by the bed. "We have to go. Now!" 

"Four is an important number. Four goes-"

"Hall." Logan warned. His claws were out and he was itching for a fight, something he couldn't get if Hall stayed alone in the room. He was sure she could take care of herself, but he couldn't just leave her alone. "Please, kid." Logan would have just picked her up, but every time he moved close to her, she's scream and a small fire would appear between them.

"Mustn't get caught?" Hall suddenly asked him. "Get caught and get caged."

Logan slowly nodded. Finally, she seemed to be getting it. "That's right. Don' want to be caged again, right?" Hall returned the slow nod. He smiled. "Though she is little, she is fierce."

Hall gave him a long look. "Logan…I'm scared." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She reached out and touched his hand. "Mustn't be caged again."

"You won't be." Logan promised. "I'll get you outta here."

* * *

Chaos. 

That was a good word to describe what the mansion had turned into. There were over roughly sixteen people that belonged there and over one hundred robot soldiers rooming the halls, with more waiting outside. Most had lost track of the others, there was a sort of 'every man for himself' feel going on.

Pietro and Paige were trying to deny themselves that feeling. They had to find Erik. Pietro carried Paige in his arms as they ran down the halls. They were only a few inches from Erik's office when-bang. Pietro screamed in pain. He feel to the ground and Paige came down after him.

Paige moved to be closer to her boyfriend. His legs had been shot. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and was not at all surprised to look up and see soldiers standing above them, guns pointed at their heads.

* * *

Kitty Pryde had tried to commit suicide before. It was commonly known that there had been a time when she had wanted to die. But, now that death was at her door Kitty was scared to die. Everyone else was dodging soldiers in the halls, trying to find a way out. Kitty wasn't. She was hiding. The fear had grabbed her and it was refusing to let go. 

She phased from room to room, trying her hardest to not be seen or heard.

"Pietro!" That was Paige's voice. Kitty would know it anywhere. She stopped herself from phasing through the floor. Pietro and Paige were on the ground, a couple of soldiers standing above them. Kitty cringed as she heard a gun shot. Paige screamed again.

Kitty quickly and awkwardly unphased herself from the floor. She had to save her friends. It was the only thought that currently filled her mind. She wasn't even thinking when she charged one of the soldiers and ended up phasing straight through him.

Paige gasped in something that could have been horror as her friend literally broke the soldiers she had just phased through. "Kitty-"

Kitty looked back at the soldier. "Machines." With a quick movement, Kitty reached her hand up and phased it through the other's head. She turned back around to see that Paige was holding Pietro, who had been shot in the legs numerous times. "Oh, shit."

"Kitty," Pietro looked up at her. "go-get-my-father." Kitty blinked. "Get-Erik,- Kitty! He's- in-his-office."

"Wha-what about you guys?"

Pietro glanced up at Paige. "If-you-husk-into-something,-maybe-you-can-help-me-get-up? Get-me-to-anyone?" Paige wordlessly nodded. "Got-orders,-do-them." He told Kitty.

"Get Mr. L and get out. Got it." Kitty said nervously. She gave the two people on the floor one last look. "Good luck."

As Kitty phased through the office door, Paige and Pietro prepared themselves for trying to get out.

* * *

"Okay…I can't…this isn't goin' well."

Jono was really starting to wish he and the other Morlocks had never come to the school. The school which was currently under attack. He wanted to get down to the under part of the school and get Kurt, only he couldn't find the door to that. And Penny had gone missing. So, it was just he and Cordelia, who wasn't making it easy for him to safely find a way out. She would move and then stop, like she was looking for something or someone.

"You're going backward." Cordelia told him in a matter-of-fact tone. "Going up the slide. Going down the-"

"Shush." Jono stopped walking, but kept his hand firmly in Cordelia's. He didn't have time for this. Jono turned around so he could look her in the eyes. _"I know you know more then you can say. I know you know more then I do. But, I really can't take care of you if you keep dragging your ass."_

" Jono stopped walking, but kept his hand firmly in Cordelia's. He didn't have time for this. Jono turned around so he could look her in the eyes. 

She stared at him and for a second, Jono really thought she understood. "Doesn't love me anymore."

"Cordelia-I…I do love you, you know that. But, we really have to go now."

Cordelia laughed, almost bitterly. "Not the man with half a face. The…the lady. She doesn't love me anymore. I-I was bad and I saw things. Heard the secrets that the cards say and…and she won't protect me now."

Jono stared at Cordelia for a moment. _"Baby, who are you talkin' about?"_

"White Queen." Cordelia stated. "She's the puppet pulling the strings of the toys."

"White Queen? Hellfire Club. They're behind this?"

"Everyone. So many, from all over the stream." Cordelia told him.

Jono looked at her, completely unsure of what to say. "Jono-" she pointed behind him. Jono turned to see that they were backed up against a wall, with soldiers coming straight to them. "Machines can't be killed. But they can be put off line." If Jono could have, he would have smiled. The Brit took off his leather scarf and let it rip.

This one was for Kurt and Penny.

* * *

Rogue was lost. She had never really grasped just how big the school was until then. She franticly dodged soldiers and tried to find Pietro or Remy. So far, she had had no luck. 

"Rogue!" She stopped running and glanced down the hall to see Remy running toward her. "Hey. Some partee, huh?"

If she wasn't so sure she was about to die, Rogue would have smiled. In fact, she was about to open her mouth to speak, when she noticed that they weren't alone. Without thinking, she grabbed her night gown and wrapped her hand in it before grabbing Remy's hand. "Gotta run." She took off down the hall.

The two made it to the stairs when they noticed they were trapped. They exchanged a look.

Great.

* * *

"Mr. L?" Kitty could see the old man standing very still in the middle of his office. "Mr. L, we have to go." She quickly moved to him. 

Erik stood perfectly still, but he did not speak or even seem to know she was in the room with him. Kitty moved to stand in front of her teacher and looked into his unfocused and unmoving eyes. Was he dead?

"I think we should go." Kitty reached out and touched Erik, only to be shocked. The teen pulled away and tried to think of what to do. Where were Scott or Jean when she needed them? "You can't move, can you? Who did this? Who-"

Before Kitty could finish, an exterior lamp turned the office brighter then day. Kitty's eyes widened in terror when she saw shapes outlined in the glare of the light. She glanced at Erik and grabbed his arm, not sure if she wanted to protect him or if she wanted him to protect her.

Kitty tried to phase Erik through the floor, but found she couldn't move him. It was then that an explosion shattered the glass windows of the office. Kitty screamed just as more soldiers came through the window, targeting Kitty and Erik through the smoke.

Warning shots rang through the office and it was then that Kitty realized these guys were really using real bullets, even against an old man and a little girl. And Kitty had no idea what to do. She couldn't phase Erik out, for whatever reason. And she wouldn't leave him.

Before she even got a chance to scream again or try anything, the soldiers shot; this time the shots weren't warning. Kitty heard the shots before she even saw the look on Erik's face. As if in slow motion, Kitty watched Erik fall to the ground. The soldiers didn't stop shooting.

There were no words. The machine soldiers were completely ignoring her, they just kept shooting Erik. Sobs began and Kitty couldn't think-it was then she fell straight through the floor.

* * *

On the first floor, Scott Summers dragged Jean toward the rec room. Apparently, all the soldiers were still on the upper levels. They could get out, of course they'd just be greeted by more bad guys. Scott rushed Jean into the room and slammed the door behind them. 

Jean seemed eerily calm. "They are so many of them, Scott. I couldn't-I can't sense anyone but you."

"No one is dead." Scott bit. He wouldn't let Jean think that way. He couldn't let himself think that way. "We're smarter then that, Jean."

"We weren't ready for this." Jean stated. "We're children who weren't ready."

Scott opened his mouth, but was stopped when he heard gun shots coming from outside. The shots were followed by a girl screaming. Paige. Paige was screaming somewhere near by. Scott shoved Jean onto the sofa.

"Hide, don't move. I'll be back." Scott opened the door to the rec room and rushed into the foyer.

* * *

Remy charged a set of cards and threw. He was all prepared to save Rogue, so it was a bit of a shock, when she punched one of the soldiers and sent it flying. He gave her a side ways look and she shrugged. 

"We gotta git t' Duo an' Kurt." Remy told her. Rogue nodded. "De o'ers, dey somewhere."

The two of them knew it wasn't as easy as that, but they had no time to think, they just had to fight their way down the stairs.

* * *

He was following her now. Logan wasn't sure why, but he was following Hall down the halls of the school. She seemed to know where she was going or maybe she was following the noises of the fights that were going on all over the place. All Logan knew was that he was itching for a fight. 

Suddenly, Hall stopped dead in her tracks. Logan nearly ran into her, but he stopped himself. It was then he noticed the tiny green dots all over Hall's chest. He slowly looked up to see that they were not alone.

Logan nearly smiled. Sure, Hall's illusions wouldn't work on a machine, but his claws sure as hell would. "Hall, down!" Hall dropped to the floor and Logan charged.

* * *

According to the clock on the wall, it was now three in the morning. Had it really been going on for just thirty minutes? It seemed like they had been running all over the house for hours. It was like a bad horror movie. Jono pushed Cordelia along the second floor and looked for one of the three sets of stairs. God, why was this place so big? It was like a maze. He remembered his first girlfriend had loved mazes. He was fairly certain even she wouldn't be having fun now. On the plus side, there seemed to be less soldiers now. Had they all retreated or were they just about to prepare for something even worse? 

"All the hidin' and dodgin' is getting old." Jono thought, more to himself then Cordelia, though he knew she heard him.

Cordelia gasped. "The penance is gone." She backed herself into a wall.

Penance was dead? Jono started toward Cordelia, but she moved deeper against the wall. _"Cordelia, please…we have-"_

"It doesn't matter." She nervously began playing with her hands. A look of pure horror crossed her face. "_They're_ here."

Jono was about to ask Cordelia who was there, but he never got the chance. That was when the rumbling started.

* * *

Below the school, Kurt and Duo stayed in the bathroom. They were crowded together and nearly on top of one another, but it didn't matter to either of them. What mattered was that they could hear noises outside and above. Oh yeah, things were happening now. 

"We have to get out of here." Kurt hissed in Duo's ear.

"How?" Duo whispered. "We can't use our powers in here and the door only opens outside." She moved her hands out from behind her back, wanting to get blood flowing through them again. "Should we go and ask the crazies to let us out?"

"No one likes a smart ass." Kurt warned.

They were silent for a moment. So, they were going to die in a bathroom? Brilliant.

"I have an idea." Kurt suddenly whispered in Duo's ear. She glanced at him. "There is no doubt that whoever is out there is going to try and blow everything sky high, right?" Duo gave him a 'duh' look. "So-we wait and when they blow this up, which they will….I teleport us out."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. This room can't be blown up. That's the whole point of it, dumb ass." She hit him on the arm. "We are going to die."

"We are _not_ going to die in here." Kurt hissed angrily. "You owe me three hundred dollars and I am going to collect and we are going to Vegas for one last blow out. After we get cured by Mrs. Xavier."

Duo stared at him. Was he serious or just seriously nuts? She quickly decided he was the latter. "You are-" Duo stopped whispering and covered her mouth with one of her hands. Someone was right outside their little glass room and she could hear orders. They were going to open the doors before the Sentials took over.

Kurt listened carefully. He and the other Morlocks had come across those things before. Jono had taken care of it. That meant that…where these the same people that gave he and Duo the virus?

Duo voiced Kurt's thought: "Weapon X is behind this." Kurt nodded slowly. "But, who are they after?"

* * *

Scott found Paige and Pietro in the kitchen. Pietro was laying on the floor, his legs bloody. Paige lay next to him, blood flowing slowly from a wound in her neck. Pietro was holding Paige close to him and clearly crying. There was no signs of anyone else. Scott stood in the doorway and wordlessly watched Pietro hug a seemingly lifeless Paige. 

Pietro seemed to sense him then. "They-just-shot-her." He whispered. Scott stared forward but stopped. He stopped when he noticed the look that Pietro. "Don't.-I-think-I-loved-her."

Scott stepped forward. "Pietro, we have to go. I'll carry Paige and we can get to rec room. Jean's there." He added the last lamely.

The older mutant shook his head. "No,-no, -we're-staying."

"Pietro, Paige might not be dead." Scott knew that in all likely hood his friend was dead, but he wanted Pietro to stay calm and come with him. "Please, come."

Pietro looked up at Scott, then. "She's-gone-and-so-am-I." He smiled sadly.

That was when the rumbling started.

Scott looked up and felt a scream catch in his throat. A large booming noise could be heard. Crashing. Then, a red laser literally blow the wall out of the kitchen. Scott barely had time to look toward the wall. Giant red, metal, feet greeted him. Sentials were now attacking the school and they were starting with the kitchen. Scott dove for cover and cursed softly under his breath. Pietro and Paige were still on the floor of the kitchen.

He called out for Pietro, but Scott's voice was drowned out by the sounds of the Sentials as they blew the school to pieces, one wall or roof at a time.

* * *

Kurt wrapped his tail around Duo's left leg. He then wrapped his arms around her waist. Duo wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck and the two of them held each other close together. Duo closed her eyes and silently counted. Kurt leaned into her ear and whispered something that made Duo feel a little better. 

The twosome heard a noise; the door to their room was opened. Duo opened her eyes and looked toward the door to their tiny bathroom. It only took a moment for the door to be opened by one of the Weapon X robot soldiers. With the door to the room open, that meant powers were reactivated. The robot soldiers opened fire just as Kurt teleported he and Duo out of the bathroom and into the glass room. He didn't miss a beat and before the soldiers turned, Kurt teleported he and Duo out of the room. They closed the door behind them.

"I take it back, you're not a total dumb ass." Duo told Kurt. Kurt grinned playfully.  
"Now do me a favor and get us out of here."

Kurt's answer was a deep kiss. He kissed Duo deeper and pulled her body close. Kurt thought of a place just outside the school and he teleported.

* * *

Everyone inside the school had been left for dead. Emma and her 'toys' had destroyed half the school before disappearing as quickly as they had come. If anyone had gotten out alive, it was Emma's guess that they wouldn't live very long. She was wrong. 

People-mutants-can do the most wonderful things when push comes to shove. Including surviving an attack by things programmed solely to kill them.

Jean was the first to find her way out of the school. She had used her powers to protect herself. The nineteen year old walked out of the rumble in a daze and found herself standing on the school's driveway, staring at what had been her home for years.

She had been staring at it, when Scott found her at three that morning. He was limping and full of cuts and wounds. The two embraced, but did not speak. They both wondered if anyone else had survived and if they had, where were they.

It was another fifteen minutes before the two were greeted by the site of Jono and Cordelia as the two Morlocks came from behind the school. Cordelia looked shaken and was refusing to be touched. Jono walked beside her, his hand floating just an inch from Cordelia's back side. The two of them were visibly wounded, but they didn't speak. They just found a place to sit and tend to themselves, while Jono tried to get Cordelia to let him take care of her.

At four in the morning, the small group was meet with the site of little Rogue moving a piece of the school out of the way. Remy followed her, holding one of his arms and trying to blink back the blood that was flowing out of his forehead.

Another thirteen minutes pasted before Logan came out of what was the remaining part of the left wing of the school. He was carrying Hall in his arms and she was covered in blood, no one was sure how much was hers. Logan went straight to Remy and the two men exchanged a look. Duo was dead, as far as either of them knew. Remy gently touched Hall's forehead and she groaned in her sleep. He leaned down and lightly kissed the girl's forehead.

At five twenty-three in the morning, it appeared that everyone that was alive had made it out. Erik, Paige, Pietro, Penance, Kurt, Duo, and Kitty were dead.

At least that was what everyone thought; Scott refused to think that. He was sure Penny, Kurt, and Duo were gone. He had even seen Pietro and Paige die. But he would not believe that Erik and Kitty were gone. Any second the two of them would come out.

Any second.

Scott walked to the doorway, or what had been the doorway, to the school. "Kitty! Mr. L?" His voice rang out, and echoed back to him. Jean had moved behind him and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Scott was going to fall apart and she was going to be there for him.

"Katherine Anne Pryde, you do not have a right to do this to us!" Jean choked back sobs. She had lost Paige, she knew that. And she could no longer feel Erik, but she could feel a tiny part of Kitty. And Jean refused to lose all her friends. "Kitty!" Jean forced Scott around so he could face her. "She's alive, I can feel her."

Scott nodded and rose his voice higher then Jean had ever heard it. "KIT!" He moved deeper inside and Jean followed him.

"_Kitty? It's Jean, can you hear us?"_ Jean paused. _"If you can hear me, say something. Don't do this to Scott. He needs us now, Kitty. Scott and I need you. Paige is dead and I can't feel Mr. L." _

"Jean?" Kitty's voice was soft and sounded so far away, even in Jean's mind. _"I-I saw…they shot him. Over and over and over and-" _

"Kitty. Where are you, Kitty?" Jean asked as calmly and sweetly as she could.

"The, uh…room with all the…library. I fell there during the last attack."

Jean glanced toward where the door to the library usually was. Now, there was a piece of the roof in front of the door. _"You hurt, honey?"_

There was a long pause. _"Can't…I think I'm bleeding from my stomach and I think I might vomit. And don't call me 'honey'."_

Jean rolled her eyes. Figured Kitty would be that way even now. _"Stay calm, Kitty. Scott and I are coming."_ Jean turned her attention to Scott. "Kitty's in there and she's hurt, badly." Jean used all her strength and mentally moved the piece of roof away from the door. Before she had even put it down, Scott had opened the door and rushed inside.

Jean found Scott searching for Kitty. It was then that Jean noticed a hand half way through a table. "Scott!" Jean and Scott went to the table and found Kitty behind it. She had one hand holding her stomach and it appeared that parts of her insides were trying to come out. Jean covered her mouth, not wanting to gasp.

Scott moved everything out of the way and bent down besides Kitty. He moved some sticky hair away from his best friend's face. "You always have to be a drama queen?" He smirked.

Kitty coughed and a little bit of blood came out. "You…you got me confused with Jean, Summers."

Scott actually laughed at that one. "Yeah, but whose got her guts hanging out?" He glanced up at Jean. "Call 911 or get Logan or Remy, they have training."

"Don't waste time on me." Kitty whispered.

Scott shot Kitty a glare. "You are not dying on us."

Jean's eyes were focused on Kitty's stomach. "There's no time. Kitty, I'm going to use my powers and help you. Make it so we can move you and then, then we'll take you to a hospital." She bent down beside Scott and put her hand over Kitty's. "Just be a good girl and try not to scream."

Kitty nodded. And Jean began her work; Kitty screamed.

Westchester, New York  
October 15th, 2002

6:08 a.m.

The ambulances arrived shortly after six that morning. There were three. Kitty, Scott, and Jean were put in one. Jono, Cordelia, and Rogue were put in another. Logan, Remy, and Hall took the last one. They were all brought to the nearest hospital just as units arrived at the school; to find the bodies of the others.

At nine that morning, all able bodies met in one of the hospital lobbies and something was decided. The X-Men would live on and they would kill those who had tried to kill them. There was no more times for games, it was time for them to become heroes.

Next: Chapter 14- The chapter that will span six months! From the funerals to the new formation of the X-Men. New relationships will be formed and old ones will change. New characters will arrive and old ones will change.

Chapter 14- Saints and Sinners: As everyone mourns the death of their friends and loved ones, Lorna Lehnsherr arrives to take control. Jono has Cordelia tell the others who betrayed them. As the team forms and become heroes in their own rights, those left behind (Duo and Kurt) try and survive on their own.


	16. Interlude 3: Stages

Interlude 3: Stages

A/N: Everyone deals with loss differently; everyone has lost different things.

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Some characters have been blended together or changed for the purpose of this series. Warning: sex happens, but it isn't described, nothing worse then what you'd see on tv.

Confusion creates chaos.

Cordelia Frost was a girl. She often found herself having to remind herself that she was, in fact, a human being. She didn't feel like a real person anymore and it was all thanks to _her _and the Hellfire.

Cordelia knew things, too many thing; memories and secrets. Secretsthat she always tried to tell the Fuzzy One and Half-a-face, but those two never did seemed to understand her. The Penance had, or Cordelia at least liked to pretend she did. It wasn't as if the Penance would start talking. Of course after a few months of being a Morlock, Cordelia had simply stopped trying to tell the others what she knew.

And she went about being one of them, instead of being a Hellfire, like she had always wanted. Cordelia remembered that she had wanted to be a queen when she was a child. But, with the Fuzzy One and Half-a-face and the Penance, she slowly began to like her life. The sewers below Los Angeles became home and she grew to feel safe.

She smiled her loopy smile when Fuzzy One was funny. She whispered secrets to the Penance. And she felt warm when Half-a-face held her after the nightmares.

Then the ones from the weapon had come and she had been forced to go nearly back. The Fuzzy One was dying. He was placed in a room with the girl with many names. Cordelia had smiled to herself when that had happened. She got flashes of a Marvel and a baby whenever the girl would speak.

Time pasted or maybe not. To Cordelia, everything seemed to bleed together. The White Queen and her toys came and people died.

Cordelia and Jono were left without the Penance and the Fuzzy One; though for different reasons that silly Jono didn't get.

* * *

It had been two days since the incident and Jono still hadn't told that others that Cordelia knew who was behind it, besides Weapon X. Cordelia knew why; he was protecting her. He was worried the others would blame her or think she was somehow involved. And why not? Each group had lost someone and now that they were coming together, they were like one big person. Besides, didn't it say somewhere that you should hate the enemy of your friends and the friends of your enemy? Cordelia shared the same blood, had wanted to be apart of, their enemies. Of course they would be wary of her if they knew the truth.

They'd scream in terror every night if they knew half of what was locked safely away inside little Cordelia Frost's pretty head.

* * *

"Cordelia?" She glanced up and through her messy hair to see Jono staring down at her. He always stared at her as if he wasn't quit sure she was really all there and listening just to him. Most of the time, she wasn't. _"The guys are havin' a meeting in Jean and Scott's motel room."_

She glanced up and through her messy hair to see Jono staring down at her. He always stared at her as if he wasn't quit sure she was really all there and listening just to him. Most of the time, she wasn't. 

"The kitty-cat is badly hurt and the roof is in danger of caving in because of all the snow." She told him in a whisper.

"Yeah." He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her as she sat up straighter, bringing her legs up to her chin. Her nightshirt falling off one shoulder. Her back was firmly pressed against the backboard and he couldn't help but think she was trying to hide. _"Thought I'd go. Kind of apart of the team now."_

He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her as she sat up straighter, bringing her legs up to her chin. Her nightshirt falling off one shoulder. Her back was firmly pressed against the backboard and he couldn't help but think she was trying to hide. 

She just looked past him; a sort of bored expression on her face.

"It's just next door and I won't be long." He stood up and started to leave.

"Jono, I'm sorry."

Jono slowly turned and stood at the foot of the bed, just staring at Cordelia. It was one of the most lucid things she had ever said to him. And her tone, she had actually sounded sorry. She sounded….normal.

"Wot?"

"I'm sorry." She repeated, this time more slowly. Cordelia gracefully moved off the bed and walked over to Jono. "For all the nightmares I made come true. Should of told, should of died when Death came to see me. But, but I wanted to see the sun again. Escaped, found warmth."

He reached out and moved some hair out of her face. _"None of this is your fault."_ Jono looked down at her and felt that old need, the need to protect her no matter what. _"You did nothin' wrong."_

Cordelia reached out and touched Jono's chest. She could feel his bandages through his clothing. "You've got a hole in your face and chest." Jono stayed perfectly still as she unbuttoned his shirt to get a better look at his bandages that covered his chest. "You don't have lungs or a heart. You're a bad snogger. You're not a person, you're a monster. Kurt should have lived, not you. And Penny, she was just a little girl. You shouldn't love me like you do. You're not even a whole man. I'm just a crazy little girl who goes off on you. Who doesn't even know who anyone is half the time."

Jono put his hand on Cordelia's hand and gently removed it from his chest. _"Cordelia, get outta my head, luv. You don't know wot your talkin' about." _Pulling her close to him, Jono held her against him, hugging her. "_It's just thoughts."_

"Everyone's bleed together." She whispered to him. "I can't…there's too many colors in my mind. Make them go away?"

"Cordelia, gurl, shush."

She ignored him and kissed the part of his scarf where his mouth would be. "You're a good snogger." She whispered against the leather scarf. "Make the bad thoughts leave from both our minds. Blend the red and white together. Lose the purity."

Jono stepped back from Cordelia and for a brief moment she could see the flash of disgust that passed through his mind. But, the flash was quickly replaced by the warmth. His eyes twinkled down at her.

"You feel for me, right? I'm not hurting you?"

"I love you." Cordelia stated simply.

Jono nodded and helped her take the nightshirt off; she raised her arms above her head and he tenderly reached down and pulled the nightshirt off. In a matter of moments, Cordelia softly took Jono's shirt off, followed by his jeans. Cordelia kissed him as he led her to the bed. Jono held tight to her hand with one of his own as she slid her legs around his hips.

It was gentle and unhurried. It made them both feel safe and normal for the first time in years.

Jono missed the meeting, but it didn't matter.

_

* * *

Family is not always blood._

Logan supposed it was a pattern. Girls he cared about always seemed to end up dead. He didn't remember anything before Weapon X, but he was sure he had loved someone and she had died. Then, there had been Duo. First she was shot in the gut and then she was killed at the school when Weapon X had showed up. In a way Logan was glad that Duo was dead. At least she wouldn't have to live with that stupid virus and then die.

Now, Kitty Pryde and Hall were in the hospital. Kitty's guts had been placed back inside her body, but she was in a coma. And Hall, poor thing had been shot. Weapon X girls seemed to have a knack for getting shot.

Summers and Jean were with Kitty and her mother had flown in. Logan stayed with Hall.

Logan sat beside Hall's bed. The seventeen year old girl was quietly watching Logan as he looked through a book. He had been reading to her over the last four days, trying to make her feel better and trying to make her be comfortable.

"You sure you like this crap?" Logan asked her. He looked up from the book to see her smiling at him. Logan sighed heavily. "Okay, uh, _Harry Potter: And The Chamber of Secrets_. Chapter eight, 'The Deathday Party'." He cleared his throat and began to read: "'October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle.'"

"Hey." Logan glanced behind him to see Remy standing in the doorway. He was holding a brown teddy bear. "Hal, how you feelin', chere?"

Hall tried to sit up, but failed. Logan closed the _Harry Potter, _secretly happy that he didn't have to read anymore. Remy grabbed a chair and placed it next to Logan's.

"Got ya a new friend." He put the teddy bear by Hall's side. She smiled down at it, took it, and hugged it close against her chest, careful to not hurt her bandages. "Call him w'atever ya w'at."

"His name is Tarot." Hall told Logan and Remy.

Logan put the book on the nightstand by the bed. "Yeah, good name." He glanced over at Remy. "How you feelin', Cajun?"

Remy sniffed. "Okay. Dealin'."

Hall looked up from her new teddy bear. "You still have a family; Daddy Logan and Sister Hall."

Remy leaned over and patted Hall's leg through the covers. "Oui. Jus' lost a sis'ah."

"We all did." Logan reminded him gruffly. "You aren't alone in this, kid."

"Goin' soft on me, Logan?" Remy questioned with a sly grin. "I know I got familee wit' y'all."

"Getting hurt with inhuman experiments does tend to make people close." Hall thought out loud. She lightly kissed the top of Tarot's little head.

Logan and Remy exchanged a look, but didn't say anything about Hall. They knew better, just let her say her peace and hope she didn't use her powers in a crowded hospital.

"Yeah." Logan smiled at Hall. "When you get better, after me and Remy take care of business, we'll go to Japan." He glanced at Remy. "Remy'll visit."

"I'm comin'." Remy spoke up. Both Logan and Hall gave him a look. They had assumed he'd go back to Louisiana or stay with the X-Men to be with Rogue. "Got nothin' 'ere and I should stay wit' familee."

Logan knew better then to ask what had happened with Rogue. "Good. The three of us stay together after this."

"Just like we should." Hall told them happily. "Family isn't always blood and our family is thicker then blood." She glanced toward the book on the nightstand. "Read me?"

Logan handed the book to Remy. "Remy'll do it. He'll even do voices for ya."

Logan grinned slyly as Remy looked down at the book in horror. The things you do for family.

* * *

You never get anything for free

Rogue was stronger then she could have ever imaged. She could fly. And she knew exactly why.

"Me."

Rogue looked up from where she sat, pressed into a corner of her motel room, to see Duo sitting in a huge green chair. Rogue knew she was imaging Duo, but not the voice. A part of Duo was now in her mind; maybe forever.

"I had plans, you know. Going to change my name to Carol, make myself a blond, maybe get a nice job. Have a family. And then you came along, grabbed my arm and now-now I'm dead and you, you got new powers and me to keep you company. Aren't you happy, Rogue? Sure, you've lost Pietro and Remy hasn't spoken to you in five days, but you got new powers and a tiny part of my psyche to carry with you always. Smile."

Rogue closed her eyes and when she opened them, Duo was gone and the voice in her head was quiet again. She stood up and tried to clean her thin dress. "Ah didn' mean t'." She padded to the bathroom and turned the sink on. Round and round the water went.

Rogue put a hand under the water to splash some cold water on her pale face. Looking up, she noticed that there were dark circles under eyes. Of course, she hadn't been sleeping well for the last six days.

There had been a waiting four days ago and she had decided to stay on with the others. Though, Remy wasn't talking to her anymore and she wondered if it was because he knew that apart of his sister was still alive inside her. Was it too painful for him to look at her now? Now that Pietro was dead and Rogue was all alone again.

She had lost her best friend and the guy she could have loved.

Pietro was gone and Emma was somewhere. The Hellfire Club hadn't even come for her yet. Maybe they just didn't want her? She had always been weak. Pietro and Emma had been good at their jobs; Rogue was always dealing with the people in her head. Rogue wished she had touched Pietro before he had died.

A waif of a teenager with dark chestnut hair and a white strip came walking into the Hellion offices. She was dressed in a bundle of dirty clothing that made Pietro wonder if she was freezing. Emma sat the girl down on the leather sofa before entering Shaw's office.

Pietro moved from his spot by the wall and sat next to the younger girl. "Hey-pretty-lady."

The girl didn't answer him. She just stared straight ahead at a spot on the white wall.

"Hey." Pietro reached out to touch the girl and she quickly moved away. "I'm-not-going-to-hurt-you."

"Ah know." She whispered. "Bu' Ah could hurt ya."

"Yeah?" Pietro raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

Pietro paused for a moment. "I'm-Pietro. What-do-I-call-you,-Strips?"

Rogue's lips curled into a small smile. "Ms.-Frost-says-it's-Rogue." She glanced over at him. "Ah-don'-remember-mah-name."

"Well,-I-like-Strips-better. Welcome-to-the-Hellions. I'm-Pietro-and-I'll-be-your-best-friend." He gave her a charming smile. "I-could-use-a-new-chess-partner."

Rogue nodded. "Ah'd l'ke that."

And with that a friendship was formed.

Rogue sighed heavily. "Why'd ya have t' go, Pietro?"

She padded back into the bedroom and laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and trying to remember her real name. Her life was falling apart and she was sure it had started out so nice, too.

A/N 2: This three scenes were basically 'missing' scenes from Chapter 14 that I just can't seem to find a place for.


	17. Saints and Sinners

Chapter 14- Saints and Sinners:

Summary: As everyone mourns the death of their friends and loved ones, Lorna Lehnsherr arrives to take control. Jono has Cordelia tell the others who betrayed them. As the team forms and things change, those left behind (Duo and Kurt) try and survive on their own.

A/N: Fair warning, there are sex scenes in this chapter. However, since the story is basically rated T, they are not descriptive, but they do occur. Also, this chapter takes place over six months, so it is longer then the other ones. (32 pages!) _"means someone is thinking or speaking telepathically."_

Disclaimer: I don't own the idea for mutants, X-Men, Weapon X, etc. Marvel and their respective creators do. I also own none of the characters. The characters of Duo and Hall are both mixes of many different Marvel characters that I wanted to include, but could not. So, I basically put about five characters into one person.

Upstate New York  
October 19th, 2002

3:05 a.m.

He was tired. His back hurt and he felt like butt might fall off. Apparently, hospital chairs weren't supposed to be comfortable. He opened the newest news paper and went straight for the comics. Had to keep up with his comics; had to keep a sense of normal. Or at least that was what Jean told him.

Jean told Scott to bathe. Told him to greet Anya, David, and Charlie Xavier and tell them he was sorry for their loss. Jean told him to tell Wanda and Paige's mother that their loved ones, who'd never get a chance to really do anything, had been brave. And Jean told Scott that it wasn't his fault and Kitty would be fine.

"Her inner organs were half way out her body. Of course they're going to keep her in the hospital for a while. Now, remember to smile at Mrs. Pryde and tell her that it'll be alright." Jean had told him two days ago. Scott wondered when Jean had gotten so damn smart.

"Scott?" He glanced up to see Jean standing beside him, a cup of muddy hospital coffee in her right hand. "You need to sleep."

"How come we didn't see it?" He asked calmly; Zen-like. "We saw her guts spilling out, but we didn't see that she had hit her head. Major head trauma. Severe bleeding."

Jean put a comforting hand on her boyfriend/step brother's shoulder. "Scott, we were all shaken up. Our main goal was to take care of her. She was awake. Wasn't she?" Jean wrinkled her nose up in thought. It had been so surreal that night. She had heard Kitty's thoughts, but had she actually gone onto the mental plane to talk to Kitty and had she taken Scott with her?

Scott forcefully shook his head. "Docs say she wasn't conscious when they brought her in; hadn't been for at least fifty minutes. They say she hasn't woken up since. Yet, I have whole convos with her." He glanced over at Kitty, who was laying in the hospital bed, an oxygen mask covering half her face.

"She looks so small." Jean remarked, her voice hardly above a whisper. "She's always been so short."

Scott half smiled. "Yeah." He shook his head. "Uh, how's…everything…everyone?"

"Fine." Jean awkwardly shifted her weight. "All at the motel. You should come back with me, get some sleep. Mrs. Pryde will be back here in a couple of hours and she'll want some time with Kitty." She wasn't sure, but she figured he was glaring at her through his sunglasses. "You need sleep, Scott. Please."

"What if she wakes up and I'm not here?" Scott asked softly. "What if she wakes up just once and I'm not here for it?"

Jean sighed deeply. "Scott, Kitty's not going to wake up." He glanced up at her and she knew he was glaring. "I-I mean she's not going to wake up while you're gone. She wouldn't do that to you."

Scott nodded slowly and stood up from his chair. Kitty liked to annoy him, but she wouldn't wake up or die without him there. "Two hours and I'll be back." He told Jean.

"Six hours, Scott." Jean told him as she ushered him out of the hospital room. "Six hours and at least one meal."

He looked back at Kitty's body. "You sure she'll stay asleep until I get back?"

His girlfriend nodded. "Yeah, she's not waking up….without you."

Westchester, New York

The Remains of the Lehnsherr School

October 29th, 2002

11:32 a.m.

The noise of combat boots alerted Kurt that someone was coming toward his resting place. He raised his head up from the bed he was laying on to see someone enter the room. The combat boots belong to pair of jean covered legs, which belonged to Duo.

She sat on the bed beside Kurt and smiled down at him. " Hey." She reached into the bag she was carrying and pulled out some food. "It's all that's left in the kitchen. That cleaning crew cleaned most of this place up."

"We had to come back." Kurt told her softly. "We got no where else to go."

"And we have to find out a way to get to Mrs. Xavier so she can cure us." Duo added.

Kurt moaned. "You really think we can make it all the way to the island? We were the only ones to survive this attack, but we're also sick. It's not like they're just going to let us on a plane."

"Yeah." Duo sighed. She pushed Kurt and laid down next to him, curling her body into his. He wrapped his arms around her. "Okay," she paused so she could breathe him in. "I've been working on my list of things I regret never doing and I've come up with a couple more." Kurt stroked her hair as she whispered, her breath of his neck. "I never did get to kick Trask's ass at Weapon X. And-I never got to kiss my childhood crush, Julien."

Kurt stroked her hair and gently kissed the top of her head. "Julien? That name reminds me of a cat."

Duo giggled. "He wasn't a cat. He was a boy, older. I used to tell Henri and Remy that I was going to marry Julien."

"So," Kurt began slowly. "when we get all cured, you going to go find and marry him?"

"No," Duo yawned and moved herself closer to Kurt. "he's dead. Remy killed him." The way she said it, so causally, worried Kurt for a moment, but he decided not to think about it. "It's a shame, really. He was awfully cute when we were young."

They were both silent for a moment. "Should I do mine?" Kurt asked. Duo made a noise, that must have been a 'yes'. "I regret that I never joined the circus." He could have sworn Duo had giggled. "Oh, what? I would have been the amazing, the marveling, Nightcrawler!" Now Duo really was laughing. Kurt sighed and kissed the top of her head again. "Oh, shut up."

Los Angeles, California

November 12, 2002

8:55 a.m.

The Offices of Lorna Lehnsherr

Twenty-five year old Lorna Lehnsherr sat at her desk, reviewing tests from one of her Geology 102 students. She had taken a few days off after her father's death. She had met with her family and had even met Wanda for the first time in years. Her father's students were now in motel rooms in upstate New York, trying to form plans to attack something called Weapon X. Lorna had promised to join them after the semester was over.

A knock at the door knocked Lorna out of her thoughts. "Come in." She called.

The large wooden door opened and two very familiar people came walking in. Two nineteen year olds; a female and a male. The redheaded girl gave Lorna a smile as Lorna stood up and walked out from behind her desk.

"Jean, Scott! What a surprise." Lorna gave Jean a quick hug and gave Scott a nod. He looked even more Zen-like then usual; that was because of Kitty, of course. "What are you two doing here?"

"Looking for a new base of operations." Jean explained as she took a seat in one of the two wooden chairs in front of Lorna's desk. "Thought we'd stop by and say hello."

"New base?" Lorna raised an eyebrow as she retook her seat. "Listen, I don't think you kids should be looking for a base of operations."

"Why?" Scott causally asked. He leaned against the wall of the office.

"Because, because Katherine is in the hospital and you two should be with your friend." Lorna answered quickly.

"Her mother's with her." Jean told Lorna. "And Remy and Logan are both looking in on her."

"Jean says she wouldn't dare wake up without me there." Scott added. "So, we came here. Think we found a building too."

Lorna nodded. "I see. I'll take a look at it after my morning classes."

"Why?" Scott asked again.

"Scott," Lorna cleared her throat. "in my father's will he left his school to me. This new base of yours, will in fact be the new Lehnsherr school for Gifted Children. Which means it will be my school and that makes me the leader of your X-Men."

"Lorna," Jean began, but she was cut off by the older woman.

"Jean, I'm not asking. I am not about to let a bunch of children go off and die. From this moment on, I am taking control and you are all going to listen to me."

Jean looked back at Scott, his face unreadable. "Um, I….I suppose you're our new leader."

Upstate New York

November 13, 2002

6:05 a.m.

The alarm went off and was met with a hand throwing it across the motel room. It landed with a thud on the brown carpet. Logan rolled over and buried his head under his covers. It was much to early to be up and about and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. He finally didn't have to get up at three in the morning and he was going to sleep in.

"Eleven is an important number, it's a prime number. Eleven goes into the house of eleven and always comes out one. Math is important. Everything can be explained through numbers." Hall's voice carried from the bathroom. "Four is-"

"Hall!" Logan rolled out of the bed walked to the bathroom. He found Hall calmly sitting on the floor, right under the sink. Her new teddy bear, Tarot, in her arms. She was rocking slowly back and forth, doing her numbers. "Girl, what are you doin'? I thought you were over this."

Hall looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Numbers are important. They explain everything." She cocked her head to one side and stared at Logan for a moment. "Your age is unknown."

"Yeah, it sure is." He took a seat on the edge of the tub. "You going to stop with the numbers, now. It's too early for your shit."

She let out a little gasp. "Bad language in front of the children." Hall chided quietly. "Silly Logan always saying things he shouldn't."

Logan gave Hall a look. "Uh-huh. Okay, then." He stood up and walked over to Hall. Logan offered his hand to her and she took it. A second later, he had pulled her up and was pushing her toward the bathroom door. "Do me a favor, watch television while I shower."

Hall glanced back at him. "What about Remy?" She gestured toward the fold out sofa where Remy was still sleeping peacefully. "He needs to awake."

"Count your numbers in his ear or somethin'." Logan gently pushed Hall out of the bathroom and quickly closed and locked the door behind him.

Hall smiled to herself before jumping onto the sofa bed with Remy. "Wake up number two!" Remy jerked up and yawned in Hall's face. "Ew, you smell." Hall made a face and settled herself next to Remy. "We're supposed to watch television while Logan showers."

Remy rubbed some sleep out of his eyes and blinked. "He say dat you should jump on me, Hal?" Hall just glanced at him and grinned. "Logan is a jerk."

Hall giggled and carefully smoothed out Tarot's head fur. She tucked her legs underneath herself. "Four is an important number. There were four of us and I was shot four times." She stated the last proudly. "Dropped to the floor and was shot four times. Leg, shoulder, arm, and lower chest. That last one was almost a killer blow. Nearly died."

"Hall, you're okay." Remy glanced over at Hall and sighed deeply. "Don' do dis."

"Bad girl." Hall hugged her teddy bear and stared at the blank television screen.

Remy sighed to himself. "Hall, you ain't a bad girl."

Hall glanced up at him. "You just don't like hearing of it." She gave him a little smile. "Cartoons."

He nodded and found the remote. Before he turned the television on, Remy stated: "Hal, it's goin' be okay." He kissed the top of her head. "You're a good girl."

She smiled at him again and cuddled up at his side.

Los Angeles, California

November 13, 2002

8:18 a.m.

The ranging of the cell phone awoke Jean from her peaceful sleep. She hated to get up, being as sleep was the only peaceful time for her now, but the non stop ringing let her know it was important. She rolled over and picked the cell phone up.

"Hello?"

"Jean?" The slightly familiar voice on the other side of the line asked. "It's, Rogue."

"Rogue?" Jean sat up in the bed, fully awake now. Before leaving for Los Angeles, Jean had asked Rogue to call her if there was any news on Kitty. "Is is Kitty? Is she awake?"

"Yes." Rogue answered. "She woke up earlier, round three our time. She's askin' for y'all." There was a long pause. "Her mama ain't happy."

"Well, do you think she would be? She sent her daughter to our school to be safe and she nearly died!" Jean answered, a little too harshly. She hadn't meant to sound so mean, but really, after everything she had been though and Rogue was talking about how upset Kitty's mother was. It was a bit much for Jean to handle. "Look, Rogue, I'm sorry. That was completely out of line. Please tell Mrs. Pryde and Kitty that Scott'll be flying in. I have to stay here with Lorna to get the new place ready for later this month."

"Okay, sure." Rogue quickly hung up the phone.

Jean pressed end on her cell phone and placed it carefully back on the nightstand of her hotel room. She glanced down at Scott, who was sleeping peacefully at her side. He was curled up and it was then that she noticed that he hadn't held her the night before. Not that he held her often, but it accorded to Jean then that he hadn't touched her much in the last couple of months.

"Scott?" Jean lightly poked him in the rib. "Wake up, I have great news."

Scott groaned in his sleep and rolled away from Jean. "Go away." He muttered.

Jean rolled her eyes. If he wouldn't wake up, she'd just have to make him. _"Scott, this is Jean. Wake up! Freaky Kitty-"_

"Don't call her that." Scott muttered sleepily.

Jean groaned. _"she came out of her coma early this morning and she's asking for us."_

Scott rolled onto his back and looked up at Jean through his visor. "Seriously?" He closed his eyes, took his visor off, and replaced it with his sunglasses. "Kitty's up?"

"Yes, of course she is." Jean answered him with a little sigh. "Why would I lie about something like this? Rogue just called to tell me she's awake and Mrs. Pryde is non to happy with us at the moment. I told Rogue to tell everyone that you'll be back later today. Our tickets were open ended." Scott just stayed looking up at her. "I have to stay here to make sure that Lorna does everything right."

"Cool." He got out of the bed. "I'll take the earliest flight. You can do that for me, right?" He grabbed a pack of cigarettes off the ground and headed into the bathroom.

Jean watched him go and stared at the bathroom door for a moment before calling the airline to make sure Scott had a seat on the plane.

Upstate New York

November 13, 2002

10:48 a.m.

Kitty Pryde had brushed her teeth four times and was planning on at least two more before she had lunch. She had only been in a coma for a few months and she felt so sticky and gross. Remy had told her that Duo had been in a coma for years and Kitty kept wondering what Duo had felt like after waking up from her coma. Had she felt as gross as Kitty did?

"You're going to have such an ugly scar." Kitty was shaken out of her thoughts by her mother. "You're stomach is going to look like you had a back alley abortion through your stomach."

"Ma, it'll be cool." Kitty answered seriously. "It'll be a story, like these." She held her wrist out so her mother could see the two scars. "Or this." Kitty cocked her neck to one side so her mom could see a scar on her neck. "That one's new."

Mrs. Pryde groaned. "Really Kit-Kat, must you always be so awful?" She opened the curtains and let the sun shine in the room. "You aren't going to act like this at your new school, I can tell you that much."

"New school?"

"Yes. I had to pull some strings, but you'll start after Thanksgiving break. It's in Chicago, so you can stay with me." Mrs. Pryde sat down in a chair next to Kitty's bed. "It'll be good for you, sweetheart. A fresh start."

"Ma, I don't want a fresh start. I want to stay with my friends." Kitty put her hands over her stomach, almost like she was trying to comfort herself. "They need me now. We need each other and things are happening that you wouldn't understand."

"I'm your mother and you are sixteen. What ever Mr. Lehnsherr was having you do at that school, you don't have to do it anymore. Kitty, it's over now."

Kitty forcefully shook her head. "No, it's just starting. I have to do this, Mom. For Mr. L and all the others that died that night. Please, you got to let me stay here in New York."

"Kitty, no. No," Mrs. Pryde started to tear up. "I will not lose another child!"

"Mommy," Kitty's voice was low but firm. A little horse from lack of use, but still firm. "you're not going to lose me. It's just a school." Mrs. Pryde gave her daughter a look. "That was attacked in the middle of the night. But, if I go home with you, I'd never forgive myself. Just like you never forgave yourself for not being there when Doug died. If my friends do this, then I do this. That's what being an X-Man is all about; it's about being a family. And you don't leave family behind because you're scared."

Mrs. Pryde laughed, almost bitterly. "They brainwashed you at that school, didn't they?"

"Ma!"

"No, Katherine. You are coming home with me and that is the end of that." She noticed one of Kitty's doctors outside the door. "I'll be right back, young lady."

Kitty watched her mother leave the room before she turned her head to be able to look out the window.

A few moments later, her door reopened. "Ma?"

"I'm not your mom, half-pint." Kitty felt a smile creep onto her face. She turned her head to see a somewhat clean shaven Logan standing in her doorway. He closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair her mother had just been in. "Heard you were awake. How'd you feel?"

Kitty shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Head kind of hurts." She lightly touched the wrapping that was around her head. "They told me they had to cut my head open. Had to shave half my hair off. Vain of me, but I wish they hadn't." She swallowed. "And I think I smell a bit. I know they bathed me and junk, but I just feel gross." Kitty swallowed again. "How's everybody? Rogue was here earlier, she seems weird."

Logan moved into his chair and took a moment. "Things have been happening, kid. Lot of people died that night and Rogue seems to have gotten herself new powers, because of Duo. Duo died that night. No one could get her or Kurt out in time. Erik, Paige, Pietro, little Penny, they all died to. They all got put to rest while you and Hall were here." Kitty's eyes grew wide. "Hall's alive. She just got shot up a bit. Girls from Weapon X tend to do that." He shook his head sadly. "I was so careful when I tried to protect her, but…there was a moment and she tried to help me."

"Not your fault." Kitty quickly cut in. "That's what everyone is probably telling everyone. Be happy, you're my first." She gave him a little smile. "I, uh, I'm going back to Chicago with my mom. I'm going to go to a normal school again and I guess she'll want me to try and forget everything. Not very brave of me."

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't strike me as a thing you were taught to do."

"It's not." She tried to sit up a bit more, but failed and continued to lay there. "I, I don't want my mom to cry again."

"Never could stand to see a lady cry, myself." Logan confessed.

Kitty gave him a small smile. "I see." She opened her mouth to speak again, but instead she coughed loudly. Her mother had just reentered the room. "Ma, this is Logan. Logan, this is my mom."

Logan turned his body around to see Mrs. Pryde glaring down at him. "Uh, hi."

"Who is this?" Mrs. Pryde demanded.

"Logan." Kitty stated simply. "He's, um,"

"Her therapist." Logan quickly cut in. "My job is to make your kid feel better." He glanced over at Kitty and gave her a small smile. "Isn't that right, kid?"

"Yeah, Ma, this is my therapist." Kitty added.

Mrs. Pryde raised an eyebrow. "Your doctors didn't tell me you had a therapist."

"It's from before." Kitty quickly interrupted. "He helps me with my depression and unpleasant thoughts."

"Yeah, I tell her to shut up and suck it up." Logan told Mrs. Pryde. "And we're in the middle of a session, so you got to go." Mrs. Pryde's mouth hung open. "Lady, do you want your kid to slit her wrists again?"

"I never! What kind of doctor are you!"

"He's my doctor, Ma. And he's good. Please." Mrs. Pryde gave a look and nodded. Once she was gone, Kitty looked at Logan. "So, Dr. Logan, let's talk about how we're going to get my to stay with the X-Men without my mom knowing."

Upstate New York

November 13, 2002

1:26 p.m.

She moved elegantly through the parking lot, stopping every few feet to stare intently at a car or pole or something else just as uninteresting. The wind was picking up and the air smelt like it was going to rain soon. She knew a storm was coming. Her guess, which she knew was right, was May seventh, 2003.

"It's going to rain." Cordelia stared up at the sky for a moment before glancing over at her companion.

Jono looked up at the sky. _"Looks like it, luv."_

Cordelia smiled at him. "It's beautiful. Dark and awful and beautiful. Like us." She reached out and took his hand in hers.

"Cordelia, you seein' something?" Jono narrowed his eyes on her. _"Or are you just speaking nonsense?"_

She giggled. "Jono, pretty little chamber, it's always something." Cordelia drew his hand up to her lips and kissed it softly. "A brilliant storm is coming."

"When?"

"It's already started. But it'll end in a matter of months." Cordelia explained helpfully. She began dragging him out of the parking lot. "Mustn't be here when it starts to pour. Wet can lead to illness. 573."

Jono let Cordelia lead him out of the parking lot and the two of them began walking down a street sidewalk that would bring them back to their motel. _"I'm goin' to tell them. 'Bout you knowin' that Emma knew of the attack; 'bout the fact that Emma **was **part of the attack."_

"Good. Mustn't keep secrets, it's bad for the soul." She glanced up at the sky. "Cyclops is back. He's all late, missed the kitty-cat's second birth."

Jono glanced up at the sky and watched as a plane flew over them.

Upstate New York

November 13, 2002

2:42 p.m.

According to her doctors, Kitty would need to be in the hospital for a little longer. Thanksgiving was on the 27th, and Kitty hoped she would be out by then. Erik had always had a special Thanksgiving breakfast for the kids and Kitty wanted to have her Thanksgiving breakfast with Scott and Jean. She wasn't about to get rid of a tradition that had become apart of her life over the last three years.

"Kitty." Kitty looked up from her comic to see Scott standing in her doorway. He quietly closed the door behind him. "Hey."

"Hey." Kitty grinned widely. "Summers, you look like hell."

"Just flew in from Los Angeles." Scott told her simply; Zen-like. "Bound to not look my best." He gave her the once over. "You gotta have all that shit around you?"

"My medical equipment? You mean the stuff that makes sure I'm not dead or dying? Yeah, it's kind of important." She nodded toward the chair that was mere inches away from the head of her bed. "Take a seat. You just missed my mom and Logan, but you didn't miss much."

"Oh yeah?" Logan took a seat. "Your mom and Logan were together in a room and nobody's dead?"

"No." Kitty cleared her throat. "Ma wants me to go back to Chicago with her. Logan pretended to be my therapist and well, I'm not really sure how it happened, but Ma agreed to think about letting me stay here in New York. So, I can stay with you and Jean." She cleared her throat again. "So, Summers, you going to sit there all day or are you going to give your best friend a hug?"

Scott quickly leaned over and gave Kitty a short hug. "Los Angeles. That's were our new home is going to be." He flopped back down in a chair and took out his pack of cigarettes and started looking for a lighter in his bowling shirt pocket. "Damn."

"Jean must have it." Kitty told him with a cheeky grin. "You really should buy another one."

"Don't start with that, Kitty." He found a lighter in his jeans and gracefully lit a cigarette. Kitty cleared her throat loudly and pointed to a sign on the wall. Scott put it out on the nightstand. "Sorry, man."

Kitty sucked some air in through her teeth. "Hey, Summers?" Scott looked her way. "I'm really sorry I went and got myself in a coma."

"It's cool. I'm sorry I was a jerk a lot of the time before you went into a coma." He awkwardly reached out his hand and touched her arm. "They had to shave and cut a lot of your hair off. And, they took out all your piercings; some may have closed."

"I know." She shrugged. "I was getting bored with the gothic/punk thing anyways. I was thinking of a new look or something." Kitty turned as best she could to face Scott. "How's Jean holding up?"

Scott took his hand off Kitty's arm and rubbed it on his jeans. He ran a hand through his now green and spiked hair. "She's holding up. Get the feeling she and Lorna Lehnsherr are going to have some fights about the stupidest stuff."

Not unkindly, Kitty said. "She wouldn't be Jean if she didn't pick fights with people over the stupidest stuff." Scott held back a laugh. "It'll be okay. Just tell Jean she's right and that no, you just don't know what Lorna Lehnsherr is thinking."

"She's clearly insane." Scott stated; and Kitty wasn't really sure which woman he was talking about. "When you get out of here, me and you can shoot the breeze or whatever. You can help me paint my new room."

Kitty scoffed. "I nearly died and you want me to paint your room?" She made a face. "I'd rather have a sleep over with Jean."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He grinned slyly. "Think you can get that on video for me?" This remark was met with Kitty throwing a paper cup at Scott's head. "Oh, Kit, you hit like a girl."

Kitty stuck her tongue out at him. "Screw you, Summers. You wake up from a coma and see how well you throw paper cups at jerk's heads." She let her hand hang off the edge of her hospital bed. "I'm glad you stopped by."

"Yeah? Heard you were all girly and askin' for me." He gave her a cheeky grin. "Didn't know you cared, Kit."

"I don't. I was asking for you _and _Jean. Clearly I was momentarily insane. I'm over at now." Kitty cleared her throat softly and was about to go on, when Scott suddenly took her hand in his. She glanced down at their hands and then up at his unreadable face. "Okay, maybe I care about you guys a little. Or maybe I was just momentarily insane."

"I'd go with the second one." Scott told her simply. "I'm here now. And Jean'll probably call you and bug you with nonstop questions. She feels really bad about what she had to do."

"Hey," Kitty told him gently. "Jean saved my life and left a really kick-ass scar to show for it. I'd say she's the first one of us to be a real hero."

Scott liked the sound of that.

Los Angeles, California

November 16, 2002

5:06 p.m.

The building was three stories tall and had a penthouse-like office on the roof. Given time and money, Jean was sure they could turn the building into a working base of operation. The third floor would be turned into mini apartments for everyone. The second floor would be classrooms, a gym, a library, and all the other good stuff that went with a private prep school. The first floor would hold the kitchen, formal dinning hall, rec room, and offices. Then, there was the buildings huge basement, Jean was sure that could turn into a Danger Room like place within a few years time. Until then, she and the others could practice in real life or in the desert or something.

Lorna seemed to have other ideas.

"It's a mess." Lorna stated with an annoyed sigh.

Jean whirled around to face the older woman. "It is not." She stretched her arms out. "It has potential."

Lorna chuckled under her breath. "Yes, potential to cave in on us or give us all lice." From the corner of her eyes, she noticed something dash across the floor. "Christ, was that a rat or a small dog?"

"We can call someone for that, Lorna." Jean said by way of an answer. "Look, besides the small rat problem, it's good for a temporary base, isn't it? While the school in New York is being repaired."

"I suppose."

Lorna walked deeper into the building and started looking around a bit more. She was trying to find the character of the place, to try and see if it was a good enough place for her father's slowly dying dream. "Well, I few curtains. A complete overhaul of a few places. I have a friend, ex-boyfriend, Tony. I suppose I could ask him for a rather large favor. Yes, I think if we put a rush job on it, when could have this place ready and livable by January."

"January! You mean we have to stay in that motel for another month?" Jean's mouth was agape and she knew she couldn't stay in that place another month.

"Jean, calm down. Look, if you don't like the idea of waiting over a month, there is another place I could take all of you." Lorna sighed deeply. "I could take all of you to train in Genosha." Jean looked like she was going to get upset again. "My father has another school there. It was going to be run by Mr. Xavier."

Jean was silent for a moment, taking it all in. Finally, she nodded slowly and said: "Genosha. Didn't they just have a civil war between mutants and normal humans? And weren't mutants in camps at one point? And-"

Lorna cut her off. "Jean. You aren't wrong. However, it's the only place for us to go at the moment." Lorna paused. "If you don't think it's a good idea, you can always go back to that motel for a couple of months."

Jean chewed on her lower lip. "Fine! But, if any of us gets killed, it's all your fault."

Canada

December 2, 2002

2:15 p.m.

Kurt and Duo had made it all the way to Canada when they heard that the island Mrs. Xavier lived on had been taken over by unknown soldiers. Apparently, a civil war was going on there. So, the ever worsening Kurt and Duo decided to hold up in the worse motel ever made. Cheap, dirty, and in all likely hood covered in waste that would get them even sicker.

"How would you describe your illness?" Duo quietly asked Kurt. She was sitting at a desk, while Kurt lay in the bed. A cool breeze blew throughout the room.

Kurt sighed. He rolled over to his side and stared at Duo's back side. "Uh, crappy? We should have gone to that island."

"I don't believe it." Duo stated plainly.

"Just a conspiracy of cartographers, you mean?" Kurt questioned, not missing a beat.

"No! Not, the island, dumbass." Duo got out of her chair and leaned her tired body against the desk. "I mean, I think we should be dead by now." She glanced back down at the desk. "Last couple of days, I've been trying to figure it out and I'm pretty sure we should be weaker or dead. Which means, I got to wonder: why are we still okay?"

"Speak for yourself, I can't even get out of bed anymore. You got a lower draft of the thing." Kurt stated flatly.

"Yes, I have thought of that." Duo shook her head and spilt out of shoes. She walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers. "I just feel so useless."

Kurt gave her an evil little grin as he wrapped his tail around one of her legs. "You aren't useless. You keep me amused."

Duo moved a hand up and touched the side of Kurt's face. "Stop always trying to fell me up, pervert." She paused. "Guess what? I've thought of another regret just now." Kurt gave her a 'go on' look. "I regret that I never fell in love and had sex." Her face fell slightly. "I'm going to die a virgin, how crappy is that?"

Kurt gave her a pity look. "Duo…sorry."

Duo made a noise that sounded like an angry cat. "I just bared my soul and that's all you can say? Well, I'm sorry we can't all be sex gods like you. At least you get to go having had sex."

"Duo," Kurt clicked his tongue. "are you trying to ask me if I'd like to sleep with you?" He laughed softly.

"We already sleep together, Kurt." Duo told him with an annoyed look on her scarred face. "I was just sharing."

"Well," Kurt started slowly and unsure, but gained confidence as he went on. "If you ever change your mind, it can be our Christmas gift to one another." He kissed her forehead lightly.

Duo giggled. "You're just horny."

She would have gone on giggling, but Kurt's lips had caught hers. His tail stayed on her leg as his lips found purpose on her neck, his hands began working on her body as though he would never get enough of her.

Duo let Kurt touch her, feeling happy for the first time in forever. "I…I don't know how." She whispered into Kurt's ear.

"It's okay." He told her softly, in an almost soothing voice.

Kurt moved his hands down to Duo's waist line and pulled her skirt off slowly. His mouth moved to her lips and Duo couldn't help but think that he tasted like candy. He helped her onto her back and undressed both of them in swift moments.

"I love you," she whispered as he spread her legs. "I do."

Kurt smiled down at her. "I love you, too."

And even though they both knew they weren't exactly in love, it was still nice to pretend.

Genosha

December 8th, 2002

3:04 p.m.

The group had moved to Genosha two weeks earlier. They had moved into a huge school, complete with a smaller version of the Danger Room. Jono had told Lorna, Jean, and Scott about Emma being apart of Weapon X. He said Cordelia had figured it out, but that Emma wouldn't be coming to help her sister.

Now, everyone was living in Genosha and things were only slightly better.

Genosha

December 19, 2002

9:05 p.m.

Rogue quietly sat in her bedroom. It had been pretty quiet for her over the last couple of days. The Duo inside her head had not been speaking much and Rogue was sure she was getting control of her new powers; after all, she hardly broke things anymore.

A knock on the door broke Rogue from her thoughts. "Hi?"

Remy awkwardly entered the room and stood in front of her bed. "Hey, you missed dinner."

"Oh." Rogue mindlessly picked at a lose piece of string on her comforter. "Ah'm not hungry." She stayed looking down at her comforter, suddenly finding it much more interesting then Remy.

Remy moved his weight from one foot to another. "Uh, how's your t'ing?"

"Huh?" Rogue looked up at him.

"Powers." Remy clarified.

"Ah," Rogue looked back down. "been better."

"Haven' we all?" Remy asked with a short laugh. When Rogue did not respond, Remy shut up. He didn't want to make her feel any worse then she already did. Of course he didn't exactly want to hang around her, either. Suddenly, Weapon X seemed like a much simpler place. "Rogue, I'm sorry f'r de ways t'ings happened."

Rogue didn't answer, she just stared at her comforter more intensely. She wasn't about to look him in the eyes. She didn't think she could.

"Logan, Hall, and me goin' t' Japan after dis." He suddenly blurted out. He had meant to be more smooth about it. Work the old Gambit charm, but somehow he just couldn't bring himself to be fake with her. Not after everything. "An', I t'oug't ya'd l'ke t' come? Hal, she l'ke even numbers, an' four is even."

Rogue looked up at Remy through her long hair. "Yeah? Y'all would-"

"I haven' axed de o'ers, bu' dey ain't goin' say no." He assured her as gently as he dared. "Hall l'kes you. Logan l'kes w'en Hal's quiet, an' she quiet w'en she happee." Remy gave her a charming smile, but she didn't seem to notice or care. "Rogue, I'd l'ke us t' be t'geder. L'ke a familee."

She was silent. Just staring intensely at him through her hair. Finally, she swallowed and then spoke. Softly and firmly. " 'Cause you like me or cause you feel sorry for me?"

" 'Cause I l'ike you." He whispered. And he was sure she hadn't heard him. "De Hellions ain't your place no more. W'ere else you got t' go?"

Rogue was truthful with her reply. "Nowhere." She moved uncomfortably in her bed. "Okay. If Logan is okay with it, I'll go with y'all."

Remy couldn't help but smile. "Good. Now, come t' dinner." He held out his hand and a moment later, Rogue's gloved hand was in his.

**Genosha**

**January 25, 2003**

**4:46 p.m.**

_"Your goin' to hurt her."_

Lorna glanced back at Jono. "Really, you're being a baby about this. You said she might know everything we need to know. And we've waited as long as I dare. She'll be fine." She waved a hand to dismiss it all.

Jono didn't look like he believed a word Lorna was saying, but arguing was pointless. Besides, Cordelia had agreed to it. Or rather she had told him that she didn't mind Marvel Girls inside her head. Whatever that meant.

He reached his hand out behind him and Cordelia took it. Jono lead Cordelia into Lorna's office and put her sitting in one of the comfortable looking leather chairs. He fussed over her for a moment, until Cordelia batted his hands away from her. With a look that said he was changing his mind, Jono went over to a corner and leaned against the wall.

"Hello Cordelia." Lorna smiled sweetly at the younger woman. "Jono tells me you have a birthday coming up. You're going to be a whole year older; that must be exciting for you."

Jono rolled his eyes. _"She's not ten, Lorna."_

Lorna glared at him. "But, Hall she's crazy too and Logan says she's mentally a child. How am I supposed to know how to treat the different crazy girls around here?"

Jono did not look happy at that remark, which was why Cordelia was so happy when Jean walked in at that moment and gave them all a cheerful hello. She put a chair in front of Cordelia's.

"Hi, Cordelia." For her part, Cordelia just started past Jean, a bored expression on her face. "Now, I'm sure Jono explained what I'm going to be doing to you?"

Cordelia slowly nodded. "You are going to use your telepathic powers in order to reach inside my mind and summon my most vivid memories of the cards and the destroyers of the world." Everyone in the room just looked at her. Cordelia ignored them. "You plan on trying to find secrets that will enable you to make the house of cards fall."

Jean blinked. "Uh, yeah." She reached a hand out, but then thought better of it and placed her hands on her own knees. "I promise this won't hurt you."

Cordelia smiled. "Oh, you can't hurt me anymore."

Jean exchanged a nervous look with Lorna before entering Cordelia's mind.

* * *

Jean was in a room. It appeared to be the room of a young girl. The walls were painted a foam green and the white shelves were filled with books, DVDs, and stuff animals. A CD rack stood to the right of a large entertainment system. In the middle of the room was a large bed with a flower comforter. To Jean it looked like the type of room she would have liked five or six years ago. 

_"Cordelia?"_

_"Here."_ The other mutant popped up beside Jean. She looked around thoughtfully_. "I used to grow here."_

The other mutant popped up beside Jean. She looked around thoughtfully. 

Offering Cordelia a smile, Jean said: "_That's nice, honey. But, this isn't where I need to be. I need to see you when they-when you…" _

_"Went crazy? Suffered years of inhuman torture?"_ Cordelia offered with a loopy smile_. "No, you shouldn't see that. You'd cry every night." _

_"I won't, Cordelia. I promise. Let's leave your bedroom and you show me where they-"_ Jean was cut off by the sounds of laugher coming from down the hall.

Both Jean and Cordelia turned to watch as a ten year old Cordelia came racing into the bedroom, followed by non other then Erik Lehnsherr, a few years younger and very much alive.

"I have a new book." Ten year old Cordelia told Erik proudly. "Mom says I'm on a college reading level now." She paused as she grabbed a thick volume off a shelf. "Emma's jealous, I can tell."

"Jealously isn't good for the soul." Erik stated in a fatherly tone. "I'll talk with Emma before I leave tomorrow."

_"He should of saved the princess from the evil fires of hell."_ Cordelia whispered_. "Turn a blind eye, love. Turn a blind eye."_

Cordelia whispered. 

She turned and glanced at Jean, who suddenly felt as if all the air had been knocked out of her. And then…

* * *

Jean was in a room, maybe a basement by the odor and the lighting. It briefly reminded Jean of a torture chamber; things hanging from the ceiling, not a lot of light or air, and a feeling that you weren't getting out alive. Glancing around, Jean noticed that Cordelia was no longer with her. 

And then she heard the whimpering.

She whirled around to see a sixteen year old Cordelia, sitting in a chair. The girl was clutching the arm rests of her chair for dear life. She was sitting perfectly still and blankly staring at a dirty spot on the wall.

Jean watched as two people came out of the shadows to stare at Cordelia with interest. One was a man, who was carrying a box, and the other was Emma Frost.

"Shush." Emma whispered to her sister. She moved some hair out of Cordelia's face in an almost motherly way. "Shush."

"Emma," the man chided. "you know I like it when she screams. It lets us know we aren't disappointing." He calmly touched the side of Cordelia's head. "Her wounds always heal nicely."

"Trask, I realize that this sort of thing is your one thrill in life, but you really do enjoy this a bit much." Emma stated as she rolled her eyes. "Just do it, so Shaw can bring her back to her room."

"Feeling badly about this, Emma?" Trask questioned with a smirk.

Emma scoffed. "Of course not, little witch deserves this and more. Walking in on our meeting the way she did."

Trask shrugged, took a long syringe out of a box he was carrying, and gently tapped the needle before violently sticking in Cordelia's arm. He then set to work. With the skill and grace of a scientist, Trask took syringe and syringe and used each on different body parts of Cordelia. Needles were then stuck into the sides of Cordelia's head.

Jean stood frozen and watched with a morbid curiosity as sixteen year old Cordelia was stuck and pricked with needles and syringes. What in God's name were they doing?

Cordelia had stopped whimpering and Trask was now taking everything out of her.

"There, just a little bit of my new cocktail for her and her brain should be ready for you." Trask told Emma. Emma nodded and seemed to be about to do something, when Trask grabbed her arm. "Remember not to go in so deep this time. I need something to open up and experiment on."

Emma gave him an icy glare before entering Cordelia's mind. Cordelia screamed.

And suddenly….

* * *

Jean fell out of her chair and landed with a little thud onto Lorna's office floor. She felt her nose bleeding and slowly reached up to try and stop it. Glancing to her right, she noticed that Lorna was now by her side. With another glance, Jean spotted Jono holding a sobbing Cordelia in his arms. 

"What happened?" Jean asked. She noticed her voice sounded drowsy.

"I'm no telepath, but I'd say you mentally had your ass kicked." Lorna guessed. She helped Jean stand and then helped the younger woman sit back down. Jean looked up at Cordelia and Jono.

Cordelia was sobbing into Jono's shirt as he rocked her back and forth. "Those things that are not for a child's eyes. Jono, they talk to me, they tell me secrets and I can't-I don't want to have to hide anymore. Don't let them get me. I don't want to go back to that place, I don't want to die."

Jean watched Jono comfort Cordelia as if she were a child. "I'm sorry." She half-whispered. "I didn't mean to upset her."

Jono glared at Jean. _"Well, you did. You scared her."_

Lorna laughed. "Jean scared her? Your girlfriend nearly killed Jean." She shook her head. "This was a bad idea. Look, maybe you can talk to her? Get her to open up? She trusts you."

Jean nodded in agreement and spoke before Jono could answer. "That's a wonderful idea." She rubbed the sides of her head. "Because I am not going back inside there."

"Everybody wants the secrets." Cordelia suddenly spoke. She looked up at Jono through her tears. "I…I can't. There's too many and they don't make sense and I remember them, but they get mixed up and-"

_"Shush."_ He pulled her close to him_. "C-Cordelia, it doesn't matter, none."_

"Jono?" Lorna raised an eyebrow. "It matters. A lot."

_"Not now, it doesn't!"_ He put a hand in Cordelia's and started dragging her out the door._ "I'll talk to her when I can. I'll find your secrets for ya."_

Jean and Lorna watched the couple go, before they turned to exchange a look.

"Think he'll actually do it?" Jean asked as began cleaning her face with a tissue. "For all we know, the two of them might disappear in the middle of the night. And its not like they don't know how to hide."

Lorna shrugged. "Might. But, where would they go? He'll do it, if only to make things stay smooth between him and us. Besides, he's a man in love and that means he'll do anything to protect her."

Jean looked doubtful. "Even force her to relive her worst memories?" Lorna just looked at Jean.

**Canada**

**February 5, 2003**

**1:02 p.m.**

Duo nervously sat in the chair. Her legs moved up and down and her hands picked at the hem of her shirt. She kept glancing at the clock on the nightstand and wished that she could speed up time. Of course, wishing for powers did no good. Hell, she hadn't been able to use her powers for nearly six months. Kurt said it had to do with Rogue touching her, but Duo wasn't sure she wanted to believe him. After all, if Duo had no powers that meant she was a normal human with a virus for mutants, didn't it?

"How long?" That was Kurt, from the bed. He looked as nervous as she felt. "It's been a minute, hasn't it?"

"No, just forty seconds." Duo replied, not looking away from the clock. "But, maybe this one will be negative?"

"The other four were broken, you mean?" Kurt questioned, never missing a beat. "Yeah, and the two missed periods are stress."

"They could be stress!" Duo shot back. "I'm having a very stressful year, Kurt." She swallowed. "This one will be negative."

"Well," Kurt began. "maybe you're doing them wrong."

Duo's forehead became knitted in confusion. "How do you pee on a stick wrong?"

Kurt chewed on his lower lip for a moment. "You over pee?" When Duo didn't even crack a smile, he sighed heavily. "Look, you can't be pregnant, can you? I mean, didn't you say they removed all that stuff."

"They were going to. Never got around to it. What with giving me a deadly mutant killing virus and all."

Kurt nodded. "Sure." He nervously cleared his throat. "But, it's not like we have sex all the time. Just…you know, once or twice a day. And I'm getting weaker, so who knows if I'm even doing my job right."

Duo shot him a look. "You do it just fine. And the odds are against us." Kurt gave her a 'huh?' look. "Oh, come on. Our lives are falling apart and we're dying, of course I'm pregnant. Figures, I did ask if it could get any worse."

Kurt made a face. "I thought babies were supposed to be good things. Not cursed things."

"Don't go all religion on me." Duo suggested with a glare. She got up from the chair and made her way to the bed. Duo crawled in beside Kurt and laid on her back, her hands on her stomach.

"If things were different, the idea would be kind of nice." She admitted softly. "A little blue baby with pretty eyes and a tail." She grinned wryly. "So cute."

"Hey," Kurt sounded almost defensive. "you never complain about the tail, don't start now." He moved one of his hands to rest on top of hers. "Think it'll start kicking soon?" He wondered.

Duo shrugged. "I've never had a baby, so your guess is as good as mine." She took a deep breath. "Seven months." She glanced over at Kurt and smiled. "Don't worry, we'll all live to see next September."

"What if-"

"It won't matter." she cut him off before he could remind her that their baby would be born with the L. virus. Or that they would both most likely be dead by September. "Just don't think about that part, Kurt." She rolled over onto her side and curled her body up against. "Just think about how smart and beautiful our kid'll be."

Kurt moved his arms, so he could hold her close to him. "Our kid will be able to pick the pockets of tourists." He muttered to himself. Duo rested her head on his arm. "And our kid will be the best kid ever."

Duo laughed softly. "Our kid will be completely and totally perfect." She sighed happily. "I think it'll be a boy."

"Yeah? Guess we'll have to think of a manly name for him. Something that will let people know our son is not to be messed with. He'll be a Morlock and a Thief, after all." He grinned evilly. "How about Nightcrawler?" Duo snorted and playfully hit him on the stomach. Kurt laughed. "What? Nightcrawler is a very manly and sexy name. I believe you've screamed it out a couple of times." He paused in thought. "Yeah, maybe that isn't the best name for a little kid." Kurt closed his eyes for a moment. "This really could be, like, the best thing ever."

Duo smiled to herself. "We're going to have a baby." She whispered softly.

**Genosha**

**March 1, 2003**

**2:57 a.m.**

Over the past several months, the team known as the X-Men, had been training and going on small missions. It was all to prepare them for their upcoming attack on the Weapon X base in Canada. According to Lorna, they could successfully attack it when she believed they were ready. And while all the practice meant they were getting better, it did leave less time for their angst and dramatic relationships with one another.

One such suffering relationship was the relationship between Scott and Jean. Scott had been slowly moving away from Jean since the attack on the school and Jean couldn't help but feel like he was wordlessly trying to tell her that he just didn't want to date her after all. Besides, wasn't 75 of their relationship sex, anyway?

At least he wasn't leaving her for Kitty. Scott and Kitty had somehow gone from crushing on one another to acting like siblings or something. Jean had to admit that she and Kitty were even acting like friends instead of one another's annoyance.

"Scott?" Jean poked him in his ribs and he turned over to look at her. "We need to talk." She took a deep breath and quickly went on. "I think we should break up." She was sure he was giving her a 'huh?' look from behind his visor. "It's just not working. And we're stepsiblings, there is that gross out factor."

He remained Zen. "Okay."

Jean did a double take and sat up in their bed. "That's it? That's all you have to say about that? I'm breaking your heart, damn it!" She rolled her eyes. "Could you knock off the Zen crap and act like you care that I'm breaking up with you?"

Scott closed his eyes, took his visor off, and put his sunglasses on. He sat up in the bed and moved his body to face Jean. "Look, Jean, it's nearly three. Can't we talk about this in the morning?"

"It is the morning!" Jean retorted. "And I want to talk about it now, Scott." Scott made no move to try and stop her from going on. "I think we should break up. It just isn't working out. I mean, we've been drifting apart for months now and I just think things will be better between us if we end it now instead of weeks from now. I don't want to feel bitter toward you, Scott. And we are adults now, we should be able to handle this like…adults."

"Jean, if you want to break up, I'm not stopping you." He told her with a small and sad smile. " 'Sides, a romantic relationship during this time isn't going to work out."

She had to agree with that logic. "M-Maybe this summer you and me could go visit our family in California. We could act like normal twenty year olds and maybe try again?" She added the last bit hopefully.

"Yeah." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He settled back down in the bed. "I think I'd like that."

Jean started to settle back down, but then she stopped herself. "You know, I think I'm going to see if Rogue wouldn't mind a roommate; she does have twin beds." She got out of bed, grabbed her robe, and headed out the door. "Bye, Scotty."

Scott watched her go and made no move to try and stop her.

**Genosha**

**March 3, 2003**

**12:04 a.m.**

The clicking of the keyboard let Logan know that she was awake. He gently knocked and before Kitty could answer, Logan was in the room. However, he was sure that she hadn't noticed him. The sixteen year old, who had actually run away to be with them in Genosha, was sitting at her desk, her fingers gracefully flying over the keyboard to her computer. Her eyes were glued to the screen. The screen which was covered in what looked like codes and encrypted messages.

Logan closed the bedroom door behind him and cleared his throat. Kitty didn't even look up. "Uh, half-pint?"

Kitty glanced back at the door, though her fingers kept moving. "Hey. Need something?"

"I was looking for the Cajun." Logan explained. "He's not here?"

"Not unless he's hiding in my closet." Kitty told him with a cheeky grin. "You tried Rogue's room?" Kitty looked back at the screen. "No, don't try there. Jean's moved in with Rogue. He might be out on the town, blowing off some major sexual tension. Must suck to want to sleep with a girl and not be able to touch her."

Logan shrugged. "I guess." He walked deeper into the room and stared over Kitty's small shoulder at the screen. "What in the hell are you doin'?"

"Trying to unencrypt these encrypted messages. Lorna gave me the disks. It's practice for later." Kitty told him. "There are sixty. I've done only a few today."

"That good?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow. It sounded good.

"Not really. Kind of slow. But, I've only ever done this for fun before. I am a computer genius, you know." She smiled up at him.

"So I've heard." He coughed nervously. Every part of him told him to leave the room. Hanging out in an underage kid's room after midnight was sure to lead to no good. He may have looked twenty-nine (not that that was any better), but he was really old enough to be her grandfather. Yet, Logan couldn't help the fact that he liked being around Kitty. She was a sweet kid that reminded him of someone that he couldn't remember. Sniffing the air, he noticed the smell of hair dye, smoke, and weed-Scott had been there earlier. Leaning closer to Kitty, he noticed that she smelt like strawberries. "So, I'll see you later, kid."

He started to go, but stopped half way to the door. "I'm not a kid." Slowly he turned around to find that Kitty had abandoned her disks and had turned her chair around to look at him. "Everyone keeps calling me that. But, I'm the one who ran away to be here. _I'm_ the one that was with Mr. L when they-when he died." She swallowed. "How can they keep calling me a kid when I've already seen and done so much?"

Logan looked past her. " 'Cause your sixteen and they all secretly wish you'd get out now, while you can. Don't want you growing up to be even worse off then you are now."

She stood up and showed him her wrists. "I used to want to run away from it all. I'm not running anymore. Mr. L, Paige, Pietro, everyone that died…they didn't have to. Someone should have to pay for it. The world should know what those people did to all of us."

Logan moved closer to Kitty, closing the large gap between them. He took his wrists in his large hands and looked them over. "You did it wrong, but I suspect you knew that at the time. You didn't want to die, then." Kitty opened her mouth to speak, but Logan went on. "Just wanted the pain to come out. You know, half-pint, sometimes I wish my scars stayed on me."

"Why?"

He looked up and into her eyes. "Because then I'd have something to show for it all."

She smiled softly at him. "You're getting reflective, Logan."

Logan returned the smile and noticed that his hands still held her wrists. He slid his hands out from under her wrists. "Guess so. Happens when you get old." He noticed his voice was low, lower then he wanted it to be. _Tell me I'm old._ He silently begged. _Laugh and tell me to get out of here._

But, Kitty didn't say any of those things. Instead, she told him: "You're not that old. You're just being reflective because of everything that's happening." She lightly smoothed out her hair; it had grown back nicely and Logan couldn't stop himself from thinking that he was rather fond of her brown hair the way it was now, barely past her shoulders.

"I…uh…yeah, guess so." He was suddenly feeling uncomfortable and every part of him was screaming to leave before things took a turn. He could tell that she wanted something, anything, to happen; he knew he felt the same. "I should get going, it's late."

"You don't have to." Kitty quickly told him. Now her voice was getting lower. "I'd like you to stay, for a while anyway."

"Half-pint, that ain't such a good idea." Looking at her, dressed in tight jeans and a baby tee and hearing her talk to him the way she was, well it was making his jeans uncomfortably tight. "Hall might wake up and need somethin' and I do need to find Remy." He looked down at her and into her eyes again. "So, I'll see you later."

Kitty slowly nodded. "Yeah, later." She stared at him for a moment, half expecting him to turn and leave, only he was just standing there. "Logan?" Kitty was whispering and she had moved herself even closer to him. "Would you kiss me?"

"W-what?" Had he actually heard her right?

"Kiss me." Kitty repeated. "Would you?"

"Half-pint…"

"Kitty." She corrected. "That's my name."

"I thought you liked it when I called you that?" She gave him a look, as if to tell him that she wanted him to call her Kitty when he kissed her.

Kitty groaned. "Fine, I'll do it." With that, she stepped onto her tip toes and placed her mouth firmly on his.

At first the kiss was unsure and rough, but they soon found a good middle ground as the kiss became harder. His hands found places in her hair and on her face. Her hands found purpose on his back and neck.

Logan urgently began moving Kitty closer to him, nearly smashing the two bodies together, like he can't get enough of her. She let out a small moan and felt slightly awkward about it.

His hands began tugging at her clothing, tearing them and fighting with her rusty zipper. Not totally sure how it all worked and who undressed who, Kitty followed Logan's lead and pushed his tee-shirt up and over his chest, she broke the kiss for only a moment so she could take the shirt off him and toss it onto her nearby bed.

The twosome slammed awkwardly against a wall and Logan let go off Kitty for just a moment, so he could finish undressing himself. Kitty followed Logan's example and undressed herself.

And before she could even breathe, his lips were on hers again and his rough hands moved over her body with a surprising gentleness. She had thought he'd hurt her, but Kitty found that he was actually soft and barely made bruises. And when he moaned and whispered 'Kitty', she couldn't stop herself from feeling like he was the best person in the world.

**Genosha**

**March 3, 2003**

**12:18 a.m.**

The kitchen was supposed to be empty so he could have some time to himself. Some time to think; best laid plans of men. He found her sitting in the kitchen, dressed in her pajamas, which was really just pajama bottoms and an old tee-shirt. She was sitting and staring off into space, quietly muttering her numbers.

Logan had told him once that she was a mathematical genius and he knew that wasn't far from the truth; he had seen the problems she could figure out. He noticed that she had her teddy bear on her lap. Girl never let that thing out of her sight these days.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He asked her. It was then he realized that that was maybe the most he'd ever spoken to her.

Hall looked up at him and stopped counting. "Bed? I've had lots of beds." She watched him take a seat at the table before leaning closer to him and whispering in a stage whisper. "Do you like numbers? They're important. Prime and even and houses."

"Houses?" Scott raised an eyebrow. "Numbers have houses?"

Hall nodded happily. "Eleven goes into the house of eleven, but always comes out one. Four goes into the house of four and always comes out two. Numbers are important, very important." She gave him a cheerful smile that didn't creep him out.

"You make illusions, right?" Hall glanced briefly down at the table and Scott smelt bacon, heard the sound of coffee being made, but saw eggs. He reached out to touch the eggs, but was met with a table that felt as cold as ice. "Cool."

Hall offered him another smile. If Logan could see her, he'd tell her to not go working to hard on her crush, but she didn't have a crush on this one. He was rather indifferent for her. Still, he was interesting, after all his hair kept changing colors. "Cold." She clarified for him. "It's cold, not cool. Cool means 'moderately cold, not excited, unfriendly, or very good.' Cold means 'low in temperature, feeling chilled, without feeling, unconscious, completely without preparation, absence of heat, or a virus infection.' The table feels cold, not cool."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were smart with numbers, not words."

Hall cocked her head to one side, in order to get a better look at Scott. "I like Daddy Logan and Brother Remy to read to me. But, when they disappear, I read the dictionary." She looked down at her teddy bear and smoothed out the fur on its head. "Words are important, too. They all have meanings that are often misunderstood."

This could be cool, so Scott asked her. "What do you mean?"

"Words, misunderstood. So many meanings." Hall answered without looking up from her bear. "Like the word 'family' or the word 'love'. Many kinds of both, you know. The man tries to stop both, but he can't."

Scott was about the ask her what she meant when someone walked into the kitchen.

"Hal?" Scott knew that voice, Remy. And he sounded a little drunk. Scott turned his body around to see Remy, swaying slightly in the doorway to the kitchen. "You should me sleepin', yeah?"

"People only need six to eight hours of sleep a night. We've had less." Hall said by way of an answer.

"Still," Remy glared at Scott. "Sittin' 'round wit' Scott ain't sleepin'."

"That would be correct." Scott stated sarcastically. "But, you heard the girl, she doesn't need as much sleep as she'd get if she'd go to sleep now. Besides, she was just explaining word meanings to me." He looked over at Hall and offered her a smile. "Right, Hall?"

Hall seemed to brighten up at the idea of being able to explain her theories to someone knew. "May I?" She asked Remy with a charming smile. "May I?"

"No, Logan'll be lookin' f'r you w'en he notices you gone." Remy answered her. He took his gaze off of Scott and looked over at Hall. "Come on, sweetheart."

Hall exchanged a glance with Scott before getting up. She held her teddy bear by one of its legs as she bounced over to stand beside Remy. Before Remy dragged her out of the room, Hall glanced back at Scott and said: "Different meanings. Love and family, 'member that."

Scott watched the two leave the kitchen and stared after them long after they were gone. Hall really wasn't all that creepy once you sat down and spoke to her. And she did seem to make sense in her own way. He nodded to himself before standing up and going back to his room.

**Genosha**

**March 3, 2003**

**12:40 a.m.**

"Oh, I found it." Kitty held up Logan's shirt. It had gone missing during the last half hour or so and she had finally found it tucked between her bed and the wall. She held it out for Logan and he took it gratefully. He turned his back to her and put the shirt back on.

Kitty copied him and put her jeans back on. She noted that her wooden floor would have to be cleaned tomorrow morning. Now, now things were rather awkward and Kitty wondered if it was always this way after your first time. She wanted to say something. She liked Logan, he was a nice guy, and she didn't want to feel freaky around him.

"That was nice." Kitty's eyes grew slightly wide, because it was Logan who was speaking to her. He didn't turn around, though. "It was nice. You were good."

Kitty felt her face grow red. "Thanks. You, um, you were good too."

Logan started to feel a little panicked. Did she want more? "It was a good, one time thing. We made each other feel better, half-pint, that's it." He sounded more gruff and cold then he had wanted to.

"I know, I'm not stupid." Kitty shot.

Logan turned around and glared at her. "I didn't say you're stupid."

"You just implied it!" She pulled her baby tee back on. "This was solace, I understand that. It's not like we could have a real relationship of a romantic nature. I mean, you got Hall to take care of and Remy to watch and I got….I got to keep the peace between Summers and Jean, they keep fighting lately. And I got school and the training and other crap." She folded her arms over her chest. "I actually have no time for you, so if you wanted a relationship, I'd tell you no, anyway."

Logan smirked at her. "You don't lie very well, half-pint."

"Kitty!" She angrily told him. "Name's Kitty, _old _man. You had no problem saying it before. You know, during the sex."

The smirk remained on his face as he moved closer to her. "You were nosier then me." He reminded her. Kitty backed into her bed and accidentally fell onto it. She sat on the bed and glared up at him. "Actually, you were quit the little freak." he glanced back at the wall and the floor. "You'll have to clean that or it'll stain."

Logan looked back at Kitty and gave her the once, twice, and third over. Kitty glared even harder at him, hoping she was giving him a Jean-like icy glare of death. "What? Stop looking at me like that."

Before she knew what was happening, Logan was standing in front of her. His legs on either side of hers. Truth be told, he was standing as if he were about to straddle her or sit on her, at any rate. "How 'bout I call ya Kitty when you ask me to?" He smirked at her again. "Or when I push you up against walls to have sex with you."

Kitty didn't even miss a beat. "Oh, so now you want to have sex with me again? I'm not a slut or a whore." She half way stood and phased herself through him. Tapping him on the shoulder, Logan turned to find her standing there. She gently pushed him down onto her bed. He sat there and looked at her with mischief in his dark eyes.

"I never said you were, Kitty." He licked his lips. "You can't be those things if you only sleep with one guy."

Kitty moved closer to him and straddled his lap "Who says I'm just going to sleep with you?" She whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist she lowered her lips to his neck, pressing a soft kiss there.

Logan growled low in his throat. " 'Cause, you're not that kind of girl." He reminds her softly.

Kitty looked into his eyes. "Alright, so you got a point. But I still-"

He touched the side of her face and gently kissed her lips. "No more talkin'." He muttered against her lips. His hands went to her side and he helped her out of her shirt for the second time that night.

**Genosha**

**April 2, 2003**

**6:15 a.m.**

Jono flipped through a book on the world wars half-heartily. His time was up, Lorna wanted the information that was locked inside Cordelia's head and she wanted it now. She had given him a couple of months and now he had to pay up or let Jean go back in. The last part was not something Jono nor Jean wanted.

Yet, every time Jono tried to get Cordelia to tell him what she knew, she'd get upset and leave him. She'd disappear for hours and worry him half to death. Hearing a noise, Jono looked up to see that Cordelia had entered their bedroom. She walked in with a far off expression on her face.

"Baby?"

Cordelia turned her glance his way. She gave him a bored look before turning to look at a book case. She ran her long fingers over the spines of the books and seemed only somewhat interested in them. "Jono?" She had an unusual tone to her voice, she sounded lucid, but also rather unsure if what she was saying was correct. "I get confused, but I remember everything. I don't know if what I say is true." She turned to face him and Jono could see that she was softly crying. "I never know what I'm saying anymore. I used to be a princess." She added sadly.

Jono was out of his chair now. He reached out to take her in his arms, but she whimpered and moved away from him, putting her arms over her face to protect herself. _"Cordelia, I'm not going to hurt you. I could never hurt you."_

Something seemed to come over her. She became angry again, like she used to get in Los Angeles. Cordelia moved anxiously around the room. "I have been good. I understood. Like a machine, I fixed it all. T-tried to tell, but they never listen." She stared accusingly at him. "Not to me, listen damn you, to them. Why don't you ever listen! Always lost, in repair, and the man is not at home to help me."

Jono tried to move toward her, but she was a step ahead and moved out of his reach. "You damn son of a bitch! You touch me and make me feel and then you ignore what's important. I'm not just a toy for you to play with. The boy has to know, the girl inside loves him, wants him. But, he ignores her. He's a damn monster, after all. Uses her like a toy, little doll to dress up and show."

She stood up straighter and swallowed. "I am not a _thing_." She told him firmly. Jono reached out again and she moved away. "I have to protect my head."

"I won't hurt. Won't let nobody else hurt you, either."

Cordelia laughed at him. "You're scared." She accused him. Her tone was soft, but firm. "Are you scared that there really is nothing in here?" She tapped the side of her head. "Or are you scared that there is and you won't understand it?"

Jono stood still and just watched her moved around the room. She was confused, angry, and all together scared. Cordelia had everything they needed inside her head. The real secrets of Weapon X and the Hellfire Club. In all likely hood, she knew about the virus, Weapon X program, Sentials, everything. They just had to get her to tell them in a way that would make sense to them.

_"Cordelia, if you tell me, I can stop this."_ Jono lied_. "I can make the nightmares go away. You could be better and no one would come after you."_

She giggled bitterly. "Little chambers lie to their lady loves." She stated. "You want to know the secrets? Little girl lost walks in on the destroyers of the world. And she's scared, so she runs. B-but they find her." She laughed again and began rocking back and forth, holding herself. "Take her to the bad place. Poke and stick and cut and erase and make her scream for years and years. But, she waits. Waits for the prince to come. Because she's a good girl and a princess. But, this is not a fairy tale. S-s-so she tries to escape all by herself. Wants to see the sun again." Cordelia swallowed back her tears. "They found her and made her scream again and again and…God, why didn't the prince come!" She suddenly let out a sob.

"Cor-"

He was stopped by Cordelia's voice. "But she got away." She nodded to herself. "Climbed and blended into the walls. And she ran to the land of gold and found the angel and the man. And the Penance, who leaves, only to come again. And, the Xs want to know the secrets."

Cordelia looked deeply into Jono's eyes. "It all blends together." She told him simply. "Work together for a world the Sinner wants. The Program gets the ones to number, like cows. He made the sickness and the things from the weapon. And the King and the White Queen get to stay and see the new Eden that the Sinner will make. They give the money. And there are others, from all over the stream. It's all there, all in the place with snow." She had stopped rocking during her speech and was looking at him with wide eyes. "The office of the Program holds all the keys that will make the house of cards fall."

If Jono had a mouth, he would have smiled. _"Thank you, baby." _He watched her. She slowly moved to him and hugged him tightly, sobbing softly into his shirt. _"I love you. And I promise to protect you. Your prince may be late, but he won't let them get you back."_

Cordelia softly sobbed and kissed him. Things were better inside her head now; not so crowded and a few less secrets for her to keep. All thanks to her prince.


	18. Interlude 4: He and She

_Title: Interlude 4: He and She_

_Rated: T_

_Word Count: 1, 227_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Marvel does._

_Author's Note: Takes place after chapter 14, "Sinners and Saints"_

_Summary: Logan remembers._

_

* * *

_He could, if he tried hard enough, remember bits and pieces of someone that he had lost years before. He could remember that she had dark hair, that her eyes had been wide and bright, that she had smelt like strawberries._

* * *

_He'd watch her. Watch her laugh and flirt with Remy and Scott and everyone else. He watched her, and heard her heart beat faster when she was near him. She didn't love him; she just wanted and needed him. And God, did he want her. 

"_There's no such thing." Kitty stated. She was lazily leaning against Scott, her arm linked through his. "Seriously, totally myth."_

_Remy, causally leaning against the wall across from Kitty and Scott, shrugged. "No, not a myth. They're real."_

"_No," Kitty began slowly, almost as if she were talking to a small child. "Myth. Fake. Not real." She glanced up at Scott. "Summers? Care to share your thoughts? Vampires: fact or fiction?"_

_Scott didn't even miss a beat, "Fiction, Kit." _

_Kitty stuck her pierced tongue out at Remy. "Ha. Don't care if you claim to have seen them in the swaps. They aren't real, Swampy."_

_From down the wall, Logan watched the exchange between the trio, a smile playing over his face. _

"_Logan," Kitty had noticed him and was now grinning playfully. "are you stalking us?"_

"_No," He turned and left before anyone could even blink. _

* * *

He didn't love her, not really. And, he was sure that she didn't love him. Not in the way he wanted her to; not in the way she claimed to. 

"_It's just a game." Kitty smiled devilishly at the two women at the table. "Come on. Jean, we played M.A.S.H. eight times. Give us something." _

"_I don't, . . . is it really fair? I have history with one of them." Jean said. Rogue could just make out Jean's blush. "Do I have to?"_

"_Yes!" Rogue and Kitty responded in unison. _

"_Between Remy, Scott, Jono, and Logan . . . I wouldn't mind having one hot night of lust with . . . Logan." This received laughs and little 'whoa's from the other two girls at the table. _

_Kitty smiled widely. "Didn't know you liked them hairy, Jeanie?" she turned to the other girl at the table. "Okay, Rogue?" _

_Rogue opened her mouth, but it was Jean and Kitty that spoke: "Remy." Rogue turned a deep red. _

_Jean shook her head, causing some of her red hair to fall into her face. "Seriously, did we even have to ask? Okay, Kitty? Whom would you want to have one hot, lustful, night with? Jono, whose a mystery and totally devoted to his girlfriend. Remy, whose hot, but whom you know has had a STD scare at least once? Scott, who you'd totally sleep with. Or Logan . . . all hair and muscles. Hot!"_

_Kitty laughed loudly. "I guess," glancing out the kitchen door, Kitty could just make out Logan. He had been listening to their whole conversation, the dirty old man. _"Scott, Jono, and Remy._ I'd take them all!"_

_This was met by laugher from Rogue and Jean. _

"_No fair, you can't have the best three!"_

_Kitty glanced back to the door - Logan was gone. _

* * *

There was peace in their relationship. They both knew what it was and neither tried to pretend that it was more or less. She never told him that she loved him, and he never showed her outward affection. They only touched behind closed doors. But . . . 

_Scott Summers had a way about him - he was always touching Jean and Kitty. It was like he __thought he'd go mad if he didn't touch them. They were his friends first. They had loved him first. Logan hated the young man for the way he always touched Kitty. Logan hated Kitty for the way she let Scott hang on her; she always smelt faintly of Summers. _

"_He's my friend. Jealous?" Kitty laughed, whenever Logan brought it up._

_Scott and Kitty sat on the sofa of the rec-room together. His fingers lazily playing with Kitty's, as the duo watched some stupid cartoons. _

"_I think Remy could get you some." _

_Logan entered the rec-room, just as Kitty had spoken. One look at the scene in front of him, told Logan two things: Jean was out for the afternoon and yes, he was jealous. _

"_Summers," Logan began, trying to sound as gruff as possible. "The Cajun's looking for ya."_

_Scott and Kitty exchanged a look, before Scott untangled himself from Kitty and walked off. Logan waited a beat before joining Kitty on the sofa. He briefly reached out for her hand, thought better of it, and placed his hands neatly in his lap. _

_Kitty gave him a long look, scoffed under her breathe, and calmly stated: "Jealous." Before, standing and leaving the room. _

* * *

He moved slowly inside her. There was a rocking rhythm to their movements, slow and sure. He moved one large and hairy hand through her dark hair. She smelt like strawberries, and she tasted like them too; strawberries and toothpaste. 

_Her eyes were almost always closed when they came together. He wondered what she saw behind her closed eyes, if she saw anything at all. One of her tiny hands almost always tended to go straight for the side_ _of his face, as if she was trying to tell him she cared. _

_When he fell on top her head, he always buried his face in her right shoulder. Breathless, he always made a point to kiss her shoulder lightly. Quietly, she always made a point to smooth out his hair. _

_Logan almost always dressed in the dark, as Kitty usually curled up, faced her wall, and waited for him to leave. They had been sleeping together for months, and it all had a pattern. He'd dress, tell her goodnight, and leave. The following night, he'd be back and they'd start all over again. _

_One night, he took a deep breath, and told her: "Yeah, this is over." He zipped his pants, and began to head out. Slowly, trying to give her time to say something -** anything** - that would make him want to stay. _

_His hand was on the knob of the door, when Kitty's voice finally called out to him, "You're in love with me. You aren't . . . I remind you of someone and you love me for that. So, it isn't over."_

_Slowly, Logan turned around. Kitty was sitting up in her bed, the sheets covering her smooth skin. "You think so, kid?"_

_Kitty nodded softly. "Yeah, I do. You love me. But, we'll never be a couple and you'll never be romantic or touchy-feely in public." She shrugged lightly. "I'm cool with that, cause I love you too."_

_Logan's hand fell away from the door knob. "Okay." He peeled his tee-shirt off, and made his way back to Kitty's bed. _

* * *

He could, if he tried hard enough, remember bits and pieces of someone that he had lost years before. He could remember that she had smelt like strawberries and toothpaste. He could remember the way he always kissed her right shoulder after they came. He remembered her laugh, her smile, the way her fingers flew across keys of a keyboard. He remembered that she had reminded her of someone he had forgotten years before. 

Logan remembered Kitty.

His beautiful, smart, brave, Kitty.

_-End of interlude-_


End file.
